La torpeza de tus pasos
by Erelbrile
Summary: Arthur se despierta en esa cama que, sin ser suya, le pertenece. Francis se retira camino a una cita. El británico nota, por primera vez, que los pasos que ha dado son muy torpes. -FINALIZADO-
1. Arthur

Hola, ¿que tal están? Esta historia no sólo trata de FrUK, se incluyen a muchos otros personajes, amistades, parejas y un largo etc, pero no entraba en el resumen y éste es sólo el primer capítulo. También acepto nuevos sumarios, uno decente, no como el que escribí. ¡Adiós!

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** -_ entiéndase los que aparezcan de aquí en adelante y cuya nacionalidad sea mencionada-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: AU. Uso de nombres humanos por ende, imágenes un tanto homosexuales más adelante, y otras que iré aclarando.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Torpeza de Tus Pasos: Capítulo 1: Arthur<br>**

.

.

.

Estiró sus brazos y su cuerpo, retorciéndose entre las sábanas de aquella cama que, sin ser suya, le pertenecía exclusivamente a él. Se escuchaba el sonido de la ropa de su acompañante al vestirse, a quien volteó a ver mientras acomodaba su rostro entre sus brazos.

- Dijiste que tu hermana venía hoy- Le comentó el adormilado británico al rubio que se acomodaba una corbata frente a un espejo.

- Llegará más a la tarde, por eso me reuniré con mi cita en la mañana, cher.- Arthur se levantó escondiendo su cuerpo desnudo en la sábana y se acercó por detrás al francés, quien al notarlo se volteó para dejarlo anudar su corbata. Cuando terminó, besó los labios del británico.

- ¿Llegarás a dormir?- Le preguntó el inglés tras el beso.

- ¿Vendrás tú?- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

- No vendré a molestar tu velada familiar… si es que no dejas abandonada a tu hermana otra vez.- Le comunicó con un cierto reproche debido a lo último. –Ya no hay huevos, si te interesa saber. Tampoco hay azúcar ni esa asquerosidad que tomas tú.-

- ¿Vino?-

- Café.- Arthur se separó del mayor para regresar al lecho y tenderse con la espalda mirando el techo. – Y tampoco hay leche para tu hermana.- Francis se arrodilló en la cama, para morder cariñosamente el hombro y el cuello ajeno. – Y el lustramuebles se terminó ayer.- Continuó con su lista como si nada el británico.

- ¿Qué más falta?-

- Mmm… creo que eso es todo.- El menor pareció pensarlo un momento, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los aros de su labio.- ¿Necesitaremos condones la próxima vez?- Le preguntó sin hacer caso de los brazos que comenzaban a rodearlo y a apretar sus costillas.

- No lo sé, ¿los necesitaremos?-

- Por algo te pregunto, frog.-

- Depende de si tengo suerte hoy. Y de si tú tienes suerte hoy. Pero como yo me cuido no debes preocuparte.- Le respondió maliciosamente. – Aunque yo no sé con quien te acuesta, cher.

- Parásito, soy deseado, no estúpido.- Le gruñó. Los brazos que lo rodeaban se soltaron y Francis se dirigió a la puerta.

- Lo que tú digas. Cierra la puerta al salir, petit. Je t'aime.-

- Mph.- Fue lo único que recibió el gabacho por respuesta antes de marcharse.

Aquella era una mañana común en casa de Francis para Arthur. Pero para comprender mejor como es que llegaron a este tipo de relación (Arthur no sabía que nombre darle, aunque de seguro existiese uno) sería bueno remitirnos a unos meses antes, cuando el británico conoció a Francis.

+'+'+'+'+

Tenía entre sus manos un cúmulo de hojas, las que leía y tachaba en distintas partes, cambiando letras y omitiendo palabras. A los márgenes del texto escribía preguntas que luego conectaba con flechas a párrafos u oraciones que encerraba o marcaba con corchetes.

Arthur Kirkland estaba sentado en uno de los dos patios interiores que tenía esa galería a la que había acudido para realizar un deseo que guardaba desde hace mucho. Se encontraba a mitad del pasillo que para los dos pisos sobre él representaba un corte en su centro; los pasillos del segundo y tercer piso se bifurcaban rodeando aquel agujero cuyo techo de vidrio aprovechaba la luz otoñal pero no permitía el ingreso de la lluvia que solía caer sobre Londres. El otro patio se encontraba al final del pasillo; era muy pequeño y a diferencia del primero no tenía un techo que lo protegiese de la lluvia.

A un costado del británico un cartel de "no fumar" destacaba en la pared de uno de los tantos locales de trabajadores independientes que había en esa edificación, pero Arthur ignoraba deliberadamente el mandato a pesar de que sus ojos verdes habían leído la advertencia y en letras pequeñas el número de ley a la que correspondía tal prohibición. Fumaba -diríase que mordía con nerviosismo- un cigarro y se concentraba en los papeles, aislado del mundo por los audífonos que tenía en sus oídos y el volumen en que escuchaba la música de su reproductor, mientras golpeaba con la punta de su zapatilla de tela el piso.

Gilbert le había dicho que la persona a la que buscaba no tendría problema en recibirlo a cualquier hora, pero que solía desocuparse a las siete. Y como Arthur no quería importunar a nadie, y al mismo tiempo no deseaba encontrarse con ningún conocido, estaba esperando a que llegase la hora para ir al local cuyo número Beilschmidt había anotado en su agenda.

Arthur miró su reloj de pulsera y guardó los papeles en su bolso, el que estaba parchado con una bandera de Reino Unido que simulaba estar destrozada, al tiempo que cadenas de distintos grosores colgaban del mismo, enredándose en los pañuelos que el británico había anudado y que se veían – como diría un conocido del rubio inglés, "carreteados"- gastados y deshilachados, notándose que los nudos ya eran imposibles de desarmar debido a la costumbre de estar allí, a menos de que se recurriese a unas tijeras. A pesar de que la tela era gris, se veían manchas más oscuras aquí y allá, como si le hubiese caído bencina – o salsa de tomate- encima. Las correas estaban gastadas y podía adivinarse que Kirkland tendía a arrastrar el dichoso bolso por como estaba tratada la tela.

Se levantó y apagó el cigarro contra la suela de sus zapatillas para luego tirarlo sobre las gastadas baldosas, se quitó los lentes que antes usara y continuó recorriendo el pasillo hasta casi llegar al final de éste. Los dos últimos locales eran una lavandería y aquel al que él se dirigía. Se abrió la puerta y unas chicas de más o menos su edad salieron conversando animadamente, pasando por su lado. Arthur desvió su rostro hacia el pequeño jardín, posando su mirada en las altas paredes de concreto que lo limitaban, para luego dirigirla a la espalda de las chicas que se marchaban.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, la detuvo con la mano y entró, primero asomando su rostro, luego siguiendo con su cuerpo. No había nadie en una acogedora salita a la que llegó, por lo que se dejó caer sobre un sillón, cansado. Se apretó los ojos con una mano, frunciendo el ceño y unas gruesas y peculiares cejas que cantaban victoria en su frente por ser, aparentemente, el único sector del rostro –y posiblemente del cuerpo- del joven que no estaba perforado; su oreja izquierda tenía cuatro aros en el contorno y su labio, dos a un lado. Un piercing más pequeño y con forma de gota estaba en una aleta de su nariz.

La habitación tenía a un costado unas instalaciones que imitaban una cocina americana que no superaba las dimensiones de 1,5 x 1,5 metros, y en el mesón que la unía a la salita se veía una taza de café que no había sido servida hace mucho tiempo.

Arthur puso su bolso sobre su regazo y subió el volumen de la música a pesar de que la resaca por la noche anterior aún perduraba, pasándose una de sus delgadas manos –en la que un pesado anillo con una calavera armonizaba con sus notorias articulaciones- por sus rubios y cortos cabellos; comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, nunca debería haberse dejado convencer por sus dos amigos y menos en ese estado; cuando Manuel se tomaba demasiado tragos –y era inevitable que sucediese estando Gilbert presente- se ponía increíblemente insistente y hasta violento si pensaba que actuaba por una buena causa, lo contrario a él, que se deprimía con el alcohol y si golpeaba a alguien era para hacerle daño. Con Gilbert encima suyo diciendo cosas como "perderás el awesome respeto que te tengo si sigues siendo tan gallina" y Manuel dándole fuertes palmadas a sus hombros y mejillas para que entrara en razón no había hecho otra cosa que acceder. Gilbert realizó una llamada y ya le avisaba sonriente a los pocos minutos que al día siguiente lo estarían esperando. Pero ya veía que nadie lo esperaba.

Soltó un gruñido al pensar que debería llegar a casa a ordenar el desastre dejado por el alemán y sus latas de cerveza, era difícil creer que lo que en un principio uniera a chileno y alemán había sido el realizar el servicio militar, simplemente por las similitudes que aún se conservaban entre ambas instituciones, puesto que no parecían ser demasiado disciplinados.

No le gustaba tener su departamento desordenado, sin embargo no había tenido tiempo de detenerse en todo el día; había corrido a presentar su curriculum a una empresa y luego a su trabajo de medio tiempo como mesero… como mesero. Y si bien había tenido tiempo en la tarde para ordenar, era como si no hubiese existido; su té de las cinco no se lo perdería por nada y golpearía a cualquiera que se burlara de esa costumbre.

Una puerta que daba con una habitación mucho mayor en tamaño se abrió y de ella salió una muchacha lamiéndose los labios y con una sonrisa que a Arthur le pareció estúpida, seguida de un hombre rubio y de cabellos largos hasta la altura del mentón, en la que una barba que simulaba ser descuidada raspó sutilmente la mejilla de la chica al despedirse del dueño del local con un beso en la mejilla. Arthur desvió la mirada hacia su reloj, viendo que el hombre se había tardado cinco minutos más de los acordados en presentarse. La mujer se fue y el rubio cerró la puerta con pestillo antes de dirigirse a él.

- ¿Arthur Kirkland?-

- I am. Tú debes ser Françoise Bonnefoy.- El aludido se sintió un poco abatido por haber sido llamado por un nombre de mujer.

- François… llámame Francis.- Se presentó estirando la mano para estrechar la de Arthur. – No consigo aún que un británico pronuncie bien mi nombre.- Fue a buscar el café que poco antes se había servido y que había dejado olvidado un momento por la "travesura" que cometió con la muchacha que antes lo acompañara y se sentó en un sillón en frente de Arthur, evaluándolo. ¿Ese era el "amigo deseoso de aprender" del que le había hablado Gil? De su nuca una mecha color verde se asomaba despeinada, al igual que el resto del cabello, sólo que al ser más larga se notaban los pinchos que se formaban en las hebras. Los ojos parecían haber sido delineados con negro y la piel de ese chico era palidísima; si Francis se hubiese atrevido a apostar sus pensamientos habría ganado: tal como suponía por la delgadez del británico y su color de piel, éste no había comido lo que se llamaría un "almuerzo" desde hace varios días, conformándose con beber té y comer unos bocadillos que él mismo se preparaba llamados scones.

- ¿Quieres un café?-

- No, gracias.- Arthur arrugó sin desearlo la nariz ante la mención de la palabra. Francis se acomodó en el sillón.

- Gilbert me dijo que no sabes exactamente que es lo que quieres aprender y que debías hablar conmigo al respecto primero.-

- No es que no sepa, exactamente. Tengo una ligera idea de lo que quiero…- La voz del británico no era amigable. Francis se hastió rápidamente.

- Puedes probar con todos los estilos y después decidir… la primera clase es gratis.- Le sonrió coquetamente, tratando de sonar amable.-

- Podría probar algo… no es una mala idea.- concedió el británico. Pero Francis percibió que el otro no estaba del todo conforme con la solución.

- Tal vez si me explicas porque alguien como tú quiere unirse a mis clases pueda ayudarte.- Dijo con buena intención, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haberlo hecho.

- ¿Alguien como yo?- El ambiente se quebró, simplemente si antes la conversación era incómoda, ahora el corazón de Francis se le detenía en seco. ¿Era eso que veía en el dedo de su visitante un anillo de metal? No quería saber como se sentiría recibir un golpe en la mandíbula con eso. Y Arthur estaba empuñando su mano, claramente enojado. Francis se sentía asustado, sabía que no debía fiarse de las amistades de Beilschmidt, cuando lo viera le diría que la próxima vez no le enviase a un chico con un collar de pinchos… ¿un collar de pinchos? No lo había visto antes. Arthur se había quitado la pañoleta que cubría su cuello y tranquilamente se la enrollaba en su puño.

"No lo golpees. Es sólo un niñito de papá al que seguramente le metieron en la cabeza que el negro es el color del diablo o alguna estupidez así"

Arthur se calmó, pensando en la respuesta. Su expresión ya no era de molestia, más bien lucía pensativo mientras enrollaba y desenrollaba repetidas veces la pañoleta en su mano, estirando y cerrando sus dedos para calmarse.

- Well, it can't be helped, I guess. – Arthur regresó su mirada perdida hacía Francis, quien por unos momentos se olvido de los aretes, del delineador y de la ropa hecha trizas para remitirse en ese verde que de pronto ya no parecía tan duro como antes.- Cuando yo era niño…

+'+'+'+'+

"Cuando yo era niño mis padres me llevaron en una ocasión a ver una obra de teatro. Cuando vi el modo en que algunos actores se movían, tan fluidamente, me pareció… hermoso. Como si sus cuerpos pudiesen hablar.

Era un modo de ver las cosas diferente, de relacionarse con el entorno de una manera diferente, y tratando de llegar a este mundo quise emularlos, pero mi padre me prohibió continuar con mis intentos. Yo no tengo recuerdos de esto, pero mi madre me lo contó.

Lo que yo sí recuerdo fue una salida que tuve con mi curso en la que nos llevaron a ver una obra que mezclaba comedia, baile y canto. Cuando vi como la chica que danzaba se movía, giraba, se torcía… parecía como si se estuviese entregando a su público, como si estuviese desnudando su alma frente al público. Era extremadamente íntimo, ya fuese un movimiento sensual o alegre. Y después de eso fue que cada vez me interesé más en su modo de moverse; juntaba mi dinero para conseguir la entrada a un ballet – no es que me gustasen, pero un poco de cultura general no es mala-, tuve que sacrificar entradas a conciertos para conseguir las de presentaciones –a veces las bandas no se comparaban con las británicas, no valía la pena verlas-, escapar de la vigilancia paterna para observarlas entregarse – porque las mujeres son hermosas, ¡esa era mi razón de peso!-, pero siempre oculté mi gusto por esos gráciles movimientos, conformándome con ser un mero espectador.

Hasta que vi a un hombre bailar, robarse el escenario. El era el personaje principal y todas las miradas, incluyendo la mía, lo evaluaban más críticamente que a las demás bailarinas. Pero él se desenvolvió perfectamente y me sumé a los aplausos.

Después de eso comenzó la inseguridad de ver como otros hacían lo que yo no podía. Pasaron los años, estudié una carrera y hace poco comencé a trabajar, aunque aún no consigo un trabajo fijo.

Fue cuando mi hermano menor se atrevió a perseguir su sueño que me dí cuenta que a mis veintitrés años aún no me dignaba hacer algo por mí mismo. Me fui de casa, comencé a trabajar en un bar y cambié radicalmente mi modo de vestir y actuar, marcando mi espacio frente a mis padres, dándoles a entender que mi cuerpo me pertenece, que mi vida yo la dirijo, que yo elijo como alimentarme y en que circunstancias vivir. Pero si bien algunas de mis características anteriores no hicieron más que resaltar, y otras nuevas se incorporaron a mi forma de ser, algunas de éstas últimas no me enorgullecen.

Hago muchas cosas que en mi casa no me habrían dejado hacer, pero no aquello que quería hacer. Es por eso que se lo comenté a unos amigos en un momento de borrachera anoche y Gilbert te contactó, diciéndome que eras un francés un tanto especial pero que podrías ayudarme. Y ahora me tienes frente a ti."

+'+'+'+'+

- Cuando yo era niño me llevaron a ver una obra que mezclaba teatro, ópera y ballet y me interesó.-

Francis fingió curiosidad pero la respuesta era tan escueta e insípida que su atención se fue perdiendo. Pero había notado que la voz de Arthur se había acoplado mejor a su mirada y ya no era tan dura como antes.

- ¿Quieres aprender danza clásica?- le preguntó divertido.

- ¡No! –Arthur frunció el ceño nuevamente. Francis bufó divertido al ver esas gruesas y antiestéticas cejas moverse y acercarse entre sí, como si de dos orugas regordetas se tratase. –El ballet es para mujeres, estoy buscando algo que sea más apto para mí.-

Francis pareció pensarlo. Y como Francis es Francis y, tal como dijo Gilbert, un tanto especial, se levantó con una extraña sonrisa y la idea de que, si bien dudaba que ese chico realmente fuese a volver, podría aprovechar la oportunidad. No pensó que eso podría acarrearle problemas a Gilbert si el joven que tenía enfrente luego se enojase con su amigo debido a su causa. Francis tendía a olvidarse de que sus acciones tenían repercusiones en los demás, por lo que actuaba de manera egoísta y hedonista.

- Acompáñame, ya veremos que se adecua mejor a ti.- Y dicho eso se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación en la que practicaban sus alumnos. Arthur dejó su bolso sobre el sillón y lo siguió, encontrándose con su reflejo nada más traspasar la puerta. La pared que se encontraba enfrente de ésta estaba cubierta completamente por un espejo, y una baranda atravesaba la habitación junto al recién mencionado. Francis encendió la mitad de las luces y lo observó disimulando una sonrisa lujuriosa.

- Desvístete.-

- ¿Qué me desvista?- Arthur se sorprendió un poco ante la orden.

- Sí, no tengo mucho tiempo.- Era verdad y a la vez mentira: en su casa lo esperaba su hermana, pero la chica estaba acostumbrada a que su hermano mayor llegase a altas horas de la noche o que sencillamente no llegase a casa. Arthur, aún con dudas pero sin reflejarlas en su rostro, se quitó el polerón que llevaba puesto y luego la polera con mangas arrancadas que vestía. Se sentó en el suelo y se quitó las zapatillas, desabrochando con rapidez y algo de torpeza los cordones que se cruzaban en la caña. Se levantó y con una mirada desafiante se desabrochó el cinturón, dejándolo caer junto a su pesada hebilla y sus pantalones hasta el suelo. Las polainas grises no se las quitó y así se enfrentó a Francis, únicamente cubierto con sus boxers. El francés se acercó al otro rubio y acuclillándose a su lado apretó sus piernas, partiendo por los gemelos y subiendo por los músculos de las mismas. Con una sonrisa le apretó los muslos a Arthur, quien reaccionó aireado.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces, bastardo?-

- Trato de decidir desde que nivel podrás iniciar tú, cher.- Le respondió como si de un acto rutinario se tratase. Arthur, sin estar del todo seguro, se calló y dejó que Francis continuase su inspección. El francés tanteó sus abdominales, sus pectorales, los músculos de los brazos y luego le pidió que hiciese ciertas elongaciones. Al final Francis pudo determinar que el chico que tenía enfrente era más flexible de lo que pensaba, algo delgado para su gusto, pero bien formado aunque podía notarse que no se ejercitaba. Los músculos de los brazos eran más marcados de lo que se lo esperaba cuando lo viera en un inicio. Conforme, le avisó que podía vestirse y le explicó cual era el método de trabajo.

- Yo estoy aquí desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las doce, luego de tres a siete. Puedes venir a la hora que quieras dentro de ese parámetro cualquier día de la semana, menos los sábados. Las clases se pueden pagar de a una o de a varias; el horario es totalmente flexible como podrás notar y si, por ejemplo, contratas tres clases semanales, eres tú quien elige que días venir, los que pueden cambiar de una semana para otra. En el caso de perderse, se pueden recuperar posteriormente. Te recomiendo que practiques salsa, pero si insistes en tus planes iniciales, creo que tengo la opción correcta para ti.- Arthur lo escuchaba mientras se cruzaba el bolso, Francis ya se iba y apagó las luces. Salieron del local. El sol ya se había ocultado hace mucho y las luces del edificio estaban encendidas. Caminaron juntos hasta la salida donde se separaron.

- ¿Entonces nos veremos?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Obviamente, francés.- La de Arthur era desafiante.

Se separaron, alejándose de las baldosas gastadas y cubiertas de hojas secas.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur entró a su departamento sin molestarse en encender la luz y chocando con los objetos se dirigió a su habitación. El ruido de las latas al rodar por el piso no lo impresionó cuando levantó las mantas y quitándose la mitad de la ropa se acostó.

Había hecho turnos extra en el bar en el que trabajaba. La paga no era mala y las propinas tampoco, pero a diferencia de otros locales de consumo no era abierto a todas las edades y cerraba tarde. A él no le importaba demasiado, mientras pudiese comer lo que sus clientes dejaban y además ganar dinero no pondría ningún inconveniente.

Unas cuantas horas después sonó su celular, sin llegar a despertarlo con el inicio de la tonada, para luego sobresaltarlo con un repentino aumento de volumen - puto Rammstein, puto Amerika, puta América, puto Estados Unidos, puto de su hermano menor, puto de Gilbert por cambiar su tonada de celular otra vez sin su consentimiento, putos sus malditos conocidos, puta la hora a la que se fueron con Manuel sin limpiar su departamento, puto Manuel que le debía horas y putas corrientes de conciencia que no le dejaban pensar cuando debía buscar su celular- que provenía del bolsillo de sus pantalones, los que no se había quitado al acostarse.

- What's up?-

- Arthur, ¿no estará Gilbird en tu casa?- El británico se separó un poco del teléfono y de los gritos histéricos de su amigo con los ojos aún entrecerrados.

- No lo sé, ¿por qué estaría aquí además?-

- Roderich se negaba a aceptar que es un ave awesome y para demostrarlo lo envié con una carta para ti.-

- Si llega te aviso.- Arthur cortó sin esperar a que el alemán continuase hablando y se giró en su cama, estirándose con un quejumbroso "mmm" y cerrando sus ojos con deleite. Se quedó un momento más entre las sábanas antes de levantarse y darse una ducha rápida.

Ordenó su hogar, partiendo por todas las latas que Manuel y Gilbert –y él- habían acumulado en los dos últimos días y dejándolas en las escaleras que unían su departamento con los cinco pisos que tenía por debajo y los otros seis que tenía por sobre él. El día amaneció frío y lo sintió colarse por debajo de la delgada polera sin mangas que usaba. Se devolvió rápidamente al interior de su casa y continuó barriendo y trapeando el piso, devolviendo los CD´s a su lugar y limpiando el baño y la cocina hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

Se dejó caer en una silla, dándose cuenta recién que no tenía ninguna cerveza o botella de alcohol a la mano, pero sin las ganas de levantarse de nuevo e ir por algo para beber. Sonrió mientras masticaba un chicle que encontró en su bolsillo -¿de cuándo estaría allí?- decidiéndose donde comer aquel día; tenía aún unos borradores que debía entregar a finales de semana y pensó que comprar comida rápida y quedarse en casa a terminar su trabajo no eran mala idea.

Salió abrigado con un chaleco y su cabello completamente alborotado. Se sentía tranquilo, feliz, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Eligió un plato de comida y se dirigió a caja a pagar, mientras por los parlantes del local sonaba una canción insípida para su gusto. Aún así sonrió, la música pop no era tan mala.

+'+'+'+'+

Tal como Gilbert había presumido, Gilbird llegó hasta el departamento de Arthur, aunque al parecer se había perdido en el camino. Arthur tenía puestos sus lentes y estaba inclinado sobre su corregido borrador, revisándolo por última vez cuando él avecilla entró por la ventana con una carta atada en su patita y se posó enfrente suyo, sobre la mesa. El británico le convidó una sonrisa y sacando su celular marcó el número de Gilbert.

- El grandiosísimo Gilbert Beilschmidt al habla.-

- Gilbert, tu mascota ya llegó.-

- ¡Formidable! Ya verá ese señorito, aunque era obvio que un ave tan magnífica como su dueño lograría dar contigo. Te envié un regalo, ¿lo viste?-

- Sí.- Arthur rió, de mucho mejor humor que los días precedentes, desatando la carta de la pata del ave. – Gil, dime, ¿es normal que a uno le realicen un chequeo para elegir un nivel de, mmm… baile?- Le preguntó, para luego balbucear. -¡Un chequeo de habilidades, por supuesto!-

- Sí, supongo que sí.- Le respondió con su característico acento el alemán, sin siquiera sospechar que el chequeo del que le hablaba su amigo podía ser corporal.- Por cierto Arthur, si vas a tomar esas clases, debo advertirte una cosa.- Gilbert se tomó su tiempo para pensar lo que le diría.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Si Francis te ofrece clases gratis, no las aceptes. Francis NUNCA haría algo gratis, ni levantar una hoja del piso. Es sólo un consejo.-

- Yo tengo dinero, no voy a mendigar unas clases de… - Arthur bajó un poco la voz, como si los muebles que lo rodeaban no debiesen escucharlo.- de baile.-

- Yo sólo decía, por si las moscas.- Gilbert en ese momento esperaba la llegada del metro y de alguien. La persona que esperaba se bajó de uno de los últimos vagones y caminó hacia la salida. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el albino le sonrió al recién llegado y se dispuso a colgar.

- Nos veremos luego, Artie, tengo que cortar.-

- Bye.-

El alemán se abalanzó sobre el hombre rubio que acababa de detener sus pasos y lo abrazó. El rubio trató de quitárselo de encima, pero le resultó imposible frente al fuerte agarre de su hermano mayor, y rindiéndose le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿Cómo estaba Kiku?- Le preguntó con expectación. No había tenido noticias de su hermano menor desde que éste se fuera a cuidar a un amigo, hace una semana aproximadamente.- ¿Se siente mejor? ¿Por qué apagaste tu celular?-

El rubio, un chico de veintiún años llamado Ludwig, de ojos de un profundo azul y contextura musculosa se turbó un poco ante la pregunta, para responder con un cierto temor.

- Está mejor, pero olvidé llevar el cargador de mi celular, discúlpame.- Mintió. Su hermano inició la caminata hacia la salida.

- Vamos Lud, en casa me cuentas todo.- El menor lo siguió, bajando su mirada hacia el cabello blanco de su hermano -medía un metro y ochenta centímetros, más que su hermano. Muchos dirían que más masculino no podía ser; su cuerpo, su voz, sus maneras, todo indicaba que así era. Menos lo que dejaba entrever cuando de cierto alegre italiano se trataba- y debatiéndose entre decirle o no a su hermano lo que realmente había sucedido esa semana.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur, tras colgar, se vistió con una chaqueta de mezclillas y salió de su departamento, bajando tranquilamente las escaleras. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y a las siete comenzaba su turno de ese día, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para dirigirse a la clase del francés sin prisas. Cuando salió del metro estaba lloviendo, pero no le importó y siguió su camino sin más ceremonias que subirse un poco el cuello de su chaqueta. Los bordes deshilachados de sus pantalones de pitillo se mojaban sin que por eso el británico sorteara las pozas; por el contrario, las pisaba con fuerza, disfrutando de cómo se habrían las aguas y jugando en velocidad contra las mismas, compitiendo por cual de los dos era más rápido, si su pie en salir de la charca o las aguas en volver. Al llegar a la galería y nada más pasar por el inamovible cartel que prohibía fumar sacó un cigarro y lo encendió.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Este ha sido el primer capítulo, no duden en comentar.

Próximo capítulo:** Francis.**


	2. Francis

Hola. En esta ocasión tampoco hay traducciones porque son frases muy simples.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes_- _**_A.K.A ese grupo de nacionalistas dementes-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<span>**** Capítulo 2: Francis**

.

.

.

La mañana se presentó fría, pero él despertó junto a un cálido cuerpo femenino. Francis sonrió para sí antes de recordar el anillo que lucía la mujer y levantarse para tomar una ducha, vestirse y largarse de allí lo más pronto que su parsimonia le permitiese.

Mientras revisaba en un closet ajeno si existía allí una camisa que mereciese ser usada por él, la mujer – recordaba el nombre, sólo que no a esas horas de la mañana- lo invitó a tomar desayuno y él, suponiendo que tenía tiempo antes de abrir su local, le dedicó una sensual sonrisa mientras asentía. Terminó de vestirse con lo que consideró "pasable" de ese armario y acompañó a la castaña hasta la cocina. Desayunó rápidamente y se levantó para despedirse e irse, cuando ella lo cogió de la mano y lo atrajo para besarlo. Sus labios eran suaves y gruesos, sus ojos pardos.

- Mi marido no regresa hasta mañana.-

- Lo sé, mon amour, pero debo regresar a trabajar.-

- Quédate un momento más.- Insistió ella, volviendo a besarlo. Francis sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y respondió con ternura el beso.

- Pardón, mon fleur.- Le dijo, tratando de no sonar desinteresado. No es que lo estuviese, la mujer en cuestión era hermosa y su cuerpo toda una escultura, pero su amor se iba desvaneciendo a medida que se acercaba el día en que su marido volviese. Francis la había amado, sí, durante la semana pasada. Ahora quería irse y olvidarse de la mujer en cuestión – ahora que recordaba se llamaba Susan, pero su apellido no regresaba a su mente- y buscar a alguien que llenase el vacío que Susan había dejado en su corazón. Que triste era eso del amor, suspiraba Francis mientras revisaba y comparaba mentalmente a los y las amantes que había desatendido esa semana.

+'+'+'+'+

El día había sido tranquilo, le enseñaba unos pasos de tango a una muchacha de veintisiete años –uno más que él-, ojos verdes y candidata a llenar su vacío. Debía despedirse de la muchacha – su nombre si lo sabía, Clarisa, y esta vez no se le olvidaría porque era una de sus alumnas- pero ante la posibilidad de quedarse un tiempo más con ella inspeccionó si alguien esperaba por una clase. Y se molestó un poco cuando vio al británico esperando junto a una mujer de cabello corto y negro que solía ir allí a recoger a su alumna. Se habían servido un té y conversaban sobre un lugar donde hacer "algo" de manera segura, sin temer por infecciones. Por la conversación Francis no pudo descifrar que era ese "algo", por mucho que intentó comprender.

- A mi me lo hizo bastante bien allí, aunque el chico fue un poco bruto al principio y me dolió, pero cuando se acostumbro a mi piel la sensación desapareció.- Decía Arthur, con una ligera sonrisa.

- No he hecho eso todavía, pero si le he pedido pequeños trabajos en mis pezones y allí abajo, y no fue para nada malo.- le respondió la morena con naturalidad.

- Pero existe otro sitio, donde trabaja una chica. Dicen que hace milagros con los arruinados.-

- ¿Una chica que en una ocasión mostró su trabajo con su lengua? ¿La que lo hizo frente a todos para demostrar que era buena?- Le inquirió la acompañante de Clarisa.

- Ella misma, y está pensando en unirse a él para abarcar más áreas.-

- Es muy interesante saber eso…-

Francis no tenía idea de que trataba la conversación pero no importaba. A la chica la habían ido a buscar y él tenía otro alumno que atender. Tal vez para otra ocasión podría pedirle a Clarisa que saliese con él.

- ¡Lie!- saludó alegre la muchacha, antes de abrazar a quien la fuera a buscar y darle un beso francés como saludo.

Francis se quedó de piedra. Su corazón tendría que cambiar de objetivo. Arthur se despidió de la mujer que acababa de conocer y entró a la sala de prácticas.

+'+'+'+'+

- La próxima vez que vengas trae unos pantalones que te permitan un movimiento más libre.- Regañó Francis a Arthur con respecto a los pitillos que llevaba puestos. El británico no había pensado en vestirse de manera especial para la ocasión, pero se reprochó mentalmente el no haber sacado una conclusión tan evidente por su cuenta.

- No me vestiré de un modo especial porque tú me lo digas, frog.-

- Entonces será responsabilidad tuya si se rompen o no puedes trabajar bien.-

- Tsk.- A Arthur aquel francés simplemente no le agradaba, desde el primer momento no le agradó. Pero no por ello dejaría de empeñarse en su objetivo, no por nada había dejado su pudor a un lado para dar el primer paso de estar allí.

Francis le informó de la disciplina que había elegido para él y, en contra de todo lo que se esperaba, Arthur estuvo de acuerdo.

Comenzaron con las elongaciones, principalmente de las piernas. Francis le explicaba los ejercicios que debía hacer y corregía su postura, mostrándole como debía preparar bien sus músculos. Las clases duraban una hora y media cada una y la primera media hora correspondía al calentamiento. Magnifica palabra, por lo demás. A Francis le encantaba el como sonaba en las inocentes bocas de sus alumnas y de los pocos alumnos que tenía. Luego venían las lecciones, y la primera que enseñó a Arthur fue la postura.

- Párate derecho, mides tanto como yo pero pierdes altura con tu forma de pararte.- Arthur solía caminar erguido, pero desde hace algún tiempo, no podía precisar cuanto, tendía a inclinar su cuello hacia delante. Por eso, lo primero que Francis hizo fue acostumbrarlo a una posición erguida. Cuando Arthur estuvo derecho, se posicionó detrás de él y le cogió la muñeca, levantándosela y empujando con su pie el de Arthur para que lo separara de su cuerpo.

- Endereza la espalda.- le corrigió cuando Arthur comenzó a desarmar el cuerpo. Tomó con su mano libre su otra muñeca y la llevó hasta la altura del vientre, pero por detrás de su espalda.

- Flexiona tu rodilla.- Arthur se sentía incómodo, desde el mismo momento en que Francis lo había cogido de su mano, estando desde su espalda. No le gustaba para nada sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al ajeno, pero debía seguir las indicaciones de Francis e intentó bajar su masa, descubriendo que su rodilla no se flexionaba demasiado, además de que su cuerpo tenía un miedo instintivo a caer si no echaba su pecho hacia delante. Probó a mover su cadera hacia atrás, pero el cuerpo de Francis se lo impedía. Su torso se inclinó hacia delante.

- Endereza la espalda.-

- Ya sé.-

- Enderézala entonces.- Obedeció, mas era imposible bajar su cuerpo, Arthur no podía flexionar su articulación. Francis se separó de él y se dirigió a la baranda.

- Mírame, petit.- Tomó la baranda con una mano y levantó lo suficiente una pierna con la rodilla flexionada para que no tocase el piso. – Lo que debes practicar es esto. Te sostienes y tratas de bajar lo más que puedas con tu cuerpo erguido.- Francis con simpleza bajó su cuerpo hasta casi tocar el suelo.- Luego vuelves a subir.- se levantó sin problemas y pisó con ambos pies. – Ahora inténtalo tú.-

Arthur hizo lo que le decían mientras Francis recibía a otra chica.

+'+'+'+'+

Sostenía su cintura y la ayudaba a dar una vuelta, mientras ella intentaba que una mueca de dolor se escondiese perfectamente entre sus labios. Era una chica rubia, de la misma edad de su hermana, y que solía usar dos trenzas largas, llamada Lily. Era uno de los orgullos de Francis; había sido una de sus primeras alumnas y era la que más tiempo llevaba con él – las demás se iban cuando Francis las desilusionaba de un modo u otro – seguramente porque nunca había intentado ligar con ella. La había conocido desde que era una niña, además que conocía a su hermano, Vash Zwingli, desde hace mucho tiempo. En un principio se había negado a que fuese el francés el que enseñara a su pequeña hermana a bailar, pero por insistencia de Gilbert, Zwingli había terminado cediendo. El mejor amigo del suizo era Roderich, el ex de Beilschmidt. Cada vez que Francis pensaba en eso, se daba cuenta de que su amigo le había aportado bastante consiguiéndole alumnos aquí y allá.

- Lily, creo que será mejor que paremos.- La menor lo miró asustada.

- No, por favor. Quiero continuar.-

- Creo que debemos olvidarnos del lago de los cisnes un tiempo.- Le dijo con dulzura. Arthur, quien continuaba con su ejercicio, no se perdía palabra o movimiento que realizaran los otros dos.

- Pero si ya me hice los exámenes, yo sí puedo.- La rubia lo miraba con pena, aguantándose su impotencia frente a las palabras de su tutor.

- Eres muy pequeña aún, prefiero esperar a que crezcas un poco más antes de forzar tus pies.-

- Yo no seguiré creciendo, no me duele.-

- Hablaré con tu hermano para avisarle. ¿Vendrá a buscarte hoy?-

- Sí.- La niña lo miró, triste y asimilando que Francis no daría marcha atrás con respecto a su decisión. Arthur no comprendía del todo, no sabía que Francis preparase obras completas, y estaba seguro de que no era ese el caso. ¿El lago de los cisnes? Si no preparaba el ballet, de seguro se refería a otra cosa.

- Quítatelos, Lily. Seguiremos con lo que hacíamos la clase anterior.-

Entonces comprendió. Recordó haber escuchado en alguna ocasión que la técnica de bailar sobre la punta de los pies había nacido con esa obra rusa, siendo creados unos zapatos especiales para que pareciese que la chica que bailaba volaba.

- Quería presentarme.- Se quejaba con una dulce voz la menor.

- Otro año lo harás, mon petit fleur.- La chica le sonrió y con una reverencia, principió a retomar sus prácticas normales.

- Ven.- Le dijo Francis, antes de cogerla de la cintura y alzarla, de manera tan sorpresiva para la menor que ésta se sujetó de sus brazos.

- También has bajado de peso.-

- N-n-no.- Zwingli se sonrojó.

- Lily, me estás obligando a hablar con tu hermano.-

- Por favor, le agradecería mucho que no lo hiciera.-

- Con la salud no se juega y Vash debería saber que no estás comiendo.- La miró un momento, cambiando su expresión de preocupación a una de enfado al notar como la chica titubeaba mirando el piso.

- Yo sí como, con mi hermano. Pero gracias por su preocupación.- Francis no insistió, comprendiendo la situación y decidiendo que la hablaría directamente con el suizo sin la interrupción de la impecable (pero un poco torcida, si le permitían opinar) inocencia de la menor.

La chica se acercó a Arthur para elongar un poco utilizando la barra antes de continuar.

- Hola.- La saludo con cuidado. La chica se fijó en su ropa, en los pantalones rotos y en los aros de su rostro, pero su expresión no mostró miedo.

- Hola.- Le devolvió el saludo, inclinando un poco la cabeza y sonriéndole. Francis se había asomado para ver si alguien esperaba entrar, y al comprobar que no era así, se dirigió al curioso dúo que ya iniciaba una conversación, para extrañeza suya, sobre unicornios. Sí, sobre unicornios, ¿debo repetirlo? Para su suerte el polaco que solía ir los miércoles no estaba presente o habría perdido su tiempo intentando callarlos.

Sin embargo, la presencia de Lily fue muy beneficiosa para el británico, a quien no tuvo reparo en mostrarle unos cuantos ejercicios para que realizase.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- Una chica de unos diecisiete años, piel mulata y cabello oscuro le cambiaba el alimento a la mascota de Francis. La pregunta fue inesperada para el francés, puesto que su hermana rara vez la hacía.

- Por allí, acompañando a una amiga.-

- Ah, otra de tus amigas con problemas, ¿no?- El tono de voz denotaba burla y un ligero desprecio bien oculto.

- Oui, grands problèmes.-

- ¿Qué clase de problemas, si se puede saber?- La chica acarició la cabecilla del ave, mirando fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano mayor.

- Del tipo sentimental, soeur.- Francis leía el diario, como si no estuviese escuchando a la menor realmente. La chica, sintiéndose ignorada, caminó hacia la pieza que utilizaba cuando visitaba al varón, pasando por su lado con rapidez. Francis, quien estaba sentado en un sofá, la agarró por la cintura y la jaló hacia él, sentándola sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Tan temprano te retiras, ma chérie? – Le dijo jovial, mientras le raspaba la mejilla con la barba.

- ¡Francis!- La morena trató de retirar el rostro, sin lograrlo. Su hermano la atrajo más hacia sí, provocándole risa con el roce en sus mejillas. Se removió en sus piernas inquieta, hasta por fin dar la batalla por perdida y abrazarse a su cuello.

- Francis, estoy molesta contigo.-

- ¿Otra vez? Tú sabes que eres la única en mi vida, mon pigeonne.-

- Una paloma negra.-

- Corbeau entonces.-

- No seré yo quien te arranque los ojos si sigues así.-

- No eres una paloma ni tampoco un cuervo, ¿papillon entonces?-

- Aquí el único con alas es Pierre.- Le recordó la morena, refiriéndose al ave (un tanto regordeta) blanca que Francis criaba (alimentaba en exceso) y que en ese momento los miraba desde la puerta de su jaula, la que siempre permanecía abierta.

- Pero no es el único que vuela, petit.-

- ¿De nuevo te drogaste?- continuaba aferrada al cuello ajeno, con una sonrisa traviesa y las dos coletas en que dividía su cabello cayendo sobre su pecho.

Era de noche, las cortinas del departamento de Bonnefoy estaban abiertas, dejando salir la luz del salón y permitiendo que las miles de luces de Londres se viesen -aunque las que mejor se veían eran las de los ocupantes del edificio vecino. Francis no ocultaba su intimidad y le gustaba ver la ajena-, las inmóviles de las construcciones habitacionales y las móviles de los autos, algunos más veloces que otros. Las ventanas en su mayoría estaban cerradas, a excepción del ventanal del salón, por el que entraba una brisa fresca que poco a poco hacía decender la temperatura. Francis sonrió ante la acusación y abrió la boca para contestar, pero las palabras fueron perezosas y un único sonido cumplió con su trabajo, antes de que se sonriera y estrechara a la chica entre sus brazos.-

- ¿De verdad?- La menos le agarró la piel del hombro y su camisa y torció el gesto.

- Ay, eso duele.- La chica repitió la acción con más fuerza. – Ay, ay, ya para.- Una risita nerviosa.- No es necesaria la violencia.-

- ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!-

- Yo no sé de donde sacas esa… ¡ay!- Francis se alejó de Cosette, levantándose y provocando que la chica cayese sentada en el sofá. Se alejó unos pasos y se sentó en el extremo opuesto. Continuó riéndose en silencio, recogiendo el diario que había dejado a un lado para sentar a la chica en sus rodillas y que al escapar de ella arrugó. Con un par de movimientos con las manos, como si mulliese una almohada, intentó alisarlo un poco y continuar leyendo. La muchacha, mientras, miraba hacia un cuadro que el francés había pintado unos diez o nueve años atrás, abrazándose a sí misma para cubrirse del frío.

- ¿Me dejarás probarla?- Le preguntó sin mirarlo, venciendo el pudor de ser tan directa con el mayor.

- Sí, cuando tengas veinticinco años, hallas terminado tus estudios, tengas un trabajo estable y nuestros padres confiesen que eres adoptada te dejaré probar el delicioso sabor de tu hermano mayor.-

Un cojín golpeó con fuerza el rostro del rubio, quien reaccionó tarde para cubrirse con un brazo.

- Eso no, payaso.- sentenció su hermana (biológica, aunque nadie lo creyese) con las cejas fruncidas.- Hablo de tus drogas.-

- Ah. Pero si ya te dije que yo no me drogo, corbeau. Nunca en mi corta y magnífica vida he probado siquiera un poco de marihuana.-

- Sí, claro.- La chica se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Encendió la luz y abrió el refrigerador en busca de algo para comer.

- Supongo que este trozo de tortilla VERDE se puede comer.- Le habló desde la cocina.

- Es de acelga.- Le respondió. Cosette se encogió de hombros y se la sirvió. Sacó un par de copas y el vino que Francis había descorchado el día anterior, sirviéndolo y dejando todo en una bandeja. Buscó un par de servilletas para sí y lo llevó a la sala. Francis recibió la copa con cuidado de no volcarla sobre el sofá y recogió lo suficiente sus piernas para que ella se sentara sobre sus pies. Cosette dejó la bandeja con el plato y la copa a su lado en una mesita.

- Mañana volveré más tarde.- Le comentó mientras comía.

- No has pedido permiso para salir.-

- Da igual. Si no te lo digo ni te enteras.- Francis levanto la vista, aún con los labios en la copa y sonrió.

- Eres igual a mí.-

- Yo soy más bella.-

- Igual de escandalosa.- Dejó lentamente la copa en el suelo, con cuidado.

- Más consecuente.-

- Igual de coqueta.- Francis se acercó sigilosamente, preparándose sin que la morena lo notara.

- Mejor en los deportes.-

- Igual de molestosa.- Dijo, abalanzándose encima, dándole un beso en la frente y levantándose antes de que hubiesen represalias en su contra. Aún así un cojín apuró sus pasos dando de lleno en su espalda. Se alejó unos pasos por el impulso, recogió su copa y se dirigió a su cuarto.

- Me iré a… acostar.- Dijo, escapando cobardemente de la sonrisa maliciosa de su hermana, quien aún sostenía el cojín. "La próxima vez que vengas tendré una almohada, corbeau."

+'+'+'+'+

Al día siguiente se despidió de ella mientras desayunaba y se fue en bicicleta al local que arrendaba. Era un día bonito, y si llovía siempre podía dejar la bicicleta bajo techo. A esas horas no era mucha la gente que caminaba por la galería y entraba en ésta intentando atravesarla con la menor cantidad de impulsos posibles, aunque siempre perdía la cuenta cuando en su camino se atravesaba una joven, lo que sucedía muy, muy a menudo. Al mediodía almorzó en un restaurante y tal como dijeron por la televisión que él no se molestó en escuchar comenzó a llover antes de iniciar el horario de la tarde. Fue un día tranquilo a pesar de la lluvia. Volvió a su piso en metro haciendo una parada en un supermercado y en una tienda fotográfica a comprar película para su hermana, a quien le gustaba sacar fotografías, incluyendo las de revelado, a las que les atribuía un carácter especial.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur acababa de darse una ducha; se había quitado los piercings de su cuerpo, había elegido ropa limpia, desde unos parlantes viejos pero útiles se escuchaba la voz de Hansi Kürsch gracias a un CD que Gilbert había olvidado unos días antes y que Arthur no pensaba devolverle aún, en la cocina el termo eléctrico hace poco se había apagado y a su lado una tetera esperaba impaciente a que Arthur la llenara del líquido cercano a ella, pero inalcanzable para su forma inanimada.

El inglés se secó tranquilamente, abrió la ventana del baño para que el vapor no se impregnase demasiado en las paredes y se vistió. Aún con el cabello mojado, y sin intención de secárselo tampoco, se sirvió su tan ansiado té. Había entregado el borrador con los errores y podía darse el lujo de un día de descanso entre su trabajo como editor y mesero. Tal vez ganaría más si no trabajase en casa, pero así se sentía a gusto. Tampoco tenía muchos gastos, por lo demás.

Un rasguño se deslizó por entre "Journey through the Dark" y la lluvia que desde hacia días caía sobre la ciudad. Arthur aguzó el oído, esta vez captando un llamado en voz baja, como si su dueño estuviese pidiendo ayuda pero su orgullo no le permitiera pedirla; un llamado que de ser escuchado estaría agradecido por el techo que se le diera, pero que si nadie lo oía, se iría antes de que alguien pudiese testificar que estuvo pidiendo compasión.

Arthur abrió la puerta encontrándose a una gata de color blanco con manchas castaño anaranjadas. Tenía una oreja de este último color y los ojos de un hermoso verde, igual al de su dueño. En su cuello tenía una pañoleta sucia y rota.

- Caroline, pasa. - La gata lo miraba fijamente esperando a que la llamase. Comenzó a pasar entre sus piernas, pero sin traspasar el umbral. Arthur suspiró y con un gesto de impaciencia volvió a intentarlo.

- Tante.- Nada más pronunciar esa palabra la minina se escurrió entre sus piernas y entró al calor del departamento. Arthur quería a sus amigos, pero si seguían metiéndose de ese modo en su vida, hasta el punto en que ni el nombre de su gato podía elegir, sus visitas terminarían con uno de ellos rodando por las escaleras. Y seis pisos no son poca cosa, ya una vez estuvo tentado a empujar al vocalista de su banda por éstas. Por suerte el ruso se fue antes de que su paciencia –y el miedo a ser violado- llegase a su límite.

El animal saltó a su regazo en cuanto Arthur volvió a sentarse, sin dejarlo reclamar con un maullido que cortaba cualquier discusión. Distraídamente Arthur la acarició detrás de las orejas, bebiendo y escuchando la música. Tante Meggie, como la había bautizado Gilbert, o como prefería llamarla Arthur, Caroline, cerró sus ojos y ronroneó con voz grave, sin que nada la perturbase. Arthur sostuvo entre sus dedos la delgada piel de las orejas y la recorrió apretándola con suavidad hasta llegar a un adorno que marcaba al animal como suyo. Se trataba de su oreja castaña, en la que el británico había puesto uno de sus aros en un momento de no mucha lucidez. Sintió un poco de culpa como cada vez que lo recordaba; había estado fumando con sus amigos y habían tenido la brillante idea de sostener a la gata de la cabeza y, formando un tubo con sus palmas, soltar el humo directo a su rostro, lo que repitieron hasta que la gata comenzó a tambalearse al caminar. No lo habían hecho con rudeza, y después, cuando alguien –no recordaba quien- sugirió la idea de perforarle la oreja, Gilbert se encargó de hacerlo rápido y bien, no por nada tenía una tienda legal de tatuajes y perforaciones de la que vivía. No se dieron cuenta hasta el día siguiente, pero como el animal no tuvo problemas de infecciones y Gilbert los tranquilizó, Caroline se quedó con el aro.

- ¿Qué hiciste hoy, Caroline? ¿Arañaste a alguien en mi ausencia?-

- Miau.-

- Eso estuvo mal, espero que no halla sido un niño del bloque.-

- Miau.-

- Entonces no importa. ¿Por dónde le pasaste tus preciosas garritas?-

- Miau.-

- Entonces fue infructífero, my love. Los policías usan guantes.-

- Miau.-

- Nah, hoy es mi día libre, mañana iré.-

La gata continuó ronroneando, satisfecha con la respuesta.

- Es un estúpido, Caroline. Apenas he ido dos veces y está tratando de que me doble de maneras idiotas.-

- Nya.-

- Algo llamado "puente"… o "arco", no recuerdo, pero tienes la idea.- La gata cerró nuevamente los ojos y se estiró en su regazo, primero su cuerpo completo, luego una pata, después la otra. Y mientras, un gran bostezo mostraba todos sus dientes.

- Sí, es tan aburrido que parece una tortura.- Los ojos verdes de la felina se posaron en los de su amo.

- No me mires así. Si no fuera porque mi honor está en juego no lo haría.-

Los ojos imperturbables, y el gesto de perpetuo enojo en el rostro del animal continuaron dirigidos hacia él.

- No puedo echarme hacia atrás ahora. World Reference no me respetaría si lo hiciera. Cuando Manuel dijo que aprendería alemán, Gilbert no lo dejó en paz ni a sol ni a sombra hasta que lo logró… más o menos.- Arthur tomo a la gata desde las axilas y la levantó, sosteniéndola a escasos centímetros suyo. Ella desvió la mirada, y volvió a dirigirla a él para lamerle la nariz con su lengua rasposa.

- No es una excusa barata, Caroline Kirkland. Es la verdad, a mí no me interesan estas estupideces de mujeres.-

- Miau.-

- Sí, mejor vámonos a dormir y dejemos el bloody tema.-

Esta era la clase de conversaciones que Arthur sostenía con su gata, quien siempre lo escuchaba y realizaba los comentarios necesarios en el momento adecuado. Sorprende a veces el enterarse que muchas de las mejores decisiones de Kirkland eran realmente decisiones de Caroline.

+'+'+'+'+'

Francis hablaba por teléfono con sus padres, preguntando la fecha exacta en que volvería de Francia. Cosette lo miraba desde su cama, intentando concentrarse en deshacer sus coletas, pero la conversación la atraía más.

- No hay problema, no es…-

- ¡Pero es mucho tiempo! Yo tengo co…-

- Sí, mamá, pero yo tengo cosas que…- Cosette sentía unas ganas terribles de reírse de la expresión de enfado del mayor, quien caminaba de un extremo al otro del cuarto como si estuviese encerrado, con la cabeza echada más por delate de los hombros de lo que acostumbraba y su ceño fruncido. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que se veían las ganas que tenía de gritar algún improperio, se mordía el labio inferior para evitarlo, tragándose las reprimendas paternas.

- No. No mamá, escúchame, tengo mis clases y… no, no es por mis "salidas", como las llamas tú… no, te dicen que no es por eso.- Por un momento Francis se detuvo.

- Pero, ah…- Miró a la menor, quien ya había soltado sus coletas.- Cortaron.-

- ¿Qué dijeron?-

- Lo mismo de siempre, que te quedas aquí hasta la próxima semana y que voy a terminar con un hijo.-

Cosette prendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche y Francis se acercó a darle un beso en la frente. Al salir apagó la luz.

Fue a su pieza, donde se desvistió y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Cualquier pregunta, duda, reclamo, sugerencia, o tomatazo dejen un review. ¡Gracias!

Próximo capítulo: **Gilbert**


	3. Gilbert

Aquí no hay mucho FrUK, pero bueh...

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes**-_ Dividámoslos en la banda, los que se juran mafiosos y los que los acompañan- _**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencia: malas palabras.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<strong>** Capítulo 3: Gilbert**

.

.

.

Era un día miércoles, el cielo estaba nublado y hacia frío. En casa de los Beilschmidt, Ludwig desayunaba mientras su hermano buscaba las llaves de su local y de su moto entre los papeles que había en una mesa a la entrada de su casa. Elizabeta entró a la cocina tarareando una canción de moda, vestida y arreglada.

- Están sobre el sillón.- Le comunicó al albino, al notar como éste perdía su tiempo.

- Danke, guten morgen!- La saludó, mostrando una sonrisa pronunciada. Ludwig movió su mano y la mujer asintió. Detrás suyo apareció un joven de cabello castaño, con una mochila y vestido con un largo abrigo.

- Hallo.- Dijo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta camino a su universidad. Los tres presentes se sorprendieron un poco del apremio del austriaco, normalmente se tomaba todo su tiempo – y el de los demás de paso- para comer.

- ¿Qué mosca le pico al señorito? – Preguntó Gilbert, guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo del abrigo gris que se había puesto sobre su chaqueta. La húngara se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Estás lista?- Prosiguió el albino, encaminándose a la puerta.

- Yo siempre estoy lista, Gilbert.-

- Ven entonces.- La mujer se dirigió a la mesa, le robó a Ludwig el pan que acababa de untar con mermelada y siguió al de ojos rojos sosteniendo el pan entre los dientes, mientras pasaba los brazos por una chaqueta de color rosa claro.

Afuera sintieron el frío inmediatamente y Elizabeta esperó en la puerta de su casa a que Gilbert trajese su moto. El varón se sentó en ella, se colocó el casco y prendió el motor, avanzando un poco desde el cobertizo hasta donde estaba la castaña, a quien le tendió un casco que estaba en las alforjas que caían a ambos costados del vehículo. Ella lo recibió, se lo puso y subió tras él, aferrándose a su cintura.

Gilbert manejó por las calles mojadas, salpicando en cada poza para escuchar las quejas de Elizabeta al mojarse los zapatos y poder reírse de ella en silencio: no fuera a darse cuenta la muchacha que lo hacía a propósito.

El cabello castaño se movía por la velocidad y se mojaba con la ligera llovizna del sector de la ciudad al que habían llegado. El albino se detuvo frente a un semáforo y sacó de su chaqueta su celular. Leyó el número en la pantalla y un ligero tic de disgusto apareció en su labio.

Guardó el celular sin contestar y continuó su camino, hasta llegar frente a una lámina de metal rallada con graffitis. Era el lugar de trabajo de Gilbert, quien le entregó las llaves a la húngara, la que se bajó del asiento y quitó el candado de la tienda, enrollando la lámina en la parte alta de la entrada y dejando ver un vidrio con las palabras "Leichnam of Schlange" escritas en negro y letras góticas. La frase era una mezcla entre alemán e inglés y significaba "cadáver de culebra". La castaña buscó entre el manojo de llaves la de la puerta mientras Gilbert guardaba el vehículo en un pequeño corredor lateral y techado.

+'+'+'+'+

Lovino se sentó en un banco de una plaza cercana al sector de "arte corporal" de los alrededores, intentando contactar nuevamente a quien había sido su cliente desde que ambos estaban en secundaria.

- Maldito bastardo.- Murmuró frunciendo el ceño. Se levantó y aún con ese gesto de molestia se arregló la chaqueta verde oscuro que usaba y la bufanda de un color un poco más claro. Deslizó sus dedos entre sus cabellos del sector de su partidura, peinándose un poco y cuidando de no tocar en demasía un rulo que se escapaba a su peinado. Momentos después se le acercó una mujer de caderas anchas y grandes pechos. Tenía puesto un gorro y una gabardina morado oscuro.

- Disculpe por el retraso.- Le dijo nada más llegar, con una gran pero tímida sonrisa en su rostro, llevándose los nudillos de su puño a la barbilla.

- No importa.- Le contestó Lovino, dejando su gesto de enojo y sonriendo coquetamente. Se acercó a la mayor y quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Me trajiste la pas… el dinero?-

- Eh…- la mujer, de cabello rubio platino (la misma pigmentación del de sus hermanos) y ojos azul marino comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Lo siento!- En algún momento dejé mi bolso sobre una mesa y cuando volví a buscarlo ya no estaba.- Comenzó a llorar de manera un tanto escandalosa, mientras Lovino se alejaba un paso, pensando que había traspasado el espacio personal de Ekaterine y que por esto lloraba. Cuando escuchó su explicación, se llevó una mano a la sien.

- Es la segunda vez este mes, Ekaterine. Ni a Feliciano le ha pasado.- Le dijo, intentando no enojarse.

- Perdón.- Volvió a llorar. Por suerte Vargas se esperaba que algo similar ocurriese tarde o temprano y le había entregado a la mujer una cantidad de mercancía pequeña, dejando el grueso de sus ganancias en manos de una belga llamada Emma -que era su mano derecha- y en sí mismo. Se podría decir que mantenía bajo su mando a su hermano y a la chica de ojos azules por lástima, caridad o… cariño. Maldición.

- Deja de llorar.- Le dijo con voz de mando.- Ya no importa, sécate esas lagrimas – "estúpidas"- y acompáñame donde el bastardo patatas mayor antes de que me arrepienta.-

La chica se secó los ojos con las manos, asintiendo. Vargas le entregó un pañuelo mirando hacia otra parte con molestia y quejándose en murmullos.

- ¿No esperaremos a la señorita Emma y al señor Feliciano?- le dijo, ya repuesta.

- No, es una molestia. Che palle, fratello stupido. Y Emma está ocupada en algún lugar vendiendo lo que les corresponde a ustedes dos.- Ladró el italiano, para luego morderse la lengua ante los gestos de la mayor que avisaban que volvería a empezar a llorar.

- No pasa nada, vamos.-

Comenzaron a caminar, Ekaterine sosteniendo su bolso mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que tan fácilmente fluían de sus ojos y Lovino con las manos enfundadas en sus bolsillos. No hablaron hasta llegar a la entrada de un local de tatuajes.

- Ahora, no digas nada a menos que yo te pregunte, ¿entendiste?- Ekaterine asintió, sonrojada debido al frío. Lovino le dirigió una mirada desconfiada y abrió la puerta.

+'+'+'+'+

- Aquí podemos instalar tus instrumentos. O podemos compartir, como gustes, los míos son de buena calidad y funcionan bien.-

- Me gusta, pero mejor traigo los míos y así atendemos a más personas a la vez.- Le respondió la húngara al alemán, analizando una habitación sin puerta que servía como desván; Gilbert guardaba allí repuestos, mercancía, ropa de cambio y un sinfín de objetos que durante su noviazgo con Edelstein tuvo que retirar de su casa para hacerle un cuarto al austriaco. Quién, sea dicho de paso, aún no se iba a pesar de haber terminado con Gilbert hace más de medio año. Ludwig solía enfadarse por que el señorito viviera de caridad con ellos y aún así no hiciera nada, pero la presencia de la húngara entre ellos, sumado a la buena mano que tenía el hombre para la repostería, impedían a los hermanos Beilschmidt echarlo.

- Voy a abrir, mientras quita unas cajas.-

- ¿Qué hago con ellas?- Preguntó la mujer levantando las primeras que vio y que tenían escrito con rotulador "cartuchos".

- Déjalas en el cuarto de al lado o en el pasillo, algunas son trastos.-

Gilbert dio vuelta el cartel que tenía en la puerta, abriendo oficialmente la tienda, y se dirigió al estéreo para conectar su Ipod. En unos minutos la música de World Reference inundó el local; a Gilbert le gustaba escuchar su batería al inicio del día; le recordaba lo buenísimo que era con el instrumento y lo genial que era la banda sólo porque él estaba en ella. Elizabeta se quitó la chaqueta para continuar moviendo las cajas, aislada en parte de la voz de Iván Braginsky dentro del cuarto. El cabello caía por el lado de su cara y le molestaba, razón de que cada quince segundos tuviera que volverlo a recoger detrás de su oreja.

- ¿Eli, quieres un café?-

-Sí, por favor.-

- Entonces cómpralo, kesesese~- Ese era Gilbert, tan gracioso como siempre. La castaña frunció un poco el ceño, mas no le hizo caso y tomó una escoba. A los pocos minutos llegó el alemán, ofreciéndole un tazón. Ella lo recibió, sentándose sobre las cajas un momento, en el que Gilbert limpió las ventanas de la habitación, las que estaban a una considerable altura para la mujer. Su celular volvió a sonar y tras leer en nombre en la pantalla contestó, dirigiéndose al vidrio que daba a la calle para limpiarlo.

- Hallo?-

- Gilbert, soy Arthur.-

- ¿En serio? Pensé que eras Peter Pan.-

- Y tú el capitán Garfio.-

- Soy demasiado grandioso para ser un pirata de segunda. ¿Qué deseas, Reino?- Arthur sonrió en las escaleras del metro ante la mención de pseudónimo.

- Quiero saber si ya abriste tu local.- Se detuvo un momento, antes de agregar.- Orden.-

- Kesesese~ si no fueras británico pensaría que me consideras un impuntual. Siempre abro a la hora, liebe.-

- Voy para allá, llamaré a Iván y a Manuel para que lleguen un poco más tarde.-

- Por mí perfecto, Eli está conmigo, sino te molesta.-

- ¿Elizabeta Hedevary? Ella es una leyenda y tú diciendo estupideces, ¡me prometiste presentármela hace meses!-

- Sí, sí.- Dijo el albino restándole importancia y sujetando el celular con un hombro y una mano mientras con la otra limpiaba.- No era necesario porque me tenías a mí.- Se cambió el celular de oreja y volvió a doblar el cuello para sostenerlo.- Y la conociste cuando me traicionaste, colega.-

- Voy para allá, bloody german.-

Tras colgar, Arthur compró unos pasajes y se subió al metro.

- Elizabeta, voy afuera a buscar una guitarra.-

- Bien~- Le respondió cantarina la mujer, arreglándose frente al espejo del baño. Gilbert salió de la tienda y entró al callejoncito donde guardara su motocicleta, quitando el seguro a una puerta y abriéndola, dejando al descubierto la motocicleta roja y blanca que guardaba por petición de Arthur, la batería desarmada de la banda y los amplificadores. Colgando de una pared estaba la vieja guitarra de Gilbert, que había sido reemplazada porla Ibáñezque Arthur compró tras su primera función. La descolgó y salió del cobertizo, deteniéndose unos segundos afuera de éste divagando entre entrar o no su motocicleta. Medio minuto después decidió que nada le pasaría al vehículo de dos ruedas, por lo que se devolvió a la tienda, no sin antes detenerse un par de veces y mirar de reojo hacia atrás. Al final el gusto por el orden y la pulcritud -una de las características que compartía con su hermano- le hicieron devolverse a guardarla.

Para cuando volvió a la tienda, Elizabeta conversaba animadamente con un joven de cabello castaño y un rulo que sobresa…

- ¡Vargas! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, verdammt?-

- Conversando, estúpido, ¿qué acaso estás ciego?-

Gilbert se acercó al trío conformado por el mayor de los Vargas, Elizabeta y una mujer de cabello corto del mismo color que el de Iván.

- Si no viniste a perforarte ese horrible cuerpo, puedes largarte.-

- ¡Gilbert! Disculpe señor…-

- Lovino Vargas, lindura.- Le respondió el italiano, sonriéndole sensualmente antes de dirigirse con mirada furibunda a Beilschmidt. – Y tú apúrate a venderme este puto local sino quieres que una bala te perfore el tuyo.- Gilbert sujeto del cuello de la chaqueta a Lovino, atrayéndolo hacia él.

- En tus putos sueños, Vargas.- Ekaterine se acercó un paso, pero ante la mirada de Lovino se detuvo, dejando a los hombres entenderse por sus propios medios.

- El dueño de los cuatro locales de la esquina ya me los vendió. El que está al lado tuyo me lo prometió hace pocos días y dentro de la manzana me quedas tú y otro par de estúpidos más. No mantendré mi oferta por más tiempo, Beilschmidt.- Lovino tomó aire, antes de gritarle en la cara.- ¿O son Los Bálticos, eh? ¿Te dieron una mejor oferta esos bastardos?

Gilbert lo soltó ante la información de que más de la mitad de los patrones de la cuadra habían cedido a las amenazas u ofertas de Lovino, aún con los ojos rojos relampagueando por el odio.

- No se lo venderé a nadie. Puedes esperar sentado.-

Lovino, al verse libre, se arregló el cuello de la chaqueta y le hizo una seña a Ekaterine con la cabeza.

- No señor, no he escuchado que ellos tengan negocios acá.-

- No te creo, bastardo patatas.- Caminó hasta Elizabeta, tomando su mano con suavidad y dándole un beso en el dorso de ésta.

- Mis disculpas, belleza.-

Se dirigió a la salida, seguido por Ekaterine. Gilbert se quedó mirando la puerta, por donde apareció Arthur segundos después.

- ¿Ese que vi allí no era Lovino Vargas?-

- Mgr.- Le contestó Gilbert, odiando siquiera escuchar el nombre.

Arthur se acercó a los otros dos, mientras Gilbert continuaba rumiando su enojo. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos, Beilschmidt reaccionó y borrando los efectos de la visita de Lovino con una sonrisa, los presentó.

- Arthur, este intento de mujer es Elizabeta Hedevary, mi próxima socia. Eli, este puto es Arthur Kirkland, mi próxima cena.-

- Imbécil.- Soltaron ambos ante la presentación. Arthur estrechó la mano de Eli.

- Hace algún tiempo fui a tu tienda.-

- Lo recuerdo.- Le dijo, sacando la lengua y mostrando el piercing que tanta fama le había dado.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur estaba sentado en un taburete, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Gilbert le acercó una aguja; no le gustaba usar pistolas por considerarlas antihigiénicas. Arthur apenas cerró los ojos mientras su amigo le atravesó la piel en dos puntos de la hélice para luego ponerle la barrita que él había elegido previamente.

- Listo, ¿Dónde más?-

- En el trago.-

- ¿Seguro? Creo que tu oreja ya tiene mucho metal, Arthur.-

-Sólo hazlo, Gil.-

Nuevamente cerró sus ojos cuando Gilbert le perforó la misma oreja, esta vez en el pliego de piel más cercano a su rostro. Le dejó un aro para que no se cerrara y se levantó.

- No hemos terminado, Beilschmidt.-

- Eso pensé. Eli, ¿sigues tú?-

- Bien.- Elizabeta se sentó frente a Arthur, donde antes estaba Gilbert y tomó una aguja nueva.

- ¿Dónde?- Arthur giró su rostro y le mostró su oreja izquierda, la que hasta ahora estaba vacía.

- Está bien así.- La húngara le acarició el lóbulo.

- Quiero uno en el antihélice, dos en la hélice; uno por debajo del otro. Y en la parte más alta de este último quiero tres argollas.-

Gilbert atrajo otro taburete y haciéndole una seña casi imperceptible a Eli se sentó con un café en la mano.

- ¿Qué sucede Arthur? ¿No quieres que te tatúe el cráneo de Francis siendo aplastado?-

- Eres un imbécil, Beilschmidt, igual que él.- Elizabetha le perforó dos de los tres agujeros que Arthur le pidió en la parte superior del hélix, donde se detuvo mordiéndose el labio.

- Gilbert…-

- Ja, ja, Eli.- Gilbert movió su mano dándole a entender que podía detenerse.- Arthur, me preocupa que tu oreja se irrite, creo que está bien así.-

- Has lo que te digo, por algo te pago.-

- Traeré un papel en el que firmarás y dirás que eres conciente de que cualquier irritación o infección será responsabilidad tuya y no mía, espérame un minuto.-

- Púdrete.- Le espetó Arthur, levantándose. – Es lo mismo que dijiste esa vez y no te hice caso.- Le dijo, como si quisiera mostrarle que conocía sus tretas para disuadirlo, a pesar de que ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir bajo el trabajo de Elizabeta.

- Pero ya te lo quitaste, ¿no?- Le preguntó el albino con una sonrisa maliciosa y entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza.

- No.- Gilbert abrió un poco la boca, para cerrarla rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo lo haces cuando tienes sexo?-

- Eso no te importa.- Le respondió el inglés, sonrojándose.

- Sí me importa, eres el siguiente en mi lista, siéntete afortunado.-

- La única vez en tu vida que lo verás será esa.- Le respondió con burla, siguiéndole el juego. Sorprendentemente, Elizabeta se había camuflado con las paredes y ambos reñían sin sentir su presencia. La húngara tenía su celular en su mano y los grababa.

- Tu pene es pequeño, Kirkland.-

Le respondió rodeando su cuello con su brazo y comenzando a apretarlo.

- Me rindo, me rindo. Si me matas el viernes no tendrás baterista.-

- Me conseguiré otro.-

- Ninguno será tan awesome como yo.- Gilbert intentaba quitar el brazo de Arthur de su cuello, cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse y una voz un tanto molesta.

- Ya está peleándose el par de broca cochis.-

Arthur soltó a Gilbert y le estrechó la mano a Manuel, sin haber entendido muy bien lo que le decían. La verdad, muchas veces no entendía lo que hablaba el chileno.

- Manu, te presento a Elizabeta… ¿dónde está?- Gilbert miró hacia el pasillo que estaba en la parte de atrás de la tienda, buscandola. La castaña se acercó al recién llegado.

-Hola.- Lo saludó sonriente. Manuel la miró a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Manuel González Rodríguez para servirle, mi dama.- Le dijo, inclinándose y sosteniéndose la cabeza como si llevase un gorro y evitase que se le cayese. –Pero lamento no poder ver a los ojos a tan bello lucero, puesto que podría perder mi vista. Prefiero conformarme con buscarla el resto de mis noches entre las estrellas.-

- ¡DEJATE DE DECIR BOLUDECES, PELOTUDO!-

Arthur rodó los ojos. En la puerta, sosteniendo con una mano el bajo del chileno y con la otra, la correa de una mochila, un argentino de cabello rubio y ojos verdes estaba apoyado mirando la escena. No conocía mucho de castellano, pero por el tono adivinó lo que Martín Hernández quiso decir, estando completamente de acuerdo –por una vez- con el latino. Aceptaba que a Manuel le diesen los prontos poéticos sólo cuando de inventar la letra de una canción se trataba.

Por su parte, Elizabeta sonreía agradecida y Gilbert le ponía una mano en el hombro al chileno como advertencia, sin saber la verdadera razón de que Manuel se estuviese comportando de manera tan… encantadora.

Detrás de Hernández una figura alta esperaba la pasada.

- Permiso.- La sola voz de Iván asustó a Martín, quien entró en la tienda con un par de pasos rápidos, que luego disimulo caminando y fingiendo interés en las instalaciones. Mientras Iván y Manuel platicaban amenamente, Gilbert continuó su conversación con Arthur.

- ¿Qué hizo esta vez?-

- Nada importante. Dijo que preferiría verme sin aretes y vine a hacerme más.-

"Eso es muy infantil." Gilbert se despreocupó pronto; desde que Arthur comenzara a ir a las clases de Francis, hace ya un mes, recibía constantes críticas de parte de ambos. Seguramente cuando el sábado – o el viernes en la noche, como él deseaba- viera a Antonio y a Francis, éste le recordaría que tenía por amigos unos salvajes, como siempre. Y como siempre, él sonreiría.

Alejados del grupo abordó a Iván.

- Braginsky, ¿Qué sabes tú sobre los intereses de Los Bálticos en la manzana?-

- Mmm.- Iván miró hacia el techo.- No, no he oído nada, mph.- La risita murmurada que Iván dejó escapar no convenció del todo a Gilbert.

- Vargas vino.-

- Pero Orden, es tan simple como que me digas cuando lo quieres muerto y hablo con mi hermana.- Le recordó sonriente el ruso. Gilbert no demostró miedo ante la facilidad con que Iván se expresaba al respecto.

- Nein, dankeschön.-

En pocos minutos el grupo comenzó a moverse y a sacar la batería del cobertizo, para llevarla en la camioneta de Iván a casa de Manuel, sonde solían practicar. Gilbert se despidió y les dijo que iría más tarde, mientras la castaña le mostraba a una pareja distintos diseños para nombres. La chica enlazaba sus dedos con los de su novio, y mientras Gilbert preparaba los pigmentos para hacer los tatuajes, pensó que seguramente, no durarían mucho juntos.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur afinó las cuerdas de su guitarra, mientras Manuel revisaba que los cables estuviesen bien conectados a los amplificadores. Estaban en la sala de la casa del chileno, la que hacía a la vez de comedor. No era muy grande pero era el único lugar donde podían practicar; el departamento de Arthur estaba en un sexto piso y sólo se podía subir por las escaleras, Iván vivía con sus hermanas y nadie se fiaba mucho de los tres hermanos Braginsky –incluso después de dejar el oficio de sus hermanas, Iván se mantenía al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en Londres- y Gilbert vivía con tres personas más, de las cuales dos aún estudiaban y se quejaban constantemente del ruido que hacía el albino; su hermano, porque no le dejaba estudiar bien las fórmulas y resolver bien los cálculos y su ex porque no podía practicar tranquilamente y decía que su oído se resentía.

- Capitanía, el agua ya hirvió.- Manuel levantó la mirada y se quitó los audífonos.

- El agua ya hirvió.-

- Ah, ya.- Manuel se levantó y trasvasijó el agua a una tetera, sirviendo un té para Arthur y uno para él.

- Aquí tienes, Reino.-

Arthur lo recibió y se lo llevó a los labios. Iván entró con un micrófono y su soporte. Manuel lo tomó y lo dejó enfrente de donde supuestamente estaría el guitarrista, haciendo un mapa mental de cuales serían sus posiciones.

- Unión, tú vas aquí.- Le dijo, corriendo un poco más el soporte.

- Da~ Capitanía, si me paro allí Orden me golpeará con las baquetas.-

- Entonces te paras más adelante, weón.- Manuel tomó su bajo y pulsó las cuerdas, afinándolo.

Practicarían un poco antes de que llegara Gilbert, o como lo llamaban cuando tocaban, "Orden". Era una cábala que tenían desde que formaron World Reference.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a los integrantes del grupo, era que cada uno se sentía orgulloso de su nacionalidad y eran unos expertos en la historia de su país, de allí el nombre del grupo y de ellos mismos. En las tocatas nunca usaban sus nombres reales; Arthur se hacía llamar "Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte", Gilbert, "Orden de los Caballeros Teutones" –porque el albino se crió en Prenzlau, en el este de Alemania-, Manuel, "Capitanía General de Nueva Extremadura" e Iván, "Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas" o para abreviar, Reino, Orden, Capitanía y Unión.

Martín miraba la escena sentado, gastando el saldo del celular de Manuel en llamar a quien fuese, con tal de que la voz de mujer diciendo "Este teléfono no tiene minutos, por favor consulte…" se escuchase la próxima vez que el joven de cabello negro lo usase.

+'+'+'+'+

Gilbert estaba inclinado sobre la espalda de la chica, mientras Elizabeta regateaba con el novio de ésta. La punta del tubo que sostenía se movía velozmente, vibrando en sus dedos y adormeciendo las yemas de estos.

La húngara se acercó al albino y carraspeo.

- ¿Que quieres?- Le espetó el varón, marcando más de lo común sus erres, como cuando se molestaba. No estaba enojado, pero para incordiar a Gilbert siempre funciona el hablarle mientras trabaja.

- El chico quiere saber si hacemos tatuajes con bambú.- Le respondió con un rostro que quería decir "si quieres le digo que no, pero agradece la oportunidad que te doy de enterarte", el cual Gilbert ignoró.

- Sí, pero tendría que volver mañana o pasado mañana. Dile que deje su número y nosotros lo llamaremos.-

Elizabeta lo miró un tanto sorprendida, con los brazos en jarra aún. Cuando Gilbert le dirigió una mirad rojiza que decía "no molestes" se dio la vuelta e hizo como le dijeron.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Gilbert se despidió de la pareja con la promesa de que los llamaría en un par de días. La castaña se le acercó.

- ¿Sabes hacerlo?-

- Sí, pero pienso dejarlo en manos de un profesional… que nunca tomó ni una clase al respecto.- Gilbert sacó su celular, seguro de que después lo olvidaría y buscó uno de sus contactos.

Elizabeta esperó impaciente a que su compañero terminara de hablar y lo abordó.

- Gilbert, respecto a los que sucedió esta mañana, ¿qué hacía Lovino Vargas aquí?-

- Quiere comprar la manzana, adelantándose a una inmobiliaria con planes de construir un edificio. No sé como se entero, pero ha hecho ofertas que pocos han rehusado. Y por lo que me han contado, ya lo contactaron para comprar el lado de la cuadra de allá atrás.- Le dijo, señalando con su pulgar por detrás suyo.

- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-

- No es algo de lo que preocuparse, Vargas habla más de lo que actúa.-

- ¿Quiénes son Los Bálticos?-

- Haces muchas preguntas para ser tan linda.- Gilbert la abrazó, tratando de despistarla.

- Al menos ahora me tendrás a mí para protegerte.-

- ¿Protegerme de ese intento abortado de mafioso? No te preocupes, preciosa, tengo la edad suficiente para cuidarme yo sólo.- Se abrazaron un momento más, antes de que la húngara continuase.

- No me gusta esto, Gil. Deberíamos hablar con Emma.-

- Estoy bien yo solo.-

- Sólo conmigo, querrás decir.-

- Nein, sólo conmigo mismo, no le tengo miedo a los Vargas.-

- Baja el tono; recuerda que yo cuidaba a Feliciano.-

- Feli es simpático. Me refiero a Lovino.-

- No me gusta que te arriesgues así.-

- ¡Soy demasiado awesome para que algo me suceda, mujer!- Eli lo golpeó en el hombro.

- ¡No me digas así!-

- Perdón, soy demasiado awesome para que algo me suceda, marimacho.-

+'+'+'+'+

Cosette rebuscó en su armario, sin encontrar su mochila. Repasó todo su día; había terminado sus clases y había ido a casa de su hermano a almorzar, antes de ir al cine con unas amigas y dar unas vueltas luego. Después volvió a casa de su hermano a llamar a sus padres para decirles que estuvo allí todo el día –hecho que Francis corroboró, sin saber si era cierto o no.- y luego había vuelto a casa. Recordaba haber tenido su mochila en el cine, porque en ella tenía su billetera, la que guardó en su bolsillo después de pagar las palomitas y la bebida. También la tenía cuando oscureció y dio un paseo, porque en ella había guardado su cámara digital. Descolgó el teléfono fijo y llamó a su hermano mayor.

- Allô?-

- Francis, s'il vous plaît. ¿Podrías decirme si dejé mi mochila en tu piso?-

- Oui, quise alcanzarte, pero ya habías desaparecido, petit espiègle.-

- Merci, pasaré a recogerla mañana.-

- D' accord, bonne nuit.-

- Bonne nuit.-

Tras cortar, Cosette se sintió más tranquila y, al igual que su hermano, fue a darse un baño antes de dormir.

Francis se vistió con un pijama y encendió el televisor que tenía relegado a la habitación de visitas – o de Cosette, puesto que ella era la única que lo usaba- y se tiró en la cama para verlo un poco. Había llevado la mochilla llevado por la curiosidad y mientras en la pantalla una comedia estadounidense brillaba por sus chistes malos, sacó los cuadernos y libros de su hermana, su estuche y su cámara. Los cuadernos eran sencillamente aburridos; Francis cerró el de química nada más leer la palabra "compuesto"; esa etapa de su vida ya era pasado y prefería que siguiese así. Los libros no tenían ningún mensajito cariñoso escrito en alguna esquina, los cuadernos eran únicamente de materia –ninguno lucía un dibujo o una frase que maldijese al profesor- y sintió una ligera lástima por su hermana morena. El tenía los cuadernos llenos de mensajes de sus compañeros, dibujos de la profesora en bikini, rallas sin sentido. Y Cosette parecía ser demasiado pulcra, tanto como para imaginarla con lentes y la cabeza metida en un libro.

Revisó su estuche y le robó un lápiz cuya tinta olía a frutilla.

Y por último, pasó imagen tras imagen en la cámara fotográfica, asistiendo con un retraso de unas cuantas horas a lo que había sido el día de la menor: sus amigas posando a la lente, mientras probaban diferentes posiciones; le daba risa ver a esas chiquillas parándose sensualmente y riéndose con el juego. Sí, el también hacía esas cosas, por suerte las fotos las tenía Antonio y nadie lo vería jamás con la polera anudada como si fuera un peto y lanzando un beso lo más femeninamente que podía.

Las primeras fotos – o sea, las últimas que tomara Cosette- fueron hechas de noche, y en su mayoría eran fotos de grupos de personas. Se detuvo en una en que dos chicas se besaban, apoyadas contra una pared. Siguió pasándolas encontrándose varias como aquella; en una un hombre mayor que él besaba a una mujer, en otra dos chicos se tomaban tímidamente de las manos.

Siguió pasando las fotos, algunas le recordaban a cierto alumno de cejas tan espesas como su carácter por la vestimenta que usaban las víctimas de la mira de su hermanita. Ese chico era un problema gigante en su vida; aprendía rápido, eso era cierto, pero se negaba a mostrarle lo que aprendía y debía fiarse de su palabra para decidirse a dar otro paso. Y ni hablar de su odiosa voz desafiante, contraviniendo todas sus órdenes o concejos, o sus comentarios afilados. Por suerte allí estaban las demás fotos para distraerlo, en especial una en que Cosette…

Francis desvió la mirada cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Volvió a fijarse en la foto pasados unos segundos, para volver a desviar la mirada hacia el techo, apretando los botones de la máquina para cambiar la diapositiva. Cuando volvió a mirar reconoció el mesón de su cocina y el plato que había servido a la menor días atrás.

Se preguntó porque reaccionó así. Claramente no deseaba ver el cuerpo desnudo de su hermana, lo que explicaría el porque había desviado la mirada. Pero lo intrigaba, ¿quién había tomado la foto? O si lo hizo ella misma, ¿por qué? Francis sopesó la posibilidad de que Cosette quisiese ver su cuerpo… aunque para eso servían los espejos. ¿Quería mandársela a alguien? Tal vez tenía novio y él no se había enterado.

Dejó de hacerse preguntas y decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas: *Me acabo de dar cuenta que "Word Reference" es una página de internet; sabía que el nombre me sonaba, pero no de donde. Bueno, espero no tener que pagar derechos ¿o sí O.o? www. wordreference (quiten los tres espacios)

*Realmente es "Capitanía General de Chile" o "Reino de Nueva Extremadura", pero como quería evitar el nombre directo de los personajes, hice la combinación, quer{ia mantener mi cable a tierra con Hetalia u.u

Próximo capítulo: **Lovino**


	4. Lovino

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes**-_ aquellos que van apareciendo, los que ya lo hicieron y los que vendrán- _**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<span> Capítulo 4: Lovino**

.

.

.

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo; estaba en el living de su departamento y había corrido previamente los muebles que allí había, despejando el piso. Se tensó un poco antes de darse el impulso necesario, debido al pequeño temor que tenía de caerse. "Vamos, te has metido en peleas más violentas que una simple caída."

Al final dobló un poco sus rodillas y se dio el impulso necesario para pararse sobre sus manos, pero no era eso lo que deseaba; antes de que el empuje se perdiera, dobló las rodillas tratando de llegar al piso con sus pies, pero falló en el proceso y antes de poder apoyar ambos, su peso se desplomó sobre el piso, doblándole la mano.

- Auch.- Se quejó, levantando la mano herida y llevándosela al pecho. Unos ojos verdes no habían perdido detalle alguno de la escena.

- Miau.-

- Oh, cállate, Caroline.-

Sabía que no debía adelantarse, pero se sentía ridículo realizado el puente directamente desde el suelo. El había visto a Lily realizarlo sin apoyar sus manos, sino sus codos y terminándolo sin apoyar sus pies, únicamente sostenida por sus antebrazos. No podía ser que él, Arthur Kirkland, tuviese menos fuerza que esa niña.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuántos años tendría Lily?

Francis le informó que eran dieciséis, pero él no se lo creía, ¡la chica parecía tener trece!

Cuando sintió que su muñeca ya no le dolía, volvió a levantarse y a apoyar sus manos.

+'+'+'+'+

Lovino Vargas era un descendiente de italianos. Había vivido toda su vida en Inglaterra –salvo un periodo de seis meses en que lo enviaron junto a su hermano a vivir con sus abuelos cuando su padre enfermó- y actualmente lo hacía junto a su hermano y su madre.

Conocía el idioma y lo dominaba puesto que en su casa era el que se hablaba, a menos de que hubiese visitas. Empero, incluso en aquellas ocasiones a veces debían traducir lo que se hablaba a su madre, quien era un poco… Lovino no diría torpe, pero era… ¿distraída? ¿Sencilla? El único modo de definirla que tenía el italiano era "igual al idiota de mi fratello" Y, paradójicamente, el único modo que tenía de describir a Feliciano era "igual a la mamma mia." Al final, el único modo de comprenderlo era conociendo a su familia, algo que no muchos se atrevían a hacer, si sabían quien era Lovino.

- ¡Feliciano! ¿Por qué tanta demora?- Le gritó por las escaleras a su hermano menor. No tardó en aparecer un joven de una estatura similar a la suya, un peinado cortado a la mitad, y un extraño rizo que sobresalía de algún lugar entre su cabello. El chico bajó refregándose un ojo con la palma de su diestra, arrastrando un bolso de marca en que guardaba sus cuadernos y materiales.

- ¡Fretta, estorbo!- Le gritó en cuanto el menor estuvo al pie de la escalera. El chico de cabello castaño claro abrió un ojo – el que no estaba siendo aplastado por su palma- de color café, aunque no demasiado: Feliciano parecía tener sus ojos cerrados todo el día, como si la luz lo molestara. Los ojos pardos de Lovino, de un color entre verde y café, lo miraban acusadoramente.

- Apúrate, fratello stupido o no te acompaño.-

- Sí, hermano.-

Pero a pesar de su afirmación, Feliciano continuó su camino a la cocina como si se tratara del dueño del bar "Glance Flash", un griego que no hacía más que dormir, según lo que había oído del barman.

Lovino, perdiendo la paciencia y tras esperar cinco minutos con los brazos cruzados a que el chico de ojos cafés sacara un pocillo de un armario y una cuchara de un cajón, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de su madre con un grito hacia las escaleras.

En cuanto su hermano se marchó, Feliciano desayunó rápidamente y se fue a su Escuela de Arte. Originalmente quiso estudiar gastronomía, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que no era bueno confiar en la cocina inglesa y desistió.

En la escalinata de entrada, parado contra un árbol, como si quisiese pasar desapercibido a pesar de su metro ochenta, Ludwig lo esperaba nervioso, mirando el reloj constantemente. Nada más verlo, Feliciano corrió a abrazarlo y a darle un beso de buenos días. El rubio pareció cohibido en un principio, más cuando se reparó del susto, respondió al beso y abrazó al muchacho, inclinando su cabeza para romper esa barrera de ocho centímetros que obligaba al mayor a estirar su cuello.

No estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo; Ludwig debía ir a su universidad y no estaba tan cerca como para quedarse otros cinco minutos. Vargas se separó del alemán prometiéndole que al día siguiente llegaría más temprano.

En cuanto Ludwig desapareció entre la marea de gente que entraba y salía del metro, Feliciano entró al edificio y fue a un salón diferente al suyo. Allí se encontraba Honda Kiku -o Kiku Honda, si se quiere partir por el nombre y terminar con el apellido-, un chico de edad indefinida – Feliciano, de veintidós años, siempre olvidaba preguntársela- y que el día anterior había cancelado una salida con el italiano por motivos de "fuerza mayor". La verdad, a Kiku lo había llamado un conocido para pedirle un favor que se tradujo en un dinero extra; se trataba de un alemán que lo llamaba cada vez que en su tienda le pedían un tatuaje hecho con bambú. A Kiku le gustaba la delicadeza del trabajo, aunque el oficio tuviese mala fama.

- Kiiiiiiikuuuuuuu.- Le gritó antes de abrazarlo tal como antes había hecho con el alemán. Este Feliciano, tan cariñoso que es.

- Vargas-san.- Le respondió el japonés, abrumado por el contacto corporal.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Kiku? Y ya te dije que me digas Feliciano.-

- Muy bien, Feliciano-san. Ayer Beilschmidt-kun me dio un pequeño trabajo. Le aseguro que la próxima vez que quede con usted no cancelaré.-

- Kiku.- El menor lo miró con una sonrisa. "Vargas, Beilschmidt. ¿Cuándo aprenderá?"- Me alegro, me estaba preocupando porque aún no consigues el dinero para pagar tu arriendo.- Exclamó con sinceridad. Kiku, a quien Feliciano soltara momentos antes, desvió la mirada, recordándose que pronto deberá decirle a sus amigos que el cuento de que moviera sus cosas de su departamento al del dueño del bar en que trabajaba no era, precisamente, porque no tuviera donde más dejarlas.

- Feliciano-san, más importante que eso. Beilsh…- Vio que los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, y recordando que su hermano era Lovino Vargas y los múltiples rumores que lograba escuchar cada noche gracias a Arthur y compañía, se corrigió. – Gilbert-san preguntó por mi salud. Le he dicho que me siento mejor y que estoy muy agradecido con su hermano por haberme cuidado, pero si hubiese preguntado un poco más no habría sabido responderle. ¿Cuándo piensan decírselo? Si me permite la pregunta.-

- Gracias Kiku, ma il perdono, mientras mi hermano tenga una pistola a la mano no me atrevo a decírselo. Y tampoco a Gilbert, a veces no sabe cuando callarse… ¡me da miedo cuando habla! Su voz es muy rasposa.-

- No creo que Lovino-kun sea realmente capaz de hacerle daño a Ludwig-san. Además, no tiene armas, es sólo un rumor.- Kiku se sentó en su puesto, Vargas apoyó sus manos en la mesa.- ¿Deshô?-

Feliciano lo miró un momento, con la cabeza un poco ladeada, antes de abrir su bolso y sacar un revólver de seis cámaras para mostrárselo.

- No sé si él tenga, pero a mí me hace llevar siempre uno conmigo, dice que Inglaterra está llena de bastardos.-

Kiku disimuló su asombro ante la pistola.

- Creo que será mejor que guarde eso.-

- ¿Es extraño? También tengo uno en la cómoda junto a mi cama.-

- No es que sea o no extraño, pero podría requisársela algún profesor.-

- Puede que tengas razón…- Feliciano miró el cañón del arma de fuego, para luego rascarse la sien con la misma.

- Feliciano-san, creo que debería volver a su salón, las clases están por comenzar-

- Ah, sí.- El menor de los Vargas guardó el revólver. –Nos vemos está tarde.-

- Hai.-

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur se apuró en bajar corriendo –y saltándose un par de escalones aquí y allá- de su edificio y correr a la estación de metro más cercana a su hogar. Fiel a su puntualidad inglesa, llegó a su turno con un minuto de anticipación, el minuto necesario para ponerse el uniforme –un delantal- y para limpiar las mesas que estaban en su área. Diez minutos después llegó Manuel, se vistió con su delantal y lo fue a saludar. En las primeras horas no tuvieron mucha clientela, pero sí tiempo para conversar con Gary, el hombre encargado de la barra -treinta años, estatura promedio y usaba lentes-, al menos hasta que entró al bar una joven un poco mayor que Manuel y Arthur, la que se sentó en la barra.

Gary le sirvió un vaso sin necesidad de que ella hablase, y luego de llevar el vuelto a una mesa, Arthur se acercó a saludarla.

Era común que ella fuese allí todos los días; su trabajo consistía en vender lo que Lovino pusiese en sus manos y los dos chicos de World Reference eran clientes comunes para ella.

- Emma, ¿irás a vernos tocar el viernes?- Manuel llevó unos vasos sucios detrás de la barra y los lavó mientras esperaba una respuesta.

- Por supuesto que sí, ustedes son un buen negocio.- Le respondió al chileno, antes de succionar su bombilla con su sonrisa gatuna adornándole el rostro.

- Tú no te mueves por algo que no sea dinero, ¿verdad?-

- ¡Arthur! Si me dieses un hijo de Caroline también iría, aunque no vendiese nada.-

+'+'+'+'+

Unas cuantas horas después, Gary se dirigió a la puerta del bar y dio vuelta un cartel, anunciando que, a partir de entonces, la entrada estaba restringida. Arthur y Manuel se dirigieron a la habitación en que guardaban sus pertenencias y se quitaron el delantal. Emma los siguió en silencio, simulando que iba al baño de damas.

Arthur se quitó el delantal y luego la polera que llevaba debajo. Se quitó las zapatillas y se bajó los pantalones, quedando en unos boxers –calzas, aunque Arthur nunca lo reconocería- que le llegaban un poco por sobre la rodilla. Manuel lo imitó, pero a diferencia suya él sí vestía boxers, también color negro. Por sobre estos se abrocharon el delantal y volvieron a colocarse sus zapatillas; Arthur unas de tela con caña alta y Manuel unas de verano. El chileno se acercó al inglés para ayudarlo con el delantal.

Una risa los sobresaltó, mirando ambos hacia la puerta entreabierta; Emma les sacaba foto tras foto. Arthur se apuró en intentar quitársela, pero la belga le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- Esa rata. –"¿o gata?"- Le dijimos que dejara de hacer eso.-

- Mientras consuma no podemos echarla.-

- Cierto.-

Manuel abrió la puerta, pero nada más asomarse, la cerró.

- And now what?-

- El culiao de Martín…- El chileno volvió a entornar la puerta, para observar al argentino que se apoyaba junto a la entrada del local de consumo, esperando a ver al chico de cabello negro para elegir una mesa y sentarse. Como cada día.

- Te cambio área.- Propuso al inglés.

- Well.-

- Pero espera.- Manuel abrió la puerta con sigilo.- Cuando se siente le serviré algo y luego cambiamos, sino el amariconao me va a seguir.-

Después de eso volvió a la barra, donde Gary le dirigió una mirada de reojo y se rió por lo bajo. Martín no tardó en sentarse en una mesa y mirar directamente al chileno.

Manuel rodó los ojos y se le acercó, dirigiéndose Arthur a una mesa cercana la que limpió lentamente para oír la conversación completa. No le sirvió de nada; ésta fue llevada a cabo íntegramente en castellano, pero Manuel pudo retirarse pronto y volver con la bebida pedida. Antes de que Hernández intentase cualquier cosa, el chileno ya estaba de vuelta en la barra.

Arthur pasó al lado suyo y colocando una mano en su hombro le sonrió, observando de reojo como el argentino los vigilaba contrariado. Quince minutos después fue a la mesa de Martín para preguntarle con una sonrisa maligna si deseaba algo más, incluso le ofreció "su parte" del servicio, pero el otro rubio no hizo más que arrugar el gesto en señal de asco y decirle que le trajese otra bebida. Arthur sonrió para sí; le encantaba molestar al argentino de una manera instintiva.

A medida que entraba la noche el local se llenaba –más de mujeres que de hombres-, y poco después de las doce llegó el reemplazo de Gary.

El chico, de cabello negro y cortado en una melena a la altura aproximada de su nariz, se inclinó frente al mayor a modo de saludo-despedida y se sentó detrás de la barra, listo para demostrar lo hábiles que eran las manos de un estudiante de artes.

A Arthur el nipón le agradaba, aunque le daba mala espina que tuviese siempre consigo una cámara, por más que nunca lo haya visto usarla. Pobre e ingenuo Arthur, no sabía que por las venas de Kiku corría sangre ninja.

+'+'+'+'+

- Arthur~- Lo llamó Emma desde la barra.

- Yes?-

- Pídele a Kiku que ponga música.-

- Lo tienes al lado tuyo, Emma.-

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Arthur rodó los ojos, antes de mirar a Kiku y arquear una ceja.

- ¿Alguna canción en especial que desee la señorita?- Le preguntó el de cabello negro a la rubia con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Gay bar.-

- No.- Arthur miró alternativamente al japonés y a la belga, con una mirada asesina.

- Dynamite.-

- Esa basura no es bailable.-

- Esa es la que yo quiero, Artie~- Dijo, mirando al asiático y extendiéndole unas cuantas libras. Para suerte de Arthur, Manuel pasaba en ese momento a buscar unas botellas de cerveza y se detuvo a escuchar la canción que Honda había puesto.

- Weón, es tan fácil como ponerte a perrear.-

Nadie, repito, NADIE entendió lo que el chileno quiso decir. Y como los tres lo quedaron mirando, él mismo, dejando la bandeja en la barra un momento, dobló las rodillas.

_I wanna celebrate and live my life._

Y llevó sus brazos estirados hacia atrás, para luego recogerlos y dar un par de movimientos de zarandeo con ellos a la altura de su pecho, volviendo luego a alejarlos para luego nuevamente atraerlos.

_Just I told you once, now I told you twice._

Movió sus hombros, con los brazos cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo y los puños apretados, cerrando los ojos y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Luego levantó una mano y la bajó al tiempo de empezar a levantar la otra, la que luego también hizo descender para darse una vuelta, para continuar bailando. Cuando terminó, cogió la bandeja y le adelantó el mentón, con una mirada soberbia a Kirkland.

- Bitch.- Le espetó el inglés, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Manuel se dirigió a la mesa que había pedido la cerveza con el ceño fruncido, listo para pararle el carro a cualquiera que quisiera ver el espectáculo de nuevo. En algún lugar, dos ojos verdes miraban con odio al trío de la barra y a las demás personas que habían observado al chileno.

- Manuel a veces me sorprende. O sea, no parece del tipo alocado.-

- A ese idiota sólo lo veo hacer eso cuando trabaja o cuando salimos. Y a veces ni cuando se emborracha lo hace.-

- Ahora es tu turno, Artie~-

- Si prometen no grabarme lo haré.- Gruñó el inglés aunque de mejor humor. Tal como el chileno, él lo hacía por trabajo. Y por un motivo oculto (nuevamente, al igual que el chileno).

- ¡Trato! Y te hago rebaja si usas el mesón.- Arthur pareció pensarlo. Bueno, era un detalle por parte de la belga, después de todo, debía lucirse sí o sí, ellos eran la base que sustentaba a ese negocio. Asintió y le estrechó la mano a la mujer, quien luego se estiró sobre la barra para hablarle a Kiku sin que Arthur lo escuchase.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

"Every time we touch", Arthur debió adivinar que elegiría algo tecno y suave.

- Maldita.- Murmuró entre dientes, provocando una sonrisa gatuna por parte de la belga.

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

Arthur cerró sus ojos, apoyándose en la barra y deslizando su espalda por el borde de ésta.

El inglés amaba eso.

Lo negaba con toda su alma, pero no había elegido ese trabajo por cualquier cosa. Amaba sentir el ritmo de la música y expresar con su cuerpo lo que sentía con ella; era liberador tener una excusa a mano para moverse sensualmente, atrayendo las miradas a su alrededor y algunos silbidos por parte de la clientela femenina.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly._

Arthur era sensual por naturaleza y el único momento en que podía dejar salir esa parte suya, era aquél. Rodeó a la belga con el sonido de percusión y alzando sus brazos la encerró moviendo su cuerpo y su cabeza al ritmo de los golpes.

Cerraba sus ojos de puro deleite: la música aplastaba sus tímpanos y repercutía en su pecho. Se dio una vuelta antes de que llegase el momento instrumental y después sólo se dejó guiar, bajando y subiendo su cuerpo, para luego, regresada la melodía suave, tomar con cariño las manos de la mujer y colocarlas sobre sus hombros, coqueteándole, para luego separarse abruptamente de ella en cuanto la música regresó a su melodía tecno.

Cuando la canción terminó, respiraba agitado, y unas cuantas chicas de los alrededores se atrevieron a llamarlo, pero él volvió a sus mesas designadas.

- Después hablamos de esa rebaja.-

Tanto él como Manuel y una chica de cabello castaño –que llegó más tarde; la chica que la precedía en el horario se había marchado y aún no contrataban a nadie más- repitieron la escena en diferentes momentos y ritmos, al tiempo que varias personas se sentaban junto a la chica de ojos verdes para intercambiar un par de palabras –y algo más- y luego irse, y Kiku secaba los vasos y los miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, buscando un momento oportuno para grabarlos a la distancia.

+'+'+'+'+

En un momento que tuvo libre, Arthur se sentó junto a la rubia con su propia bebida; un rastro de sudor se notaba en la base de su cabello y en sus sienes.

- ¿A que rebaja te referías?- Le preguntó, un poco más repuesto que hace cinco minutos.

- Lovino me entrego drogas de diseño.~- Canturreó la chica, mirándolo de lado.

- ¿Qué es?-

- Extasis.-

- Pensé que me darías ácido, tramposa.- Ella lo miró simulando estar ofendida.

- Deberías probar cosas diferentes de vez en cuando.-

- Está bien, dámelos.-

La chica rebuscó en su bolso.

- ¿A qué hora se van? ¿No llegarán tarde a su presentación?-

- Manuel ya fue a buscar sus cosas y en éste momento debe estar hablando con Orden y Unión.- Recibió lo que la chica le entregó y le pagó.

- Entonces yo también me voy, aunque tal vez Lovi-Love se moleste por dejar mi puesto…Pero allá igual podré vender, y no me quedan muchas cosas, tampoco. Posiblemente me encuentre con Ekaterine. - Comentó, rebuscando en su bolso. –Además se ve lindo cuando se enoja.-

Arthur guardó en su bolsillo lo que le entregaron y se alejó a buscar sus cosas, deteniéndose tras un par de pasos.

- Emma, ¿tú sabes quién provee a Vargas?-

- No tengo ni idea.- Arthur lo pensó un momento y se fue. Si Lovino no les decía a sus subordinados a quien le compraba él, era mejor no meterse. Pocas personas lo sabían, incluyendo a los mismo Bálticos, a la familia Braginsky y Lovino. World Reference tenía la mala suerte de haberse enterado gracias a Iván, quién antes trabajara con el grupo que proveía a Vargas, pero que lo había dejado junto con su hermana mayor, la que ahora trabajaba para Lovino. Y a Iván no le importaba dar detalles para nada agradables respecto a lo que la silenciosa pero peligrosa banda hacía; a pesar de que pocas veces hacían trabajos que pudiesen meterlos en problemas y se limitaban a proveer a Vargas y a otros vendedores locales de drogas.

Aunque se rumoreaba que Lovino también conseguía armas gracias a ellos. Y también que, cuando aceptaban un trabajo feo, lo hacían con maestría. Por suerte eran sólo rumores creados en noches de borrachera a partir de palabras sueltas que creían oír de Iván y no podían ser reales.

+'+'+'+'+

- Apúúúúraaaateeee.-

Desde un automóvil, Antonio Fernández Carriedo tocaba la bocina a Francis, quien apurado salió del edificio en que vivía.

- Tío, si no llegamos a coger un puesto en primera fila Gilbert nos acusará de malos amigos.-

- Llegar quince minutos atrasado es más atractivo.-

- Lo que tú digas, colega.-

Francis se sentó en el puesto del copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

- Si volvemos a faltar nos hervirá en aceite.-

- Exageras, sólo hemos fallado dos, tres,…-

- ¡Seis veces! Gilbert comenzó a llorar la última. O eso me dijo Roderich.-

- Imagino que tu primo se habrá regodeado.-

- Como no tienes idea, o eso parecía.-

+'+'+'+'+

El sitio en el que se presentaron era una disco con un escenario en el centro, que solía ser usado como pista de baile. Arthur se preocupó bastante por su vestimenta; usaba una polera con un estampado de Sex Pistols, con un brazo arrancado y en su lugar una gran cantidad de correas y muñequeras de cuero, unos pantalones de pitillo color negro a los que había colgado un par de cadenas, unas pesadas botas de militar y su collar de pincho, el que irónicamente lo obligaba a mantener la cabeza erguida tal y como Francis le exigía continuamente. El cabello lo había peinado de modo que sobresalieran puntas hacia arriba. Los demás no habían quedado atrás con el vestuario, a excepción de Gilbert, quien con una pañoleta roja y una camiseta del mismo color con un pollito negro en el estampado se sentía perfecto para el acto.

Francis se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pero imitó al primo del hijo de un austriaco y una española y dejándose influenciar por la multitud, trató de entender la música y ese afán anarquista, que no comprendía siendo que los integrantes se hacían llamar por nombres que traían consigo una estructura política y social. Eso era un misterio que sólo conocía World Reference, Caroline y Gilbird.

Pero con el movimiento de la multitud y la impresión de que si no los veía Gilbert acabaría con los vidrios del auto de Antonio, se acercaron al escenario, logrando llegar lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir con claridad los rostros de los integrantes.

"Mon Dieu"

Había visto a Arthur inclinado sobre la guitarra y haciendo como segundo vocal, con una expresión de furia, de dedicación, de fuerza en su rostro.

+'+'+'+'+

El grupo se había separado; Iván trataba de llamar la atención de un chico con cara de asiático; Manuel bebía con un grupo de habla hispana; Gilbert se había encontrado con su grupo de amigos y molestaban a cualquier figura femenina que se les acercara demasiado y Arthur caminaba con un trago en la mano buscando donde sentarse.

Escuchó una tímida voz que se le hacía familiar y se acercó con curiosidad; al lado de una columna, Ekaterine era atacada verbalmente por un hombre que no parecía estar en sí del todo. Arthur sintió lastima por la chica y se acercó a ayudarla.

- How can't you have it? It's your bloody job!- Le gritaba el inglés a la chica de cabello platino.

- P-perdón, pero no me quedan.- Respondía la mujer al borde del llanto. Arthur buscó alrededor suyo a Emma, pero al no visualizarla, decidió intervenir él mismo.

- Hola, Ekaterine ¿qué sucede?- Dijo, mirando ceñudo al otro hombre. La chica se sintió un poco más aliviada al ver a un amigo de su hermano allí.

- E-el caballero me pidió un e-estimulante, pe-pero no me quedan.- Lagrimeó la mujer. Arthur buscó en su bolso, encontrando el éxtasis que hace unas horas le había comprado a Emma y se lo entregó a la desarrollada muchacha, la que lo miró agradecida y se los entregó al hombre que antes la incordiara. Arthur se quedó un momento más con ella.

- ¿Por qué no te alejaste y ya?-

- No lo sé, me dio miedo.- dijo Ekaterine, secándose las lágrimas con las manos. Ese día llevaba el cabello suelto, sin el cintillo que solía recogerlo.

- Bueno, si quieres saberlo, Iván está persiguiendo a Yao por todo el edificio… aunque no los he visto en un buen rato, por lo que posiblemente Yao volvió a esconderse en el baño de mujeres.-

- Gracias.-

- Good. Good bye.- Arthur se acomodó el bolso y se dio la vuelta camino al guardarropa, cuando la mayor lo detuvo sujetándolo por la muñeca.

- Espera, Arthur.- El inglés aguardó a su lado, mientras ella buscaba en su bolso.

- Ten, no es un estimulante pero podría ayudarte cuando estés cansado en casa.- Le dijo, guiñándole inocentemente un ojo y extendiéndole la mano. Arthur recibió el premio de consolación por haber perdido sus drogas. Acercó su mano a sus ojos y las observo; eran pastillas comunes y corrientes.

- ¿Qué es?-

- Mefobarbital.-

- En inglés, si no es mucha la molestia.-

- Un barbitúrico de categoría IV.-

- Red Birds.-

- Sí.- Arthur levantó la mirada.

- Gracias, Ekaterine.- Dijo, cerrando su mano.

Una hora más tarde, cansado del ruido y aburrido por no haber encontrado a nadie, se sentó en el suelo, contra una pared y miró hacia el techo, siguiendo la danza alocada de un grupo de hadas.

"Parece que ya bebí demasiado, no creo que haga mucha diferencia." Pensó, a pesar de estar seguro de que no veía esas diminutas figuras humanas por efecto del alcohol. Se llevó las tres pastillas que le dio Ekaterine de una vez a la boca y se levantó con la intención de beber un poco de ron antes de irse. A lo sumo, tendría una hora antes de que las pastillas hicieran efecto y le pareció tiempo suficiente para beber algo y luego irse a su casa.

+'+'+'+'+

Francis se despidió de sus amigos, avisándoles que se iría antes que ellos. Salió de la disco con la mano en la cintura de una chica y caminó con ella, buscando un taxi que los pudiese llevar.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, conversando y dándose caricias tentativas, Francis vio a cierto inglés rubio y de gruesas cejas sentado en las escaleras de la entrada al metro, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Pensó en seguir de largo, pero sintió remordimientos de conciencia tras los primeros metros y se disculpó con su acompañante, pidiéndole su número telefónico y prometiéndole que la llamaría el día siguiente.

Regresó hasta el británico y lo zarandeó, descubriendo que estaba dormido.

- Arthur.- Lo llamó, y sin culpa alguna le dio una cachetada. Pero el británico continuaba empeñado en no regresar al mundo terrenal.

- Arthur.- Comenzó a gruñirle, esta vez tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y levantándolo. El británico abrió un poco los ojos e intentó levantarse, pero en cuanto Francis lo soltó, sus piernas no soportaron su peso y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Qué te metiste al cuerpo?- Francis volvió a levantarlo, esta vez apoyando el peso muerto del inglés en sí. Arthur recuperó parte de la conciencia, pero su pensamiento continuaba lento.

- Slee'ers.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Sleepers.- Le dijo Arthur antes de volver a perder la conciencia. Francis, con un resoplido, se quitó el cabello que caía sobre su rostro y arrastró al británico hasta el borde de la acera, intentando captar la atención de algún taxi.

- ¿Dónde vives?-

- Im ne jome.-

- No sé donde queda eso, Arthur.-

-…-

- Está bien, te llevaré a mi casa.

Francis permaneció en el lugar un momento más, hasta que un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos. Abrió la puerta y metió a Arthur al auto, para luego dar la vuelta y sentarse del otro lado. Dio la dirección al chofer y acomodó mejor al británico en el asiento, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

- Oye, Kirkland. ¿No tendrás otra pastilla por casualidad?-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

El barbitúrico que se tomó Arthur sólo se consigue con receta médica; son adictivos (mucho) y tardan una hora aproximadamente en hacer efecto, el que dura un día aproximadamente. Existen otros más suaves. Se les llama Red Birds, Phoenix, Sleepers, y me parece que también yellow phoenix o algo así. Tienen varios nombres. Y claro, como Arthur se tomo tres de una le afecta más y más rápido.

Y por sia, con "Im ne jome", Arthur quiso decir "In my home".

Recuerden que para las dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, acotaciones, correcciones, insinuaciones y tomatazos pueden enviar un review. (Incluso uno anónimo)

Próximo capítulo: **Kiku**

¡Adivinen cual viene después!


	5. Kiku

Hola. **5182 palabras**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes**-_ todos aquellos que siguen los consejos del japonés- _**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<span> Capítulo 5: Kiku**

.

.

.

- Ten.- Una persona de cabello rubio y largo se inclinaba sobre él, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua, pero al notar que no lo tomaba, se lo llevó a los labios con delicadeza y le dio a beber.

Después de eso volvió a perder la conciencia.

+'+'+'+'+

- Matthew… lárgate. ¿Pap-papá no t-te pre..ntará?- Matthew, uno de sus hermanos, insistía en reprenderlo en francés, se rio en cuanto pensó en ello: a él le tocó llevar a las clases de idioma al hijo de sus padres.

- ¿Arthur, de qué te ríes?- El inglés no contestó. "Tu voz se ha agravado."

+'+'+'+'+

- Por lo menos llegaste, ¿no?- Una risa suave pero desagradable a sus oídos se escuchó por detrás suyo. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con ambas manos sujetas a un borde frío de cerámica. Abrió su boca al instante en que sintió como el estómago parecía apretar sus paredes y doblarse, pero lo único que sintió en su boca fue el leve sabor de una espuma suavemente ácida y la sensación en la comisura de que un hilillo de líquido se deslizaba; un hilillo color amarillo. "Matthew, no quiero que me cuides otra vez." Antes de que un segundo retorcijón de estómago llegase, el inglés pensó que, seguramente, no podría ir a las clases del domingo.

+'+'+'+'+

Kiku limpió la barra y guardó las copas que usaron los últimos clientes de "Glance Flash". El local había cerrado media hora antes, pero él se debía quedar ordenando y limpiando. Normalmente lo ayudaban los chicos y terminaban en unos minutos, pero Arthur y Manuel habían pedido permiso para retirarse antes y él había rechazado la ayuda de la chica que se había quedado.

Buscó en la habitación en que los empleados guardaban sus pertenencias una escoba y una pala.

El bar tenía una entrada que desde afuera, y durante el día, exhibía en una pizarra negra con tiza de colores las ofertas del día. En el exterior, sin embargo, no había sillas ni mesas. En el interior, existía un pequeño guardarropa junto a la barra del que se ocupaba el mismo barman o cualquier empleado que en ese momento fuese solicitado por un cliente; rara vez era utilizado. Las mesas estaban distribuidas en una suerte de zigzag a lo largo de la pared enfrente de la barra, la que era más corta que la pared y dejaba un espacio de entrada hacia los baños y la habitación de los empleados. Un espejo en el fondo duplicaba a la vista la extensión del local, cuyo decorado solía ser sobrio, a menos de que algún empleado se hiciese los ánimos y la iniciativa de cambiarle la fachada.

Cuando barría detrás de la barra, juntando el polvo con el del resto del local, la puerta, que Kiku cerrará con llave previamente, se abrió. El japonés le dirigió una mirada furtiva, para luego proseguir su trabajo intentando ignorar al hombre que se le acercaba.

- ¿Acaso no fuiste con los demás?- le preguntó con calma un hombre de cabello castaño y un tanto alborotado (o al menos a Kiku le parecía cada vez que veía ese extraño mechón que se bifurcaba en su remolino) y ojos pardos de un color más que nada verdoso.

-Heracles-san.- El chico de cabello negro se inclinó frente a él antes de continuar con su trabajo.- Prefiero quedarme aquí, en un ambiente más calmado.- El descendiente de griegos inclinó imperceptiblemente la cabeza, pensando que su bar realmente era un lugar tranquilo, tanto, que ni siquiera le ponía trabas a Vargas cuando lo utilizaba como área de ventas y tampoco le cobraba una comisión por la clientela.

- Pensé que te gustaría estar con gente de tu edad.- Le respondió con la misma parsimonia que siempre utilizaba el joven griego.

- Heracles-san es joven y estoy en su compañía.- Honda levantó la mirada y sin malicia ni enfado agregó.- Además de que no estoy acostumbrado a salir.-

- Kiku.- El griego se le acercó más de lo que el japonés hubiese deseado.- Si tú no realizas actos que se salgan de lo usual en ti, ¿cómo puedo esperar que los demás realicen actos que no son normales en ellos? Si tú no te muestras más motivado por aprovechar tu juventud, no podré esperar que González llegué a la hora un día o que Kirkland le sonría a los clientes.

- Lo que usted dice contiene una extraña lógica.-

- Sí. Tal vez sea una teoría mal formulada.- El griego se permitió una sonrisa para luego inclinarse y darle un suave beso en la frente al chico de cabello negro, provocando que los dos mechones que caían descuidados y disparejos a ambos lados de su rostro rozaran las mejillas del estudiante de arte.

Kiku se sonrojó ante el contacto más no se apartó, se limitó a dirigir la mirada al suelo y continuar barriendo el espacio detrás de la barra, el que, es bueno señalar, estaba más limpio que las herramientas de Beilschmidt, lo que es mucho decir.

- Heracles-san, le agradecería que no se tomara tales libertades conmigo.- Le reprendió al castaño, acercando la pala y empujando la basura para que se subiera a ésta.

- Pero Kiku, ¿qué diferencia hay con la otras libertades que me das?- La voz lenta y con un tinte desganado del de ojos verdosos no hizo sino poner incómodo al asiático, quien veía venir el final de la frase antes de que el otro hombre la terminara, pero que aun así conservaba la paciencia y el agrado de esperar a que se completase para comprenderla con certeza.

- Heracles-san, si usted continúa con este tema tan incómodo me veré forzado a llamarlo por su apellido.-

- No serías capaz.- Los ojos del castaño se entrecerraron suavemente, en un gesto que cualquiera traduciría como insultante, pero que el japonés conocía como sorpresa mal expresada.

- No me provoque, Karpusi-sama.-

El descendiente de griegos, ante tal tiránica y espartana amenaza, retrocedió unos pasos y fingió curiosidad en las copas que colgaban del mueble sobre la barra y luego en el cuaderno que reposaba sobre la misma, el que abrió y comenzó a repasar con la mirada, bajando por los nombres y avanzando las páginas para llegar hasta el día de hoy; en ese cuaderno estaban anotados los horarios de los trabajadores del bar, aunque a Heracles poco o nada le importaba lo que ese papel dijese; sabía que, por ejemplo, Manuel llegaba tarde cuando le tocaban los turnos de la mañana los días jueves a pesar de que se perdía las últimas horas de su horario de clases y que en ese tiempo Arthur trabajaba solo.

"M. González: martes, miércoles, viernes, sábado, domingo Jornada Tarde. Lunes y Jueves Jornada Mañana. Un sábado libre cada dos semanas." Se repitió mentalmente sin fijarse en la primera página del cuaderno universitario; estaba ajada y las palabras borrosas, cambiados los números millones de veces, superponiéndose el corrector una y otra vez, incluso flores y dibujos obscenos se observaban en las márgenes y junto a los nombres de los empleados; un regalo por parte de clientes ociosos y anónimos.

Tranquilamente arrancó la página mientras el japonés se cercioraba de que las ventanas del local estuviesen cerradas y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta .

- ¿Heracles-san, qué hace?- Lo consultó.

- He pensado en que deberíamos agregar esta información en el computador.-

- Al fin. Pero deberíamos hacerlo ahora mismo o Arthur-san nuevamente se opondrá.- Bizarramente, el inglés no soportaba la idea de cambiar el sistema de un cuaderno por el de una pantalla y un teclado. Heracles se sentó detrás de la barra y frente a una laptop que encendió para empezar inmediatamente.

- ¿No debería ver el papel para saber los horarios?- Le preguntó el menor (el japonés, en este caso) al ver que se disponía a comenzar a teclear sin una referencia. El castaño lo miró durante quince segundos en silencio, antes de recitar:

- K. Honda: lunes a jueves Jornada Normal, viernes a domingo Jornada Partida.- El japonés lo miró un segundo.

- ¿Lo ha memorizado?-

- Sí.- Le respondió, comenzando a transcribir las jornadas de los meseros; mañana: de 11:30 hrs. a 19:00 hrs. Tarde: de 19:00 hrs. a 3:30 hrs. Y luego la de los cantineros; normal: de 16:00 a 24:00 hrs. Partida: de 11:00 a 16:00 hrs. y luego de 24:00 hrs. a 3:30 hrs.

El chico de cabellos negros suspiró, atrayendo una silla para sentarse al lado de su jefe.

+'+'+'+'+

Manuel se había retirado bastante tarde, junto con el horario de cierre del local. Martín lo acompañó hasta su casa, a pesar de que el chileno se valía por sus propios medios (entiéndase que no había bebido como en otras ocasiones) y esperó en la puerta a que lo invitaran a pasar.

- ¿Qué esperai? Raspando.- El chileno comenzó a cerrar la puerta, sin dejar de murmurar.- Quería tirarse al dulce el culiao. Chesumadre. - Sin que Martín lo escuchase realmente.

Tras ser ignorado nuevamente, le pegó una pequeña patada a la puerta, un tanto frustrado y se retiró.

Se encaminó a su pequeño hogar en aquel país al que había llegado sin planear. Pensó en prepararse un mate y leer su correo, pero se abstuvo de lo primero pensando que le quitaría el sueño. Lo segundo no lo atraía demasiado, sabía que tenía unas cinco horas de diferencia con su país natal y que los correos que le hubiesen enviado durante la tarde desde Argentina lo estarían esperando, pero aún así encendió su computador portátil –tal vez la única pertenencia que aún no vendía- y abrió su correo.

Allí lo esperaba. Las primeras líneas eran casi agradables para el argentino, Sebastián aplazaba el real motivo de su misiva con acontecimientos varios; el clima estaba más seco que de costumbre pero no había afectado al ganado, por suerte. Pensaba en viajar para año nuevo, ir a alguna playa. Y lo invitaba a ir con él.

"Ya te estabas tardando" Pensó el rubio, sin suprimir ni en sus pensamientos la peculiar pronunciación de la i griega. Siguió leyendo; en el siguiente párrafo le recriminaban para que dejase de "jugar al enamorado" y entrara en razón.

Pero Martín no quería entrar en razón, no cuando González buscaba sus celos. Para el argentino la actitud reciente del otro latino se debía a eso; en su mente, el chileno buscaba llamar su atención entregándoles la suya a otros. Sino era por eso ¿para qué dedicarles palabras lindas a las chicas con las que se atravesaba, estando en SU presencia?

Con un mohín de disgusto, cerró su correo y apagó su computador. Deseaba descansar de su familia y de su amado.

+'+'+'+'+

Era tarde, muy tarde. Se había escapado de su propia casa a mitad de la noche con la intención de despejarse un poco, pero no lo lograba. Pensó en ir a la tocata que haría un grupo local en una discoteca del sector, pero quería pensar y desistió. Además de que estaba seguro de que era una función más que nada publicitaría para el local, y habiendo él mismo pertenecido a una banda liderada por el guitarrista de World Reference adivinaba que éste no se sentiría muy a gusto siendo un objeto para llamar clientes, pero que no se había negado a la posibilidad que se le daba.

Echar a los allegados que vivían en su casa parecía ser una opción posible, pero no para él. No podía siquiera pensar en esos dos hermanos buscando un lugar donde vivir cuando su casa tenía habitaciones que podían usar.

Densen no sabía que lo había motivado a recibirlos, nunca se lo pidieron. Tal vez fuese Emil; un chico de dieciséis años no podía estar en la calle.

+'+'+'+'+

Una noche.

Era todo lo que tenían, pero no la desaprovecharían; cada uno sabía que sus respectivos hermanos estarían ocupados y que era el momento que ambos necesitaban para recordarse por qué esperaban, por qué simplemente no daban esa relación por imposible.

Era difícil pensar que tres meses atrás eso no habría ocurrido, pero con el reciente odio que se tenían sus dos familiares más cercanos y queridos su suerte se había invertido. Lovino tenía prohibido a Feliciano ver al alemán, y por su parte Ludwig prefería que su hermano continuase en la ignorancia.

Su primer –contable- encuentro aconteció cuando la lucha entre el castaño y el albino se palpaba.

Se habían visto ocasionalmente en la calle, en el metro, en las afueras del hospital en que Feliciano vendía su parte y Ludwig donaba sangre. Y sin embargo, no fue hasta que Gilbert insistió que su hermano llevara una carta –amenazante, insultante y de negativa- a casa de los Vargas que se presentaron realmente.

El único que allí estaba era Feliciano. Lo invitó a pasar y de aquel modo se conocieron. Otros encuentros ocasionales provocaron el surgir de cariño, preocupación y por último, amor. Aún entre ellos se preguntaban "¿Ya cedió Gilbert?", "¿Aún tu hermano insiste?", pero la preocupación por el mutuo odio que sus hermanos se tenían se convirtió en un tema secundario.

Esa noche era de ellos, mientras Gilbert se presentaba con su banda y Lovino vigilaba a los vendedores a su cargo, ambos podían acariciarse, besarse, susurrarse lo mucho que se querían.

Podían olvidar que estaban solos en esto, porque a pesar de que Kiku los apoye, él no comprende el peligro del que se ocultan.

Por esa primera noche juntos Feliciano sonreiría cada día que no viese a Ludwig. Por esa primera noche juntos, Ludwig buscaría el modo de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano.

Se encontraron lo más temprano que pudieron, a eso de media noche, cuando Lovino se fue a trabajar. Feliciano no podía recibirlo en su casa sin dar explicaciones a su madre – una mujer de sesenta años que tuvo a su segundo hijo de milagro, cercana a los cuarenta- y en la casa del alemán siempre había alguien, por lo que una habitación les sirvió como hogar por esas horas.

Hogar puesto que ambos sentían que allí estaba todo; se tenían el uno al otro, y aunque a Ludwig le costó formular su sugerencia, Feliciano la aceptó con cierta sorpresa: no sabía que dos hombres pudiesen hacer el amor y se había hecho a la idea de que nunca pasaría. Fue la primera noche que compartieron con alguien, tanto para el italiano como para el alemán. Y no se arrepentían, aunque Feliciano hubiese derramado lágrimas de dolor. Las lágrimas que contuvo al separarse de su amado al alba.

Cuando la luz se escurrió por la ventana, sin que el sol saliese aún, Beilschmidt abrazó a la figura que estaba a su lado, sin querer soltarlo, sin querer dejarlo ir. Pero debían separarse; Lovino llegaría pronto a casa y sospecharía de su hermano si descubría que no estaba. Ludwig podía quedarse más tiempo; su hermano le haría un par de preguntas pero sería todo. Pero teniendo que irse uno, el otro no veía razón de seguir allí.

Lo despertó llamándolo por su nombre. Feliciano quiso seguir durmiendo, pero la realidad le llegó junto a la luz que se desparramaba sobre la ropa de cama. Posó sus manos en el brazo de Ludwig y se escondió contra su cuerpo.

+'+'+'+'+

A Arthur lo despertó el sonido de un teléfono. Estaba acostado en una cama que no era la suya, solo y con la ropa sucia, en una mezcla de sudor y polvo. La habitación en la que estaba tenía el tamaño de la suya, pero estaba más amueblada y enfrente de la cama tenía una televisión, la que estaba apagada. La puerta estaba cerrada y amortiguaba la voz de Francis, quien conversaba con un amigo. La cabeza le pesaba y amenazaba con caer sobre su almohada.

- Déjame decirte que todo es tu culpa.-

- Tío, a mi no me interesa acostarme a la primera cita.- Le contestaba desde su casa el profesor de castellano.

- Al menos te dio una explicación.-

- Que te hablen de productos e insulten en italiano no es una explicación, Francis. ¿Crees que esté molesto conmigo?-

- Algo habrás hecho… ¿Lo insultaste?-

- No… espera, le dije algo pero no creo que se haya molestado por eso.-

- Si le hablaste en castellano posiblemente se sintió ofendido.-

- No, eso es imposible.- El español lloriqueaba un poco tirado en un sofá con la espalda hacia el techo. Se tomó la cabeza con una mano, hundiendo su cara en un cojín.- ¡No era un insulto!-

- ¿Qué le dijiste? No habrá sido en catalán.-

- No quiero decirlo.-

- Antonio…- El francés estaba a un paso de reírse, sentía la congoja en la voz de su amigo, pero le parecía irrisorio que siempre estuviera preocupado por lo que le decía ese italiano que hace poco había conocido. ¡Era tan simple como buscarse otro amor! No entendía ese gusto por la preocupación y la incertidumbre del ibérico.- Si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte.- Contuvo una risilla.

- Le dije… "dulce tomatito adorado de mi corazón".- Francis se tomó un segundo para traducir la frase a su idioma y luego, al fin, librar su risa.

- ¡Ese es el peor piropo que he escuchado, mon ami!-

- Pero… ¡si nos conocimos en una frutería! A mi parecer es el mejor de todos.- El español había escuchado en innumerables ocasiones a sus dos mejores amigos decirles que su adicción a esa fruta era enfermiza. ¡Pero gracias a ella había conocido a Lovino!

Por poco convencional que se lea, Antonio había conocido a su actual casi-novio en una verdulería; el español estaba de compras cuando localizó al italiano con los brazos cruzados y observando los tomates como si fuesen una obra de arte.

- Además, se enojó mucho después. Lo vi hablar con una mujer de grandes… curvas y cuando volvió estaba hecho una furia. Mencionó algo del respeto y no sé que más, y después de un momento se le pasó. ¡Pero tal vez está molesto conmigo y por eso no me contesta el teléfono!-

- Dices que después de eso actuó normal. A lo mejor está durmiendo, son las diez de la mañana.-

- Mmm- El español se consoló un poco, levantando la cara del cojín y hablando por fin normal.

- Lovino, cuando te enojas y no me dices el por qué me preocupo. TQD.-

- Pardon?-

- Nada.- El ibérico sonrió.- Francis, ¿Sabías que la miel pierde sus propiedades si la guardas en el refrigerador?-

Arthur se levantó con cuidado, encontrando sus bototos junto a la cama. Se los calzó y caminó hacia la puerta. Del otro lado se escuchaba la voz del francés.

- Bueno, el color y sabor es lo importante si se usa de acompañante…-

Sumó dos más dos, luego cuatro más cuatro, después cinco más cinco. Y como todas las posibilidades de él drogado y en la casa de un francés que sabía se metía con cuanta alumna se le cruzara llevaban a una relación en la que él pasaba a ser un puto, o aún peor, una conquista de una noche del francés no le gustaban, sumó uno más uno, a ver si le daba una respuesta diferente.

Francis lo vio y sonrió.

- Luego te llamó.- Colgó. - ¿Te sientes mejor?-

Arthur lo miró en silencio unos segundos, mostrando facialmente su sorpresa, hasta que sus cejas se fruncieron y su boca se torció por el disgusto.

- No tengo idea de lo que pasó anoche, pero le dices a una sola persona y tu bloody cara dejará de ser tan bonita.-

- No es medio día y ya me estás amenazando. Normalmente tengo que esperar hasta las cinco de la tarde.- Le respondió con una sonrisa y dándose la vuelta.- No pasó nada anoche, si te hace sentir mejor. Ni que estuviera en mis planes tirarme a un enclenque como tú.- Caminó hacia la cocina.- ¿Quieres desayunar?-

Arthur miró detrás suyo, encontrando su bolso junto al televisor. Lo tomó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, desganado. "Nada pasó. Eso es lo que importa." Sin embargo, algo faltaba, estaba olvidando algo importante. No era el hambre que sentía ni su lengua pastosa, tampoco el embotellamiento de su cabeza que no le permitía pensar respuestas rápidas y coherentes.

Con la mano en el picaporte, miró el techo, luego se dio la vuelta y caminó por la sala. A la derecha había un comedor y junto a éste, directamente a la derecha de la entrada- la que daba a la sala y a mano izquierda a las habitaciones- una cocina. Lentamente caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina, adentro el francés preparaba una masa para hacer panqueques. Se sentó en un taburete junto al mesón, viendo el ir y venir de Francis.

- ¿Puedes hervir el agua, s'il vous plaît?- Le pidió, tal parecía que no había notado que pensó en irse. Arthur salió de su aletargamiento y miró a su lado, localizando el hervidor. Se levantó, lo tomó y se dirigió al grifo para llenarlo. Cuando hizo lo pedido, volvió a sentarse, pero Francis pronto se le acercó y con una seña le indicó que se corriera. Cuando Arthur se bajó, corrió el taburete y sacó de la gaveta detrás de éste una sartén. Por tercera vez Arthur se sentó, dejando sus manos entrelazadas caer entre sus piernas, con los brazos completamente estirados.

Francis estaba vestido de manera casual, con una camisa de cuadros naranja oscuro y azul, sobre una tonalidad celeste. Estaba descalzo y el dobladillo de los pantalones le cubría los talones y parte de los pies. "¿No siente el frío de las baldosas?"

Tardó unos minutos más en darse cuenta de que su polera parecía estar más rasgada de lo normal, y de que las correas que la noche anterior luciera en su brazo ya no estaban. ¿Se las había sacado antes de acostarlo? Recogió su bolso del piso –no sin que le doliera aún más la cabeza al inclinarla- y rebuscó dentro; allí estaban sus pertenencias, incluyendo sus pulseras y su collar. No había notado que no lo tenía.

Lo levantó y lo examinó, sin una razón aparente. Al parecer continuaba un poco drogado.

- Pensé en botarlo, ya sabes, para que no lo volvieses a usar.- Le comentó, dejando los panqueques en un plato y apilándolos. Arthur no respondió, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para berrear en señal de discordia. Estaba pensando… ¿Qué le faltaba? No era su ropa, no eran sus accesorios, no era su malestar general. ¿Qué le faltaba?

Francis dejó el plato a su lado junto a un par de tazones y mejunjes para que le pusiera a la masa. Se retiró y volvió con una silla para sentarse a su lado.

El mayor fue el primero en comenzar a comer. Arthur, al poco rato, lo imitó.

Agradecer. Eso le faltaba.

- Gracias.-

- De nada, no podía dejarte allí tirado, te habrían robado o violado o te habrían quitado algún órgano.- Dramatizó el francés, utilizando una expresión de horror mezclada con burla.

Con el desayuno, Arthur se sintió mucho mejor. De seguro era el té, sin uno no podía empezar su mañana, no podía ser el buen desayuno que Francis le facilitaba y mucho menos la presencia de la rana. De seguro era el té.

Llevándose el tazón a los labios miró alrededor.

- Bonita manera de gastar el dinero que nos robas.- Le dijo.

- Gracias.- Le contestó, sin hacer caso a su insulto. Había aprendido que de ese modo se exasperaba más.

- En serio, no pensé que ganaras tanto. Y uno que se parte el lomo para mantener su departamento.-

- No es que gane más que tú, es que me organizo mejor. En lugar de pagarle a alguien mes a mes para mantenerlo, pago mes a mes para que mi hogar me pertenezca.-

-Aun así, se ve que es un buen piso.- Le respondió el inglés, sin malicia debido a su aún persistente jaqueca y al hecho de que, ya que lo había cuidado la noche anterior, el desayuno merecía ser tranquilo.

- Mis padres pusieron el pie.- Le respondió, mirando hacia el frente. Se llevó un trozó de masa a la boca, disfrutando el momento, ¿realmente ése era el mismo chico que se oponía a él cada martes y domingo? Aunque debía reconocer que, a pesar de quejarse, seguía sus instrucciones con… como llamarlo… sumisión.- Descubrieron que les salía más barato pagarla y así tener quien les cuidara al perro cuando salían a buscarle un guardia cada vez que viajan.- "Un perro mulato y con dos coletas llamado Cosette."

Arthur lo miró, levantando una ceja. Bueno, no era asunto suyo si la gente no podía dejar a sus animales solos en casa, aunque como buen inglés quería a veces a los animales más que a las personas. Claro ejemplo de ello era Caroline.

- Te perforaste la oreja izquierda.- Le comentó Francis, a lo que Arthur sonrió socarrón.

- Yes.-

- Pensaba que eras gay, ¿sabes?-

- What?-

- No dije nada.- Francis posó la taza en el plato y estiró la mano para tocar las nuevas perforaciones de Arthur. Para su sorpresa, el inglés rompió el contacto abruptamente, mirándolo un poco más pálido que antes.

- ¡¿Eres tonto? ¡Eso duele!- Francis lo miró sorprendido. Luego sonrió perversamente.

- No pensé que fueras tan delicado, Arthur.- Realizó el amago de volver a tocar su oreja y Arthur le golpeó la mano, molesto.

Arthur tardó un poco en quitarse el mal sabor tras eso, sin embargo, de vez en cuando intercambiaron algunas palabras más, conociéndose más allá de lo que su relación esporádica les había permitido. Fue una conversación civilizada, alabado sea Dios.

Arthur se fue tras eso, rompiendo el ruido de un auto al pasar ese trance en que se había metido. "I, speaking with the frog like people? No, it was a dream."

Aun así, el gato que lo esperó molesto por la falta de alimento no era un sueño… se apresuró en bañarse y cambiarse, algo extraño acababa de suceder y tenía que hablarlo con alguien.

+'+'+'+'+

-Posiblemente Francis-san no es tan malo como pensabas.- Le respondió tranquilamente Kiku, dándole el vuelto a la chica castaña que trabajaba de mesera ese día. Al inglés le gustaba el modo en que el japonés nombraba a las personas, lo consideraba especial. Kiku residía en Londres por estudios, pero esa característica de la gente de su país no la había perdido.

- Es extraño y me preocupa.- Le contestó Arthur, sentado a la barra.- Gilbert me dijo que no confiara en ningún acto de amabilidad suya.-

- Beilschmidt-san suele exagerar las cosas.- Le contestó, mirándolo inexpresivamente. Arthur reparó en su rostro, más que nada en sus ojeras.

- ¿No dormiste bien?-

- Karpusi-sama y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde organizando los horarios. Pensamos en cambiar el de González-san para que no falte a sus clases el jueves, pero no contestaba el celular.-

- Tal vez estaba ocupado, ¿A qué hora lo llamaron?-

- A las cuatro de la mañana, aproximadamente.- Arthur lo miró serio.

- ¿Bromeas?-

- Karpusi-sama insistió a pesar de que le indiqué la posibilidad de que estuviese durmiendo.- "No Kiku, Manuel estaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos dormir."

- Déjame revisar el cuaderno, a ver como quedó.-

- Lo traspasamos al computador, Arthur-san.-

- ¿Al computador? ¿Para qué? No es necesaria una bloody máquina para algo tan simple, ¡existen los lápices! Además, ¡es muy complicado! Nadie lo entenderá.- "Arthur-san, usted es el único que no entiende".

- Con un poco de práctica se acostumbrará.- Le dijo el japonés convencido. Arthur miró hacia la entrada, hacia la iluminada calle. La lluvia se había detenido ese día.

- Ese idiota… se portó bien conmigo.-

- Lo correcto ahora es que usted le demuestre su sincero agradecimiento.-

- Ya lo hice.-

- Pero podría intentar algo más permanente, ¿no cree? El hombre que me acaba de describir no parece ser el mismo del que siempre se queja.-

- El es el que se lo busca. Siempre.- Semi gruñó Arthur.

- El modo en que los demás actúan con nosotros está condicionado por como nosotros nos proyectamos hacia ellos.- Le recitó Kiku, recordando algunas de las palabras que Heracles compartía con él. Arthur se lo pensó.

+'+'+'+'+

Cuando llegó a la galería, Arthur se detuvo un momento en el patio del final del pasillo, fijándose en lo intimo que se sentía ese pequeño espacio nunca visitado. Al entrar a clases, se encontró con Lily, quien terminaba las suyas y esperaba que su hermano y Francis terminaran de hablar. Se veía preocupada y Kirkland intentó quitarle parte de sus preocupaciones.

+'+'+'+'+

- No puedo creerlo, mi pequeña hermana…- El suizo se cruzaba de brazos; no estaba molesto, pero si sorprendido.- Y yo como hermano, estando a cargo de ella… no me di cuenta y necesité que me lo hiciesen notar…- Cerró sus ojos, algo en su pecho le pesaba. Culpa, seguramente.- Es imperdonable, ella debería volver a Suiza con nuestros padres, no soy digno de cuidarla.-

- Sí, sí, pero dejémoslo para otro día, ¿vale?- Francis lo invitó a la sala. Su intención era ayudar a la menor de los Zwingli, no perder a su mejor alumna. Además, que alguien lo superase en dramatismo lo dejaba un poco anonadado.- Ella está bien, tú la cuidas lo mejor que puedes y…-

- Pero no es suficiente.-

- ¡Claro que es suficiente! Tu amor fraternal por ella lo supera todo, ¡superarán esto, ya verás! Llévala a clases de cocina y descubrirá lo delicioso que es comer equilibradamente. Y de paso se convertirá en una buena futura esposa.-

- Tal vez, tal… ¡oye!-

- Au revoir.- Francis empujó a Vash a la salita y le hizo un gesto a Arthur para que entrara rápidamente. Ambos hermanos se miraron un momento, Vash suspiró.

- Vamos, Liliam.-

- Sí, hermano.-

+'+'+'+'+

- Pensé que no vendrías hoy.-

- Una amiga me dijo que no me convenía faltar hoy.- Una amiga peluda llamada Caroline.

- Es una amiga muy lista.- le respondió Francis. Se dirigió a una puerta lateral y mal ubicada; estaba junto a la puerta de entrada a la sala de prácticas y no se podía abrir si la otra no estaba cerrada. Pero Francis ya estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con ese simple inconveniente. La abrió y prendió una luz, dejando ver pelotas, listones, aros y otras tantas herramientas.

- Ayúdame con esto, Arthur.- El británico entró al cuarto y lo encontró intentando levantar una viga puesta sobre dos patas.

- ¿Quién es el enclenque?- le dijo, ayudándolo por el otro extremo de la barra. Pesaba, bastante. Resoplando lograron sacarla de allí y dejarla en el otro extremo de la habitación, donde no molestase a quienes fuesen a practicar.

- ¿No está muy lejos?-

- No pienso guardarla en un buen tiempo, petit.- Le respondió Francis, apoyándose en la barra.

- ¿Y para qué la quieres?-

Francis sonrió, mirándolo de lado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Aquí un intento de glosario:**

Chilenismos:

-Retorcijón: retortijón. (La palabra correcta es retortijón pero me da cosita usarla)

-¿Qué esperai? Raspando: ¿Qué esperas? Lárgate.

- Tirarse al dulce: es algo así como coquetear, en este caso, se usa de un modo despectivo y se refiere a "sobrepasarse"

- Culiao: mala pronunciación de culeado. Malnacido, desgraciado. Seguramente proviene de alguien a quien "le dan por el culo" (como decir que una persona a la que engañan es "engañado". Un advervio inventado, en otras palabras.)

- Chesumadre: Concha de tu/su madre (su al referirse a una tercera persona) es un insulto muy repetido y tal vez el, en teoría, más fuerte de los insultos chilenos (?) Por lo general se dice de corrido y como una sola palabra. Derivados (o mejor dicho, formas de decirlo) son: conchatumare, conchetumenta (es más suavecito?), conchesumare, conchalalora (es como para no decir el otro.), chesumare. En este caso Manuel usa una versión en que se escucha sólo el final de la frase, como si se aspirara o rumiara las primeras sílabas.

- Tocata: Cuando una banda realiza una función no muy grande (?)

- Tirar: no sé cual es el verbo "real" para referirse al hecho de tener relaciones sexuales, aparte de "joder", que es utilizado por los españoles (al igual que "follar") y por otros paises en distintas medidas. Pensé en usar "coger", pero era muy fuerte (?). en Perú significa "cachar".

- Bototos: no sé si se dice así en todo el mundo, pero como con la ropa los nombres cambian de país en país (camiseta, polera, remera, como ejemplo simple) diré que son unos zapatos grandes, como de ejercito.

- Panqueques: son como los waffles pero más delgados y menos esponjosos (definición dada por la Real Academia de mi Hermanita Menor)- .blogspot _apEOVQZaaUE/S-rVCi4bLCI/AAAAAAAAGlA/RgFvpyZentw/s1600/panqueques+%281%29 .jpg

- Grifo: canilla en Argentina, llave (de agua)

- Polera: Remera, Camiseta. Esa prenda de tela por lo general delgada que se viste debajo del polerón y que en situaciones de extremo calor es la única que cubre el torso.

Argento:

- Mate: es su bebida nacional. La yerba mate (notese que no es hierba) Se suele tomar en una calabaza hueca (mate) con una bombilla y es muy rico.

Modismos españoles:

-Tío: tal vez el más conocido, es como decir "hombre", weón en Chile, o güey en México.

- Frutería: en España el término "verdulería" casi no se usa. En el original era "verdulería", pero como Toño es español...

- TQD: es una página española en la que se escriben cosas que uno piensa pero que no las puede decir por x razón. Son las siglas de "Tenía Que Decirlo" ( www .teniaquedecirlo )

Francés:

- Mon ami: amigo mío.

- Pardon. Perdón.

- S'il vous plaît: Por favor

- Au revoir: Hasta luego

- Petit. pequeño

Inglés:

- I, speaking with the frog like people? No, it was a dream: ¿Yo, hablando con la rana como personas? No, eso fue un sueño.

Recuerden que para las dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, acotaciones, correciones, insinuaciones, comentarios, impresiones y tomatazos pueden enviar un review.

Próximo capítulo: **Liliam**

¡Un premio a la que adivine como se llama el capítulo después de ése!


	6. Liliam

**4446 palabras**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes**-_ quienes tienen su pequeño o gran problema- _**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencia: algunas malas palabras, escenas muy homosexuales para Arthur, no se burlen de él, e impresiones personales respecto a distintos aspectos de la vida de parte de los personajes NO son necesariamente las verdades de la vida. (opiniones dadas por los personajes no son necesariamente las de la autora)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<span> Capítulo 6: Liliam  
><strong>

.

.

.

La belga atravesó la puerta con una bandeja. Tenía sueño; el día anterior regresó tarde a su departamento y hace sólo unos minutos se había desembarazado de las exigencias de Lovino. Ella tenía un horario y punto, que no le buscase la quinta pata al gato. Emma los conocía bien y sabía que no tenían.

A pesar de su cansancio, sonreía como siempre, vigilando con sus verdes ojos la cama de la habitación, el camino que seguía y la misma comida, evitando que tambaleara.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-

+'+'+'+'+

- Dinero listo, atuendo listo, llaves listo.- Francis se palmeó los bolsillos de su traje con las manos, sintiendo el tintineo de la llaves metálicas y el bulto de su billetera.- Celular listo, rostro... perfecto.- Sonrió al espejo, deslizando sus manos por su barba con un leve gesto de preocupación que quitaba credibilidad a su sonrisa; tal vez estuviese demasiado tupida.

Se dio el tiempo de arreglarla para que fuese descuidada (Francis encuentra cierto malicioso encanto en cambiar el significado original de las palabras) y de comprarle un ramo a la chica.

La encontró en una mesa en el segundo piso de un restaurant, bebiendo un jugo de frutas color rosado. Frambuesa o frutilla. Miraba hacia las mesas vecinas, con un ligero gesto de aburrimiento.

Francis miró de reojo su reloj de pulsera antes de acercársele; veinte minutos tarde no era tanto y en cuanto ella lo vio sus labios se curvaron dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

La chica se había sorprendido cuando él la llamó para quedar. Había dado por hecho que su "dame tu número telefónico, yo te llamo" no era más que una excusa para deshacerse de ella.

+'+'+'+'+

Llamaron a la puerta de su pieza y Cosette se sobresaltó. Cerró rápidamente la página de internet y leyó las primeras notificaciones de Facebook. "Matthew Williams te envió una solicitud de parentesco" ¿Matthew Williams? Tal vez era un pariente por el lado materno... no, ahora que lo pensaba, no lo conocía.

Su madre entró al cuarto y accionó el interruptor de la luz.

- Mi amor, mañana iremos a comprarte ropa.- La voz materna fue dulce, insinuante. Cosette dio un último vistazo a las fotos del tal Matthew Williams, "todas son de un oso. ¿Quién le toma fotos sólo a un oso polar?" y se volteó, sonriéndole a su madre. Le gustaba salir con ella, eran los momentos en que compartían, los que recordaría cuando sus padres fuesen a Francia y la dejasen con su hermano.

- ¿Y a dónde iremos?- Le preguntó, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, apoyando en éste sus antebrazos.-

La conversación se extendió unos minutos más y al despedirse su madre le aconsejó acostarse temprano.

Cosette se dirigió a "restaurar pestañas cerradas recientemente" y redirigió su atención a la foto que encabezaba un texto. "La pesca artesanal se diferencia de la industrial en que emplea una mayor cantidad de pescadores individuales y..." Era extraño como la idea de estudiar leyes que sus padres habían impuesto en sus expectativas infantiles se veía truncada por un bote. Cosette, dígase en su defensa, no era consciente de este desvió (aunque su subconsciente sí) ni tampoco el por qué de esconderlo. Algo similar le ocurría cuando en la mesa se discutía un tema - generalmente político, económico o moral – y ella notaba que no estaba de acuerdo ni con su madre ni con su padre.

O cuando le hablaban de sus raíces, de como su abuelo materno llegó desde unas islas que hace poco tiempo se convirtieron en un país, de sus abuelos paternos, ambos franceses. Porque, a pesar de que su familia entera residía en Francia y de que su hermano se consideraba francés, ella tenía más recuerdos de Inglaterra que del país del vino. En otras palabras, se sentía en parte británica, aunque de labios hacia afuera dijese que su nacionalidad era francesa.

Una de las cosas que más se planteaba era si existía un modo de juntar ambas identidades, si podía formar la suya sin renegar de éstas.

+'+'+'+'+

Antonio caminaba con una gran sonrisa y las manos -enfundadas en guantes- guardadas en sus bolsillos. Ese día amaneció radiante a pesar de que los anteriores habían sido lluviosos, mas era frío de todos modos.

Su sonrisa se acrecentó al recordar la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con Francis, cuando le hizo notar lo curioso del clima; estando en invierno, ese fin de semana escapaba a la regla. Y Francis compartió con el ibérico su hipótesis: según el francés, ese tiempo sólo podía deberse a la realización de dos amantes. "El clima celebrando el amor. Francis tenía que ser."

Llamó al timbre de una casa, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás y mirando el marco de la puerta. Un chico parecido a Lovino le abrió.

- ¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar? Vine a buscar a Lovino.

- Pase.- Feliciano le dejó pasar con un poco de temor. ¿Sería algún contacto de su hermano? ¿Un cobrador, tal vez? Pero Lovino no debía nada, se lo habría dicho.

El español se sentó en la sala de estar, mirando con curiosidad todo lo que había a su alrededor. Desde las escaleras, Feliciano gritó a su hermano avisándole que venían a buscarlo. Antonio seguía la escena con simpatía; Lovino había gritado de vuelta que ya bajaba, que le dieran unos minutos más. ¿Acaso hablaban a gritos siempre? No le molestaría soportar los de Lovino el resto de su vida si era una costumbre.

Feliciano se sentó frente suyo y se presentó.

- ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

- Antonio Fernández Carriedo.- Le contestó, para inclinar su torso y agregar con voz baja y enamorada- y espero que pronto puedas llamarme hermano Antonio.-

+'+'+'+'+

Mirábase en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Sus ojos olvidados de como parpadear, sumida en sus pensamientos... su hermano estaría tan orgulloso. Ya le había fallado bastante; su puntería era buena, pero no gustaba de las armas, las clases de defensa personal que le pagó acabaron con su instructor dejando el oficio y volcándose al estudio de aves, y por mucho que intentase concentrarse en sus explicaciones sobre el funcionamiento de los bancos y los tipos de inversiones, ella se distraía pronto con los dibujos del borde de su cuaderno - Lily pensaba que si comprase un cuaderno normal en lugar de uno de Winnie the Pooh podría solucionar lo último- de modo que siempre le fallaba. En todo.

Menos en aquel arte que redescubriera a los once años y en que sería la mejor. Sería un motivo para que Vash inflase el pecho y la mirase satisfecho, para que notara su talento. Era su deseo, su más grande deseo.

Se había tranquilizado después de darse cuenta de que Francis no la había delatado, e incluso llegó a creer que nunca lo haría. Pero ese domingo fue diferente.

Normalmente Lily llegaba junto con Francis y se iba a las cinco; almorzaba con el francés o bien se quedaba en el local, practicando o almorzando. Pero, desde hace un mes aproximadamente, Francis no le permitía quedarse sola. Más bien, no le permitía no acompañarlo. Lily adivinaba que el gabacho se preocupaba por su salud y la vigilaba aquel día que estaba a su cargo.

Solían ir a comer a un restaurant cercano, o bien Francis cargaba con su propio almuerzo y lo compartía con ella.

Tomó entre sus dedos el cuero de sus costillas, y lo apretó, mirándolo con obstinación en su reflejo.

Ese domingo fue diferente porque el francés acabó por delatarla.

Se comportó con normalidad durante las clases, incluso compartió con ella su idea de enseñar al chico punk a usar la viga de equilibrio. Pero cuando su hermano fue a buscarla, se encerró con él para conversar. Ella sabía de qué trataba tal conversación y cuando llegó Arthur, se sentía arrinconada. Por más que el varón intentó alegrarla, no lo consiguió.

Era un chico dedicado. Cuando notaba que lo miraban se cohibía y cualquier avance que hubiese mostrado desaparecía. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a su presencia y juntos se entretenían bastante conversando y moviendo sus cuerpos.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que el inglés pudo levantar una pierna y sujetarla con una mano mientras con la otra movía una cinta que encontraron en la bodega. Ella se había reído por la gracia mientras el inglés continuaba moviendo la cinta y volvía a una pose normal, para luego girar y dar un salto hacia el lado, volviendo luego a girar, recorriendo el perímetro de la pieza con aquella combinación. Arthur aún no lograba abrir sus piernas al máximo, pero estaba bastante cerca de hacerlo ese día. Para cuando Francis volvió, ya habían devuelto la cinta a su lugar y Arthur practicaba a levantarse del suelo sin usar sus manos y sin perder la compostura y ella estiraba una mano por enfrente de su cuerpo al tiempo que levantaba una pierna formando una línea recta e inclinando su tronco.

Pero ahora su hermano la miraba con una mezcla de abatimiento, tristeza y preocupación. Le había fallado nuevamente. Pero no se rendiría.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur cruzó los brazos, apoyándose en la viga y recuperando el aliento. Francis miraba hacia un lado, ya repuesto del ejercicio físico que era levantar y arrastrar en una posición sumamente incómoda una viga.

- ¿Para qué la quieres?- Le preguntó el británico.

- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que querías avanzar más deprisa?-

- Yes…- El británico continuaba sin comprender.

- Súbete.-

Arthur se quedó mirándolo un momento. Apoyó sus manos y se subió.

- Sostente con tus manos y levanta tus piernas.- Arthur apoyó sus manos, deteniéndose antes de tomar impulso. Aguanto la respiración antes de subir sus piernas de un único movimiento.

- Baja tus pies.- Arthur no lo obedeció inmediatamente. Sentía que su posición era incómoda, pero le gustaba más que la posibilidad de no acertarle a la viga y caer. Dobló sus rodillas con la intención de dar el paso de a poco. Estiró un pie buscando la madera y al encontrarla bajó el segundo. Pero al intentar incorporarse y todavía con el cuerpo en forma de arco, cayó hacia atrás, dándose un buen golpe por más que Francis intentó sostenerlo.

- Vamos, levántate. Si no duele, no sirve.-

Arthur lo miró con odio.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que pude haberme roto la cabeza?-

- Arriba, inglés. Eso es lo más fácil que aprenderás aquí.- Francis le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. –No lo pienses, sólo hazlo. Yo te recibiré si caes-

- Como hiciste recién.- Le recriminó Arthur, volviendo a subir.

- Ayer eras mucho más lindo. Y antenoche lo eras incluso más.-

Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada, sin saber si considerar eso como una insinuación de que algo hubiese sucedido.

- Camina de un extremo al otro hasta que puedas hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.-

Arthur se sintió ridículo únicamente caminando, pero cuando aumento la velocidad de sus pasos y resbaló varias veces, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba aprender a seguir esa línea recta. Aplicar la teoría en el suelo, o incluso sobre una línea dibujada en el piso, era sencillo. En cambio, con el vació a ambos lados de su camino la tarea se complicaba.

Francis envió un mensaje de texto a la chica del día anterior, apoyado en una pared mientras su alumno se caía por vez decimosexta.

+'+'+'+'+

- Ché, apurate.-

- Ya te he dicho que no me hables en castellano-aru. No entiendo nada de lo que dices-aru.- Wang Yao, un chino de veintiocho años volvió al mostrador con una caja.

- Aquí tienes-aru.

- Gracias, ché.- Martín se inclinó sobre la caja para revisar los objetos que estaban en su interior. –

- Se los compré a un hombre hace pocos días. Me debes dos libras-aru.

- ¿Tan poco por tanto? No te creo.-

- Lo que oíste-aru.- El mayor se sentó detrás del mostrador con un gesto de cansancio.- Parecía contento de deshacerse de ellos-aru.

El argentino sacó los objetos de la caja; unos barcos y trenes de juguete con partes rotas o abolladuras, libros con las cubiertas desgastadas, espejos rotos… todo lo que él podría arreglar y después vender. En una mesa alejada de Yao, en medio de muchos adornos, un hervidor se apagó con un clic. Con un pequeño suspiro el de cabello negro se levantó y sirvió agua en una taza para sí y en un mate para su acompañante. Cuando se devolvió, Martín ya había cruzado el mesón que se supone los separa y ocupado la silla a su lado. Recibió el mate con cuidado de no quemarse y lo dejó a su lado por un momento para poder abrir el cajón del asiático sin peligro de voltear el agua hirviendo. Sacó sus herramientas y principió a quitar los espejos rotos de sus marcos con cuidado de no cortarse. Luego limaba el marco para quitarse los restos de pegamento o cola y los dejaba a un lado, listos para usarse como marcos de fotos. Yao lo miraba.

- ¿No deberías irte-aru?

- Si me contrataras no tendría que hacerlo.-

- No puedo, ya lo sabes-aru. No tienes los papeles-aru.

- Y sí, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, che. Sólo hasta que Manuel me acepte.- El chino apoyó su mentón en su mano.

- Tú no te rindes-aru.

- Mientras tenga un modo de vivir y Manuel no se devuelva conmigo, no me rendiré.-

- ¡Aiyaaaaaa! Eso es lo mismo que decir que ganarás.- El mayor levantó la mirada hacia los peluches de panda que colgaban del techo con enfado, para luego bajar el tono a uno agotado.- Y mientras el único que debe soportarte soy yo-aru.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos, mientras Martín continuaba reparando los objetos de la caja.

- El amor no es un juego-aru. Sino ganan los dos, entonces no es amor-aru.

Martín se detuvo un momento, pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó trabajando con un reducto de su sonrisa anterior en el rostro.

+'+'+'+'+

Manuel se levantó tarde. Con los párpados prácticamente pegados por culpa de las legañas y un ligero dolor de cabeza que no era mayor porque se había moderado la noche anterior al beber con el objeto de evitar que cierto argentino se sobrepasara con él. Otra vez.

¡Otra vez que se moderaba, no que se sobrepasaban con él, obviamente!

Su preciado sábado libre fue opacado por el rubio de ojos verdes. Podría no haberle abierto la puerta, podría haber fingido que no estaba en casa, podría haberle tirado un balde de agua fría, pero Manuel no era tan malo, y después de tres cuartos de hora llamándolo a través de la puerta, al celular, tocando el timbre, chocando sus nudillos contra la madera y cantando a toda voz "sho quiero ser tu profe, mejor dicho profesor. El que te enseñe del amor, lo que sabés y disimulas" Martín logró que le abrieran. Por supuesto la cara del chileno distaba mucho de ser la del feliz enamorado que ve a su media naranja después de una guerra, pero para Martín bastaba. Aunque González no lo notase, su gesto se había suavizado con el tiempo.

Pasada la tarde, el argentino se auto invitó a cenar y para no echarlo a patadas Manuel había destapado la primera cerveza. Le habría gustado tomar vino, pero allí el francés era más abundante que el chileno y por amor patrio lo evitaba.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó sentado en el sillón y en una pose en la que parecía vigilar la puerta. Martín no estaba. Y ahora por su culpa tenía sueño por haber dormido en una posición tan incómoda.

Como aún tenía tiempo antes de su turno, se debatió entre dormir, hacer su tarea y escribir. Pensando que luego no tendría tiempo buscó su mochila y de ella sacó el libro que había conseguido hace pocos días y del que debía hacer un resumen. Se sentó con el libro en las manos y nada más abrirlo, lo volvió a cerrar. Se levantó, hirvió agua para prepararse un té y se volvió a sentar para leer. Dos páginas después volvió a levantarse, esta vez para prepararse el té y no volvió a sentarse; recogió unas monedas que se le habían caído, guardó los vasos que estaban en el lavaplatos, abrió las ventanas aprovechando el inusual sol y barrió. Pero cada vez que habría el libro postergaba la tarea de leerlo.

"Ya Manuel, no podí ser tan pajero. Ponté a leer miéchica." Y entonces, cuando al fin se decidió a no quitar ojo de los párrafos hasta avanzar que fuese un capítulo, una avecilla entró por la ventana abierta.

- Pío, pío, pío, pío, pío…- Manuel soltó un suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza.

- ¿Y a qué chucha vení tú?- El pajarito caminó por el respaldo del sillón hasta llegar junto a su frente y comenzó a picotearlo. El chileno intentó espantarlo sin conseguirlo. Se incorporó para tener una mejor posición cuando vio el papelito que tenía Gilbird atado a su pata. Le quitó la misiva y la leyó.

"Manuel, kesesese~"

Ese era el límite para el chileno. Se iría a tomar una siesta después de encargarse del mensajero.

+'+'+'+'+

Vash se sentó junto a Lily en el balcón de su departamento, mirando hacia el parque que tenían enfrente. Su hermana cosía en silencio y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es un bonito día.- Le comentó, sin detener la aguja ni el hilo. Vash se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, dejándola durante breves segundos con incertidumbre.

- Sí, lo es.- Lily se relajó. Continuó hasta que incluso las luces del departamento fueron insuficientes para trabajar bien y entró tras pedir permiso a su hermano para retirarse. En su pieza abrió su cuaderno de matemáticas y leyó el primer ejercicio. Consistía en el dibujo de un círculo dentro de un triángulo equilátero y debía obtener el área de éste último. Intentó un momento por sí misma buscar el resultado; intentó conseguir el largo de las bases del triángulo mediante el cálculo de sus ángulos, pensó en calcular primero el área del triángulo y luego restarle los cachitos que sobraban fuera del circulo –notando que le faltaban datos para sacar el área de estos últimos- y por último usó un compás intentando acertar al centro justo del círculo con uno de sus extremos para calcular el radio del círculo, todo infructuosamente.

Vash escuchaba música cuando su hermana menor se detuvo a su lado, acompañándolo unos minutos mientras la pieza musical terminaba con una mano tapando la otra a la altura de su cadera.

- Bruder, ¿puedes ayudarme con una tarea de matemáticas, por favor?-

- Ja.- Vash se levantó con los labios en una línea en un gesto serio, mas Lily sólo le sonrió, sabiendo que el mayor gustaba de ayudarla y lo guio a su habitación.

- No entiendo de qué me sirven los datos que me entregó el profesor.- Vash se inclinó sobre el dibujo, leyendo el problema escrito con la pulcra letra manuscrita de la menor de los Zwingli y sonrió para sí, cerrando los ojos con un ligero deleite.

- Utiliza el punto medio entre esquinas y luego únelo con una línea con la esquina contraria. Al dibujar las tres líneas encontrarás el punto central de círculo y a partir de él obtendrás el radio. Luego sólo debes usar esta formula; Vash le escribió sobre el cuaderno unas cuantas letras y un símbolo que parecía dos palos parados con una ola encima. –Si tienes problemas no dudes en volver a llamarme.- Agregó el mayor, sonriéndole levemente.

- Danke, bruder.-

Su hermano siempre la ayudaba. Ojalá algún día ella pudiese serle útil.

+'+'+'+'+

- Apoya el pecho… así, bien.- Francis estaba parado al lado de Arthur, indicándole lo que tenía que hacer y guiándolo con las manos. El británico tenía el cuello estirado y su mentón apoyado en la viga, al igual que su pecho y su cadera. Pero sus piernas eran sostenidas por Francis de modo que casi apoyaba sus pies en su cabeza, provocándole un obvio temor por caer. Se sostenía con ambas manos a la viga, pero aún así se sentía inseguro.

- Suelta tus manos y mantente en ésta posición hasta que cuente diez.- Le soltó las piernas y Arthur comenzó a temblar, nervioso y sin soltar sus manos.

- Suéltate.-

- ¿Y arriesgarme a caer? Dudo mucho que realmente sepas enseñar.- Le respondió con enojo. Francis, cansado, acercó su mano a la oreja izquierda de Arthur y se la apretó en la punta.

- No permitiré que repitas eso, petit.- Le dijo con falsa ternura, retorciéndole la oreja con suavidad y firmeza, provocándole un punzante dolor a Arthur en el sector perforado hace sólo unos días.

- I-idiot…- Le respondió, cerrando sus ojos y soltándose de a poco. Su cuerpo temblaba y amenazaba con irse hacia un lado u otro. Respirar le parecía un peligro, pero Francis ya había soltado su oreja y comenzaba a contar.

- … nueve y diez. ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? Me alegro de haber encontrado un método para que no te resistas tanto. Ahora quiero que me ayudes con una idea que tengo para alegrar a Lily, ¿te parece?-

Arthur se bajó de la viga con el corazón extrañamente acelerado y se apoyó en éste.

- Depende de que se trata, frog.- Francis rápidamente le llevó la mano a la oreja y se la apretó en su sector sensible.

- Por hoy dejaremos ese desagradable apodo, ¿bien?-

- ¡Maldito, te aprovechas de la debilidad ajena!-

- Yo no hago tal cosa, sólo te pido que te calles.-

- Hiciste lo mismo con Lily, ¿qué te importa a ti lo que haga con su cuerpo? Cada quien es libre de tratar el propio como le venga en gana.-

- Ella tiene un serio problema y no permitiré que un… - Francis se detuvo un momento- que tú opines al respecto.-

Arthur comprendió que se refería al poco cuidado que tenía con su cuerpo y que había podido comprobar por si mismo los días anteriores. Pero Francis sólo lo utilizaba como un arma arrojadiza, no podía saber si era o no una costumbre suya el meterse sustancias en el cuerpo… ¿o sí? Además de que no era algo malo, era su decisión. Y estaba seguro de que la rana no podía arrojarle la primera piedra, ¡que le presentasen al hombre que nunca se hubiese drogado para darle una medalla! Además, por el olor a vino que a veces le sentía, se podía deducir fácilmente que gustaba de beberlo.

- No escucharé tu bloody idea. Tú arréglatelas solo con ella, no pienso ayudarte. Yo no fui el que la delató.- Dicho lo cual, Arthur se fue antes de que Francis pudiese detenerlo. El francés no supo como responderle, él había procedido como era correcto, ella todavía era una niña. Y alguien que no respeta su cuerpo no puede hablar sobre el de los demás. O eso opinaba Francis.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur faltó a la siguiente clase y a la que le siguió. El domingo siguiente se presentó para cancelarlas definitivamente.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Clarisa. Esta le comentó que debía pausar sus clases porque se había roto un tobillo en un ascensor. Le dijo entre risas que se trataba de un ascensor antiguo y que las puertas corredizas de éste eran gruesas y pesadas y que se cerraban velozmente. Debido a una coincidencia se había tardado un poco más de lo normal en bajar y las puertas se habían cerrado sobre su pie. Para su suerte Lie la había llevado al hospital para revisar la herida.

- Y por eso no podré venir en un tiempo… espero. Todavía están examinando los daños que hubo en el ligamento, pero no pueden ser tan malos.- Le sonrió. Arthur desvió distraídamente su mirada hacia el pie de Clarisa, pero sólo se encontró con unas disimuladas gazas.

- No parece muy dañado.-

- No duele, pero mi médico me prohibió practicar danza o ciclismo por varios meses.- Francis abrió la puerta seguido de Lily, quien acababa de aceptar su oferta de descansar un momento con una bebida caliente para compensar el reincorporado frío de la estación.

- Te tengo un poco de envidia, Arthur. Tú aún puedes practicar lo que te gusta sin que te lo impida una razón de peso.- La chica se levantó del sillón en cuanto vio a Francis, apoyándose en el hombro de Arthur con delicadeza.

- Clarisa, mon fleur. Pensé que tú también habías desaparecido.- La saludó el rubio de cabellos largos, al tiempo que desde atrás Zwingli le hacía una seña de saludo a Arthur, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo notorio. "¿A qué se deberá ese sonrojo? Espero que esa rana no…"

- ¿También? ¿Alguien más se retiró?-

- Bueno, Arthur…- El inglés lo interrumpió levantándose inmediatamente e interponiéndose entre los dos camino hacia la suiza.

- Yo he tenido cosas que hacer y no he podido venir.- Dijo cortante, plantándose entre Francis y Lily. – Pero ya regresé.- "Aunque sea para velar por las buenas costumbres entre alumna y profesor."

+'+'+'+'+

- Hermano, iré a comprar queso.- Lily se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, abrigándose con una chaqueta.

- No tardes y no hables con desconocidos. Y si intentan estafarte has lo que te enseñé.-

- Lo haré, adiós.- Vash dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón, feliz de que su hermana comenzase a interesarse en mejorar su dieta.

Lily cerró la puerta tras de sí y el viento la empujó en su camino, sacudiendo sus trenzas y colándose debajo de su falda. Utilizó un camino por un parque, deteniéndose breves minutos para observar la estatua que la decoraba. Representaba a una cabra y le gustaba mucho.

A la salida de la tienda chocó con un chico que entraba a ésta, provocando que se cayese un ave que llevaba escondida entre las ropas. El chico, de cabello blanco y ojos lilas, se apresuró a recogerla.

- Discúlpeme.- Le dijo la muchacha, inclinando la cabeza.

- ¡No es nada!- Le dijo el muchacho en una mezcla de confusión, enojo y miedo.- Yo no he hecho nada.- Agregó, calmando su tono e intentando utilizar uno más inexpresivo.

- Es un ave muy bonita.- Le comentó la niña, corriéndose de la entrada para dejar pasar a un hombre. -¿Cómo se llama?-

- Mr. Puffin.- Le respondió el chico.

- ¿Y tú?- Le preguntó, curiosa e inocente.

- Emil.- Le respondió, buscando un punto entre la suiza y el suelo en donde posar la mirada.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Intento de Glosario (no tan extenso como el anterior)**

Buscarle la quinta pata al gato: Justificar con un argumento rebuscado. También, reclamar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Chilensis:

Ya Manuel, no podí ser tan pajero. Ponté a leer miéchica: Ya Manuel, no puedes ser tan flojo (desganado).Lee, mierda. (Pajero viene de paja, palabra con dos connotaciones; de paja (flojera) o de correrse la paja (masturbarse). En éste caso, se trata de la primera aceptación)

¿Y a qué chucha vení tú?: ¿Por qué puta razón viniste?

Argento:

Ché: tiene el mismo uso que "tío" en España, "Weón" en Chile y "güey" en México. Es como decir "tú". No es despectivo.

"sho quiero ser tu profe, mejor dicho profesor. El que te enseñe del amor, lo que sabés y disimulas": Canción del grupo argentino Miranda y cuya letra es muy... ¿sucia? El "sho" es como Martín pronuncia "yo". En ocasiones la "LL" y la "Y" en Argentina se pronuncian como "sh"

Alemán:

Bruder: Hermano

Ja: Sí (en el tercer capítulo, cuando Gilbert le dice a Eli "Ja, ja" le está diciendo "sí, sí", no se ríe)

Danke: Gracias

Francés:

Mon fleur: Mi flor

Bueno, no sé si se nota, pero Emil es Islandia y Cosette, Seychelles (¿se nota, verdad?) Emma es Bélgica y... eso.

Cada vez que no comentan, un poco del autor muere. ¿Por qué? Porque si no nos interesara su opinión no publicaríamos.

_A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . __Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement._

O eso dice FF cuando dejas un review, ¿lo han leído? Gracias a todos.

Próximo capítulo: **Cosette**

Y el que le sigue ¿adivinan cuál es?


	7. Cosette

**4648 palabras **y nada de FrUK. Tal como lo oyen ¡Pero no me linchen! Les tengo un regalo en el rating "M" de FF, se llama "Cuarto menguante, Marea creciente", pero esta historia va lentamente y, aunque no lo crean, es multiparing, además de que trata de algo más que sólo FrUK. Perdón.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes**-_ quienes tienen su pequeño o gran problema- _**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencia: NADA DE FRUK, tal vez el leer este fic te insite a drogarte, tatuarte o perforarte, no hagan caso a esos impulsos, italianos leeeeeeentos, adolescencia (?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<span> Capítulo 7: Cosette  
><strong>

.

.

.

- ¡Cosette!- La mulata volteó y buscó entre la multitud a su madre. La mujer madura se abría paso entre la multitud sin ninguna bolsa, lo que desconcertó a la muchacha, puesto que Marianne se había alejado con la intención de, según ella, comprar unas pantallas de lámparas que había visto en una tienda y quería para la habitación matrimonial de la casa.

La menor logró localizarla cuando ya casi estaba junto a ella. Levantó ambas cejas en un gesto de grata sorpresa y la abordó para indagar donde estaba la supuesta compra. La mujer, de unos cincuenta años, se sentó enfrente suyo.

Estaban en el sector externo de una cafetería; la particularidad residía en que el sector estaba rodeado de cortinas de cuencas que caían, dándole un ambiente privado pero abierto a las pocas mesas que allí había. Marianne llamó la atención de un mozo para que se acercara y pidió un café para sí y un chocolate caliente para Cosette. A pesar de que dentro del edificio la temperatura era agradable, ambas vestían chalecos y abrigos por la lluvia que caía afuera; la madre se quitó el suyo y lo dejó en el respaldo de la silla colocada entre ambas y jugando con las flores que adornaban la mesa, buscó el momento, las palabras y el tono adecuado para dirigirse a su hija y darle la noticia de su próximo viaje.

Les sirvieron su pedido y unas galletas como cortesía junto al chocolate de Cosette. La chica miró agradecida al mesero y éste le dedicó una sonrisa. Marianne dejó de jugar con su cabello y le robó una galletita.

- ¿No tenían las pantallas que querías?- Le preguntó la mulata menor a su madre, llevándose el chocolate a los labios. Su francés, fluido, tenía un ligero acento británico provocado por los años vividos en Londres.

- No fui. Me entretuve en el camino y luego lo olvidé.- La mujer, en cambio, pronunciaba cada vocal e de las palabras. Un acento cantarín del sur de Francia que se acentuaba cuando discutía con sus hijos o con su marido. –En cambio te traje esto.-

Cosette esperó pacientemente a que le entregaran el objeto enunciado, inclinándose para observarlo mejor. Su madre le mostró una cajita que había sostenido sobre su regazo y tapado con sus dedos; era de un color azul oscuro y la muchacha se entusiasmo con la idea de su contenido. ¿Un collar? ¿Un anillo? ¿Aros? Su madre le dio un momento para que la curiosidad mellara en la chica y el momento fuera más dramático, antes de abrir con cuidado la cajita y mostrarle un hermoso anillo con una pelotita de oro que simulaba ser un diamante. El trabajo era tan perfecto que parecía serlo realmente.

Cosette sintió un rictus en sus labios al disimular su decepción y aceptó el obsequio. Era bellísimo, nadie podía negarlo, pero ella no lo quería. Eso no evitó que se sintiese sorprendida ante la actitud materna; se preguntaba a qué se debería el detalle. Se lo preguntó.

- Eres una señorita y deberías usar joyas de señorita.-

Cosette asintió, dándole la razón y deslizando el anillo por su dedo medio, observándolo con aires de presunción, a pesar de saber que no encajaba dentro de la imagen que su madre tenía de una "señorita".

Acabaron con sus bebidas y Marianne se recostó en su asiento, lista para comunicarle a su hija su decisión respecto a las navidades que se acercaban. Llamó su atención con un gesto de su mano.

- Mi vida, ¿qué opinarías de que tu papá y yo pasásemos Navidad en Francia, en casa de los abuelos?-

- ¿Van a ir?- Cosette se extrañó. Sus padres nunca faltaban a las fechas importantes para la familia, y aunque Francis estaba exento de la responsabilidad, ellos siempre la acompañaban.

- Iremos. Y queremos que nos acompañes.- Su madre le sonrió; un gesto que mantenía el fantasma de años de retozos inocentes y juveniles que sirvieron de taladro para el corazón de su compañero de vida.

Cosette no veía el país en que naciera desde los ocho años de edad.

+'+'+'+'+

Francis miraba su computador portátil, escribía un poco, borraba, abría Facebook, twiteaba algo tan útil como "Mi vecino parece olvidar que no a todos nos gusta escuchar rock pesado tan tarde" y revisaba su correo sólo para retrasar el final que debía escribir.

Pero, observado desde un punto de vista más desinteresado, podría decirle a su hermana que había olvidado la historia con los años y no molestarse en escribir, no tenía mala redacción pero le molestaba no ser lo suficientemente creativo para terminar la historia.

"Se acurrucó un poco más bajo esas alas protectoras, intentando olvidarse de sus vestimentas pomposas, de su gracioso modo de mover la cabeza, balanceándola de un lado para otro, pero era imposible. Esa curvatura que su actual amante no podía tener lo cautivaba incluso después de la certeza de que no le pertenecía… tres hijos tenía, prontos a abandonar el nido, y un macho a su lado para protegerla.

Más él sabía que era su error, nunca debió ir contra la naturaleza y perseguir a esa parlanchina. Debía quedarse con alguien que, como él, tuviese una melodiosa voz… por más que varios se atreviesen a mentir y decir que era molesta. Eran unos envidiosos.

A su lado, Gilbird se despertó ante su continuo movimiento. Con su propio pico, corto y recto, le acarició el plumaje de la cabeza, invitándolo a dormir. Ya estaba bien por una noche, podía seguir rompiéndole el corazón recordando a su antiguo amor, pero que fuese otra noche. No hoy, cuando le acaba de regalar una larva que el mayor aceptó fingiendo alegría en su piar. Gilbird había temido que esa lora de plumas rojas y azules impidiese su compromiso con Pierre, pero éste había comido la mitad de la larva, tal como hacía siempre que compartían un gusano a la hora de comer.

Las aves tienen un modo muy especial de casarse; a diferencia de los humanos, que parecen separar o intercambiar al momento de unir sus vidas, ellas comparten su alimento. Pero no se trata de un alimento cualquiera, sino de una larva de libélula. Pierre cortó con su pico el último bocado, permitiendo a Gilbird terminarse la comida que los declaraba pareja de por vida.

Pierre enterró su cabeza en el pecho emplumado del ave amarilla, ocultando la pena que sentía al recordar como la mascota de ese pirata se había ido, dejándolo.

Seguramente ella estaba en las alas de otro en ese momento, tal como él. Otro estaría apreciando la hermosa curvatura de su pico, su porte único."

Francis releyó y releyó el final de la historia, a veces encontrándolo bueno, otras, malo. Se trataba de un cuento que había hilado en los años en que Cosette era una niña y se quedaba a su cargo. Era una historia sin final, porque la muchacha había perdido el interés en los cuentos de hadas antes de que le encontrase un fin. Trataba de un ave llamada Pierre que se enamoraba de la lora que acompañaba a un corsario inglés en sus viajes, pero que debía dejarla ir y aceptar que él no era más que un amor de puerto. Despechado, le entregaba su vida a Gilbird un ave que siempre lo acompañó. Los nombres los había robado de su propia mascota y del pollito de su amigo albino. El nombre de la lora era un misterio que Cosette siempre quiso desvelar.

Dejó soltar un suspiro; la música en casa de su vecino no le permitía concentrarse. De mala gana se levantó y bajó hasta el primer piso utilizando las escaleras. Al llegar a la calle el molesto ruido aún no terminaba, sintiéndose por sobre el rebote de la lluvia en el pavimento. "Mon Dieu, como puede gustarle esa clase de música a Gilbert". Caminó cobijándose de las gotas en las salientes de los techos y el follaje de los árboles hasta el edificio responsable del estrépito; la música provenía desde uno de los primeros pisos, por lo que se paró frente a una ventana abierta y gritó con la esperanza de que lo oyesen.

- The music is so noisy!- Mas los ocupantes del departamento parecían no oírlo. Volvió a gritar, esta vez más fuerte. Al parecer lo escucharon, porque vio como una sombra se acercaba a la ventana abierta y sintió como las voces en el interior se callaban un momento, antes de que un balde de agua fría cayese sobre él, mojándolo al tiempo que las risas estallaban en el interior del departamento.

Resistió a tentación de lamerse los labios mojados, quieto en la sombra proyectada por el edificio.

Regresó a su departamento, con el propósito de bañarse y acostarse. Al llegar sentía el frío de la camisa empapada y el agua escurriendo entre sus cabellos. Estornudó antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa. Al momento de secarse el cabello, recibió un llamado a su celular. Era de su hermana.

- Cosette, petit femme.- La saludó, sentándose resignado en una esquina de su cama. Las cortinas, abiertas como era lo usual en su departamento, permitían ver la caída de la lluvia, que había aumentado su volumen de precipitación considerablemente en los últimos minutos, como queriéndole decir que, si su vecino del edificio continuo no lo hubiese mojado, la lluvia lo habría hecho; como si le advirtiese que no era posible sustraerse de lo que irremediablemente sucedería con la inoportuna intervención de su hermana –inoportuna para Francis, oportuna para nosotros- justo cuando necesitaba secar su cabello mojado.

Las gotas mojaban su polera recién cambiada, robándole a su espalda el poco calor que había recuperado luego del chapuzón.

-Oui, oui. Il n'y a pas de problème.- Se levantó con el objeto de cerrar las cortinas, impaciente por pronto dar término a la conversación, caminando de un lado para otro al tiempo que movía nerviosamente sus piernas; se detenía un momento con un paso a medio dar, antes de retomar la caminata, miraba hacia el cielo del departamento, buscando distraerse.

- Pierre ça va bien.- Entró al baño y tomó el secador de cabello, prendiéndolo con el mínimo de potencia para poder escuchar a su hermana, pero con el sonido la mitad de las palabras eran confusas. Estornudó, creándose la vital necesidad de sonarse.

Con tanta distracción aceptó la imposibilidad de continuar ese intento de diálogo y de manera un tanto descortés pero comprensible por su situación se despidió de la menor atropelladamente y colgó.

- Achú… - estornudó. - Horreur-

Se secó el cabello con la mente positiva, él no se resfriaría, tenía muchas citas en los días venideros, debía asistir a sus clases, debía llevar a Pierre al veterinario para que le hiciesen su revisión semestral.

Volvió a estornudar y fue a la cocina a comer algo, sin dejar de estornudar cada pocos minutos. Pensó en revisar por última vez el texto, empero desechó la idea.

Pierre, con la cabeza un poco ladeada y una mirada curiosa, le pió en demanda de alimento.

+'+'+'+'+

- Algún tiempo atrás, pensé en escribiiiiirleeeeee. Que nunca sortee, las trampas del amor.-

Yao miró con cara de fastidio al argentino, llevaba un buen tiempo cantando. Partió como un tarareo en voz baja y fue aumentando el volumen hasta el tono actual. Martín no cantaba mal, pero Wang deseaba relajarse un poco con la música tradicional de su cultura.

- Ya que el amooooor.-

- ¡Silencio-aru!- Explotó el chino, levantándose y dirigiéndose a una ruma de CD's en la trastienda. Martín, consternado por haber sido detenido en plena canción, enmudeció y enderezó la espalda, sacando pecho. No le molestaba que lo hiciesen callar, pero no comprendía –o fingía no comprender- como alguien podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de escuchar su grossa voz.

Se levantó y siguió a Yao, quien ya elegía la canción que quería para ambientar el local. Buscó una escoba en un diminuto armario en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, a pesar de que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. La arrastró con cuidado y buena voluntad por el local bajo la desaprobatoria mirada del mayor, quien pronto soltó un bufido y le quitó el objeto de las manos.

- ¡Ya lárgate-aru y ve a saciar tu hambre de locura-aru!-

Martín lo miró sonriente, sin irse.

- Sho quiero quedarme y ayudarte. En serio que no hay nada más zarpado que acompañarte.-

- Volverás después-aru.- Yao dio por terminada la conversación y le golpeó la espalda con la escoba, apurándolo a irse. –Estos niños de hoy no respetan lo que les dicen sus mayores-aru.-

Martín fue empujado a escobazo limpio fuera del local. Yao le cerró la puerta y bajó las persianas, impidiéndole ver el interior de la tienda. Cuando el argentino intentó abrir nuevamente la puerta, descubrió que estaba cerrada.

- Yao, che. ¿De verdad no querés compañía?- Nadie le contestó.- Yao, sho sé que podés entenderme, abrime la puerta. Quitá el pestisho.- El argentino, rendido, probó a hablarle en inglés. Era una lástima, estaba casi seguro de que el chino comprendía lo que le decía. – Let me stay with you, Yao.- Esperó unos minutos más, pero nadie le abrió. Resignado y con tristeza por los sentimientos del asiático, se alejó.

Yao Wang, recostado sobre el mesón y ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos, intentaba olvidar que hace diez años había llegado a ese país maldito del que nunca lograría salir por una estafa. Intentaba olvidar que hace diez años perdiera el contacto con su hermano.

(A veces Yao no podía evitar preguntarse si el chico todavía vivía en el sector de Hong Kong o si había desecho el camino que ambos recorrieran para salir del país al no regresar su hermano mayor.)

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur estaba feliz; le habían encargado que realizara una segunda edición de un libro de Muriel Barbery; había leído la traducción; un buen trabajo considerando lo poético que es el idioma francés y la cantidad de comparaciones y menciones que hacía el libro. Su labor era la de realizar una edición más simple. Un resumen, a fin de cuentas.

Se sentía dichoso por el nivel del encargo; no era cualquier libro y sería un trabajo titánico simplificarlo; las menciones podía dejarlas fuera, pero eso quitaría parte del encanto central del narrador. Otra opción era quitar los capítulos o los sucesos que no fueran relevantes, mas existían capítulos que eran bastante puntuales, además de que debía tener en consideración el cambio de narrador que sucedía constantemente. Realmente algo difícil, pero lo atraía; significaba que su trabajo era bien evaluado por sus superiores.

En el camino se detuvo enfrente de un hospital, donde un chico de cabello castaño conversaba con las personas que entraban y salían, escuchando sus dolencias e intentando reconfortarlos. Abrió su billetera y contó el dinero que llevaba encima.

- ¡Feliciano!- Lo llamó. El menor se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. La mujer con la que conversaba le agradeció su buena disposición y se alejó, al tiempo que Kirkland caminaba hacia el asustado italiano.

- Tú… eh… Arthur, ¿no? El cliente de Emma…-

- Sí, yo.- Arthur se detuvo en frente suyo, mirando en diferentes direcciones por si a algún guardia o policía se le ocurría aparecer de improviso y cumplir con su trabajo. – Vengo por un poco de verde.-

- ¿Verde?-

- You know.-

- Eh… ¿Un qué perdón?-

- Mota, retrasado.-

-No sé de que me habla.- Arthur se masajeó los ojos, por eso no le gustaba comprarle a Feliciano.- Y no es necesario insultarme.- El italiano sonrió.- Sin insultos y con mucha pasta el mundo es un lugar feliz en que no se necesitan drogas.- "¿Tú quieres vender o trabajar en un centro de rehabilitación?"

- Pasto.-

-…-

- Porro.-

- P-perdón, no-no entiendo.-

- ¡Cannabis Sativa!- Le gruñó, exasperado. No entendía como Emma y Lovino podían trabajar con gente de tan pocas luces. Pero al menos ahora Feliciano había comprendido…

- Tal vez lo que me intentas decir es que quieres una exquisita pasta con salsa de verduras~- Arthur casi desfallece. Le daba un poco de vergüenza decirlo de manera tan directa frente a alguien que apenas conocía –casi siempre le compraba a Emma- y se sonrojó imperceptiblemente al quemar su último cartucho.

- M-marihuana.-

- Ah, podrías haberlo dicho antes.- Feliciano sonrió más ampliamente mientras abría su mochila y buscaba dentro. – Debo tener por aquí… no se vende mucho, ¿sabe? Viene gente con nombres raros, parecidos a los que usted mencionó, pero nosotros no vendemos esas cosas.-

Arthur suspiró, intentando olvidar su exasperación. Volvió a mirar en todas direcciones, mas nadie parecía reparar en ellos.

- Mira, aquí hay.- Feliciano le mostró una bolsa de papel. –Pero si lo que quieres son cogollos no puedo darte… para la salsa no importa de todos modos.-

- Yo no los quiero para…-

- Quedan bien con la salsa de champiñones… ¡Para la lasaña es lo mejor! –

- Comprendo, pero yo no… olvídalo.- No era deber suyo rendirle cuentas al menor de los Vargas sobre lo que haría con la hierba. Feliciano se disponía a darle el vuelto cuando Arthur lo detuvo, impulsado por el recuerdo fugaz de la sensación que tenía en su cuerpo la noche en que ayudó a Ekaterine. – Dame un mefobarbital.-

Feliciano buscó entre sus cosas y sacó una pastilla.

- ¿Sólo una?-

- Yes… is for try.- Arthur se la arrebató de la mano y se fue sin despedirse, confundido por la razón que lo llevó a gastar dinero en una droga que no estaba en sus planes comprar. "Es para dormir. Las discusiones del departamento de al lado no me permiten dormir." Se auto convenció.

Feliciano lo vio alejarse, cuadrando los precios en su mente.

- No me pagó todo, ve~.-

+'+'+'+'+

Se sentía mal. A pesar de que era tarde no se había podido levantar, la frente le ardía y su boca se sentía pastosa; por más que bebiera agua, su saliva continuaba espesa. Cosette entró con una bandeja y el desayuno.

- Merci.- le agradeció, incorporándose y cruzando las piernas para recibir el alimento. Cosette se sentó a su lado y picoteó un poco de su plato.

- ¿Algo más que quieras que haga?- Francis se dio el tiempo de beber de su taza de café antes de responder.

- ¿Podrías ir a mi local y avisar que no habrán clases por una semana?-

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur empujó la puerta, sin encontrar a nadie más que a Lily practicando a esa hora. Había salido de su casa más temprano de lo habitual por los acontecimientos que se sucedieron a su encuentro con Feliciano.

Caminó a su departamento se detuvo en un pequeño local para comprar ingredientes para las comidas de la semana. En caja se dio cuenta de que el dinero no le alcanzaba para pagar todo, rumió unas cuantas maldiciones en contra de los italianos y de como te hacen gastar más dinero del que te puedes permitir; estaba seguro de que Feliciano había armado todo ese teatro sólo para sacarle más dinero. Tuvo que devolver algunos alimentos –principalmente tallarines, después del discurso de Feliciano y de su supuesta usura ya no quería comerlos- y decidir que era lo más urgente por conseguir. Más importante que eso, debía llevar su ropa a casa de Manuel para lavarla.

Una vez en su departamento, no alcanzó a sacar el libro que debía resumir de su bolso cuando su casero tocó a la puerta. Le abrió de mala gana; el arriendo lo tenía al día, eso no podían negárselo, lo que se podía traducir como una visita por quejas. Tal vez fuera el volumen de la música, o nuevamente Caroline había atacado a algún perro faldero del bloque.

Abrió la puerta y la gata, como previendo que la amonestación sería referente a ella, se escurrió por entre sus piernas, escapando.

- Caroline… ¡Tante Meggie!- La minina se detuvo, incapaz de ignorar el segundo llamado. Se devolvió, al tiempo que Arthur intercambiaba saludos de buenas costumbres con e hombre.

- Vengo por un asunto muy puntual.- Le explicó.- Queremos fumigar el bloque y para eso necesitamos que los habitantes se desplacen por un pequeño periodo de tiempo.-

- ¿Me está echando, caballero?-

- No, le aviso que en dos días a más tardar deberá tener todo ser vivo o alimento fuera del bloque, por su propia seguridad.-

- Es usted muy oportuno por avisarme con un plazo tan amplio, gracias.- Ironizó.

- Usted es el único que no parecía enterado.-

-No recuerdo haber aceptado algo como una fumigación. Aunque me gustaría deshacerme de ciertos seres molestos- Arthur lo miró con disgusto, recogiendo a Caroline del suelo.

- Se encuentra establecido en los gastos comunes de este mes.-

- Yo ya pagué la renta, ¿significa que el contrato se detiene temporalmente? Supongo que me cobraran menos.-

- Fue aceptado en la junta vecinal.-

- Igual que el derecho de venir con idioteces, si claro. Que tenga un buen día.- Arthur le cerró la puerta en la cara, sabedor de que su casero había cumplido con informarle y que no podía vivir en su departamento mientras durase el proceso de fumigado.

Como no tenía plantas en su departamento –de tenerlas no le llenaría los bolsillos a Lovino- devolvió las bolsas con los alimentos recién comprados a su mochila y partió con varias horas de antelación a sus clases de baile, dispuesto a tener toda la tarde libre para buscar un hogar temporal.

"Gracias a La Reina; ahora tengo la tarde libre." Pensó, para luego darse cuenta de que había caminado hasta allí por nada. Al verlo, Lily se acercó para saludarlo y comunicarle que Francis todavía no llegaba.

-Seguro está atrasado, los franceses tienen una peculiar percepción del tiempo.- Lily se rio con sus palabras, al tiempo que sostenía el extremo de una de sus trenzas y buscaba puntas partidas. Arthur se sentó en la viga de equilibrio y Lily continuó elongando. De pronto, Arthur cayó en la cuenta.

- ¿Cómo entraste?-

- Tengo copias de las llaves.- Lily abrió sus piernas, bajando su cuerpo hasta tocar el suelo. Luego estiró sus brazos hacia el frente, su cuerpo en paralelo al piso. Cuando su mejilla tocó la superficie, agregó.- Francis me las dio.-

Arthur asintió, separándose de la viga y colocando un pie sobre ella, para luego tomarse la punta del mismo con la mano contraria.

- Es extraño que falte, suele avisar cuando eso sucede.- Le informó Zwingli, levantándose y dando saltitos con las manos en la cintura, sin doblar las rodillas; debía darse el impulso únicamente con los tobillos. Arthur cambió de pierna.

- ¿Cómo has estado de… tu sabes, eso?-

Lily, sin detener sus saltos y con la respiración levemente agitada, le respondió.- Mi hermano me ayudó a superar la anorexia. –Arthur se tensó al escuchar la palabra; sentía que, al tener el caso de Lily cerca suyo, el término era fuerte de oír. Pero la rubia no mostraba signos de molestia.

- ¡Qué rápido! Apenas han pasado unas cuantas semanas.- Arthur sonrió, aliviado por la menor.

Lily no respondió tras la aceptación de su mentira. Su hermano creía que estaba mejor, pero su intento por ayudarla había devenido en un trastorno peor. Excusándose, salió del local con su mochila en la mano, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió al patio pequeño de la galería. Allí, un niño de cabello blanco y ojos púrpura la esperaba, arrojándole piedras al animal que había robado del zoológico para que éste se las trajera.

- Disculpa, ¿te hice esperar mucho?-

Emil la miró intentando no mostrarse efusivo.

- No demasiado.-Lily se le acercó y puso en sus manos una cajita de plástico con su almuerzo.

- Ten, devuélvemela sin nada, por favor.- Lily intentó sonreírle, antes de alejarse corriendo. -¡Considéralo un regalo!-

El chico, nada más desaparecer ella de vista, se sentó en el suelo, con un leve sonrojo. "¿Esto está bien?"

Lily se apresuró en entrar al local. Cuando cerraba la puerta, una chica de piel mulata la detuvo. La dejó pasar, pensando que era otra alumna.

- ¿Hay alguien más aparte de ti?-

- Sí, un chico…- Sin dejarla terminar, Cosette entró a la sala de prácticas, casi traumándose con lo que allí encontró.

Arthur, con unas calzas negras, calcetines blancos y una polera deportiva y ajustada de color también negro, sujetaba una de sus rodillas a la altura de su oreja, con las piernas completamente abiertas. El de ojos verdes inmediatamente bajó la extremidad, mirándola en una mezcla de bochorno y enojo.

- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar?-

Cosette, incluso repuesta de la impresión, olvidó darle el espacio necesario a la menor para pasar, quedando Lily en la habitación de espera, mirando la espalda de la mulata y las coletas que caían.

- P-p-permiso…- Intentó decir, cuando la de cabello negro habló.

- Tanto como a ti te enseñaron a ser hombre. Hasta yo soy más masculina que tú, y esa posición la hago mejor.-

Una chispa pareció crearse entre ambas miradas, sin saber Arthur como redirigir el insulto. Le había herido su orgullo el comentario respecto a ser poco hombre.

- Eres una… bloody…- Lily los interrumpió.

- ¿A qué vino, señorita?- Bonnefoy se volteó y se hiso a un lado para dejarla pasar, o al menos, para permitirle la vista de todos los interlocutores.

- Ah, sí.- La chica de coletas, miró el techo, dirigiéndose a la de trenzas.- Francis no podrá venir hasta nuevo aviso. Está resfriado.-

- Eso explica el que tardara tanto.- Lily se dirigió a Arthur con sus ojos abiertos y sin pestañear.

- Yes… I'll leave.- Le respondió, sentándose en el suelo y principiando a calzarse las zapatillas. –Bloody french.- lo oyeron murmurar, claramente molesto por haber hecho el camino para nada.

- ¿Y tú quien eres?- Inquirió Arthur.

- Es la hermana de Francis.- Le contestó Lily en lugar de la francesa, quien tras el "bloody french" lucía entre contrariada y enojada. Tras la respuesta de la rubia, Cosette sonrió.

- Bien, yo sólo vine a eso, el último en salir cierra la puerta.- Cosette no pudo salir inmediatamente, puesto que la menor de los Zwingli le tapaba el paso.

- ¿Te recogerá tu hermano? ¿Tienes como llamarlo?-

- N-no tengo celular, pero gracias por su preocupación, lo llamaré desde un teléfono público. Adiós, Arthur.- Lily se despidió y se salió del camino de la mulata adentrándose en la sala de espera. Recogió sus cosas y salió a la par que Cosette. Afuera, ambas chicas pensaron en despedirse, pero la mayor se ofreció a acompañarla hasta que su hermano fuese a recogerla.

A medida que se alejaban por el pasillo, Emil Bornjen las espiaba desde el patio final, debatiéndose entre seguirlas para devolverle a Lily su lonchera o no. Cuando ya sus voces no se oían, se decidió por lo primero, ya incapaz de seguir fingiendo despreocupación. Espantó a una gata que se agazapaba cerca de Mr. Puffin y corrió en dirección a la salida.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur se vistió de mala gana; de haber sabido que el idiota de Francis no iría no se hubiese cambiado cuando Lily abandonara por unos minutos la habitación. Recogió sus cosas y cerró con llave el local, acercándosele con sigilo Caroline.

La gata saltó a sus brazos.

- Vinimos por nada, Caroline.-

- Miau.-

- Se supone que los horarios eran flexibles y no sé que otro cuento.-

- Miau.-

- Tienes razón, no pienso pagarle para nada.-

- Miau.-

- Si soy capaz de imponerme. Contraté un servicio y no consentiré que no me lo den.-

Caroline calló, sabiendo que su amo estaba lejos de escuchar cualquier razonamiento. Mas comprendía que, después del aviso sobre fumigación, Arthur no estaba de humor.

Y sin nada más que maullar, Caroline dejó que Arthur la llevase hasta el departamento de Francis.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Intento de Glosario**

Mozo: Tal vez lo hayan (¿de haber?)oído, también se les dice meseros o garzones.

Parlanchina: ¿es una palabra usada en todas partes, no? Habladora.

Polera: Remera, camisa.

Muriel Barbery es una escritora francesa, un libro muy conocido suyo es "la elegancia del erizo"

Arthur utiliza muchos términos para referirse a la marihuana, tal vez conozcan alguno (depende del país en que vivan) Y lo que dice Feli sobre como usarla en salsas es invención mía... creo.

Argento:

La canción que canta Tincho es "Música ligera" de Soda Stereo. (Grupo argentino muy conocido)

Grossa(o): bakán, chévere, que la lleva, que es la neta, algo que es muy bueno.

Zarpado: Genialoso (?)

Yao, che. ¿De verdad no querés compañía? Yao, sho sé que podés entenderme, abrime la puerta. Quitá el pestisho: Yao, ¿de verdaad no quieres compañía? Yao, yo sé que puedes entenderme, ábreme la puerta. Quita el pestillo.

Inglés:

The music is so noisy!: ¡La música está muy fuerte! (Literalmente; la música es tan ruidosa. No soy una experta en inglés, lo siento Uu)

Let me stay with you: déjame quedarme contigo.

Yes… I'll leave. Bloody french: Sí... me voy. Maldita francesa.

Francés:

Petit femme: mujercita

Oui, oui. Il n'y a pas de problème: Sí, sí. No hay problema (¡Gracias tío por a traducción!)

Pierre ça va bien: Pierre está bien.

Horreur: Horror.

* * *

><p>Sé que va lento, pero este fic es de varios personajes con historias paralelas, además de que la trama no es exactamente el romance. Recibo sumarios, puesto que ¡al fin empezó a verse la real trama de la historia! Espero que se den cuenta cuál es... irá empeorando y empeorando. A partir del próximo capítulo habrá más FrUK.<p>

Próximo capítulo: **Ludwig  
><strong>

Y el que le sigue... exacto, ese mismo.


	8. Ludwig

**4634 palabra. **Este capítulo me gusta mucho yeahhhhhhh

Resumen del capi anterior sería algo como "Francis se resfría y no va a sus clases, Arthur decide ir a pedirle su dinero de vuelta" Para más detalles consulte el capítulo anterior.

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<span> Capítulo 8: Ludwig  
><strong>

.

.

.

Tenía una base infalible y sabía que Gilbert no podría lidiar con dos flancos a la vez. Las constantes llamadas de Lovino y el saber que era el único que aún no le vendía su local tenían a Gilbert bajo presión, y aunque su socia todavía no mostraba signos de preocupación, estaba claro que ella se sentía ansiosa.

Por eso Ludwig atacó primero la seguridad que le daba Hedevary al albino hablando directamente con la mujer. Se dio el valor una tarde semanas antes de navidad; Eli bebía un chocolate caliente que le había preparado Emma. La belga, sentada a un lado de la chica, desconocía las intenciones del alemán y al verlo entrar lo saludó como cualquier otro día. Gilbert sujetó con fuerza los hombros de la húngara acercándose por detrás, antes de empujar su mejilla con la propia sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa. Lo mismo hizo con Emma, para luego revolver los cabellos de su hermano menor mientras soltaba una peculiar risa.

Cuando el sonido de la moto del mayor de los Beilschmidt dejó de oírse, Ludwig peinó su cabello hacia atrás antes de sentarse junto a las dos mujeres e iniciar una simulación de conversación normal.

- Debería cuidarse más.- Comentó, disolviendo en agua caliente el café en polvo.- Últimamente luce muy cansado, tal vez se haya resfriado.-

- La entrada a la tienda se cubrió de nieve ayer. Tal vez se enfermó al estar paleándola y picando el hielo congelado de la vereda.- Comentó Elizabeta, preocupada por su mejor amigo y facilitándole sin notarlo el camino a Ludwig.

- Sus ojeras eran más pronunciadas de lo habitual.- Recalcó la belga, acariciándose con la yema de los dedos la barbilla. Los otros dos presentes la miraron anhelantes. – No le he vendido nada en mucho tiempo, a mí no me miren.-

Ludwig, aprovechándola oportunidad, fingió estar sacando una conclusión en plena conversación.- Posiblemente esté preocupado. Ayer lo oí conversar con Vargas y no parecía muy contento.-

- ¿Lovino llamó? Pero si nos hizo una visita…-

- Ha estado muy molesto estos últimos días, ayer lo escuché hablando por teléfono, tal como dice Lud.-

- Cuenta, cuenta.- La incitó Elizabeta, dejando su taza de lado y acercándose a la rubia.

- Gritaba y tenía el ceño fruncido… espera, a ver si recuerdo lo que dijo.- La chica miró el contenido de su taza, sujetándola con ambas manos y haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar. Ludwig agradeció la coincidencia de los relatos, puesto que se había inventado la conversación de su hermano con el italiano. Decidido a esperar a escuchar las palabras de la belga para sacarles provecho, se acomodó en su asiento. Nervioso, bebió café para mantener su boca y lengua ocupada y evitar decir mentiras que pudiesen ser descubiertas.

Emma ladeó un poco la cabeza y continuó. – Fue más o menos así: "Maldito bastardo, no puedes hablarme así. Maldizione, vuelves a decir eso y te golpearé hasta que mueras, maldito desgraciado." El resto no lo escuché porque cuando notó que lo miraba sorprendida se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria, pero parece que continuó amenazándolo e insultando.-

- Pero Lovino siempre insulta.- Trató de auto tranquilizarse Elizabeta.

- En esta ocasión lucía realmente molesto, incluso gesticulaba con las manos.- Se hizo un silencio en que los tres parecían meditar estas palabras, aunque Ludwig realmente sólo estuviese nervioso de que su plan no diese resultado.

- Después de tantos meses Vargas perderá la paciencia.- Dijo, calculando sus palabras para no decir nada de más que pudiese delatarlo. Meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, mientras las otras dos pensaban en sus palabras. Después, Hedevary dijo lo que él estuvo esperando.

- Gilbert me preocupa.-

+'+'+'+'+

- ¡Te he dicho que no me jales así, bastardo bruto!-

- Lo siento, Lovi, pero desde que ayer aceptaste acompañarme que estoy nervioso.- Confesó el ibérico, para luego agregar en su idioma. – Aprenderás desde el principio conmigo.-

- Te dije que no me hablases en español, maldición.- Lovino tiró de su brazo, sin lograr soltarse de los tostados dedos del español. El día anterior se había negado rotundamente a acompañarlo, no pensaba apuntarse a las clases que impartía el otro por nada del mundo, ¡su idioma era lo suficientemente bueno! Le bastaba con el desgraciado inglés como para complicarse con una tercera lengua, le bastaba con ser bilingüe, que el idiota de Antonio se volviese políglota si tanto quería.

Para evitar tropezar con sus pies debido al ritmo impuesto por las zancadas del mayor, Lovino no despegó su vista de las gastadas baldosas de la galería por la que Fernández lo conducía. En un patio interior Antonio se dirigió hacia una de las paredes, entrando a una saliente que daba la entrada a las escaleras, las que eran ocultadas por la pared. Desde el segundo piso el descendiente de italiano alcanzó a ver como dos chicas, una de cabello oscuro y otra rubia, caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a la salida justo antes de que el español lo soltase diez segundos para buscar unas llaves y abrir una puerta que traspasaron uno coma cinco segundos después.

- ¡Bienvenido!- Gritó el español, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vargas, soltándose bruscamente del anterior nombrado y sujetándose su muñeca antes prisionera con la mano contraria, miró ceñudo y rechinando los dientes una habitación de tamaño medio, con varios pupitres de esos que unen mesa y silla alineados y mirando una pizarra para plumón.

- ¿Por esto tanto escándalo? Este lugar apesta.- Antonio olisqueó el aire contrariado, sintiendo un sutil olor a flores para nada desagradable.

- Yo no huelo nada malo.- Comentó mirando inocentemente curioso al menor. Lovino se cruzó de brazos.- Pero si no te gustan esas flores podemos cambiarlas.- Antonio volvió a sonreír y se quitó la parka, caminando hasta su mesa. Al llegar a ésta se aseguró disimuladamente de que las flores no estuviesen descompuestas y al comprobar que no era así colgó la prenda en la pared.

- Venga, pásame tu abrigo para que lo cuelgue, aquí adentro no hace frío.-

Refunfuñando, Lovino obedeció, pero en lugar de entregarle su abrigo al estirado brazo de Fernández, pasó por su lado y lo colgó el mismo. Antonio, sin perder el ánimo por tal acto, cerró la puerta que daba al pasillo de la galería.

- Puedes sentarte aquí, enfrente mío.- Le dijo contento, estirándose por sobre su mesa y tocando el puesto del que le hablaba. Lovino, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio que duró unos segundos caminó hasta el final de la habitación y eligió una silla en el sector central de la última fila, donde se sentó. Antonio, destrozado, se dejó caer sobre su propia silla, mirándolo con pena.

- De seguro si me siento enfrente tuyo te olvidarás de la clase, bastardo.- Le hizo notar el italiano, estaba haciéndolo por él y el español idiota no se daba cuenta, era tan tonto a veces.

Con la cabeza levantada altivamente Lovino dejó su puesto y se encaminó hacia el profesor de castellano, parándose a su lado un instante mientras éste seguía sus movimientos con los ojos apenados.

- Quiero que veas mi trabajo, Lovino.- Le dijo con un puchero. Con un "serás idiota" el italiano se inclinó y lo besó, regalándole una mirada de advertencia tras separarse. El español asió su mano antes de que volviese a su puesto, por lo que Lovino se mantuvo junto a él unos minutos más entrelazando sus dedos con los tostados.

- Feliciano dijo que podías pasar Noche Buena con nosotros.- Le comentó. Antonio dejó escapar una suave risa. – Te recalco que fue idea suya. Quiere intercambiar regalos y todas esas niñadas que se hacen para la fecha.-

- Me encantaría, pero ya quedé con un amigo para ese día.- Le contestó, resignándose al hecho de que perdería tan buena oportunidad.

- Puedes venir con tu amigo si quieres.- solucionó el italiano en voz baja, sin mirar directamente al más alto. Antonio, feliz de que su decepción haya sido únicamente momentánea, acercó con su mano los dedos de Lovino y nos besó.

Vargas no retiró su mano disfrutando el suave roce de los labios ibéricos. Al menos hasta que llegaran los alumnos.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Cosette a Lily al ver como colgaba el teléfono público.

- Mi hermano no contesta.- Le comunicó la suiza, juntando ambas manos frente a su regazo.- Gracias por acompañarme, lo llamaré después así que no se preocupe por mí.-

- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a comer algo juntas?- Le preguntó la mulata.

- Pero…-

- Después puedes volver a llamarlo, además, ya lo intentaste y es culpa suya si no te contestó.

- Tal-tal vez.- Dijo, cayendo en la tentación de seguirla. No acostumbraba salir sin la compañía de su hermano para algo que no fuera comprar en la tienda del barrio, y nunca le pedía permiso para salir con sus compañeras. Incluso los trabajos grupales le eran molestos ya que temía que su hermano no la dejase salir.

- ¿Vienes o no? Si no vienes me quedaré contigo hasta que vengan a buscarte.-

- No se tome la molestia, por favor.- Lily dudó un momento antes de aceptar.- Vayamos a tomar algo caliente.- Cosette, adaptándose velozmente al cambio de parecer de la menor, caminó unos pasos esperando a que la otra la siguiese. Media cuadra después viró en una esquina y se devolvió bruscamente para coger de la parka a un joven de aproximadamente su edad y tirarlo hacia un costado, quedando Emil sentado sobre la nieve y con un pie de Cosette sobre su hombría.

- Si no quieres quedarte sin hijos más te vale decir por qué nos sigues.- Lily, reconociendo inmediatamente a su cómplice le sujetó el brazo a la otra muchacha, tratando de explicarse.

- El…- Pero Cosette no la escuchó, ya que miraba desconcertada una cajita plástica que el muchacho le extendía.

- Vine a devolver esto.-

+'+'+'+'+

Ludwig se retiró con la excusa de que debía ir a buscar unos libros sobre la historia de la aritmética a casa de… alguien. Elizabeta esperó a que el alemán se marchara para cambiar el tema trivial de conversación con el que habían aligerado el ambiente creado gracias al alemán.

- Y ahora, ¿cómo está tu hermano?-

La belga se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

- Mejor.- y luego, con una sonrisa satisfecha.- Ayer casi dice mi nombre.-

- ¿Emma?-

- Dijo "em" y se trabó en la eme, pero estoy segura de que su intención era llamarme.-

Elizabeta no tuvo corazón para mostrarle a su amiga que su hermano podría haber balbuceado esa sílaba aleatoria como venía haciendo desde hace tiempo con muchas otras. Piet Hein no hablaba desde que se había roto la cabeza al tropezar en unos escalones húmedos hace aproximadamente un año, cuando con su Emma visitaban Inglaterra con la tranquilidad de un par de turistas.

Posteriormente al accidente se descubrió un derrame cerebral como consecuencia a un coágulo de sangre en las venas, lo que explicaría su caída y el por qué no hizo nada para proteger su cráneo. El hombre, tres años mayor que su hermana, podía moverse con lentitud e incluso realizar actividades que significasen una gran motricidad fina de sus manos, pero el caminar era un problema todavía al igual que su capacidad de modulación y de entendimiento. El área de comprensión del lenguaje se recuperaba poco a poco.

Por otra parte, se temía que el golpe que le rompió el cráneo en el sector frontal hubiese dañado el lóbulo encargado de las emociones. Para alegría de la belga, esto último era poco probable.

Para poder cuidar al mayor fue que Emma extendió su visita al país isleño y tuvo que buscar un trabajo que no le pusiese inconvenientes por el papeleo, encontrándose con Lovino a las pocas semanas.

- Pero aún se cansa rápido; dejé una tela guía para que bordara y sólo avanza unas puntadas cada día.- Le comentó, decayendo su ánimo. La húngara le apretó la mano cariñosamente.

- ¿Quieres un chocolate?- Le ofreció.

- No, gracias.- Emma rechazó la oferta al tiempo que alejaba su mano de la protección de su acompañante, para luego empujar su silla y levantarse.- Lovino me pidió que le dejase un paquete a su hermano.-

- Dale saludos a Feliciano de mi parte.- La belga la miró un momento, extrañada.

- ¿Lo conoces?-

- Mi mamá lo cuidaba cuando era pequeño. Y como se quedaba en nuestra casa le tomé cariño.- La húngara se enterneció al recordar al pequeño Feliciano. Y aunque era un secreto entre los dos que seguramente el menor ya no recordaba, extrañaba tener quien se dejase vestir por ella.

+'+'+'+'+

Ludwig cortó la llamada al llegar a la esquina de la calle en que vivían los Vargas. Buscó una casa que encajase en la descripción que Feliciano le había dado y llamó al timbre.

+'+'+'+'+

Heracles levantó a uno de los gatitos que estaban dentro de la caja y lo examinó con un gesto un poco ausente. Luego lo sostuvo de espalda mientras el pequeño comenzaba a llorar ante la inusual posición.

- Hembra.- Dijo lentamente, para luego dejarla en la caja y levantar al siguiente gatito con el que repitió la operación. Realizó el mismo examen con cada minino y después se levantó sosteniendo la caja; le había resultado imposible decidirse por uno y terminó por llevarse todos.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur se acuclilló para dejar a Caroline en el piso y desde esa perspectiva le dirigió una mirada al edificio. Le dirigió un último vistazo a su mascota antes de entrar y comunicarle al portero que venía a ver a Francis Bonnefoy, mencionando el número del departamento y soportando el escrutinio de su apariencia. Cuando le permitieron pasar se convenció a sí mismo de que seguramente Francis llevaba a demasiadas personas a su departamento como para recordarlas a todas, lo que impedía al guardia decidir si él era uno de tantos o no. Se molestó con su pensamiento; él no era "otro más", ni siquiera estaba en la lista. "Bloody guard"

Bajó del ascensor en el pequeño pasillo que daba a la puerta del gabacho. Después de llamar a la misma, se preguntó si realmente Francis estará enfermo y si no se había fugado con una amante por el tiempo que tardaba en abrirle.

Al sentir la puerta abriéndose, devolvió su atención al frente, descubriendo a un despeinado y aparentemente moribundo francés, quien lo miraba entre sorprendido y molesto. Sin esperar a que lo invitasen, apartó al enfermo y entró.

- ¿Llamo a la funeraria o una ambulancia?-

Francis lo ignoró.

- Si viniste a molestar puedes irte, no atiendo a cocainómanos cuando estoy enfermo.- Tras lo cual se dirigió a paso desganado hacia su habitación. El inglés lo siguió.

- No esnifo cocaína, bloody silly. Vine a que me devuelvas el dinero de hoy.-

- Harina, bicarbonato, me da igual que tan desesperado estés.- Arthur se quedó en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación principal, mientras que el dueño de casa se desplomó cercano a la muerte en su cama. Mientras se cubría prosiguió. – Tampoco te devolveré tu depósito para que te lo gastes en maltratar tu cuerpo, así que puedes irte.-

El inglés, sobrepasado con los descarados comentarios del mayor se adentró en la habitación y con los brazos cruzados comenzó a dar pisadas impaciente con la punta de su pie derecho.

- Necesito ese dinero para pagar el metro. Y no tengo porque explicarte en que gasto el dinero que me gano.-

- Unas cuantas monedas no harán la diferencia, espera dos semanas más y tendrás tu clase.-

- Necesito el dinero ahora. Dámelo y cuando cumplas con mi clase te pagaré.-

Francis tomó la almohada que estaba junto a la suya y se cubrió el rostro.

- Dios, ¿por qué me odias? Que tengas hemorroides no es mi culpa.- Arthur no comprendió la frase dicha en otro idioma, pero sí lo que continuó.- Lárgate, me siento morir. ¿Recuerdas que te cuidé el otro día? Págame ahora y lárgate, por favor.-

Arthur, indefenso ante la petición del francés y recordando las advertencias de Gilbert salió de la habitación sin despedirse. Francis suspiró y se permitió un descanso de su propio dramatismo hasta que sintió nuevamente una presencia en la habitación.

- Dios, dime que has enviado al ángel de la muerte a buscarme y no a unas cejas mutantes a incordiarme.-

- Deberías agradecerme que esté aquí.- Francis retiró la almohada de su rostro y vio al inglés sosteniendo un vaso en una mano y un jarro de limonada en la otra.

- ¿Es ese el elixir de vida que preparó mi hermana antes de abandonarme a mi suerte?-

- La limonada te hará bien, déjate de llorar y bebe un poco, tus labios están tan resecos que podría usarlos como papel secante.-

Francis se incorporó en la cama y recibió el vaso en que Arthur previamente virtió jugo.

- ¿No te irás?-

- Quiero mi dinero. Tú me cuidaste y te pago cuidándote, no con libras.- Francis aceptó el argumento.

- ¿Nadie te espera en casa? ¿Tu novia?-

- No tengo novia.- "Ni la tendré nunca, no me gustan las mujeres."

- Tu novio.-

- No soy como tú.-

- Tu familia, alguna mascota.-

- Vivo solo y… mi gata está esperándome afuera.- Francis sonrió.- ¿Hay algún problema?-

- Eres la primera persona que conozco que lleva a su gata consigo.-

- Tuve que sacarla de mi departamento, estoy buscando un hogar temporal.-

- No pagaste el arriendo y te desalojaron. No sé si recuerdes o estabas demasiado drogado como para hacerlo, pero te dije que…-

- … Que era mejor pagar cada mes para tener tu casa propia, sí, lo recuerdo.-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Van a fumigar y mientras busco donde vivir la llevo conmigo.- Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras en la sala un canto agudísimo se hizo oír. Francis dejó el vaso sobre su mesita de noche y pestañeó, descubriendo que el inglés era Flash o su hermano, porque no estaba junto a él. Luego notó que la luz que entraba a su cuarto tenía un tono distinto al de unos segundos antes, e incluso el ambiente en la habitación era forzosamente calmado, además de pesado.

- ¿Arthur?- El inglés vislumbró dentro del cuarto tapando el auricular del teléfono.

- Gracias, realmente estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda.- El británico se mantuvo un momento con la boca abierta y lamiéndose los labios, escuchando la respuesta de su interlocutor.- Llevaré a Caroline y luego voy por las llaves.- Francis veía como el menor jugaba con el piercing de su labio, haciendo subir y bajar la pelotita que sobresalía.- Se cuida sola, no necesita de nadie.- Francis buscó sobre su mesita de noche su despertador; eran las seis de la tarde.- Okey, bye.-

- Buenas tardes.- Lo saludó Arthur mientras hacía girar su celular en su mano. Luego, como recordando algo, añadió.- Frog.-

- Buenas tardes.- Francis se extraño del tono calmado del otro rubio hasta que cayó en cuenta.- ¿Pastillas?-

Arthur miró el celular, deteniendo sus giros, y se pasó la mano por la nuca. Mientras contestaba se sentó en la cama.

- Son relajantes y lo necesitaba. Fue sólo una esta vez.-

Francis reparó en su mechón verde y en las raíces de éste que comenzaban a mostrarse rubias.

- Bueno, no importa. ¿Dijiste que me cuidarías, no es así?- Arthur asintió.- Tengo hambre; en la cocina hay ingredientes, prepárame algo.-

Arthur, feliz por la petición, se levantó rápidamente. Francis se levantó y se dirigió al baño, tras lo cual se cambio de pijama y revisó su teléfono. Abrió la ventana distraídamente mientras leía un mensaje de texto dejado por su hermana. Le avisaba que se irá directamente a casa de sus padres y que estaba bien.

Echó la ropa de cama hacia atrás, y abrigándose con un chaleco se dirigió a la cocina. Allí, Arthur lavaba y picaba unas verduras al tiempo que silbaba. Sin darle importancia buscó en los cajones un sobrecito con analgésico en polvo para prepararse.

Al pasar a su lado para llenar el hervidor con agua, notó que los trozos de verdura estaban cortados muy gruesos. No le dio importancia, como tampoco hizo luego cuando el inglés puso a sofreír las verduras con el aceite frío, o cuando le agregó comino, canela y sal en exceso a la sopa que estaba preparando.

Pero si le dio importancia cuando le sirvió una sopa de verduras humeante y con grandes manchas de aceite. A su lado, el británico se sirvió a sí mismo una porción y comenzó a cucharearla para que se enfriara.

- Te hará bien consumir líquido.- Le dijo, con unos fideos delgados colgando por la comisura de la boca. ¿En qué momento le agregó fideos?

Francis probó su cena; tenía un notable sabor a aceite y la canela parecía fuera de lugar. Las rodajas de zanahoria eran tan gruesas que por dentro estaban crudas. Y la sal…

Francis se levantó abruptamente pero disimulando su necesidad de agua. Se sirvió un vaso con agua y le ofreció uno a Arthur, quien lo rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza. Francis agradeció haber perdido su sentido del gusto gracias a la congestión y regresó al podio de tortura, perdón, al mesón de la cocina. Terminó de cenar y Arthur se levantó con ambos platos para fregarlos.

- Arthur, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que cocinaste?-

- Ayer o anteayer.- El inglés se volteó.- ¿Why?-

- Parecía que no hubieses visto una olla en meses, tu mano no es precisamente deliciosa.-

El inglés frunció el ceño.

- Cocino constantemente. Que tú no puedas apreciar el buen sabor de mi comida debido a tu catarro no es mi culpa.- Francis bebió un sorbo de su infusión antes de preguntar.

- ¿Y qué cocinas?-

- Scones.- He allí la madre del cordero.

- ¿Nada más?-

- Como en mi trabajo.- Francis soltó un "ah" antes de que el inglés prosiguiera.- Es común que sobren trozos de tarta o de sándwiches.-

- No puedes alimentarte así. Ven mañana a cenar y te mostraré lo que es una verdadera comida.- Arthur cogió un paño y principió a secar los platos.

- No entiendo, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que como o no? Es lo mismo con Lily, nuestra dieta es problema nuestro.- Arthur creía que Francis era un metiche y por tanto no se esperó su respuesta.

- Porque sin ustedes yo no soy nada.-

El inglés no insistió en el punto, simplemente calló pensando en la respuesta de Francis.

- Mañana nos veremos entonces.-

+'+'+'+'+

La discusión llevaba media hora transcurrida desde que Elizabeta tratara de hacer entrar en razón a Gilbert. El alemán, furioso de que su mejor amiga no le mostrase su apoyo como venía haciendo, se negó a escuchar argumentos.

- ¡Desconfías de mi persona! ¡Traidora, manipuladora! ¡¿Qué porcentaje te ofreció ese cerdo?!-

- ¡Lo digo por mí, Gilbert! ¡Eres un orgulloso ególatra!-

Ludwig escuchaba los gritos desde detrás de la puerta de entrada, sin estar seguro de si debía entrar o no. Escuchó unas puertas cerrarse de golpe, retumbando el ruido en su pecho. El menor de los Beilschmidt estaba asustado, y escondiendo su miedo en un rostro serio abrió la puerta.

La belga ya no estaba en la casa y en una esquina Roderich lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza; el austriaco tenía los brazos cruzados y presenciaba en casi total silencio la escena. Casi total por los ácidos comentarios que le dirigía de vez en cuando a su ex pareja.

- Ella tiene razón, Gilbert.- Le dijo a media voz, inclinándose un poco hacia la puerta por la que el albino desapareciera segundos antes sin descruzar los brazos. Gilbert abrió la puerta segundos después con una mochila en una mano y su abrigo en la otra.

- No me interesa saber la opinión de ustedes, ¡no valen nada!-

- ¡GILBERT!- Gritó la húngara, mientras Ludwig se separaba de la puerta y Roderich le dirigía su atención a sus uñas.

- Tal vez Ludwig tenga algo que decir.- Sugirió el austriaco como quien no quiere la cosa. –Pregúntale, de seguro tiene una sabrosa opinión respecto a tu mala relación con Lovino.- Sin despegar su vista de sus interesantes uñas. Ludwig, temiendo haber sido descubierto, "¿En qué momento?" abrió la boca para dar una respuesta neutra, cuando Elizabeta volvió a atacar.

- ¡Prefiero trabajar sola que con un inconsciente como tú!-

- ¡Pues trabaja sola, no quiero volver a verte en mi local, puta barata!-

- No es necesario tomar decisiones tan precipitadas.- Intentó intervenir el menor de los alemanes.- Sentémonos a conversar…-

- ¡No te metas Lud! ¡Esto es entre la amachada y yo!-

- ¡Déjalo que opine! ¡Está de acuerdo conmigo! ¿No es así, Ludwig?- Roderich levantó la cabeza, fijándose en el rostro del rubio y estudiando sus reacciones.

- ¿Es eso posible? Ludwig dudando de su hermano, ¿te atreves a insinuar tales cosas, Eli? Que descaro.-

- Por supuesto que West me apoya.- Exclamó el albino haciendo referencia con el apodo a su hermano.- ¿No es así, Lud?-

- Bueno, yo…-

- Déjalo, Gilbert. No quiere decepcionarte.- Allí nuevamente estaba Edelstein y sus comentarios ponzoñosos. Ludwig se sentía completamente desnudo frente al austriaco, como si cada palabra que dijese Roderich estuviera dirigida a él.

- Cállate, señorito, él tiene su propia opinión en este asunto.-

- La verdad, hermano, opino igual que ellos.- El albino se sorprendió por la respuesta, dirigiéndose esta vez a su hermano con sus gritos, a pesar de que intentó moderarse.

- ¿Quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza? ¡Dime cual de estos malnacidos fue!-

- Vargas.- Una arruga apareció en medio de las cejas del mayor.- Feliciano Vargas, el hermano de Lovino.- No fue necesario que dijese más para que los presentes comprendiesen su situación y para que el austriaco iniciase un aplauso que no tuvo seguidores.

- ¡Bravo Gilbert! Debes tener la mejor cara de idiota que he visto en años.-

Gilbert reaccionó a las palabras de Roderich abalanzándose sobre la puerta de entrada, abriéndola y oponiéndose al viento y la nieve. Elizabeta lo siguió y lo único que pudieron escuchar el austriaco y el alemán fueron más gritos y el motor de la moto del albino.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?-

- ¿Ich? No tenía idea.- El austriaco se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación. –El espectáculo terminó, circulen.-

Ludwig se sostuvo ambas sienes con una mano, apoyando el codo en su otro brazo, mientras este último rodeaba su abdomen y se sujetaba con su mano del costado. Suspiró; ahora su secreto no era tan secreto.

+'+'+'+'+

- Capitanía, kesesese. Soy yo, Orden.- Gilbert se detuvo junto a la acera, mientras los copos de nieve se percibían únicamente al pasar frente a los escaparates iluminados. – Necesito un lugar donde dormir hoy, ¿puede ser en tu casa?-

Manuel guardó en el bolsillo de su delantal unos billetes que le habían dejado sujetos en el elástico de sus calzoncillos azules. La música de fondo y el parloteo de la gente no le impedían escuchar la petición de su amigo. Miró a Gary, quien secaba unos vasos detrás de la barra y le contestó.

- Perdón, Orden. Pero mi casa ya está ocupada.-

- ¿Caíste en la tentación?-

- No, amermelao. Reino se quedará en mi casa.- Gilbert miró hacia el cielo, sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oreja.

- No importa, danke.- Manuel no alcanzó a responder cuando el albino ya había cortado la llamada.

Gilbert buscó entre sus contactos y eligió uno. El tono de llamada duró unos segundos interminables antes de que le contestaran.

- ¿Unión? Tengo un problema.-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La personalidad de Austria la basé en como lo describen Aceite y Agua, aunque no creo que realmente sea así. Espero haber captado bien el cómo ellas lo llevan.

Se acabó, espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque éste era el último capítulo. Arthur muere de una sobredosis, MFrancis se contagia de VIH, Cosette escapa de su casa y se marcha a un pueblito pesquero. Lovino, al no ceder Gilbert y no poder vender la cuadra a la inmobiliaria no pudo conseguir el dinero para pagarle a los bálticos por el dinero prestado, incluyendo los productos que Feli y la rusa perdían... bueno, digamos que lo pillaron dado vuelta, literalmente, dentro de un closet. Iván necrofilió su cadaver... a Martín y Yao los deportan y Manuel ni se entera, vuelve en unos meses a Chile. Lily deja a Ana por otra -Mia- y Emil se vuelve un pandillero. Emma toma el mando de los negocios de Lovino y deja a su hermano en un hospital para luego largarse con el dinero. Felicano se embaraza y Ludwig lo hace abortar, pero sale mal y el italiano queda infertil de por vida. Espero les haya gustado el desenlace.

Hoy no hay glosario porque estoy cansada...

pero intentaré algo simple:

"He allí la madre del cordero", se dice cuando se descubre el origen de un problema.

Amermelao: viene de amermelado y significa algo como tonto, lento.

* * *

><p><strong>*Bien, bien, soy mala para mentir<strong>. El próximo capítulo no sé si lo tenga para la próxima semana; empiezan las clases y el ritmo cambia. No pienso dejar la historia botada, pero conociendome, sé que perderé el hilo si no me mantengo activa. estoy barajando la posibilidad de continuar con las actualizaciones semanales pero bajando el número de palabras (1500-2000 más o menos) o intentar mantener las 4.500 mensuales... o tal vez tenga más retraso o menos retraso, no lo sé. Empiezo cuarto medio y tengo un nudo en el estómago... los quiero *se larga a llorar*

Próximo capítulo: **Matthew**

Acepto que era difícil de descubrir porque sólo lo he mencionado una vez.**  
><strong>

Descubran el que le sigue... no es tan difícil, es casi obvio, vamos, yo sé que pueden.


	9. Matthew

**7mil y algo palabras. **Capítulo editado, ¡pude recuperar mi disco duro, yeah! Así que encontrarán injertos aquí y allá. En mi opinión era mejor el original, no el que publiqué, pero ese tampoco estaba taaaan malo. Ahora los mezclé. La idea sigue siendo la misma. ¡Recuerden los reviews!

**Escribo sin fin de lucro.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes**_-entiéndase todos aquellos torpes-_**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<span> Capítulo 9: Matthew**

.

.

.

El teléfono sonó en la residencia de los Kirkland y el único habitante de la casa presente estaba cuchareando un cuenco que contenía un líquido dulce. El joven se sobresaltó e instintivamente miró hacia la puerta de entrada, esperando ver a su madre con una mirada de reproche.

La segunda vez que el pitido se hizo presente el chico se levantó abruptamente de la mesa y corrió a tomar el auricular, llegando cuando el tercer llamado sonaba acusatoriamente en la casa vacía -la escena de su fechoría- interrumpiendo el timbre y contestando con prontitud.

- ¿Aló?-

- _Ma-Matt! Are you, bro?_- La voz de Alfred se escuchó entrecortada, aunque el menor de los hermanos aseguraría que no se debía al océano que los distanciaba.- _Bro!_ ¡Tanto tiempo!-

-_ Alfred? Are you right?_-

- Sí, por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo no estarlo si me encuentro en el país más maravilloso del mundo? Hahaha.

- Te oyes un tanto…-

- ¡No importa! Llamaba para decirles que vuelvo a casa.- Alfred interrumpió a su hermano con una energía fingida, riendo frenético junto a la bocina; esperaba que le contestará su madre o su padre, no su gemelo.- ¡Llegaré para año nuevo!-

- ¿A-Alfr…?- Con una risa fuerte y mecánica, el mayor cortó la llamada. ¿Qué clase de llamada fue ésa? Comprendía que debía ser caro llamar desde Estados Unidos, pero el mayor de los gemelos Kirkland no había dejado transcurrir ni un solo minuto de conversación.

Matthew quedó estático en su lugar, tratando de asimilar lo que su hermano le había dicho. Qué volvía. Que Alfred volvía. A casa. Con él.

No escuchó la llave en la cerradura ni los pasos de su madre, casi imperceptibles para quienes no tuviesen sangre Williams corriendo por sus venas.

- ¿Llamó alguien,_ honey_?-

Matthew continuaba sin contestar, hasta que un grito lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- ¡Matthew Kirkland, te he dicho un millón de veces que no te comas…!

Ups… el sirope.

+'+'+'+'+

Cuando Manuel –a eso de las cuatro de la mañana- entró en su casa, el olor a marihuana y el de su cigarro chocaron, se reconocieron y se mezclaron. Con la puerta abierta, inhaló por última vez el humo de su cigarrillo y lo retuvo en sus pulmones el mayor tiempo posible, antes de soltarlo largamente y adentrarse en territorio verde.

Kirkland, atravesado en el sillón y con la guitarra descansando sobre su regazo, se dejaba perder entre los aromas y la fluidez del ambiente en que estaba inmerso.

El latino dejó las llaves y su mochila en la mesa y se acercó a él. Su huésped le extendió el pito y lo recibió sin mediar palabras, para luego apagar su cigarro contra el cenicero y darse a la labor de catar la marihuana. Mientras, el británico comenzó a tocar algunos acordes a medida que estos surgían en su mente, quitándolos de canciones ya conocidas y reordenándolos a su manera, cambiando sus escalas y desfigurando sus notas, hasta llegar a una tonada íntegramente nueva.

Manuel se arrojó en el sofá y estiró su mano por sobre el brazo de éste para encender su radio.

Arthur frunció el ceño cuando desde los parlantes se escuchó una melodía casi alegre; se esperaba una melodía un poco más fuerte, no simples guitarras acústicas.

Manuel se levantó tomando impulso y le devolvió el pito, dirigiéndose luego a la cocina.

- ¿No tienes música de verdad?- Se escuchó la voz de Arthur desde la otra habitación. Manuel abrió el refrigerador y tomó una botella de cerveza (misteriosamente las latas que comprara el día anterior no estaban) antes de abrir un compartimiento que estaba un poco por sobre la altura de sus ojos y buscar con estos unos vasos.

- Escucha el bajo.- Le contestó tardíamente, mientras elegía un par de vidrios.

Arthur, que mantenía su cabeza en una posición adecuada para ver parte de la cocina, recargó pesadamente su nuca en el brazo del sillón y cerró sus ojos; paseando sus dedos con suavidad por sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra sin llegar a tocarlas detectó el instrumento mencionado.

Una minúscula sonrisa gatuna.

- Es un bajo.-

- Sí.- Manuel salió de la cocina y le extendió un vaso, Arthur abrió un ojo al sentir el frío vidrio cerca de su rostro y dejó que el chileno se lo llenase.

- No es eléctrico.-

- No.- El hispanoamericano se sentó en el sofá y resopló cansado.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- Manuel dudó entre darle el nombre original del grupo o si traducirlo.

- "La primera vez" de Los Tres.- Después la traducción de ambos nombres.

-_ Bloody band_.- El británico se llevó la cerveza a los labios.

Manuel se acomodó en su lugar.

- ¿No tienes una entrevista de trabajo en la mañana?-

- Reunión con mi jefe, reunión con mi jefe.- El inglés batió suavemente el vaso mirando su superficie, como si estuviese interesado en el movimiento de la escasa espuma. – La reprogramaron para el veintiséis. Una falta de respeto total, sólo para decirme después que soy demasiado joven, o que me falta experiencia o…- la voz de Arthur desapareció en un murmullo. Manuel buscó un nuevo cigarro en la cajetilla que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Antes de encenderlo, decidió quitarse esta última.

- Tampoco importa, me juzgan por creer que soy un intolerante y ellos no respetan mis diferencias. Como la rana idiota, mientras mis avances no le golpeen en la cara los ignora.- Dio un sorbo- De algún modo, ambos esperan que me abra de piernas.-

Manuel abrió la boca para responder, pero pronto la cerró. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué debió pensar el cómo afectaría a su vida laboral su imagen personal?

- Tú sabes que así son las cosas, hay que adaptarse no más.-

- _Son of a bitch_…- González supuso que se refería a su jefe o en su defecto al francés.- Mi trabajo es mi trabajo, mi vida personal es mi vida personal. ¿Para qué darme esperanzas con ediciones importantes si no me ascenderán?-

- _Weón_, para con tu mala sangre, me vas a dejar un mal recuerdo.-

Arthur lo observó agacharse a conectar el cable de la guitarra a la radio.

- Verdad que mañana te vas…- Probó la afinación de la guitarra, vigilando sus dedos.- De todos modos, si fuese una persona como la que creen que soy, no te tendría de amigo. Meternos a todos en el mismo saco.- Un chasqueo de lengua. – Al final, me juzgan por quien creen que soy, limitando sus ya de por sí limitadas mentes a una imagen que ni ellos mismos llegan a comprender del todo.-

Manuel supuso que el rubio llevaría mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a lo mismo y que simplemente buscaba a un oyente.

- Te traeré un indio pícaro de recuerdo.-

- ¿Un qué?-

- _Ya vai a cachar_.-

Kirkland alzó una ceja, comprendiendo el sentido de esa oración que ya había escuchado muchas veces, y dejó el tema, volcándose a que sus dedos recordaran la digitación.

- ¿Qué letra le pondrías?- Consultó tras acertar a las notas.

El chileno lo pensó un momento, escuchando la melodía una y otra vez sin llegar a descifrarla, únicamente calzando las sílabas en su mente con los tiempos.

- Autorreferente; la supervivencia de la especie humana es un sueño. / Dentro de mi burbuja, sólo existe mi familia. / La procreación es un bien escaso. / La perpetuación de la especie humana se estudiará en los libros. / Se aprenderán en las cifras de los doctos en Historia. /Un país necesita población joven. / Y la píldora no se entrega/ El aborto tampoco/ Porque un país necesita población joven y mano de obra. / Y quienes manden sin hijos.

- No está mal.- Le concedió el inglés.- Pero en el Reino Unido el aborto sí es legal. Y la píldora también.-

- _Sorry, weón_.- Manuel se sirvió más cerveza.- Me programo el chip chilensis desde ya.-

Arthur le pidió un encendedor al latino, para luego encender su colilla y calar su pito. Se acordó de Emma.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor antes de que te vayas?-

- ¿Cuál?-

- ¿Tú mañana te devuelves a buscar tus cosas antes de irte, verdad?-

+'+'+'+'+

- ¡Y_ sho_ te amaré, te amaré por siempre. Nene, no te peines en la cama, que los viajantes se van a atrasar!-

Arthur mataría a ese argentino, lo juraba por su madre –bueno, su otra madre-, sin embargo, más allá de la canción del latino atlántico fue el grito que dio el latino pacífico –que de pacífico poco tenía en estos casos- para hacerlo callar lo que le provocaba ánimos asesinos.

- ¡CALLATE _CONCHATUMARE_ ¿TE _CREÍ_ QUE ESTAMO' EN LA FERIA QUE _GRITAI_ COMO _AWEONAO_? SON LAS OCHO DE LA MAÑANA, CARAJO, TE SACARE LA MIERDA, YA _VAI_ A VER, _SACOEWEA_ HIJO DE PUTA!-

Todos los días sería iguales en su estadía en aquella casa. Y Arthur se reía para sus adentros dándose cuenta de que tarde o temprano su amigo caería. Tan predecibles y volubles que son los jóvenes. Soslayando que Manuel y él compartían sus veintitrés años.

Suspiró pesadamente, ¿cuántas horas había dormido? Con pesadez se tocó las últimas perforaciones de su cuerpo y se indignó con el dolor. Se lamió bajo el labio empujando su piel. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin usar un aro allí? Si no se había cerrado el agujero, hoy se pondría uno; después de todo la rana lo había invitado a comer.

La mañana avanzó con regularidad, Manuel le dejó algunos encargos –regar el copihue que compró en Inglaterra, no dejar entrar a Martín, no mover de su rincón su colección de The Clinic- y por último le comunicó que no llevaría su portátil.

- Quiero desconectarme un rato, a ver si paso más rato con Miguel y Julio.- Le explicó, refiriéndose a sus hermanos. -¿Alguna vez te dije que también lo soy?-

- No…- Arthur no sabía si sonreír o si simplemente permanecer como estaba, escondiendo su incertidumbre en el tono sarcástico, ¿realmente era algo tan importante? – Ahora faltaría que Unión y Orden también lo fuesen.-

- Ja, imposible, Gilbert me confirmó que su hermano es su hermano.- Ambos callaron. No existía una real razón para aquel comentario, pero de algún modo Arthur comprendía que al chileno le costara aún asimilar su situación, más que nada porque se había enterado hace poco, a diferencia suya, que desde hace varios años lo sabía.

+'+'+'+'+

Berit miraba inexpresivamente al suizo que escrutaba con sus inquisidores verdes a su hermano menor. Lily, sentada cerca de su hermano sonreía inocentemente, girando a ratos su cabeza hacia el joven sentado y hacia su hermano.

- Entonces, su intención es ser un amigo de Liliam.-

- Sí.- Respondió la noruega, cruzándose de brazos. Su cabello largo caía suelto por detrás de sus orejas y era tapado por una gorra azul.- ¿Algún inconveniente?-

- Ninguno, si ésa es realmente su motivación.- Vash relajó el gesto cerrando sus ojos, pero su entrecejo continuaba fruncido. Emil, a pesar de haberse mantenido inmóvil en lo que duraron las preguntas del rubio sobre su persona (todas dirigidas y respondidas por su hermana mayor) se apegó al respaldo del sillón. Tanta comodidad en un momento así le era torturante.

- Vendré a buscarlo en la tarde. Tal vez venga a buscarte con Densen, tal vez no… la encargada de la limpieza avisó que no vendría hoy y debo limpiar yo las aulas.- Se inclinó a besar las mejillas del chico de cabello blanco. Berit Bornjen colocó su bolso en su hombro y sin despedirse del dueño de casa, se inclinó sobre su hermano y le limpió sobre la ceja con saliva. – Y no te comas el regaliz de Mister Puffin.-

- ¡Hermana!- Emil se removió avergonzado, acercando su rostro al de la mayor y reclamándole con los ojos y la voz.

- Gracias por cuidarlo.- Dicho esto, la chica de cabello platino se fue hacia el jardín de infantes en que trabajaba.

El joven Bornjen quedó solo y expuesto a la presencia del suizo, por lo que se preparó para lo peor.

- _Danke, bruder_ ¿podemos ir a mi habitación?-

- Por supuesto.- Le respondió concisamente. Lily, con tranquilidad se levantó y juntó sus manos frente a su regazo.

- ¿Vienes?-

Emil miró de soslayo al mayor, quien le advertía con la mirada que más le valía comportarse, y con paso veloz para su caminar habitual siguió a la rubia. Para Vash, la velocidad a la que se movía era realmente lenta y desinteresada.

Saliendo de detrás del sillón, el frailecillo les siguió a paso rápido.

+'+'+'+'+

Cuando Kiku llegó a casa después de clases, no se esperaba que lo recibiera un llanto. Lastimeramente, un coro de vocecillas llamaban, pedían y vivían. El japonés siguió el sonido hasta llegar al living, en donde unos siete gatitos tanteaban a tropezones el piso con sus narices dando pasos temblorosos.

- Kiku.- La voz del descendiente de griegos a sus espaldas lo sorprendió tanto como la invasión gatuna, pero supo esconder su sorpresa en un gesto imperturbable.

- Heracles-san.- El de cabello negro se volteó y le sonrió, quitándose el bolso del hombro. -¿Por qué hay tantos gatos en su sala? Si me permite saberlo.-

El griego posó unos platos en el suelo y los llenó con el líquido blanco que cargaba en una caja.

- Estaban abandonados y como no pude elegir uno me los traje a todos.- El griego recibió el bolso del asiático y fue a guardarlo. -¿No te gustan?- Le preguntó al menor mientras se alejaba.

Kiku lo siguió unos pasos.

- No he dicho eso.-Aclaró, para luego agregar más para sí.- _Demo, karera wa nana desu.-_ Se detuvo un segundo._-_ Tendrá que hacer algo respecto a ellos.- Le aclaró.

Por supuesto, Karpusi no comprendió la parte en japonés.

- Son muy pequeños, además…- Kiku miró hacia el suelo, repitiendo.- No podemos tener… siete gatos en casa, solos, mientras los dos estamos fuera. ¿Quién los cuidaría?-

- Tienes razón.- El más alto miró a su compañero con una mirada seria. "Es verdad, siendo tan pequeños necesitarán otros gatos para jugar". - Me ocuparé de ello antes de navidad.-

- Me alegra que lo comprenda.- Le sonrió el japonés antes de arrodillarse con la elegancia de su gente.

Levantó a los gatitos más alejados y los acercó a los platos, pensando en que sus antiguos dueños fueron unos irresponsables al dejar botados a unos mininos que aún no habrían sus ojos.

+'+'+'+'+

Emma apuntaba una Uzi al suelo, con los ojos fijos en los tres hombres parados al fondo de la habitación. Estaba en un cuarto casi acabado, dentro de un edificio en construcción.

Lovino, delante suyo, dejaba un bolso deportivo de tamaño mediano en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

- Una subametralladora Sig y cargas, espero que la disfrutes, bastardo. Ahora las libras.- Exigió el italiano al hombre más cercano a él, levantando sugerentemente la mano con que sostenía una Luger.

El hombre sacó de su chaqueta -Vargas se crispó un poco- unos billetes que le arrojó sin cuidado, pero el castaño no se movió de su sitio ni siquiera cuando algunos chocaron contra su cuerpo. No bajaría la guardia.

- Esto no me gusta.- Susurró la chica de ojos verdes a su compañera para que no la escuchase nadie más.

- Ekaterine; recógelo.- Ordenó Lovino a su subordinada más cercana a la puerta. La belga sintió un movimiento detrás suyo y Ekaterine pasó por su lado, deteniéndose para entregarle su Uzi.

La chica de cabellos clarísimos se arrodilló y juntó los billetes. El tiempo parecía resentir su demora y se entretenía en tensar los nervios de los hombres presentes.

Emma estaba nerviosa, a pesar de conocer a medias lo que contenía el bolso. O principalmente por desconocer la otra mitad.

- Allí está todo, bastardo, cada bala.- Lovino retrocedió un paso, sin quitar la vista de sus acompañantes.- ¿Ekaterine?-

- Es la suma, señor.- Respondió la mujer, levantándose con el dinero y guardándolo entre sus senos.

- Más les vale cerdos que así sea, _porca miseria_.- Escupió el italiano.- Emma, Ekaterine, salgan.-

Ambas mujeres retrocedieron con prisa y pasos firmes.

Lovino se tardó un poco más, pero al verlo salir, Emma no fue capaz de hacerle ninguna de sus múltiples preguntas. Vargas la tomó del brazo y caminó a pasos rápidos hasta la salida de la construcción, con todos los nervios tensos. Si a ésos se les ocurría ocupar su recién adquirida arma ellos no…

Ekaterine le pisaba los talones, a un paso tan veloz como experimentada en la materia eran sus acciones.

Ni siquiera entre el gentío Lovino diminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos. Quería alejarse lo más posible.

Varias cuadras después Lovino soltó a Emma y se volteó a buscar a Ekaterine con la mirada. Cuando los tres estuvieron juntos, el italiano continuó su camino, utilizando sus pasos rápidos usuales.

- A mí tampoco me gusta, _maledizione_.-

+'+'+'+'+

El rubio pasaba un paño por sobre una lámpara para quitarle el polvo. Yao empujó la puerta de entrada al local, cargando tres cajas pesadas e intentando avanzar. El argentino se dio su tiempo para evaluar su situación.

- _Dejá que te ashude_.- Martín avanzó hasta el chino y cuando iba a sacar la caja superior, sintió que le cargaban con las tres.

- Déjalas en la trastienda, _quíng_-aru.

Martín, tomado de sorpresa, llevó su carga refunfuñando hasta el depósito. Tomó aire y se preguntó que contendrían el cartón.

Mientras abría una, Yao apareció con otras dos y las dejó a su lado.

- A ver que tenemos aquí.- Canturreó Hernández para sí. Removió el papel de diario que cubría el contenido.- ¿Platos? ¿Y tazas?-

- Y juguetes, adornos, figuras de yeso-aru.

- ¿Pero para qué queremos todo esto, _che_?-

- ¡Se acercan las fiestas-aru!- El chino mostró una sonrisa antes de dirigirse de nuevo al sector visible de la tienda.- ¡La fortuna nos sonríe y debemos aprovecharla-aru!

Martín se fue a sentar detrás del mostrador y apoyó su rostro en su mano.

- ¿Qué haces sentado-aru?- Yao regresaba con dos cajas más.- Levántate y trabaja. El dueño de la camioneta no tiene todo el día y tú le haces perder el tiempo-aru.

- ¿Para qué, si de todos modos no me vas a pagar?-

- Sé útil y te daré un plato de arroz-aru.- Y luego para sí mismo.- Estos occidentales sólo piensan en retribuciones monetarias-aru.

Martín sopló su flequillo y se levantó nuevamente.

Alegró el rostro pensando que en unos días más sería navidad y podría invitar a Manuel a salir.

Wang comenzó a tararear una canción de moda en chino y el argentino recordó el factor "oriental" a propósito del anterior comentario.

- _Che_, por curiosidad, ¿qué haremos el veinticuatro y el veinticinco?-

- ¡Vender-aru!

Debió suponerlo. Dios, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió buscar ayuda en un chino y no en un cristiano?

-_ Pero sho tengo planes… quería salir con…_- Se quejó bajito y en castellano, siendo interrumpido por el mayor.

- ¡Qué insensatez-aru! Son los días que más se vende-aru.

El chino buscó sobre el mostrador una carpeta en donde guardó un recibo.

-¿De nuevo estudiando economía-aru? Pensé que te volverías a tu país-aru.

- Y sí, pues nada, que Manuel no piensa irse aún. Y de nada me sirve un título si no lo ejerzo.-Contestó, saliendo, para poco después volver a entrar con una caja más liviana y que tintineaba. Yao se dirigió al perchero y principió a abrigarse.

- _¿Sha te vas_? Ultimamente me has dejado muy solito.- Martín fingió un puchero mientras Yao se acomodaba la bufanda y los guantes.- ¿Acaso te vas a juntar con ese ruso que se da tantas libertades con mi Manuel?-

-¡Aiyaa! Con ese ruso nunca-aru.

Yao frunció el ceño recordando una estafa antigua.

- _Decime_.-

- Es un secreto a donde voy.- Sonrió.- Cuando vuelva quiero toda la mercancía en las vitrinas-aru. ¡Todo reluciente, será hermoso-aru! Y debes barrer el piso y limpiar el vidrio, la apariencia es importante-aru.

Abrió la puerta mientras Martín se contenía de preguntar un "¿debo?" de cansancio previo. Yao se asomó al marco de la puerta y cambió su expresión.

"¿Y ahora qué, san Maradona?"

- Y no te olvides de limpiar la nieve de la entrada-aru.

La puerta se cerró. Martín se recargó en el asiento de su silla, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás y dejando que su nuca colgase.

Al enderezar la cabeza, su mirada se posó en su texto. Tal vez lo mejor sería volver a su país y ayudar a Sebastián con el ganado. Tal vez todo eso era una tontería como de adolescente que se cree enamorado; el viaje inesperado, la inestabilidad económica, su insistencia; el rechazo que únicamente le daba más bríos a sus suspiros; todo.

Tal vez fuese mejor volver a la Argentina.

+'+'+'+'+

El profesor caminó con el borrador en la mano, la cual sostenía detrás de su espalda. Se detuvo junto a Yao.

- ¿Me podría conjugar el verbo saber en futuro condicional, por favor?- Un joven de cabello castaño, sentado en la última fila entre un chico de lentes y una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años –de esas que más que aprender castellano buscan ligar con el "exótico" profesor- cerró sus ojos unos segundos, capturando cada precioso matiz del acento español y descomponiéndolo para convertirlo en pálpito nervioso en sus palmas y en sus plantas; recorriendo todo su cuerpo un deleite opacado por la envidia.

¿Acaso usaba ese tono pícaro y alegre con los demás? ¿Bajaba la voz hasta convertirla en susurros cada vez que felicitaba a una alumna, a una arribista? Ese puto siseo le pertenecía, cada maldita modulación de esos labios ibéricos le pertenecía.

Lo más seguro es que estuviera exagerando. Era su trabajo que los demás aprendieran imitándolo.

Yao miró al frente, fijando la vista en la pizarra y en las palabras allí escritas.

- Yo sabría, tú sabrías, él o ella sabría, nosotros sabríamos, ustedes sabríais…-

- Ustedes sabrían, vosotros sabríais.- Lo corrigió el español con su mejor tono de seriedad.

- Ustedes sabrían, vosotros sabríais, ellos o ellas sabrían-aru.

Antonio asentía con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, aprobando la pronunciación.

- Muy bien.- Fernández aumentó el volumen de su voz. - El tiempo condicional, como ya les expliqué en la clase anterior (y esto va para quienes faltaron el jueves) se crea al finalizar el verbo raíz con…-

Al fondo de la sala, anotando cuanto decía el de ojos verdes, Matthew se mordía el labio debido a la concentración, sin llamar la atención del italiano sentado a su lado.

-… Suele ir acompañado de un adverbio de duda que da fuerza al sentido de condición. Similar al "if" es el uso del "si", escrito sin tilde -Matthew se preocupó de anotar aquel dato-, aunque también es común el uso de otras frases que expresan lo mismo, como "en el caso de", "si es que" y otras similares.- El español tomó de su mesa un libro y lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos cinco segundos para arrojarlo nuevamente sobre la mesa (como hacía en cada clase) para escribir ejercicios que se le ocurriesen en el momento.

En los minutos que tuvo antes de que Antonio revisase los ejercicios, el menor de los Kirkland redactó un mensaje de texto que envió a su hermano mayor, contándole la buena nueva que le tenía acelerado.

- Y eso es casi todo por hoy.- Yao reparó en la sonrisa del español y encontró algo distinto. Matthew simplemente levantó la cabeza. – Puesto que se acerca navidad, he pensado que podemos aprovechar las clases entre ésta y Año Nuevo para hacernos un regalo.- Algunos murmuraron preguntándose a qué se refería el ibérico. Junto a Matthew, se escuchó un chasqueo de lengua.- Cada quien deberá buscar una canción que le guste en castellano y cantarla. ¡Puede ser del grupo que quieran!- Antonio se dio la vuelta y principió a anotar algunos nombres en la pizarra.- Pero si quieren hacer feliz a su devoto servidor, podrían probar con estas, ¡las amo tanto como a mi novio!- Lovino se tapó la cara, aunque nadie reparó en él.- Bueno, no. A él lo amo más.-

Matthew apuntó los nombres de las canciones por si de algo les servían y se apresuró a la salida, ensando en sus cosas.

"Alfred vuelve… juntos nuevamente".

+'+'+'+'+

Natasha se dio la media vuelta velozmente al oír al otro. La cascada de su cabello brilló con el movimiento, plateado, pesado y suave.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Iván dijo que no podías entrar. –Gilbert frunció el entrecejo. Las reglas estaban para cumplirlas.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Esta es la habitación de mi hermano!-

- Y él me dijo que tú no podías entrar.- Gilbert se tapaba sus rubíes con una mano al tiempo que se apretaba las sienes, en un gesto idéntico al de su hermano. –Como sea, ¿la puerta no tenía pestillo?- Soltó sus sienes.

Braginskaya miraba en dirección hacia donde debería estar la manija de cualquier puerta, ese sector a un lado de la madera designado al pomo. El alemán siguió su mirada y se topó con un trozo de madera faltante.

- ¡Largo! ¡Sal de la pieza de mi hermano!- La mujer tomó un cojín que encontró a la mano y golpeó al albino con él.

Gilbert no se dejó echar tan fácilmente. Se cubrió de los golpes con los brazos y logró sujetar las muñecas de la menor. Natasha lo empujó.

- ¡Fuera, no te perdonaré!- Y le cerró la puerta de golpe.

Aunque parecía fácil empujarla y abrirla ya que no tenía pestillo, Beillshmidt chasqueó la lengua y se fue.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur intentaba descifrar el texto que estaba abierto en el portátil de Bonnefoy.

El enfermo en cuestión, a pesar de quejarse por cada paso que daba –Y Arthur reconocía que no lucía muy bien.- sonreía ante la perspectiva de lucirse culinariamente hablando. Y mientras Arthur esperaba su comida, vio la página de Internet abierta –una con colores predominantes azul y blanco- y por curiosidad probó a utilizar traductor Google.

Obviamente, la traducción no era la mejor, pero al menos podía enterarse de una historia que al parecer involucraba pájaros. Al poco rato se aburrió por no comprender nada y cerró el traductor, volviendo a la página inicial y fijándose en el nombre del autor.

"_Ménage à Trois_" Arthur inmediatamente lo relacionó. "El paso de baile"

Al rato llegó el francés, interrumpiendo su escudriñar.

- ¿Estabas leyendo?- Arthur lo miró desde donde estaba sentado. Un piar delator le respondió al galo.

- Sí.- Aceptó el británico.

El mayor no dijo nada y se limitó a pedirle que sacara el notebook de sobre la mesa.

Una hora más tarde Francis ya había retirado los platos y traía una botella de vino. Mirándose como quien debe encubrir un crimen, ambos esperaban que él otro hablara primero.

El francés descorchó la botella.

- Quisiera que reconsideraras…-

- ¿Sí?- Arthur dejó que le sirvieran una copa. Estaba seguro que el francés le pediría algo.

- Lily… tengo una idea perfecta para subirle el ánimo… pero necesitaré tu ayuda.-

- ¿De nuevo con lo mismo? Déjame dejarte en claro que no bailo ballet. Hablamos de eso hace meses, ¿lo recuerdas?-

- Al respecto…- Arthur lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

- Estás sirviéndolo mal; debes dejar que el vino se deslice por los bordes para que no se pierda el sabor.-

La negociación anterior se paralizó, ¿ese británico no le estaba prestando atención? Y encima por algo como el vino.

- Se deja caer.- Pero allí estaba el francés dejándose llevar por ese tema tan delicado para él.- Para que choque con el fondo y desprenda el aroma.-

Se miraron, midiéndose la actitud, antes de que Francis desviara la mirada y continuase.

- Tu disciplina lo incluye, por si no lo has notado.-

Arthur se detuvo en seco, con la copa a medio camino entre la mesa y su boca.

-¿Qué?-

- Tienes aptitudes, pareciera que bailaras constantemente- Bueno, Arthur lo hacía.- Y se te da de manera natural. Creo que serías la pareja perfecta para ella.-

Un halago es un halago y Kirkland ciertamente se embalsamó con la idea de que al fin el bastardo reconociese sus avances en tan poco tiempo. Por ello, asintió con un gesto de autosuficiencia.

- Veamos si tu idea es tan buena como para llevarla a cabo.

Arthur lo escuchó en silencio.

- Básicamente eso es lo que quiero que hagan.-

Francis juntaba las puntas de los dedos, inclinado hacia adelante y mirando a Arthur seriamente.

- Ya te dije que lo haría, bloody french.-

- ¡Perfecto!- Francis se enderezó.- Y ya que hablamos de Lily, ¿cuánto pesas?-

- ¿Qué cuánto peso?- El británico no creyó la pregunta.- ¿Necesitas también controlar mi peso?-

- Ya dejamos ese punto atrás, ¿lo recuerdas?- Bonnefoy molesto.- Y sí, no quiero enterarme después que tienes problemas por sostener una pluma.-

- El ejercer fuerza no está limitado por el peso corporal… además, hace meses que no me peso.-

- ¿Vamos a mi baño? Allí tengo una balanza.-

- ¿Me escuchaste?- Inútil, Francis estaba en su mundo y le indicaba que lo siguiera. ¿Cómo podía tener una balanza en su baño? No podía ser que se pesara constantemente, ¿o sí? Tal vez tuviese un trauma respecto al peso y por ello era tan insistente respecto a ese punto.

En fin, Arthur lo siguió chupando el piercing que había reabierto esa mañana. Tiraba de la barrita terminada en cono negro con fuerza, hundiendo el sector del centro de su labio inferior, distrayéndose.

Entraron al cuarto del gabacho y luego a su baño. Francis prendió las luces y le acercó una balanza digital.

- Párate aquí.-

Kirkland le dedicó una mirada de "esto es tanto o más estúpido que decir que la Tierra es plana" a la que Bonnefoy respondió con otra que decía "te subes o te subo." El británico obedeció y esperó a que el dígito dejase de mutar. Bonnefoy se acuclilló frente a él.

- Ciento un libras, menos dos de ropa y …- Francis levantó la mirada.- …metal.- Se levantó.- Unas noventa y nueve libras, cuarenta menos de las que peso yo. ¿Qué clase de películas ven que ustedes piensan que hay que ser un palo para destacarse?-

- Tampoco es para tanto. Y no es lo que piensas, simplemente soy malo para comer.-

- Es necesario para cualquier clase de entrenador el saber sobre dietas. Y tú, lamentablemente, has contratado un servicio. Mi servicio.-

Arthur desvió la mirada, aparentemente más entretenido en las baldosas de las paredes. Francis pudo entonces fijarse mejor en los fierros que atravesaban la piel y cartílago del menor. Vio junto al aro que llevaba en la comisura de la boca otro nuevo, que bajaba y subía, delatando que el británico jugaba con él.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue una de las últimas adquisiciones del otro rubio; allí donde se había perforado indiscriminadamente su cartílago podía ver un bulto. Una chispa de entendimiento cruzó su entrecejo y con una sonrisa que no era tal estiró su mano.

- ¿Qué tienes allí?- Le preguntó, tocando la oreja contraria. Arthur dio un respingo y se alejó, confirmando sus sospechas.

- That hurts, you git!-

- Tienes infectado.- Y la afirmación era casi una burla, una dulce burla hacia los delincuentes potenciales que destruyen su cuerpo.

- ¿Es esa razón para tocármela? Entérate, duele.-

- ¿No piensas limpiártela?- Arthur lo miró y abrió la boca y los ojos en un gesto torcido.

- ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa?- Francis soltó un suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, como pidiendo paciencia. Arthur lo notó, relajando su gesto de casi locura, y formando un puchero con los labios.- Lo he intentado, pero no puedo ver bien y de nada me sirve apretármela yo mismo.- Se cruzó de brazos en una mezcla de indiferencia y de autoprotección. No tenía nadie a quien pedirle un favor tan simple, o al menos él no se había atrevido siquiera a pensar en pedirle ayuda a alguien.

- ¿Quieres que te la limpie?-

+'+'+'+'+

Se sentó en el living de la casa con un libro en la mano y un pie cruzado sobre la rodilla de la otra pierna. Iván regresó de su habitación con un gesto de profundo terror. Pero en cuanto lo vio, una inocente sonrisa curiosa hizo aparición para acompañar a sus palabras.

La alfombra, de un color rojo con mosaicos negros, verdes y amarillos, combinaba con los tapices de las paredes. Los muebles de madera y vidrio de la sala de estar mostraban piezas de porcelana de diseños azules sobre blanco; platos, bandejas, cántaros, todos resaltaban contra el tono pastel de las paredes.

Beilschmidt a veces creía que Braginsky pretendía alegrar su vida con todos esos colores.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Orden?- Iván se detuvo enfrente suyo, con una tierna sonrisa.

- Gut, danke.- El albino dio vuelta la página sin mayor distracción.

- Escuché que te peleaste con mi hermana.-

- Nada importante.- Le respondió con molestia el menor, distrayéndose de las letras.

- ¿Seguro? Yo que tú tendría más cuidado, ufuu.- Iván se llevó las manos a la espalda, donde las junto. Comenzó a balancearse. En cuanto terminó de hablar, Natasha apareció en la decorada habitación caminando con paso firme.

- Hermano, ¿has visto mi cuchillo favorito?-

- Da, Ekaterine lo usó para cortar los huesos de la res. Está en la cocina.-

La chica de cabello largo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Gilbert bajó el libro, mirando al ruso con una mezcla de cansancio y advertencia.

- ¿Es en serio?- Iván le sonrió sin dejar de balancearse y soltando una risilla traviesa, para luego posar la vista en los platos que resguardaba un armario de cristal. Los colores predominantes en la habitación eran una mezcla de dorado, rosado en diferentes matices y azul, dándole la apariencia de las cúspides de la Basílica de San Basilio. Al igual que los pasillos del resto de la casa, tenía una alfombra costosa y de colores mayoritariamente rojo oscuro.

- ¿Qué cosa, Orden?- Preguntó mirándolo nuevamente.

Se mantuvieron las miradas, sin responderse. Gilbert devolvió su atención al libro e Iván a las matrioskas que adornaban la mesilla junto al sofá. Era de un carmesí marmolado y las figurillas de un suave anaranjado.

Al poco rato Beilschmidt resopló dejando caer un tanto su cabeza hacia atrás. Pocos minutos después, Natasha regresó con un cuchillo que tenía dientes, como un serrucho. Se detuvo cerca de la puerta que daba al corto pasillo de salida, guardándose un chuchillo en una funda de la pretina de su falda.

- Exagerabas, hermano. La utilizó para pelar una manzana.-

- Proshchenie.- Natasha siguió su camino hasta la puerta de vidrio que daba a un pequeño vestíbulo.

- ¿A dónde va tu hermana?-

- Ah, sí, respecto a lo que te decía. Natasha, ¿estarás bien?-

La mujer se detuvo junto a la puerta, para levantar los pliegos de su falda y mostrar una serie de cuchillos y una pequeña pistola de emergencia que pendían de unas ligas.

- ¿No se te estará olvidando lo más importante, verdad?-

- Hermano, ya dejaste el negocio, sé bien lo que hago.- Natasha introdujo su mano entre los botones que estaban a la altura de su pecho y sacó un pequeño frasquito con un líquido transparente en su interior. – Ya no soy una niña.-

Gilbert e Iván miraron en silencio la figura semi distorsionada que podían ver de la menor, quien se abrigaba antes de abrir la puerta de entrada.

- Orden, por favor cuídate y ten cuidado.- Le advirtió el ruso antes de alejarse.

Gilbert sólo halló consuelo en pensar que Unión se estaba vengando por su puerta rota.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur se sentó en el sofá mientras Bonnefoy se lavaba las manos y apagaba la luz del baño. Escuchó sus pasos en el pasillo y levantó la mirada para seguirlo, hasta que se sentó a unos pasos distanciado.

Cuando el francés llegó, con algodón, alcohol y quien sabe que cosas más en las manos, ya había reflexionado lo suficiente como para sentirse idiota. ¿Por qué no le había pedido ayuda a Orden? Siempre atendía a quienes tenían dudas respecto a eso. Y más aún siendo su amigo. También estaba Manuel, o Matthew, incluso podría habérselo pedido a su madre o a Liliam y sentiría menos vergüenza que la que sentía ahora.

- Ven.- Francis le hizo un gesto para que se recostara, pero Arthur dudó.- No seas infantil, recuéstate ya.

Arthur se acercó lo suficiente.

- Apoya tu cabeza.- Le indicó el mayor. Francis por un momento creía tener a su hermana de niña nuevamente pidiéndole que le extrajese una astilla o que le deshiciese un nudo en el cabello.

Arthur se apoyó con sus manos y lentamente se recostó, dándose un relajo de inconciencia para acomodar su cabeza entre las piernas ajenas, sintiendo en su mejilla el roce de la tela y el calor que la traspasaba. Sus ojos parecían mirar hacia la mesa, pero no verían nada a continuación. Incómodo en su pecho, su brazo izquierdo quedó inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo y el derecho lo dejó colgando, sin atreverse a sujetarse del mueble o del piso, y evitando cualquier contacto con el mayor. Las palmas de sus manos eran un manojo de nervios. Su brazo prisionero se calentaba por la sangre ralentizada. Y sin embargo, se sentía a gusto. Como mimado.

Francis le quitó ambas argollas y las juntó en su mano, para después entregárselas a Arthur.

El británico podría haber abrazado las piernas contrarias, pero se limitaba a sujetar la tela de los pantalones para que sus brazos no resbalaran.

Fue entonces que apretó los ojos, y cerró con más fuerza los puños, aunque el dolor no fuese tan terrible como otros que había experimentado. Pero Francis le apretaba con demasiada fuerza la piel y el cartílago.

En un momento Francis se detuvo y le limpió la zona con un algodón y alcohol. Luego continuó.

- ¿No has terminado?- Le preguntó el inglés evitando que su voz temblara.

- Hay que asegurarse… me sorprende que alguien con tantas perforaciones no se haya cuidado bien una.-

- Son cosas que pasan. Auch.- El quejido no fue más que una parodia con cierto aire realista.

El gabacho no se detuvo hasta que el pus comenzó a mancharse de rojo, repasando en todas direcciones para estar seguro de que la hinchazón no le ocultaba nada. En unos días ésta bajaría y Arthur podría volver a usar sus adornos. Volvió a limpiarlo, para luego, con otro algodón, mojar con alcohol la herida –porque a sus ojos eran heridas- para desinfectarla.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Francis soltó una risilla.

- What?-

- Tienes la oreja roja a más no poder.- Arthur giró la cabeza para mirarlo, quedando en un extraño ángulo. No le causó gracia que Bonnefoy se riera con más ganas.

- Patético.- Le soltó el gabacho, ya fuese con la verdadera intención de herirlo o como una broma amistosa.

- Whatever.- Arthur se levantó y fingió ver la hora en su reloj.- Me debo ir. Tu bloody comida estuvo buena, ahora puedes morir en paz.-

- Puedes venir cuando quieras…-

- Y gracias por… esto último, pero ya me debo ir.-

Arthur se prometió no volver a pisar ese departamento y tras los agradecimientos de rigor, se fue. Rompería la promesa que se había hecho antes de lo imaginado.

Cuando salió del edificio, la lluvia lo acompañó todo el trecho hasta el paradero en que se encontraría con Matthew, llorando las injustas muertes que se aproximaban.

+'+'+'+'+

- Brother, please hurry up.- Matthew Kirkland Williams (o al menos así el español lo tenía anotado en su lista, aunque el no comprendía muy bien a que venía el apellido materno) tenía las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos de su gran abrigo y cambiaba constantemente de pie, oteando en una dirección y otra en aquel paradero, apenas resguardado de la fuerte lluvia que cambiaba su dirección imprevisiblemente. ¿Era tan difícil irse de allí a su casa? Desgraciadamente, un bus le era la mejor opción de transporte y el que lo dejaría más cerca de ésta.

- Please, I need a shover with hot water.-

Los autos seguían pasando junto a él y las ganas de irse sin el rubio crecían. Pero él nunca dejaría a alguien plantado, por lo que siguió esperando.

El pensamiento de que Alfred regresaría a Inglaterra después de haberse ido a Estados Unidos a probar suerte no tardó en aparecer. ¿Se habría acordado de él? Tal vez ni lo había extrañado, la comunicación se había mantenido entre ambos casi diariamente. Hasta una carta le había enviado, dejando de lado las posibilidades virtuales.

Matthew apretó sus puños, sintiendo repentinamente que estaban cálidamente húmedos. Su cara también se había acalorado y no debido a la bufanda que llevaba. Su pecho le dolía y no quería que su gemelo llegase, al tiempo que lo deseaba con fuerzas.

- Matt.- La voz de Arthur junto a su oído lo llevó a darse la vuelta y abrir sus ojos. Luego sonrió; su hermano mayor estaba estilando a pesar de tener un paraguas en la mano.

+'+'+'+'+

Feliciano evaluaba las pinturas que se exhibían, entrecerrando sus ojos y dejando sus labios en una línea recta y seria. Al final de cada escrutinio dejaba salir una risilla y sonreía, llamando a su hermano para que apreciara la obra.

Lovino se le acercaba entonces con pasos sencillos y una mezcla de apuro y sosiego por la situación. Supuestamente estaban allí para vender, pero su hermano lo había arrastrado a esa galería de arte. Y si algo compartía con Feliciano además del gusto por todo tipo de pastas, era el amor por el arte.

Se permitió una sonrisa, la que se desvaneció en el instante en que su hermano se volteó para mostrarle el hermoso detalle de la luz en las gotas de la pintura. Cuando volteó nuevamente, no sonrió de nueva cuenta, pero si recordó que en un par de días Antonio iría a su casa a pasar Nochebuena.

+'+'+'+'+

Matthew le daba la espalda a su hermano mayor para que pudiese secarle el cabello con más facilidad.

- No puedo esperar a que llegue.-

Arthur no le respondió enseguida, estaba demasiado preocupado desempeñándose como hermano mayor y procuraba que no cogiese un resfriado.

Matthew calló al no recibir respuesta. Comprendía el silencio ajeno.

Comprendía, así mismo, porque Arthur sentía culpa por ser como era. Por ser homosexual, drogadicto y punk. Por haber pasado de ser el hijo perfecto a uno que preocupa a sus padres.

Dada la situación del mayor, Matthew también se sentía culpable. Porque él no le debía nada a nadie; sus padres estaban obligados a cuidarlo. Pero Arthur sentía que no les retribuía como debía.

Pero todo partía por Alfred. Y como si le leyese la mente, Arthur habló.

- Espero que después no se vaya nuevamente.-

Porque parte de la culpa la tenía el primogénito de sus padres; si Alfred no hubiese decidido irse Arthur no habría querido seguir su propio camino.

- Yo… lo admiro. Terminó los dos últimos años allá y trabajaba el mismo para mantenerse…- Matthew frunció sus cejas imperceptiblemente, sin alzar su voz.- yo no habría sido capaz.-Alzó el tono un decibel, entreviéndose orgullo y admiración.- Cre-creo que no me-merece que lo trates a-así.-

- Y dejo a papá y a mamá preocupados. No sé como le dieron el permiso.-

- A mamá le hace ilusión que estemos los tres en casa para Año Nuevo.-

- Estaré, te lo prometo.-

- ¿Sin marihuana de por medio?-

- Sin marihuana de por medio.-

Arthur principió a peinar al menor.

"Y sin embargo te preocupas por su accidente, por lo arriesgado de su oficio. Como si tú no nos tuvieras preocupados a nosotros, como si no supieras que mamá y papá se preguntan si se equivocaron al pensar que la sangre no te afectaría, como si tú mismo no te preguntaras si estabas destinado a ser como eres. Pero te amo, hermano. Porque eres mi hermano."

- Trabajar en películas yanquis, encima en algo tan peligroso… tiene un buen rostro y se gasta así…- Comentó Arthur, pensativo. Matthew se sonrojó; al tener la misma cara que Alfred el halago (sin saberlo) estaba dirigido a él también.- Entiendo que le guste la adrenalina, pero ¿doble? Eso es arriesgarse en serio, y más con esa película idiota, nos tenía a todos preocupados, un error y él…-

- … Y él habría salido más dañado que un simple brazo roto, lo sé.- Matthew se sentó, mirando el interior de la taza. Arthur bajó la voz.

- Pero ya se quitó el cabestrillo y no aprendió la lección. Si es feliz así, yo lo respeto… un poco.-

Matthew sonrió; sabía que Alfred no lo diría, pero le importaba que su familia aceptara su decisión. "Porque para nosotros, eres importante."

- Tengo un trabajo para español, debo cantar una canción.-

- Un amigo podría ayudarte. El no está en casa, pero tengo su notebook y tiene mucha música.-

"Porque te sientes parte de nosotros pero te sientes con menos derechos que nosotros, como si tú no hubieses estado aquí antes de que naciéramos, como si tu misma presencia no nos hubiese impulsado a existir."

- El profesor nos dio una lista de canciones como referencia.-

- Allí la buscaremos.-

"Porque fuiste su hijo antes que nosotros, pero te sientes como un extraño. Y te sientes culpable. ¿Hasta cuando, hermano? Yo soy una mayor aberración. Yo soy una mayor aberración."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Alfred**


	10. Alfred

**9688 palabras.**

Al que adivine el nombre del capítulo 12 le daré un premio.

Dedicado a Lorena Malfoy. (No, no le robé el nombre de Robinson ¬¬)

PD: Si piensan que el nombre "Robinson" se lo robé a Lorena Malfoy, están equivocados, se lo robé a Robinson Crusoe, -amo ese libro- pero si evitan decirle a Lore que ocupé ese nombre, les agradecería mucho. Bye!

PD2: Las Vidas Posibles de Arthur Kirkland está llegando a su fin, y a los que no han leído esta historia, se las recomiendo, es buenísima y pertenece a la chica recién nombrada.

PD3: Este capi debería haber sido parte del capítulo anterior, e incluso parte del capi que viene debería haberlo sido, mas cuando comencé a escribir me pasé por muuuuuuuuucho del número de palabras usual. ¿Se imaginan el capi de Matt completo? Habría tenido algo así como 16 mil palabras, sino más.

Ahora sí, bye!

**Escribo sin fin de lucro.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_-cada uno de los cuales tiene su forma de pasar la navidad- _**perteneces a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos<span>: Capítulo 10: Alfred (o Matthew II)**

.

.

.

Un chico de ojos azules sentía arder su garganta a cada bocanada de aire. Mas recibía con agrado el ardor, volviendo a sentir la familiaridad de las mañanas frías, cuando el material particulado que se deslizaba cual cascada de los tubos de escape de los autos aún no proliferaba.

"Respirar por la nariz, botar por la boca"

Sus bronquios pesaban ante el aire frío y su caja torácica se expandía, intentando abarcar un volumen mayor al que sus costillas le permitían.

Era el frío, era el silencio –relativo en aquella ciudad- y el graznar en el lago junto al que corría, era el gris de la mañana y era la vida; el oxígeno mortificando sus pulmones y sus fosas nasales y luego recorriendo sus venas, la mente despejada, el latir de su corazón. Era la vida. Era el frío.

Llevaba veinte minutos trotando lento, probando sus dormidos ligamentos. Le había dicho a su hermano por Skype que sólo se había dislocado la rodilla derecha. Había omitido el profundo corte en la pantorrilla, los dedos rotos de la mano izquierda y el esguince en ésta última.

No se exigió mucho más; cinco minutos después se sentó en un banco a descansar.

Y escuchó sin cuidado los bocinazos que comenzaban a oírse en la lejanía. Era el sonido del frío. De la respiración agitada y las manos congeladas. Era el sonido del frío y los bocinazos aún lejanos.

Su nombre era Alfred Kirkland, diecinueve años. Tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Matthew y un hermano mayor llamado Arthur. De una energía que parecía no tener límites alimentaba sus sonrisas enormes y sus ojitos de cachorro triste con que lograba que los demás aceptasen sus caprichos. A pesar de su nacionalidad inglesa, estaba recolectando los documentos necesarios para nacionalizarse estadounidense, aunque para llevar a cabo ese paso, necesitaba un permiso especial. Y no era el de sus padres precisamente.

Su cabello negro estaba tapado con un gorro. Originalmente era castaño, pero por su último trabajo tuvo que teñírselo del mismo color negro de cierto actor. Llegaría así a casa y esperaría a que le creciese para recuperar su color natural.

Podría decirse que Alfred era un florerito de mesa. Dicho de modo simple, le encantaba llamar la atención y ser el centro de admiración de todos. A él mismo le habría encantado ser actor, pero los diálogos cursis y las tramas eternas no eran lo suyo. A él le gustaba la adrenalina, las emociones fuertes. Por ello se había decantado en el oficio de doble. Seguro médico, emoción y su momento de gloria eran parte del paquete. Y le gustaba.

Era el rojo en las mejillas y era la lucidez. Era el dolor del frío. (Y era el rojo de la sangre corriendo por su mejilla, la conciencia del peligro. Era el dolor de su cuerpo.)

Se levantó en poco tiempo y comenzó a elongar. Llevaba semanas sin realizar ejercicio, pero su hiperactividad lo impulsó a retomar sus prácticas habituales en cuanto su médico se lo permitió. Era la primera vez que salía con tales daños y dolores. Mas ya estaba repuesto.

Alfred sonrió y retomó el trote, llenándose nuevamente de vida. Buscaba empezar una nueva etapa de su existencia con buen ánimo. El primer paso ya estaba dado: renunciar. Pero planeaba volver.

Con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra asida a su mano.

+'+'+'+'+

Emma le llevó a su hermano un plato de puré y verduras hervidas; algo sencillo y que al mayor no le costaría comer.

- Hora del almuerzo.- Le dijo sonriendo. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y acercó una silla. Sopló el tenedor con comida y luego lo llevó a la boca de su hermano.

Mientras lo hacía, le habló al mayor.

- Ayer Manuel se portó mal conmigo.- Comenzó, recordando el reproche escondido en los ojos del chileno.- Lo que es raro, porque como me pidió cocaína y éxtasis tuve que volver donde Lovino a ver si tenía. Te he hablado de él, ¿recuerdas? Mi jefe. Se me hace extraño que después de pasarme la mitad de la vida diciéndote que no fumes marihuana yo misma termine vendiéndola.

Emma se detuvo un momento y se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

- No es mi culpa, ¿verdad? Dime por favor que no lo es.-

La mirada de Piet Hein se dirigió a su hermana. Una cicatriz cruzaba su frente como vestigio de su accidente. Nunca se iría. El la había visto, en el espejo del baño, aunque al intentar tocarla sus dedos le fallaron. Emma aún desviaba su mirada hacia el tajo cuando estaba con él. Su existencia se reducía a aquella cicatriz; ésta había pasado a ser su humanidad. Era más una cicatriz que una persona. Una cicatriz en el corazón joven de Emma.

- Manuel dijo que dejara de venderle a Arthur en exceso. Dice que le hace mal.-

El era una persona, tenía amigos y familia… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los vio? No recordaba. ¿Cuándo le habían retirado la medicación? ¿Cuántos meses llevaban en Londres? La cuenta estaba perdida irremediablemente en su desgano.

- No me molesta hacerle caso, pero me siento responsable. ¿Tú crees que es mi culpa? Además, ¡Arthur ya es un adulto!- La chica frunció los labios, pasando de la tristeza a la molestia.

Su hermana… su hermana hablaba, se quejaba aunque nadie pudiese oírla. Era un ser con voluntad Su voz sonaba contrariada y un tanto molesta. Si él hablase, ¿cómo sonaría su voz? ¿Recordaba como era? Sí, la recordaba. Era grave.

Emma intentó alimentarlo nuevamente, mas Piet Hein se rehusó. ¿No había probado ya que podía usar sus manos, aunque se fatigase fácilmente?

- ¿No tienes hambre?- Le preguntó comiéndose ella el contenido del tenedor. Luego se lamió los labios, golosa.- ¿Piet Hein?

- Emma.- Su lengua estaba pastosa. Agua, deseaba beber agua. Sin embargo no se detuvo y continuó con voz redescubierta.- Vayamos al -Tragó saliva- comedor.-

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur ocupó el puesto de la mañana. Como durmiera en casa de sus padres, en su habitación, su cuerpo se sentía descansado y su humor era bueno. Había despertado con una sensación que hace mucho no experimentaba y su cuerpo se lo agradecía. En consecuencia, su desayuno había sido ingente.

Pero a cambio, su organismo también reclamaba por aquella sustancia que le faltaba a su cuerpo. No le dio importancia: si quería tener la libertad moral para fumar marihuana y consumir barbitúricos debía probarse a si mismo que su voluntad de abstenerse cuando quisiese fuera fuerte.

Aunque extrañaba esa pastilla. Le ahorraba peleas. Pero le había prometido a Matt no drogarse de ninguna manera en su presencia. Y eso incluía aspirinas, trabajar con pegamento o silicona, e incluso borrar con corrector. Tal vez el menor exagerara un poco.

Se permitió sonreír.

+'+'+'+'+

Martín estaba exhausto: llegaban clientes cada cinco minutos y él debía atenderlos rápido a menos que quisiese que lo retaran en chino. Y como ya recibiera en el pasado sermones en un idioma que apenas comprendía, sabía que era mejor no buscárselos.

Al menos detrás del mesón estaba su rico mate esperándolo. Aunque le daba lástima, ya le quedaba poca yerba.

En un momento de tranquilidad Yao se sentó a su lado y soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Algún plan para esta semana-aru?

- Y nada, nada. Hoy Manuel no estaba en casa. Iré mañana y si ha salido tomaré mi DNI y me pegaré una escapadita.-

- Ya era hora-aru.- Yao sonrió para sí, orgulloso. –Tus cosas están en la trastienda; tus artesanías y objetos-aru.

- Me lo llevaré todo. Che, ¿Me prestas tu radio otra vez, por favor?-

- Le faltan pilas. Pero llévala.-aru.

Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Una señora entró a la tienda y Martín se levantó a atenderla formando una pícara sonrisa con sus labios.

Yao lo observaba, agradeciendo que el chico estuviese más tranquilo y se permitiera un momento de lucidez dentro de su drama para recordar que, quienes no tienen visa, sólo pueden permanecer en el país tres meses.

+'+'+'+'+

Emil veía a Densen atareado en los últimos arreglos de navidad, con una sonrisa amplia que parecía tener la emoción que a Berit le faltaba.

- Pero Berit, yo te sostengo y tú lo acomodas, ¿bien?-

La chica asintió con la cabeza levemente y sólo sus ojos adquirieron un destello asesino cuando el varón le abrazó las rodillas y la alzó, presumiendo del abrazo y de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

- ¡Qué livianita eres, Ber!-

Emil observaba la escena divertido en su interior, preguntándose como acabaría. La mujer estiró su mano y colgó la corona en la lámpara de la pared con movimientos precisos que acortarán su situación al tiempo necesario en lugar de alargarlo en reclamos y pataletas.

Densen continuaba sin saber de donde venían o si tenían o no padres de los que depender, mas eso no le impedía disfrutar la fecha. Era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos, y no sería lo suficientemente impulsivo como para calmar sus interrogantes esa Nochebuena, ¿o sí?

Eran sólo dos preguntas que encerraban muchas más y que bien valían por un regalo. Para una chica que trabajaba más por caridad que por el escaso dinero que ganaba aquello era un gran ahorro. ¡Era una brillante idea que compartir con ella!

- Dense, ¿puedes bajarme ya?-

- Por supuesto.- Respondió obedeciéndole.

Al menos sabía que eran noruegos. Las razones por las que estaban en Inglaterra las desconocía, ni Emil ni Berit hablaban de ello. Bueno, él mismo no sabía porque los había recogido de la calle –literalmente- y los mantenía a cambio de nada. Posiblemente amistad o algún sentimiento altruista, su idílica persona podía concebir actos de bondad de vez en cuando.

- ¿Y quién es la chica con la que te juntas, Emil?- Preguntó el varón mayor mientras buscaba en un cajón de la habitación un mantel limpio y vistoso.

- Es una amiguita nada más.-

- ¡Hermana!- Reclamó el joven de cabello blanco.

- Es una amiga con la que pasa el tiempo.- Repitió la mujer, antes de ir a la cocina en busca de quien sabe qué.

- Así que una amiguita con ventaja, chiquillo.- Bromeó el dueño de casa. –Debes tener cuidado con las mujeres, Emil, son unas arpías.-

- Te escuché Mikkel Densen.- Se escuchó la voz de Berit desde la cocina. El rubio sólo se rió.

+'+'+'+'+

Heracles pegaba un cartel en la ventana mientras Arthur y Kiku lo miraban desde lejos. "Se necesita barman con o sin experiencia." Rezaba el cartel.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?- Le preguntó el inglés a Kiku.

- En un momento, Arthur-san.- Heracles se acercó a su empleado y ex empleado para mirar el cartelito. Con su mano se peinó sus cabellos, deslizando sus dedos entre estos y encontrando uno que otro nudo que entorpecía su camino.

- ¿Sin experiencia?- Preguntó Arthur, de brazos cruzados.

- Será divertido enseñarle desde el principio.- Respondió el dueño de Glance Flash. Arthur asintió en silencio.

- ¿Y qué hará mientras espera a que alguien llegue, Heracles-san?-

- Gary se va en unas semanas, así que me pasaré todo el día detrás de la barra.- Su tono no era molesto, sino neutro y tranquilo. El japonés comprendía que aquel esfuerzo era necesario para su negocio y que por ello no lo molestaba, mas sentía cierto remordimiento por dejarlo. Otra persona buscaba perseguir su sueño, un nuevo camino o una posibilidad de supervivencia, como se quisiese llamar.

Si bien Arthur no esperaba lo que vendría, tampoco se sorprendió demasiado. En el último tiempo Emma le había mencionado ciertas miradas de parte de Heracles que llamaban su atención gatuna.

Con suavidad, el castaño volteó el rostro de Kiku para besarlo calmadamente. El ósculo no duro mucho. Honda se separó del mayor avergonzado y con una mirada que le recriminaba su poca discreción.

- Heracles-san.

- Ya no somos jefe y subordinado.- Le respondió el griego, volviendo a acercarse a sus labios. Un beso corto, un topón que dejaba más sabores que las lenguas fogosas.- No creo que a Arthur le importe.- Un beso más húmedo, apenas más atrevido. Probando, probando. Sintiendo como le correspondían discretamente.- Y tampoco deberías ocultárselo a tus amigos.- Esta vez fue Kiku quien le besó con ternura.

Arthur sacó su celular y redactó un mensaje corto que envió a Gilbert.

*Kiku & boss 2gueter! I told u, give me my $$$$$$*

Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos obscuros del asiático.

- ¿Envía un mensaje, Arthur-san?-

- Le aviso a Gilbert que ya vamos en camino.

+'+'+'+'+

Matthew ayudó a su madre a disponer los platos y a ordenar la casa, mientras su padre cocinaba la cena. Fue a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en casa –fósforos, servilletas, bebidas, pan y azúcar- y se paseó por la cuadra admirando los adornos navideños.

Por un momento se preguntó si su hermano celebraría la navidad sólo o si saldría.

Luego intentó calcular hasta que hora mantendrían la conexión con la cámara de su notebook, decidiendo si sería mejor establecerla antes o después de la cena.

Decidió que lo mejor sería después, así no se vería interrumpido por la misma y toda la familia estaría reunida.

Agradecía a la tecnología el que pudiera mantener ese contacto con su hermano; escuchar su voz, ver su rostro. Pero se sentía minúsculo y ridículo.

Odiaba las interferencias o que su computador no soportara la imagen y la pixelara. Odiaba que el audio se desfasara y que la conexión fuese lenta.

Por teléfono, aborrecía el sonido de la estática y la facilidad para distraerse. Condenaba ese intento torpe de comunicación, la falta de matiz y contexto en las frases. Todo se distorsionaba y las palabras llegaban a veces a escucharse como si su dueño estuviera cansado. Y renegaba de las preguntas necesarias, de los "¿estás cansado?", "¿pasó algo?" "¿te hice enojar?" que tanto él como su hermano utilizaban para sustituir la falta de un rostro y un cuerpo que te de a entender los suspiros y los tonos.

Pero estaba agradecido. El debía estar agradecido de ese contacto, de esa posibilidad. Pero, oh, cuanto la odiaba.

O más que odiar la comunicación, odiaba la distancia.

Su corazón se volvía un sol caliente cuando recordaba que esa distancia pronto desaparecería. Su hermano a su lado, su cuerpo cálido, su aroma.

¿Cómo era el aroma de Alfred? Tenía el recuerdo de un aroma húmedo, de la textura mojada de su piel, de su cabello castaño apenas secado antes de partir rumbo al aeropuerto en las últimas vacaciones que pasara en casa.

Matthew temía que esta fuese otra visita más. Que volviese a irse, para volver en un año más a romper su corazón otro poco. El mismo corazón que albergaba, nuevamente, la esperanza de que este cambio fuese definitivo, de que Alfred no volviera a marcharse.

En América, en un país sin nombre compuesto por muchos Estados que se amarraban como cadenas únicamente para soportar la tempestad, Alfred comparaba su amor por su hermano con las llamas del infierno.

"In God we trust" Pensó el mayor, arrojándose sobre su cama y buscando esconderse enterrado en ésta, desaparecer junto a sus sentimientos impúdicos e inmorales. Recordándose que aquello estaba mal, que sería condenado en más de un sentido, que estaba sólo.

"In God I trust" Pensó el menor, buscando amparo en un nombre que hace referencia a la justicia.

Ambos pensando en el mismo Dios; uno escapando, el otro refugiándose. Ambos por la misma razón.

Amor.

+'+'+'+'+

Antonio se vestía frente a Francis, quien por primera vez desde hace varios días salía de su casa. El español se volteó y le mostró la camisa rosada que tenía puesta.

- ¿Y qué tal ésta, eh?-

- No te combina.- Respondió el gabacho, sujetando su cabeza con una mano, tirado sobre la cama del ibérico. Observó como su amigo se desvestía nuevamente con un suspiro y sonrió al ver sus formas nuevamente. Le gustaba hacerlo, desde siempre, desde aquellos días. Prefería a las mujeres, pero no le hacía asco a nada. Menos a un chico bronceado.

- ¿Y esto?- Le repitió por séptima vez.

- Si te pusieras tus pantalones negros con rayas grises se te vería estupendo.-

- ¿Cuales?- Preguntó el hispanohablante rebuscando en su cajón.- ¿Estos?-

- Sí, esos.- Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Antonio se desabrochó el cinturón y dejó caer sus jeans. De frente a él, el catalán le arrojó los pantalones pidiéndole que los doblara. Francis esperó un momento más para disfrutar de los calzoncillos del ibérico antes de comenzar a doblar toda la ropa que habían sacado del armario.

- Ven aquí a qué te ayude con eso.- Lo llamó al ver que tenía problemas con el botón del pantalón.

Lovino sacó sus llaves de la casa de Antonio y las miró un momento. El maldito bastardo hijo de puta se las había entregado como si nada, y por su culpa ahora se sentía en la obligación de hacer lo mismo. Pero no lo haría. De ningún miserable modo dominaría sus acciones de manera tan indirecta, de seguro todo era un plan, un malvado plan español para hacerlo bajar la puta guardia.

Entró luego, llamando al español para irse pronto de allí. Iría a dejar a Antonio y a su amigo a su casa y luego iría a comprar las últimas cosas para la cena. Escuchó voces en el cuarto del dueño de casa y se acercó.

- Ya vámonos que es tarde, maledizione.- Llamó antes de entrar, sin que Francis o Antonio lo oyesen. El primero intentaba hacer pasar un botón por un ojal pequeñísimo y el segundo mantenía su cadera echada hacia delante, parado frente a su amigo y esperando entre risas a que terminara.

- ¿Crees que he engordado?-

- Creo que le cosiste un botón errado.-

Lovino se detuvo junto a la puerta, tratando de escuchar las voces y sonriendo ante la risa del español. Le gustaba su risa.

- No había otro a la mano.-

- Yo te puedo dar una mano.- Le contestó el francés, refiriéndose a cambiarle el botón, mas luego dejó de lado la seriedad y agregó bromeando- O puedes pedirle a tu novia que lo haga por ti, para eso están, ¿no?-

- Novio, novio. Y yo puedo hacerlo sólo, no necesito tus manos ni las de Lovino. Además, me daría vergüenza que después de tanto tiempo volvieras a hacerlo.-

"¿Volver a hacer qué? ¿Y a qué cuento vienen las manos?" El italiano entornó la puerta, viendo como un hombre que no conocía tenía su rostro a una distancia peligrosa de la entrepierna de su novio… amigo. Qué amigo ni que ocho cuartos, de su novio, ¡de su jodido y puto novio!

- Esto me trae recuerdos.- Mencionó Francis. Antonio se rió fuerte y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Entonces fue que Lovino abrió la puerta por completo como si acabase de llegar y se les acercó.

- Apúrate Antonio, o me iré sin ti.-

- ¡Lovi!- El español se giró hacia él tanto como las manos de Francis le permitieron. Vargas entonces notó el problema que tenía y se golpeó mentalmente por sus elucubraciones. Francis levantó la mirada, al fin haciendo calzar el dichoso botón y dándole libertad a Antonio de ponerse el cinturón. Se levantó y se estiró hacia Vargas, alargándole la mano.

- Francis Bonnefoy.-

- Lovino Vargas.- Respondió el menor, un tanto aturdido y retrasado, pero ocultándose en movimientos rápidos.

- Lovi, él es el amigo del que te hable y el que viene con nosotros.-

Vargas le dirigió una mirada contrariada al francés que pasó desapercibida para sus acompañantes. No sabía qué pensar de éste.

+'+'+'+'+

Gilbert se despidió de Kiku y de Arthur al subirse a su motocicleta.

- ¿Y ustedes como se irán?-

Arthur miró por sobre su hombro hacia el corredor junto a la tienda del albino.

- Si me devuelves mi moto podríamos…-

- Ni hablar Kirkland, o tu madre me mata.-

Arthur frunció los labios como un niño taimado y se llevó la mano derecha al hombro contrario, apretándolo con firmeza. Kiku, al notarlo, miró con curiosidad al alemán, su nuevo jefe (o compañero de trabajo, depende del punto de vista)

- ¿Pasó algo malo, Gilbert-san?-

- Este idiota casi se quiebra el cuello jugando a Rápido y Furioso en la carretera.- Respondió con una mezcla de desprecio y burla.- Por suerte mi milagrosa persona estuvo presente para salvar su pellejo, pero el susto que le regaló a su vieja no es para la risa.- Contrario a lo que dijo, Beilschmidt sonrió y soltó un "ksé" a modo de risa contenida.

- Fue un accidente…- Se defendió el inglés, sabedor de su imprudencia y de su culpa.- Y de todos modos, uno debería poder decidir que hacer con su vida y cuando hacerlo. Si hay riesgos y se asumen, no te pueden impedir llevar a cabo tus acciones.-

El albino lo miró en un amago de comprensión, antes de ponerse su casco y encender su motor.

- Aún así, la llave no la tengo aquí.- Mintió con descaro, ya fuese por enrabiar al inglés o por la flojera de levantarse nuevamente. Quitó el pie de la moto y la enderezó.

- ¿Y a donde irás? ¿A casa de Unión?- Consultó.

- Nein. Iré a mi casa. Después de todo, sigo manteniéndola yo.- Gilbert revisó por última vez sus bolsillos, asegurándose de que su billetera y sus llaves estuviesen allí.- Pasaré a buscar el resto de mi ropa y a dejarle algo de dinero a Lud.-

Kiku se confundió, ¿no se había peleado Gilbert con su hermano?

- Gilbert-san, si me permite preguntar, ¿no estaba usted molesto con Ludwig-san?-

El albino frunció levemente el ceño, intentando no comprender el contexto de la pregunta y responderla sin ahondar. Por supuesto que seguía molesto con su hermano, por ello no pensaba volver a casa hasta que éste y Elizabeta le pidieran perdón y reconocieran que lo necesitaban. Por que él era necesario, absolutamente. Y eran ellos quienes debían sentirse autores de la traición. Maldita sea, si seguía pensando terminaría por hacer quien sabe qué.

- Sabes, tienes razón. Que Ludwig busque el modo de mantenerse él mismo.- Terminó por responder, regresado a su mente todo el resentimiento que sentía, mas conservando la cordura de no enrabiarse ante los recuerdos.

Arthur soltó un bufido difícil de interpretar y Kiku retomó la palabra.

- ¿Vengo mañana?-

-En casa de Unión no celebran navidad hasta dentro de unos días, por lo que vendré mañana en la mañana a ordenar un poco. Puedes venir si quieres, las llaves ya te las di.-

El japonés asintió. Gilbert volvió a despedirse con un ademán de su mano y se fue.

- Yo también tengo que irme.- Dijo Arthur. Debía pasar por su casa a alimentar a Caroline y a buscar el notebook de Manuel.- Nos vemos, Kiku.-

+'+'+'+'+

Peinaba sus cabellos lacios y rubios mientras se acercaba a su novio por detrás.

- Estuve a punto de decirle a Naty que me ayudara, en serio, te juro que fue atroz sacárselos. Totalmente imposible, así de callados eran. Ni que pensaran que de verdad soy policía, ¿crees que me queda bien el uniforme?-

Su nombre era Félix y vivía con su novio. Polaco de nacimiento, tenía ojos verdes y un cuerpo algo andrógino.

- Y al final, ¿quién se las vendió?... ¿De verdad debo responder?-

Félix desvió la mirada hacia el televisor pantalla plana encendido. La noticia ya llegaba a su fin, mas aún podía leerse la leyenda con el resumen de los hechos.

* Banda de asaltantes armados: veintitrés muertos*

- Te juro que no te lo vas a creer, como que es completamente imposible, si todo lo que tiene Lovino Vargas pasa primero por nosotros, o sea, que totalmente delirante.-

Un chico castaño y de ojos azules volteó el rostro para ver mejor al rubio. Toris Lorinaitis decía llamarse. Algunos le creían, otros no. Lovino era de los que no.

- Es como triste, ¿no crees, Toris?-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Esas personas, así como que no tenían la culpa de nada, ¿captas? A ésos se les ocurre disparar para huir cuando deberían ser hombrecitos y aceptar que las cosas no les funcionaron. Totalmente innecesario.-

Toris se permitió una risa ante el comentario. ¿"Hombrecitos" decía? Que gracioso, viniendo de labios de un hombre casi travesti.

- Sí que es una lástima, en especial por sus familias.- Reconoció el castaño. Porque por muy jefe de banda mafiosa que sea, tiene sentimientos y comprensión por los inocentes. Aunque a veces los sacrificios eran necesarios.

Devolvió la atención al notebook enfrente de él y cerró algunas ventanas.

- ¿Cómo crees que se sienta Lovino así como en éste momento preciso? Pero ni un minuto antes ni después, ¿eh?-

- No creo que le vaya a importar. Y hablando de él, envié a Eduard a averiguar en que anda.-

- ¿Ah, si? A ver, yo quiero saber, Toris, no seas malito y dime, dime.-

- Hace unos meses contacto a una inmobiliaria y al parecer le ha vendido toda una manzana. Coincide con el tiempo en el que nos pidió ese préstamo grande.-

- Pero si ya lo devolvió, como que muy puntualmente.-

- Pero no dijo para qué lo quería. Y no nos contactó a nosotros por esas armas, ¿son suizas, cierto?-

- Totalmente fabricadas en Suiza, como que cada pieza.-

- Creo que le hemos dado mucha libertad.-

- ¡Ay, Toris! Cuando hablas así me acuerdo de los buenos tiempos, así como cuando Ivaniwi, Naty y yo nos divertíamos totalmente en grande.-

El polaco dejó el cepillo sobre una mesilla y se colgó del cuello de su novio.

- Como que totalmente ingrato, nos quiere hacer la competencia, que niño tan malo.-

- ¿Lo dejamos?-

- ¡¿Eh?! Toris, como que se te fundió un tornillo, como decía Ivaniwi: "no queremos niños que no sepan comportarse". No lo quiero, no es para nada fabuloso.-

Toris, esperándose una respuesta similar, abrió una pestaña que leyera momentos antes en su buscador.

- Será complicado, no nos pueden involucrar.- Cerró sus ojos cansado, ¿no podían las cosas ser más tranquilas?- Matarlo sería un problema.-

- ¿Y Ekaterine? Podríamos aprovecharla a ella, es una idea totalmente fabulosa.-

- No quiero involucrarla. Ya no está con nosotros, pero sería ingrato. Tal vez a futuro.-

- Nos habrá dejado, pero la familia es la familia, te entiendo perfectamente, o sea.- Confirmó el polaco. -¿Y no lo puedes encerrar, amor? Como que no es para nada difícil, si podemos hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados.-

- ¿Tú crees?-

- Totalmente, te explico…-

Al poco tiempo Félix dejó a su novio para recibir la comida que habían encargado a domicilio. Toris sonrió de medio lado, empujando a un rincón de su mente a aquella ovejita negra en su rebaño llamada Lovino Vargas.

Félix llamó a Toris para que se sentara a comer con él.

Y el castaño soltando un "ya voy, ya voy" dejó el trabajo por ese día y fue a disfrutar de su Noche Buena con su novio.

A veces los sacrificios son necesarios.

+'+'+'+'+

Se aseguró de que la batería estuviera al máximo, de hartarse de música porque no utilizaría otros programas mientras durase su momento familiar, ya que Alfred no es tonto y sabe que un video con cuatro personas moviéndose es un poco más pesado de lo usual, al menos para él sería relativamente temprana la llamada y no tendría el sistema demasiado saturado.

Un mensaje le llegó de parte de su hermano gemelo, informándolo de la hora a la que se conectarían.

+'+'+'+'+

Francis y Antonio conversaban animadamente con la madre de Feliciano y con éste último.

- Le aseguro, señora Pampinea, que no he visto mujeres de su edad tan bellas como usted.- La halagaba Francis coquetamente, provocando una carcajada alegre de parte de la dama y unos comentarios de parte de los otros dos hombres ("Te lo dije, mamma, ve~";"Cuidado Fran, hablas con mi posible futura suegra") los que fueron respondidos prontamente con picardía y juvenil astucia ("¿Y no quiere que su compadre sea también su suegro?") de parte de la mujer.

Francis aceptaba que eran una delicia ambas personas, tanto la madre como el hijo. Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo del novio de su amigo. Tenía un carácter peor de lo que había imaginado, mas si a Antonio lo hacia feliz, entonces a él también.

- Y bien, François.- La sonrisa de Bonnefoy se acentuó un poco; la voz cálida pronunciaba su nombre con un ligero error que únicamente le parecía encantador. Que deseos de enamorarse de una italiana. -¿Desea un poco más de vino?-

El rubio rechazó la oferta, mientras a su lado Antonio movía las manos relatándole a Feliciano alguna anécdota. Las luces encendidas no eran fuertes ni lastimaban la vista y el ambiente no era frío; por el contrario, tanto las luces como el aire eran cálidos en aquella casa que, sin ser demasiado grande, escondía en sus pasillos bellos cuadros y en las superficies adornos agradables a la vista.

En la mesa, un cuenco bajo de madera con castañas.

En el baño, azulejos que con las formas de La Pedrería encantaban al catalán.

Los pasillos con réplicas renacentistas.

Y en cada habitación un ramo de flores.

Lovino llegó un poco más tarde, cargando con unas bolsas. Su madre se levantó y fue a ayudarlo. Por un instante fugaz Francis pensó en lo machista de un acto tan natural. Y luego pensó que cualquiera podría ayudarlo, ¿por qué no su madre, entonces?

Luego dejó de pensar en ello. No tenía suficiente experiencia con la familia para criticarla o juzgarla.

- ¿Me extrañaron, nenitas?-

- Fratello, llegas justo a tiempo. Francis y Antonio iban a decir como se conocieron, ve~-

Antonio se echó hacia atrás y apoyó sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá, bastante cómodo. Francis se llevó la copa de vino a la boca antes de contestar.

- Fuimos novios hace varios años, ¿no es así, Tonio?-

"No me jodan."

- Así fue, caballeros.- Sonrió el español.- De hecho es por eso que tenemos locales en la misma galería.- Miró a su amigo con una sonrisa.- ¿O no es así, Fran?-

- Muy cierto, aunque no alcanzamos a vivir juntos.-

- Para nada.- Antonio se estiró hasta la mesa de centro para alcanzar su bebida.- Y no habríamos durado ni cinco minutos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.-

- ¿Tú crees? A mi parecer habríamos sido felices.-

- ¡Para nada! ¡Me engañabas con cada chica bonita que se te cruzaba!- Fingió sentirse ofendido.- Prefiero a Lovino, él me es fiel y me ama, ¿no es así, cielo?-

"¿Me jorobas a propósito, pedazo de mierda?"

- No he dicho que te ame.-

El español reclamó con tristeza que no era así, mientras el menor de los Vargas lo apoyaba apuntando todas las ocasiones en que su hermano hablaba sobre él.

La madre de Lovino y Feliciano llamó a sus hijos y a sus invitados a la mesa ya dispuesta, interrumpiéndolos.

La cena fue tranquila y agradable, como lo fue toda la tertulia para las visitas. Al terminar, Francis se ofreció para lavar los platos y al denegársele el permiso, insistió.

- Pampinea.- Comenzó, ahorrándose el "señora".- No quisiera que unas manos tan bellas se ajaran, permítame retribuirle esta velada tan grata fregando los platos.-

La mujer abrió la boca para replicar, mas Francis tomó una de sus manos entre las propias afectuosamente.

- Por favor.- Estaba siendo un poco dramático, pero un hombre que debió nacer en el siglo XVIII al encontrarse con una dama de idéntica característica, poco puede hacer más que dejarse llevar por sus instintos.- Déme esa satisfacción.-

- Está bien, François, me has derrotado.- Aceptó la mujer, bajando la mirada como si estuviese apenada. – Pero Antonio, hijo, ayuda a tu amigo, ¿si?-

El español, radiante por el apelativo, se apresuró en dirigirse a la cocina, mientras Bonnefoy le besaba gallardamente el dorso de la mano a la dueña de casa.

Al poco rato se reunió con su amigo, quien ya enjabonaba los platos.

- Yo los lavo y tú los secas, ¿bien?-

- Perfecto, mon ami.-

Francis paseó la mirada por la habitación y luego por su amigo.

Lovino, a quien la costumbre de escuchar a escondidas no parece ayudarlo mucho últimamente, se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, empujando ésta con el costado de uno de sus brazos. Con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, frunció levemente el ceño. No se escondía, no en su propia casa, pero tampoco habló: quería aprovechar la acústica.

Francis apoyó su mentón junto al cuello de Antonio, provocándole cosquillas al hablar.

- ¿De verdad piensas que habríamos fracasado como pareja?-

- Lo hicimos Francis.- El gabacho abrazó por la cintura a su amigo, apretando.

- Pero yo te quería.- Reclamó bajito, muy bajito, susurrando una excusa de niño.

- Yo también te quería, François.- Y Francis supo que estaba hablando en serio, que ya no valían más las jugarretas.- Es más, te amaba. Te amé. Pero no habría funcionado. No has crecido, más allá del polvo del momento no te importan los sentimientos de las personas.- Antonio continuaba lavando los vasos y se dio un instante antes de conceder.- Está bien, te importan siempre y cuando sea para conquistar, pero eso no es verdadero interés. Terminé cansándome.-

Francis tapó su boca presionándola contra el chaleco de su amigo. No sonreía.

- Nunca me lo dijiste.- Murmuró con cierto resentimiento.- Podrías haberlo hecho.-

- ¡Alá! ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? De decírtelo, te lo dije.- Francis volvió a apretarse contra el cuerpo contrario, con la cabeza gacha. Antonio comenzó a enjuagar los platos. Francis besó el cuello de su amigo suavemente, con cierta nostalgia.

Bajó sus manos, metiéndolas por debajo del pantalón del español. Antonio se quedó estático un momento, más tras sentir como Francis ejercía fuerza para deslizar una de sus manos hasta la base misma de su pene, dejándola quieta allí, retomó la movilidad. Francis no la movió más, deleitándose con la presión que las telas ejercían sobre los dorsos de sus manos y la calidez de la piel de su ex pareja.

Para su suerte, y gracias a estar de espaldas a Lovino, éste no pudo ver con exactitud las acciones del gabacho y simplemente podía especular sobre lo que las manos francesas estaban haciendo, sin lograr estimar con exactitud a la altura a la que estaban.

- Te amé.- Volvió a repetir, bajito, bajito, bajito. En un susurro triste.- Aún te quiero.- Quizá sentía remordimientos, quizá pensaba en lo que podrían haber construido juntos, quizá recordaba momentos felices.

- Yo también te quiero. Por eso, si es verdad que aún guardas algo de cariño hacia mi persona, ¡alégrate porque haya encontrado alguien que me ama!-

- Al respecto.- Francis levantó la mirada hacia las manos tostadas que enjuagaban platos. –Olvídalo, te lo diré otro día.-

Tamborileó un poco con sus dedos, incluso enredó un poco las puntas de estos con los vellos que alcanzaba.

- Tuvimos nuestros buenos momentos juntos.- Agregó el francés.- Te conocía como la palma de mi mano.-

- Y aún lo haces, como amigo eres más útil que como pareja.- Francis detuvo un momento sus dedos y Antonio interpretó el gesto y el cambio de peso muerto sobre sus hombros de manera correcta. –Por eso sé que estás actuando así no porque de repente te hayas vuelto a enamorar de mí, sino porque no te has acostado con nadie en una semana, ¿o me equivoco?-

Francis sacó sus manos y se separó de su amigo, haciendo el amago de tomar un paño para secar los platos, mas deteniéndose a medio camino para desviar el grifo y lavarse las manos.

- No del todo.- reconoció el rubio.

Lovino los dejó solos, confiando a duras penas en la fidelidad hispana. Lo que le preocupaba era la presencia del bastardo de Bonnefoy. Lo mantenía en un maldito estado de inquietud.

¿Debía confiar en Fernández?

¿Podría confiar en Fernández?

Eso esperaba. ¡Qué mierdas tan cursis estaba pensando! Desgraciado Antonio, desgraciado él mismo. Era sólo el puto ex novio de Fernández.

Francis se secó las manos y luego comenzó a secar los platos. Antonio cerró la llave y se apoyó en el lavaplatos.

- Francis.-

- ¿M…?-

- Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.-

+'+'+'+'+

Un poco suelto, eso era todo.

- Parece que tendré que deshacer algunos puntos.- Habló su madre, acuclillada junto a él y tomando sus nuevas medidas. Se sentía un poco desconcertada por el cambio en el cuerpo de su hijo, ¿sería el ejercicio lo que lo había llevado a adelgazar?

- Mamá, así está bien.- Reclamó Arthur, entre avergonzado e infantil. –Lo vestiré de todos modos.-

- Está bien, si tú lo dices.- La mujer se incorporó y sonrió al ver su trabajo: un chaleco de lana color verde que a Arthur le lucía bastante holgado.

- Gracias, mamá.- Dijo Arthur entonces, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla.

- De nada, my boy.-

Y Arthur, sonriendo, retrocedió para sentarse en el brazo del sillón, perdiéndose un momento en el árbol de navidad y las luces parpadeantes.

"Gracias, mamá"

Palabras cotidianas para cualquiera, ¿pero que hacer, cuando alguien más podría reclamar esas palabras? ¿Cuándo te das cuenta de que tiene un significado diferente al que siempre creíste? Cuando te das cuenta de que tienen un mayor peso, un significado más fuerte.

Cuando al decirlas la respiración se detiene y se vuelve un silbido suave, una atemporalidad, una mentira y una verdad, cuando la mente se vuelve hueca y se pregunta cual eco en la distancia:

"¿Siento que todavía está bien?"

Y Matthew se deshizo de un papel de colores, doblándolo y dejándolo a un lado, revelando un diccionario inglés-alemán. Y el chico sonríe, porque le han acertado a un regalo que nunca pidió, mas que necesitaba y que ni él mismo se había enterado que deseaba.

Su madre recibe un pequeño paquete. Y a los pocos instantes se arroja al cuello de su marido, exclamando: -¡Robinson!-

Las palabras suenan suaves y buenas y suaves y buenas y suaves y buenas y suaves y…

Una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago.

Y las palabras continúan siendo tuyas, tan propias y tan usadas y tan propias y tan usadas y tan tuyas y tan lejanas, -¡cuan lejanas, como se escurren de entre tus dedos!- y tan de todos y tan propias y tan lejanas y tantantan, son tus pies chocando fuerte contra el suelo, y el sonido de tus seis años corriendo hacia tu casa.

Y más allá del tantantan, están la voz de ella, y la de él. Y ahora de ellos también, porque tienes unos hermanos recién nacidos, y tú no entiendes porque hay colgada en la escalera una fotografía de mamá con una gran panza que fue de ellos. Y tu foto, ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde está la fotografía de mamá con una gran panza que fue tuya?

El padre de Arthur le agradece por la edición que le ha conseguido, sonriendo ansioso tras sus lentes, porque esas notas a pie de página y esos estudios al principio de la obra no se encuentran en cualquier parte y quiere leerlos.

Son rabietas que de repente pierden fuerza, favores que la cansarán, caprichos que no son más que una carga, porque ya no eres un niño, eres casi un adulto, un adulto con tu condición. Es un balbuceo lejano, atorado en la garganta, flotando en bruma.

Se oyen risas y Matt se sobresalta gratamente al ver el reloj de pared. Enciende su portátil y los llama, sentándose en el suelo frente a su madre. Su padre se sienta a un lado de la mujer y Arthur tarda un poco en reaccionar.

Pero la palabra, ¿ha cambiado? ¿Su significado lo ha hecho? Y todo pasa, no por ti, sino por ellos. Que piensan de ti, que sienten por ti. Si te abrazaran y te relataran un cuento de hadas sobre un niño y su familia, que contara como aquel niño creció rodeado de cariño, en la más absoluta normalidad, ¿habrías reaccionado del mismo modo cuando los padres llegaron a ese cumpleaños número diecisiete?

Posiblemente. Y luego te habrían respondido, "pero igual lo quieren. _Todavía _lo quieren. Mira bien Arthur, ¿ha cambiado el cariño de los padres o se ha borrado su historia juntos?"

Y habrías tomado el libro entre tus manos y vuelto las páginas.

Y "no mamá, las letras siguen allí. Puedo leerlo una y mil veces y la historia no ha cambiado."

La primera reacción de Arthur ante el cambio de color en el cabello de Alfred es una mueca entre sorpresa y enfado. Luego ironiza sobre el tema – apoyándose en el hombro de su madre- y la conversación no se detiene hasta unos buenos cuartos de hora después.

-… nunca antes había tenido que caerme con moto y todo, pero fue genial.- Alfred lucía realmente entusiasmado y a Arthur continuaba pareciéndole arriesgado. – Aunque el raspón fue lo de menos, ya saben como terminé.- Completó, sin agregar la información que ocultaba.

Arthur quiere descansar su cabeza con todo su peso sobre ese hombro, pero no puede.

Y las palabras mamá, papá, hijo, hermano, amor, mi cielo, mi niño, casa, historia, infancia, vida siguen siendo tan propias y tan de todos, tan irreales, tan de cuento de hadas, tan suaves, tan de "la vida continúa", tan reales, tan oníricas, tan distantes y tantantan.

Son los pasos sobre el parqué y tus veintitrés años encima.

+'+'+'+'+

Cuando las luces de la casa están apagadas, cuando ella está sola y tirada sobre su cama viendo una película, la puerta al abrirse revela unos ojos rojos y un cabello blanco en medio de la oscuridad.

Roderich fue a casa de Vash y Ludwig salió a beber. Está sola y el demonio de las sombras la mira apenas un instante antes de que el corazón deje de contraérsele y reconozca a Gilbert.

El albino le hace un gesto con la mano, apenas moviéndola y pasa frente al televisor en dirección al armario. Comienza a sacar las prendas que allí aún quedan.

En su mitad del armario.

Elizabeta lo mira sin disimulo, y aunque el albino está de espalda puede sentir sus ojos. Al darse la vuelta, nota que la chica está acostada en medio de la cama matrimonial, pero que aún así tiende a ocupar más _su_ mitad de la cama. La mitad de Gilbert está apenas desarmada.

Ambos saben que estar así, en aquella habitación no es algo nuevo. Han dormido juntos por meses; son como dos hermanos, por más que el sea hombre y ella mujer, por más que ya sean adultos.

Tal vez tenga alguna relación con que Gilbert es gay y Eli no se siente atraída por él.

Gilbert desea acostarse a su lado, comentar la película y al final decirse "buenas noches" y darse la vuelta.

Pensar que en un principio fue por falta de camas. Luego ya no necesitaron más.

Gilbert se dirige a la puerta, nuevamente sin hablarle, hasta detenerse una milésima de segundo en el umbral antes de continuar.

- Feliz navidad.-

Elizabeta apenas alcanza a responderle con un susurro antes de que el varón desaparezca en el pasillo.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur y Matt están en la habitación del primero, estirándose y bostezando, decidiendo en camiseta si usar pijama o dormir en ropa interior. Matthew está feliz y sonriente y termina por sentarse sobre la cama de su hermano con un peluche de oso polar entre sus brazos.

Arthur se rasca la cabeza, pensativo, y desliza su mano por entre su cabello hasta llegar a su coleta verde y rascarse la nuca nuevamente, justo allí.

Matthew ha empezado a indagar en el bolso derruido de su hermano buscando el celular del mayor para ponerlo a cargar, encontrándose con unos sobrecitos. Uno con harina y el otro con pastillas.

- ¡Arthur!- Exclama. O más bien dice alzando levemente la voz. El mayor se voltea y ve cierto reproche en la mirada del castaño.

- ¡Ah!- Responde, con la mirada algo perdida, sin sentirse realmente culpable.

- ¡Prometiste que no..!-

-Matt, no he tomado nada, te lo juro por nuestra madre.- Y sin necesidad de resaltar el "nuestra", Matt comprende lo que hay más allá. Porque siempre lo hace, porque sabe que en ese "nuestra" está la poca seguridad de Arthur, su intento de auto convencimiento.- Pero me encantaría.-

El menor observa y estudia el polvillo blanco y luego las pastillas de colores que tienen figuras en la superficie. Siente curiosidad, y se dice a si mismo que está en su casa, que nada malo podría pasar, que le gustaría hacer algo emocionante, pero que la vergüenza de admitirlo frente a su hermano mayor es demasiada.

El sonrojo llama la atención de Arthur, quien con una sonrisa traviesa le pregunta si quiere probar.

Y Matt, sin procesar del todo la pregunta asiente con la cabeza, dando un paso un poco torpe en su vida.

El velador lo corren hasta dejarlo frente a la cama y quitan los objetos de sobre él. Arthur esparce parte del polvo y con su cédula de identidad lo divide como si de un campo cultivado se tratase.

- A esto se le llama "línea"- Instruye a su hermano.- Seguro las has visto en las películas yanquis.-

Matt asiente, dejando de lado a su peluche y observando con atención.

- Debes prometerme que no terminarás como tu hermano.- Le advierte Arthur, y tomando nota mental para si mismo, saca una pastilla de éxtasis y la deja a un lado. Luego busca dentro de su bolso una bombilla o una boleta o lo que sea que le sirva a su cometido sin tener que maniobrar como si de una caja de rapé se tratara. Al final se levanta y camina hasta su librero, revisando en los estantes más altos y palpando con la mano hasta que ¡bingo! Da con unos panfletos pequeños de hace varios meses. Enrolla uno convirtiéndolo en un tubito y con él le muestra a Matthew como esnifar.

Matt también enrolla uno y lo imita, estornudando al rato debido al escozor.

Lo que siguió a eso tuvo diversas variables que lo explican. Una de ellas era la euforia de Matthew por haber visto a su gemelo momentos antes, lo que llevó a conversar sobre él. Otra fue que después de estornudar por primera vez, logró seguir el ritmo de su hermano, provocando la desaparición de una línea cada veinte minutos. Y la razón culminante fue la pastilla rosada que Arthur le dio, cuando ya ambos estaban mucho más sueltos de lengua y mente.

-… las cosas no cambian, Arthur.- Intentaba hacerlo razonar el castaño.- Para mí, eres un hermano como cualquier otro, me conoces desde el mismo día que nací.-

- ¿Pero de que hablas?- Ambos estaban sentado en la cama, mirándose a ratos.

- Tú sabes sobre que hablo.- Le respondió el menor.- Y me duele verte así.-

- A mí también me duele.- Arthur estuvo a un paso de echarse a reír tras sus propias palabras.- No puedo evitarlo… it's so weird… I love them, but I…-

- ¿Pero tú qué?-

- No lo sé.- Le contesta Arthur.- Tampoco lo entenderías, las relaciones familiares se te dan fácilmente.-

Matthew procesa las palabras y desvirtúa en parte su significado.

- No es tan fácil como piensas.- Le advierte, con su voz suave algo enfadada.- Para que lo sepas, todos tenemos problemas familiares, no sólo tú.-

Arthur se carcajea y Matt le tapa la boca innecesariamente. Sus padres duermen en una habitación apartada. Arthur se levanta y comienza a saltar, tratando de alcanzar los esténciles del cielo. Matt se balancea en su lugar, sintiendo unas ganas locas de bailar.

- ¿Y qué problema podrías tener tú, hermanito?- Ya han intercambiado tantas palabras y verdades que Matt contesta con aire soñador.

- Estoy enamorado.- Arthur no le ve el problema a eso.- De Alfred.- Y por el sonrojo y el rostro de ternura con que su hermano baja la mirada es que sabe que no es mentira. ¿Pero donde está la cordura en ese momento?

- Matt, muy malo. Ustedes comparten sangre y eso nadie puede dudarlo.- Se sienta y se acomoda en su lugar, echando el cuerpo más hacia el centro de la cama.- Yo si podría enamorarme de Al, porque yo no soy su hermano.-

Las palabras son contradictorias, y de seguro si Alfred las escuchara les diría que están errados, que la sangre no forma los lazos, sino que estos refuerzan la sangre. Que ésta es secundaria antes que primaria. Pero Alfred no está y ambos hermanos continúan discutiendo acerca de porque los hijos de Alfred pueden ser de Arthur y no de Mathew.

(Ambos han olvidado que el susodicho es un hombre y por ende difícilmente podrá embarazarse.)

Arthur recurre a bases científicas mientras coloca a un volumen muy bajo la radio de su habitación y comienza a mover el cuerpo. Habla de colitas de chancho y de malformaciones. Su hermano se levanta y se le acerca, acompañándolo en el baile. Arthur vuelve a repetirle que la sangre es el problema entre ellos dos.

(Los dos olvidan pensar que la sangre es lo de menos, porque el amor no está ligado a la reproducción. El amor no busca sangre, busca apoyo y comprensión. Y eso no está regulado por la cantidad de material genético que se comparta. La biología está de lado y ellos no lo notan)

Matt lo escucha y de repente, de la nada, luego de sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado siguiendo el ritmo de la música desenfrenada de su hermano, lo acerca a su cuerpo y lo mira, moviéndose con él, antes de bajar el rostro esos dos centímetros que los separan y besarlo.

Arthur le responde con fiereza, dejándose llevar y abrazándose más a su cuerpo, sin dejar el movimiento del suyo propio y comenzando a menear las caderas de adelante hacia atrás, rozando a su hermano.

Matthew comenzó a tocarlo y a murmurar "Alfred", quitándose los lentes y arrojándolos sin cuidado al piso. Al día siguiente, sin recordar nada de lo que sucediera tras sus primeras líneas de cocaína, se preguntaría como diablos hicieron sus lentes para llegar allí.

Las caricias y los besos se trasladan a la cama y Arthur tiene un momento de lucidez en que comprende que Matthew jura encontrarse con Alfred. Es entonces que quiere detenerlo, dándose cuenta de que están cruzando una línea. Que aunque no sean hermanos de sangre, continúan siendo hermanos. Que comparten ese lazo.

Intenta detener al menor, pero éste termina dominando la situación.

Cuando se está dejando llevar, Arthur sólo puede pensar con cierta culpabilidad una cosa.

"Lazo, no sangre"

+'+'+'+'+

Cuando Arthur se despierta, su cuerpo está cálido y enredado entre las piernas de su hermano.

La sábana, harta de sudor y calor corporal, está también enredada, entre sus brazos y el cuerpo de Matthew. El cuerpo junto al suyo aún está caliente. "Como el mío" Piensa Arthur, sabedor de que el éxtasis aumenta el calor corporal y preguntándose si aún se mantienen los efectos de éste o si lo que siente es el residuo de la noche anterior.

Su camiseta está a los pies de la cama y Matthew está desnudo. Siente su miembro cerca de su cara, y en un arranque se convence de que se debe a la orina, como le pasa a cualquier hombre en las mañanas, el hecho de que esté semi erecto detrás de los boxers. Porque ha comprendido en el transcurso de la noche y de las palabras que han intercambiado que el castaño está enamorado, y como buen muchacho mayor que es, no puede ver a su hermanito menor como un ser sexuado, mucho menos como una persona que probablemente se ha masturbado tantas veces como él y que ha sentido deseos sexuales. Complejos de hermano mayor.

Matt abre de a poco los ojos.

- Baño…- murmura, provocando en Arthur un suspiro de alivio.- ¿Y mis lentes?- El menor termina levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño mientras Arthur le da los buenos días un tanto aturdido, mas evitando que el más alto lo note.

Cuando está solo, recurre a su memoria y no deja de quebrarse la cabeza hasta asegurarse de que se durmió abrazado a las piernas de Matthew sin llegar a tocarse de una manera más lasciva de la que lo hicieron. Si Matt no lo recuerda, él no tocará el tema.

Al volver Matt, le extiende un polerón y ambos se arreglan un poco para correr a la habitación matrimonial de la casa y despertar a sus padres.

A medio día, Arthur no soporta más estar en presencia de Matthew y da una excusa para salir de allí, argumentando que irá a ver a un amigo para saludarlo ese día. Que los verá para año nuevo, que le den saludos a la familia. Le asegura a su madre no olvidar el regalo para su abuelo y se va a deambular por las calles, luciendo como un trapo en un palo con el chaleco que la mujer le regalo. No le importa cuando se ve en un vidrio, igualmente le gusta la prenda.

Cuando principia a llover, Arthur se refugia apoyándose en una pared de concreto y mira las lágrimas del niño Dios cayendo a medio metro suyo.

"Es hermoso" Piensa. Y se queda allí un tiempo más.

+'+'+'+'+

Mientras Francis almorzaba, Antonio le relataba su anterior noche.

- Me dolió más que una cornada de toro.-

- Qué suerte, hace semanas que no tengo acción, te tengo envidia, Antonio.-

- ¡Francis!- El español se sirvió ensalada de tomates y luego dejó el cuenco a un lado.- No puedo ni sentarme bien y tú te burlas.-

El francés se carcajeó, feliz.

- ¿No era acaso lo que habías querido todo este tiempo?-

-…Sí…- Reconoció el español.- Pero…-

Al poco rato se despidieron y el ibérico se ofreció a llevar a su amigo a casa, mas éste desechó la oferta y se fue tal como había llegado: caminando.

No esperó encontrarse a Arthur, como tampoco el verlo tan abstraído con la lluvia. Su primer pensamiento fue que nuevamente estaba ido, mas para asegurarse se le acercó.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Y no pasas navidad con tu familia?- Le consultó el chico de grandes cejas, secándose con la toalla el cabello antes de recibir el té que el francés le ofrecía.

- Están en Francia.- Respondió el gabacho, sentándose a su lado con un café y secándose sus largos cabellos.- ¿Y tú?-

- Vengo de allí.-

- ¿Y por qué te fuiste?-

- Problemas.- Arthur desvió la mirada, nuevamente deteniéndose en el cuadro de una niña morena. Le pareció reconocer a la mulata de hace unas semanas. - ¿Esa es tu hermana?- Le preguntó, señalando el cuadro con el índice de la mano que sostenía su taza.

- Oui, yo lo pinté.- Respondió con suficiencia- ¿Qué te parece?-

- No está mal.-

- ¿Y qué clase de problemas?- Insistió el francés.

-Problemas.- Continuó ignorándolo el inglés.- ¿Qué tanto te importan?-

Francis guardó silencio, sin insistir. Permanecieron así unos segundos, antes de que el mayor encendiese la radio y dejase escuchar una música movediza. Arthur sintió unas ganas inmensas de bailar, más se abstuvo.

- Perdona, es sólo que las cosas últimamente… no han estado bien. En mi trabajo, en mi casa, mi familia,- "Dios, Matt"- Son muchas cosas.-

- ¿Mucho estrés?- Lo ayudó el de cabellos largos.

- Yes, a lot.-

- Te escuchó.- Y Arthur, sin esperárselo le explicó porque en su trabajo lo dejaban de lado, porque no tenía una casa propia en ese momento y un montón de otras pequeñas situaciones que lo ponía histérico.

- … y al final me echan la culpa a mí, cuando no tuve nada que ver. Usar ropa como la mía no es ser un destructor… o no siempre.-

Francis, quien lo escuchara con atención, se bebió lo último que le quedaba de café.

- Deberías relajarte un poco, petit. Esto no llevará a nada bueno.-

Francis lo observó sosteniéndole la mirada al inglés y acercándosele levemente. Le colocó una mano en la pierna, seguramente empujado por el vino que tomo con Antonio. (Seguro es el vino, seguro)

- Es imposible.- Le responde Arthur, al parecer sin notar la mano en su muslo, o ignorándola, o considerándola únicamente un gesto de apoyo.

- Yo conozco un modo de quitar el estrés.- Insiste el francés, utilizando su mejor mirada insinuante, provocando que Arthur comprenda a donde intenta llegar y le devuelva una mirada que está entre advertencia y hastío.

- Voy a bañarme antes que me vuelva a resfriar. Luego puedes entrar tú, si así lo deseas.- Arthur lo vio alejarse, evaluando la descortesía que era el preocuparse primero por la salud propia y no la del invitado. Pronto se dio cuenta que Francis estaba mucho más mojado que él y que su super chaleco protector color verde marca mami lo mantenía caliente, más allá de su chaqueta empapada.

Se levantó a ver si la secadora aún daba vueltas y al volver, se quedó mirando su bolso, deteniéndose en la bandera y en los alfileres de gancho.

"Bloody hell"

Sacó de su bolso lo que le quedaba de cocaína y lo esparció en la mesa, dándole la forma de una línea. Si algo iba a pasar entre ellos dos, pensaba estar lo suficientemente drogado como para tener a qué culpar en la mañana.

Pero cuando ya estaba acuclillado junto a la mesilla que estaba al lado del sofá, unos goterones cayeron sobre el polvo. Arthur levantó la mirada indignado, encontrándose con Francis, quien estrujaba la punta de sus cabellos –la parte mojada- sobre su tesoro.

- ¿Te bañas tú ahora?- Le preguntó, envuelto en su bata y estirándole una toalla seca.

Arthur la tomó de mala manera y fue al baño de la habitación de Francis.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: **Antonio**


	11. Antonio

**5907 palabras.**

Holiwi~ tengo unas ganas inmensas de volver a meter a Polonia, ¿no sería genial? Pero será otro día.

Hoy seré perversa y los tendré de conejillos de Indias, hohohohoho, ya verán.

¿Conocen esta canción: www .youtube (aquí va un punto com slash) watch?v=Q3UqusEWGeo ? Bien, si no lo hacen pueden escucharla para descubrir lo lenta y romanticona que es (corazones, hoy Tari anda medio rara) ¿Ya la conocieron?

Ahora pasemos a la segunda parte de mi plan malévolo. Abran esta página y carguen el video, tal vez más de alguno lo conozca www .youtube (aquí va otro punto com slach) watch?v=A9DzJbKxw0c (También hay espacios que deben quitar)

Y la tercera parte es la siguiente: cuando estén en la escena de la clase de Toño, cuando dice: "El sonido de unos violines" pongan a andar el video y retomen la lectura. No se preocupen por nada, lean como si fuera cualquier otra parte, si mi plan no funciona no debería alterarse la importancia de la escena.

¡Los amo!

**Escribo sin fin de lucro.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_-desde el más liberal hasta el más posesivo- _**perteneces a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos<span>: Capítulo 11: Antonio**

.

.

.

El salpicar del agua chocaba con sus tímpanos, con sus piernas y con su mente. Se sentía torpe, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Estaba a dos pasos de tener sexo con un hombre al que aborrecía pero al que extrañamente aguantaba. Era pobre su razonamiento y las ansias sedimentaban en su estómago.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin acostarse con alguien? No sabría precisarlo. Antes se largaba con la primera persona que le diera un billete de más en su trabajo y ya estaba listo para soportar sus instintos el resto del mes. Pero ahora ni ganas de eso tenía. Sus energías eran absorbidas por sus trabajos –"mañana debo llegar temprano a la reunión"-, por sus idas y venidas, por World Reference y por su familia. Porque aunque no les dedicase tiempo de forma física, siempre ocupaban parte de su mente. Rondando, atándolo, aplastándolo, provocándole ganas de no esperar hasta fin de año, de no conocer un nuevo amanecer.

Sumiéndolo en una monotonía cruel.

Era cierto que estaba más tenso que de costumbre. Pero eso no justificaba el torpe paso que daría. ¿O sí lo hacía? Al menos era una mejor excusa que el estar drogado. Podía agradecerle mentalmente a la rana por pararle el carro.

Si con Matt lo hubiese hecho, se hubiese controlado, no hubiese escuchado a la hipotética opinión externa.

Ya que lo curioso aquí es que Arthur se siente parte de una familia, pero cree que socialmente no debería hacerlo. Es un instinto básico, más allá de la evolución de las sociedades y los conceptos.

Si hubiese sido un cliente en la Antigua Roma se sentiría con más derechos que ahora.

El vapor le quema la cara y el agua se desliza por su espalda y su pecho.

De algún modo, esa pugna entre el instinto del clan y la evolución de las sociedades se mantiene en él. Arthur se ha perdido en alguna parte del camino de los cambios culturales.

Los clientes pasaban a formar parte de la familia, pero el no es un cliente que sabe que su situación depende de las relaciones con su señor, independiente del parentesco.

Los sirvientes eran considerados parte de la familia, pero él no es un sirviente con menos derechos.

Las mujeres pasaban a formar parte de la familia de su esposo, pero él no es ni mujer ni esposa de nadie ni ha tenido que ser consciente de un cambio durante el transcurso de éste.

Los protegidos de los señores recibían educación y a cambio le rendían vasallaje, mas él no es un protegido que deba aprovechar su situación.

El es un joven cuyo mundo fue derrumbado, cuyas dudas fueron resueltas pero desmintiendo cualquier suposición propia, golpeándolo con la realidad.

Y ahora está en casa de un hombre que le gustaría decir que apenas conoce, pero que sabe conoce mejor de lo que quisiera.

Se refriega el cabello frenéticamente mas pronto su ritmo se acompasa, perdiendo la noción del tiempo por culpa de sus pensamientos, buscando un sendero en sus corrientes de conciencia que no lo obliguen a enfrentarse a esa monotonía cruel de no entender, de no asimilar y de no ubicarse.

Su cuerpo desnudo y delgado le recuerdan a Lily y su problema con la comida. Y viéndose bien, nota que él mismo no está bien alimentado. ¿Qué será de Lily? Seguramente está con su hermano, disfrutando las últimas horas de esas fechas familiares. En ningún caso se la imagina vomitando a escondidas en el baño de su cuarto como realmente está sucediendo.

Ella es una chiquilla hermosa, si le gustaran las mujeres estaría enamorado de ella. Es menuda, tímida y recatada.

Recuerda su mano tomada a la de ella y un movimiento de muñeca. Ve a Lily girando.

Recuerda el local de Francis y cómo este lugar para nada acogedor se ha convertido en su pequeño limbo entre día y día, entre pensamiento cruel y pensamiento monótono.

Recuerda las lagartijas que Francis lo obliga a hacer cada vez que va. Cincuenta. Y las que por su parte realiza en casa.

Francis piensa que es un vago y no se prepara. El no lo desmiente ni le dice que dobla la cifra.

Y los abdominales, las sentadillas, las pesas de dos kilos empolvadas que Francis sacó de entre sus cachureos y que le prestó. Sus intentos por encontrar el centro de equilibrio de su propio cuerpo.

Los golpes de Francis en su estómago, en sus piernas, en sus glúteos, diciéndole que tiene que tensar sus músculos. La mirada divertida de Lily, de Sandra, de Jenny o de cualquiera de las chicas con las que coincida. Sus respuestas verbales a las instrucciones de Francis.

"-¡Eso hago, maldito idiota! Eres tú el que se inventa trabajos tan complicados.-" Se oye decir en su mente. Y Lily estalla en una carcajada sincera cuando se desploma sobre el suelo incapaz de mover un solo dedo.

Arthur recuerda que está gastando agua innecesariamente, que perdió la cuenta de cuanto está tardando y de que lo están esperando. De que lo _está_ esperando.

Cierra la llave del agua, se seca un poco y da un paso más hacia la salida.

+'+'+'+'+

Francis ronronea apoyado contra la pared de su cuarto. Se distrajo vigilando que la ropa de Arthur se hubiese secado y dándole de comer a Pierre para que se callara de una buena vez. Sentía una especie de reproche en sus agudos chillidos, para nada armoniosos como los usuales.

¡Nunca traigas a tus conquistas a casa! Parecía decirle. ¡No te lo aguantaré!

Francis agradeció que guardase silencio.

"Sería horrible si las trajera a todas."

Lentamente recorrió el cuerpo inglés en su mente, realizando hipótesis sobre éste a partir de lo que ha logrado observar en sus clases.

Cree que si aprieta allí… sí, le ha visto la cara cuando lo hace, seguramente es un sector sensible… y allí también…

Cuando Arthur sale del baño, con los calzoncillos puestos y el cabello húmedo, Francis lo está esperando sentado en la cama, con unos boxers y su camisa abierta.

Sellando un pacto de silencio, Arthur se sube a la cama y lo arrincona, soltando de a poco su nerviosismo y dejándose llevar, disfrutando. Si no lo hiciera, ¿cuál sería el sentido?

Francis introduce el dedo por el aro del pezón de Arthur y tira de la argolla juguetonamente. Es el izquierdo. Y le queda endemoniadamente bien.

Arthur no se queja, ni siquiera cuando se lo tira con más fuerza y lo obliga con ellos a encorvarse. Sin mirarlo ataca sus labios, sin detenerse a pensar en a quien besa.

Francis toca su cuerpo delgado y desliza sus dedos por las costillas. Le llama la atención que no esté tan deteriorado como esperaba tanto como los tatuajes del inglés.

El del costado apenas lo vio unos segundos con nitidez antes de que Arthur lo obligase a darse la vuelta. El tallo de un rosa sangrante. Espinas entre las que se deslizan cabellos, capilares rojos. Una forma delicada y moribunda, amoldada por el singular pegamento que mantiene a los pétalos unidos entre sí.

La seguridad de haberlo visto antes o después de notar los nombres tatuados en su tobillo es nula. Si en unos días le pidieran a Francis que reestructurara cronológicamente su noche con Arthur no podría hacerlo.

O podría, recurriendo a la lógica. Sabe que vio la rosa antes de que Arthur lo penetrara y los nombres después, cuando se recostó a su lado y encendió un cigarro.

Fue también entonces cuando vio el contorno de una fina tiara entre sus omóplatos, tatuaje que viera en parte con anterioridad cuando el inglés usaba camisetas. Parecía a medio hacer, puesto que no estaba pintada por dentro.

Tampoco podría precisar el momento de los jadeos detrás de su oído, aunque no los confundiría con la voracidad que el inglés demostró en su entrepierna.

Seguramente, lo único que podría determinar sería el momento en que introdujo sus dedos en el británico sin sospechar que le darían vuelta el juego. Al final, el placer que sintió Arthur bien valía darle a Francis la idea efímera de estar dominándolo.

Recordaría, eso sí, los gritos del inglés cuando el verde desapareció dentro del negro plástico. Pero eso no sería sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

- ¿Y esos nombres en tu tobillo?- Arthur miró de reojo hacia atrás y volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca.- ¿Antiguos amantes?-

- Son mis hermanos. Alfred y Matthew, son gemelos.- Respondió mirando hacia abajo, entre sus brazos. Francis, de espaldas, se apoyaba en sus codos para tener una mejor perspectiva de la espalda del inglés y de sus marcas.

- ¿Por qué en tu tobillo? Debió doler mucho.-

- Lo suficiente.- La piel de su estómago se tensó cuando Arthur miró el techo.- Porque ellos son la base de mi vida.- Arthur se llevó la mano libre a los ojos y la restregó allí y en su frente. Deslizó sus dedos por entre su cabello y lo agarró con fuerza.

- Pasa algo.- Francis se ladeó, acercando una mano al hombro inglés y acariciándolo. Arthur volvió a llevarse el cigarro a la boca y tras un momento se soltó el cabello.

- Mat está enamorado de Al y yo…- Arthur arrugó los ojos, sin llegar a cerrarlos. La nariz comenzó a picarle. –Y Mat. Casi nos acostamos… nos besamos… nos tocamos...-

- El amor debe ser libre.- Lo interrumpió sin querer Francis, retirando su mano. –Claro, has pasado una línea moral, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con ello, debo respetarte. Es tu realidad y dentro de ella debes ver lo que está bien y lo que está mal, ceñirte a esas nuevas reglas. Pero, insisto, no lo acep…-

- Yo tampoco, wanker.- Arthur miró en otra dirección, llevándose el cigarro de nueva cuenta a la boca pero sin calarlo.- Y él tampoco. Se metió conmigo porque soy lo más cercano a Alfred de lo que estará jamás.-

- No veo la diferen…-

-Soy adoptado.-

Francis soltó un "oh" largo y de realización al comprender. Un poco.

- Pero eso no cambia que sean hermanos.- Dictaminó al final, frunciendo el ceño y pidiéndole a Arthur el cigarro. – Es como si yo me metiese con mi hermana, por favor.-

- ¿La mulata?- Arthur levantó sus gruesas cejas.- Es adoptada, ¿verdad?-

- No, tenemos madres diferentes. Pero Marianne me crió como a un hijo, es mi madre.-

- Al menos comparten sangre.- Rezongo Arthur, cogiendo la almohada y atrayéndola. Francis no respondió.

- Si tienes algo más que sacar de tu sistema, deberías aprovechar.- Cambio su gesto sonriendo ladino, tramposo y confiado.- O si no nuestro espléndido trabajo no habrá servido de nada.-

- Debo dormir, mañana tengo una reunión con mi jefe.- Arthur se permitió desplomarse sobre la almohada.- Aunque piensan que soy demasiado inmaduro y antisocial como para confiar en mí. Mi futuro con ellos no es más que una tontería, los dejaré en cuanto pueda.-

- Deberías aprender a fingir.-

Arthur miró atento a Francis, levantando las cejas y arrugando su frente. Siempre fingía. Consigo mismo o con su familia o con Caroline o con sus amigos o con… no podría precisar con quien realmente. Sentía que su vida era una constante mentira pero no dejaba de encontrar atisbos de verdad en ella.

- En los momentos adecuados, como tu trabajo.-

Bajó las cejas. Sonaba fácil, pero si mentía con todas las personas, ¿por qué no podía ser él mismo cuando se enfrentaba no a una persona, sino a un ente incorpóreo? Dejando de lado la figura de su superior.

- De verdad, sino no llegarás a ninguna parte con esa pinta que tienes. Eso sólo pasa en los libros de Stieg Larsson.-

Una idea antagónica tomó forma en la cabeza de Arthur, ¿por qué no fingir frente al ente incorpóreo y ser real con las personas? El equilibrio continuaba manteniéndose. Pronto la idea volvió a derrumbarse. Porque las personas siempre están contigo y tienen sentimientos. El ente incorpóreo no.

- Me parece extraño que tengas hermanos que son hijos biológicos de tus padres. Si ya los tenían a ellos, digo yo.-

- ¿Has oído decir que el mismo estrés de no poder tener hijos mantiene infértiles a muchas parejas? Eso les pasó. Una vez que obtuvieron mi custodia… al año mi mamá quedó embarazada. Aborto espontáneo. Y años después llegaron esos dos.

Francis apagó el cigarro contra… bueno, al parecer fue contra el velador, ya que Arthur no recordaba haber visto un cenicero allí. Ni en ninguna parte de la casa.

La idea de Arthur, si bien efímera, fue más un inicio, un primer paso.

Después del segundo cigarro resolvieron dormir. Arthur reconoció para sí que se sentía mucho mejor después de la conversación, el sexo, las conclusiones y el cigarro. Mucho mejor.

Al despertar, Francis volteó a ver al inglés. Estaba de espaldas a él y le permitía admirar el tatuaje de la tiara y su mechón verde, además de varios piercings.

Recordó que Arthur tenía asuntos importantes ese día y tuvo una idea. Abrió el cajón de su velador y sacó un objeto de él.

Arthur abrió los ojos al sentir tan cerca de su oído el _zaz_ de las tijeras.

+'+'+'+'+

Apoyaba su rostro en sus manos, inclinado hacia delante y mirando la carta que recibiera del correo esa mañana.

_Arriba Antonio, los niños no lloran._

_¡Sí, papá!_

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un joven de cabellos castaños y alegres ojos verdes, apasionado por naturaleza, vivió su primer gran amor a los cinco años de edad. Ella era un niñita de cabellos oscuros con la que se besaba bajo el resbalín del patio del jardín infantil. Se tomaban de las manos manchadas con tierra, arena y plasticina y juntaban sus labios en besos babosos y enardecidamente infantiles. Le tocaba las mejillas sonrosadas y le sonreía, para luego continuar el resto del día cogidos de la mano.

Sufrió mucho cuando entraron al colegio y se separaron.

_Estos maricas, ¡hace falta que regrese Franco para que España vuelva a glorificarse!_

_Papá, Franco está muerto._

_Calla, Antonio y escucha, tú llevas un nombre importante. Los hombres mueren, se equivocan, pero las ideas quedan aquí –el índice golpeando su sien.- Aquí viven y se fortalecen._

Su segundo gran amor fue una muchacha de manos suaves. ¡Se escapaban todos los viernes en la tarde! Ella saltaba por la ventana de su cuarto –en un segundo piso- hasta los brazos de Antonio. Nunca la dejó caer.

Apenas descubrió lo que era en su totalidad un cuerpo femenino cuando ella se mudó y perdió todo contacto con él. El padre de la chica fue hasta su casa a quejarse con el señor Fernández. Este sólo dijo que Antonio era todo un hombre.

_Es un nombre de hombre, de alguien que se atrevió a hacer algo por España._

_No hizo nada, papá, sólo…_

_Estudiarás ciencias políticas y me comprenderás. Seguirás mis pasos y los de tu abuelo._

Antonio suspiró sin despegar la vista de la misiva. Tenía suerte de no llamarse Francisco.

Y la recordó a ella, una muchacha portuguesa. Y lo recordó a él. Su tercer gran amor.

Podría decirse que todos los amores de Antonio son "grandes amores". Cinco hasta la fecha.

João era atractivo y su cabello –entre otras cosas- enloquecía a Antonio. Era el color y el aroma. Algo similar le sucedía con las marcas de su cuerpo y con sus brazos torneados. Nunca había sido tan apasionado con alguien en la cama, ni con Francis ni con Lovino. Era un choque desbordante.

_Estudiaré pedagogía en castellano. Y me mudaré con João. Nos vamos a Madrid._

Tal vez darle a entender a su padre que era bisexual al mismo tiempo que le daba a conocer su decisión sobre qué estudiar no fue una buena idea.

El sonido del televisor lo distrajo y Lovino apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan callado, eh? ¿Qué mierdas te pasan por la cabeza? No, no me digas, de seguro son sandeces.-

- Nada.- Miró el televisor, un documental sobre el lavado del dinero. Se acomodó mejor y esperó a que el menor hiciese lo mismo.- No entiendo de qué les sirve gastar dinero en una mole sino la ocuparán.-

- Es simple, los ingresos por drogas o putadas así se hacen pasar por arriendos de departamentos.- Lovino tenía un cuenco en la mano con trozos de tomate y pinchó uno con el tenedor.- esos son los grandes. Los más pequeños no los necesitan.-

- ¿Y los medianos?- Le preguntó juguetón, girando el rostro hacia Vargas.

- A esos les sirve cualquier mierda… trucar donaciones, arrendar un par de departamentos…-

Lovino le dio en la boca un trozo de tomate al español.

- Te amo.-

Lovino se levantó.

- ¡Mierda, bastardo! Siempre arruinas los momentos. Mejor mantén callada esa mierda de boca que tienes.-

- Pero Loooooviiiiinooooo.-

Se paró mas el menor ya se alejaba.

Por supuesto que no fue una buena idea; fue una tontería. Por algo no lo recibió cuando volvió a casa. Por algo lo vetó.

- No seas malo, Lovino.-

Lo siguió.

+'+'+'+'+

-Ve~ mmm… ¿te gusta, Lud?-

- Ja.-

- Mmm…- Feliciano se lamió la comisura de la boca. Al alemán la escena le pareció atrayente.- ¿Quieres más?-

- Sí, por favor.-

- Espera aquí mientras voy por más gelato.-

El castaño se levantó y desapareció un momento. Ludwig echó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró, quitándose los lentes. Sobre la mesa estaban sus apuntes y muchos, muchos ejercicios.

+'+'+'+'+

Natasha se paseaba por el comedor y miraba de reojo a Gilbert. No le gustaba la cercanía que tenía con su hermano, físicamente hablando. La ponía nerviosa.

- Yo quiero hacerme uno aquí.- Decía Ekaterine señalándose la parte superior de pecho con un ligero sonrojo.

- Cuando quieras, preciosa.- Le respondió el albino.

Iván lo miraba con la mano apoyando su mentón. Cuando el diálogo cambió de tema, se enderezó y apoyó cuidadosamente ambos antebrazos sobre la mesa.

La menor de los presentes se sentó con una taza con brebaje caliente junto a los demás y se unió a la conversación.

+'+'+'+'+

Matthew conectó el computador al parlante que Antonio llevó a clases.

- Chicos, atención, Matthew cantará una de mis canciones preferidas, una de las más hermosas, románticas y sensibles que he oído en mi vida, aunque he oído bastantes, como la vez en la que fui a un concierto de…-

- ¡Cierra la puta boca y deja al muchacho cantar, maledizione!-

Antonio miró a su novio de manera… curiosa. Torciendo un poco la boca.

-Por favor- retomó como si nada- recibamos con un aplauso a este chico que me alegrará el alma con el tema "Un beso y una flor" de Nino Bravo.-

Antonio empezó el aplauso con una radiante sonrisa, dándole el micrófono que tenía sobre la mesa al joven Kirkland. Matt frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño, confundido con las palabras del español… ¿dijo Nino Bravo? El portátil del amigo de su hermano decía "Los Mox".

El sonido de unos violines –probablemente eléctricos- dieron una introducción frenética y una batería se les unió inmediatamente. Matt, con un leve sonrojo, comenzó a cantar con un ligero acento anglosajón.

- Dejaré mi tierra por ti, dejaré mis campos y me iré lejos de aquí. Cruzaré llorando el jardín y con tus recuerdos partiré lejos de aquí.-

Por un segundo efímero, Matt tuvo un atisbo de comprensión, tanto del idioma como de su hermano. Más allá de su voz forzada a sonar más ronca y del miedo a que su lengua se trabara, una parte racionalmente sentimental unió cabos sueltos, miradas sentidas y roces eléctricos antes de esfumarse, siendo una luz. Recordó las palabras de Al. "Volveré pronto, Matt". Era como si…

- Al partir, un beso y una flor, un 'te quiero', una caricia y un adiós.-

Era como si lo pudiese comprender de pronto, como si el mismo Alfred estuviese cantando en su lugar. Como si la explicación a todas sus dudas estuvieran allí, diciéndole que existía un lugar en que no los juzgarían, un lugar donde no los conocerían y podrían estar juntos. Podía ver el Océano Atlántico y la explicación a la huida repentina de Alfred. La explicación que su hermano les diera en un principio, esa de conocer "el país de sus sueños", caía como una máscara pesada y le daba una esperanza que se le antojaba ridícula y difícil, pero deseada.

- Lo que nos es querido siempre queda.- Respiró profundo para continuar, moviendo levemente la cabeza en una versión simplificada de las sacudidas de Arthur. Ignorando todo y a todos.- Buscaré un lugar para ti, donde el cielo se une con el mar, lejos de aquí. Con mis manos y con tu amor lograré encontrar otra ilusión, lejos de aquí.-

Y una parte de ese atisbo era completamente suyo, convirtiendo sus sentimientos en los de su hermano, mezclándolos y escapando de sus dedos, derritiéndose y llegando hasta su corazón, fundiéndose en él.

Evitó ver a la gente a su alrededor, cada vez más rojo.

De pronto, quiso hablar con quien fuese y darle a conocer su realización.

Su comprensión.

El paso más importante, aquel que le daba seguridad. Que convertían a su hermano en una posibilidad. Su voz eran las disculpas de Alfred, su promesa de volver.

- Al partir, un beso y una flor, un 'te quiero' una caricia y un adiós.-

Antonio no sabía si reír o llorar ante lo que presenciaba; la destrucción de su canción favorita. Pero aún así se unió a los aplausos que comenzaron a estallar en la sala.

-Más allá del mar habrá un lugar donde el sol cada mañana brille más.-

Lamentó que ni Arthur ni Alfred estuvieran allí para acompañarlo en ese momento. Con la seguridad de que nunca volvería a albergar un sentimiento como aquel, terminó.

- Lo que nos es querido siempre queda.-

+'+'+'+'+

- Básicamente fue eso, ¿me pasas mis lentes, por favor? Gracias, me recordó mucho a vosotros -¡para que veáis que os escucho tocar, eh!- aunque el tono era más suave que el vuestro, que sois unos verdaderos dolores de cabeza. He terminado con los oídos zumbando por culpa vuestra, ¿conoces algún modo de quitar el sonido de tus tímpanos?- Antonio levantó la mirada, Gilbert abrió la boca para contestar más Fernández volvió a la carga.- Dicen que masticar goma de mascar sirve, pero ni eso funciona, pero claro, hay que intentar los remedios caseros, como los que usaba mi abuela, tenía muchas hiervas en el jardín, aunque no creo que una hierva sirva para los zumbidos en los oídos.- Dejó la prueba que revisaba a un lado y empezó con otra.- ¡Mira esta letra, coño! ¿Cómo esperan que uno los corrija? Me pone de los cojones que se me acumulen documentos para estas fechas, ¿a ti no? Las cuentas de fin de mes, el arriendo, estas personas que se atrasan en pagarte, las boletas que debes hacer, las cartas de madres dolidas, ¡me pone de los nervios! Y encima estar corrigiendo pruebas de inglesitos que no saben ni escribir, aunque no diré que en España los chicos no escribieran mal, eso se da en todas partes, como los partidos de fútbol, mientras se sepa a quien apoyar todo bien, pero no voy a apoyar a los ingleses en algo así, prefiero a los españoles. Hablo del fútbol, no de la caligrafía, eso es esperable…-

- ¡Primero que nada cállate! ¡Segundo: no sé hablar castellano!-

- ¿Y a ti quién te está hablando en castellano?-

Gilbert abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada al techo, "Was, Got, was?"

- Ya es tarde, llevas una hora con esos papeles y ya van a cerrar.-

- ¿Una hora, dices? Tampoco es tan de noche, deben ser como las siete.-

- Son las nueve, Antonio.-

- ¡Santísima Virgen!- Antonio se levantó de golpe, juntando apresuradamente todos los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa.- ¡De seguro se me pasó la hora! No me di cuenta de cómo corrió el tiempo de tanto que nos divertimos. ¿Debo ayudarte con el amplificador, no, seguro que te lo puedes tú sólo?-

- Sí, sí, lo llevaré de vuelta al garaje.- Contestó al tiempo que Antonio se abrigaba apresurado y le abría la puerta.

- ¿Te voy a dejar? Tengo el auto aparcado a unas cuadras de aquí.-

- Iván vendrá a buscarme, sólo espera que lo llame.-

- Tú y ese ruso os estáis haciendo muy cercanos.-

- Castellano.-

- Disculpa, me pasa cuando estoy enojado… y cuando estoy triste. No, miento, cuando estoy triste me sale el catalán, que tampoco es tanta la di…- Beillschmidt no esperó a que Antonio terminara de cerrar la puerta con llave.

- Si me ayudas con el cable y el micrófono no me quejo.-

- No te librarás de un interrogatorio, Gilbert.-

- Was?-

- Sobre tu noviecito.- Gilbert se confundió.

- ¿El tuyo? No sé a qué cuento viene el imbécil de Vargas en esto. Diablos, te he dicho que no te metas con ese tipo.-

- Y yo te he dicho que es un buen chico. No entiendo la tirria que le tienes.- Antonio principió a caminar a largas zancadas.-

- No importa.- Gilbert rodó los ojos, sin decidirse ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro que viniese posteriormente a decirle la verdad sobre Lovino Vargas a su amigo. – Sólo ten cuidado… nah, olvídalo.

Después de todo, Lovino era más de palabras que de actos, ¿no le había dicho eso mismo a Eli?

Elizabeta, Ludwig.

Incluso Roderich.

Gilbert se distrajo con el cuidado que tuvo al bajar los escalones.

- ¡Dios mío!- Exclamó el español en cuanto viera el reloj que adornaba –si se pudiese llamar adornar- la pared de la placita interior. - ¡Quedé con Lovino hace media hora, lo había olvidado! Le dije que no se fuera sin mí. Como sea, adiós Gilbert, gracias y nos vemos pronto.-

El albino se quedó mirando la figura que corría hacia la salida tras dejar el precario equilibrio el micrófono sobre el amplificador. Dejó el parlante apoyado en una banca y sacó su celular.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¡Heracles-san!-

- Dijiste que lo arreglara y lo hice.-

- ¡Entonces explíqueme porque hay más gatos!-

- Bueno, los pequeños necesitan quien los entrene y les legue sus costumbres gatunas y ellos son gatos adultos que no tienen…-

- ¡Eso no fue lo que le pedí!-

- ¿No?- Karpusi lucía contrariado. - ¿Entonces que querías decir con "arréglalo"?-

- Que se deshiciera de ellos.-

- No puedo hacer eso, Kiku.- Dijo el castaño, recogiendo a un gato del suelo y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Estaban en el vestíbulo, rodeados de gatos. Unos estaban recostados sobre el sofá, otros se escondían detrás de los maceteros y los menores jugaban con las cortinas.- Eso es crueldad, no los podemos dejar en la calle así como así.-

- Yo no le dije que los dejara en la calle, sólo que se deshiciera de ellos, que los regalara.-

- ¿A desconocidos que después los abandonarán de nuevo?- El gato se torció para bajarse de los brazos del mayor hasta conseguirlo. - ¿A gente cuyas costumbres y valores desconozco?- Heracles se acercó un paso más a Kiku, haciendo visible la diferencia de estaturas.- ¿Para que después los acuchillen por diversión o los arrojen al río y hagan apuestas de cual de ellos llega hasta la orilla? Te creí diferente Kiku.-

Karpusi no quiso escuchar las explicaciones y los sonidos de impaciencia del asiático y cogió su chaqueta. Se aseguró de llevar dinero y abrió la puerta.

- Espero que cuando vuelva muestres un poco más de respeto por la vida, Kiku.-

Honda se quedó solo. Solo y rodeado de gatos.

Fue hasta el sofá y les hizo una seña para que se apartaran. Lentamente le obedecieron, permitiéndole sentarse.

- ¿A qué se debe esa obsesión con los gatos que tiene?- Se preguntó.

Un gatito tanteó sobre sus manos y lo acarició con delicadeza.

- ¿A qué se deberá?

+'+'+'+'+

Contra su costumbre de aparecer en las mañanas, Martín se paró frente a la ventana de Manuel con no precisamente mate en el cuerpo.

- MIRÁ HIJO DE LA REVERENDA PUTA MADRE, SOS UN BOLUDO IMBÉCIL, CONCHUDO, ¿PENSÁS QUE SOS EL ÚNICO? APRENDÉ MANUEL, ¿POR QUÉ NO MEJOR ME CHUPÁS BIEN LA PELOTA IZQUIERDA MIENTRAS ME COJO A UNA DE ESAS PUTAS, EH? ¡PORQUE SOS UNA PUTA, PENDEJO! ABRIME LA PUERTA Y DA LA CARA COMO EL CARADURA QUE SOS, HIJO DE PUTA. ¡¿TE ESTAS COJIENDO AL INGLESITO PAJERO ESE? PELOTUDO, VOS EMPEZASTE, VOS TERMINALA, PEDAZO DE FORRO.

Arthur se asomó a la ventana y se apoyó en ella con una sonrisa, Si bien no entendía nada, ver al pretendiente de su amigo con la cara roja de la rabia y tambaleándose en el umbral era un espectáculo digno de verse. Tampoco se perdía de mucho puesto que el discurso argentino no vestía de mucha lógica. Soltó una risotada que al latino no le pareció amigable.

- ¿Y A TI QUE TE PARECE TAN GRACIOSO, ENFERMO MALPARIDO? PARA QUE LO SEPAS, YO LO VI PRIMERO Y SU CULO ME PERTENECE POR DERECHO. LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO, PIRATA IMPERIALISTA DE MIERDA.-

Arthur lo escuchó gritar un poco más, de muy buen humor por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se sentía feliz y de algún modo realizado, ¿podía su día mejorar más? Dejando de lado la perdida de su cola verde, todo lo demás había resultado perfecto. Cuando el argentino se detuvo para tomar aire, tuvo la osadía de cometer un acto de altruismo y le respondió en inglés.

- Manuel no está, si lo buscas. Fue a su casa y vuelve en unos días. ¿No te parece más de caballeros el tocar a la puerta en lugar de despertarnos todos los días con tus melódicas y desagradables canciones?-

Martín no respondió, se limito a mirar desafiante al inglés.-

- Espera, bajo y te abro la puerta. Hace un frío de mierda.-

Martín no pudo creer que realmente le estuviera abriendo la puerta y que lo invitara a pasar.

Pero ciertamente, el ambiente estaba más cálido dentro.

+'+'+'+'+

Matthew, como un niño travieso y tímido, dio la opción de copiar con el puntero y esperó a que los archivos de texto escrito se traspasaran desde el portátil hasta su pendrive. ¿Quién podía culparlo? No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de conocer un idioma desde sus hablantes nativos. Tampoco pensaba utilizar para otros fines ese material.

Unos días después, pocas horas antes de que llegara Alfred, Arthur fue a buscar el computador que le robaron temporalmente a su amigo. Matthew no mencionó nada sobre los poemas y microcuentos allí escritos y que ahora tenían un respaldo en su propio computador.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Aló? Ah, Francis, ¿y este número? ¿Del chico ése de la semana pasada?-

- Oye, no me gastes el saldo, idiota.-

Francis ignoró fácilmente al rubio enredado entre sus sábanas, quien con un bufido se enrolló otro poco con la tela, para luego arrojarle lo primero que encontró a su alcance –una billetera- y darle la espalda.

- Sí, está de visita otra vez y tuve el antojo –resaltó el sustantivo- de preguntarte como sigue tu celoso compañero.-

- Allí, refunfuñando en la cocina.- Fernández atisbó por la puerta de su habitación antes de seguir.- Llamas en un mal momento. Lovino se la ha pasado de mal humor desde que quedé con ustedes y le cancelé. Me tiene restringido el teléfono, así que, si llamaste para decirme algo, hazlo ya.-

- Quería invitarte a comer.- Francis hizo un puchero que si bien Fernández no podía ver, Kirkland no desestimó. –Me siento un poco solo…-

Arthur le pegó una patada amortiguada por el cubrecama con el talón y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de mala manera.

- Creo que estará bien, si a Lovi no le molesta.-

- ¿"Si a Lovi no le molesta"? Antonio, ese chico te está controlando demasiado.-

- No sé que hice, sólo hay que esperar a que se le quite. ¿Te parece el próximo domingo? Imagino que para entonces ya me habrá perdonado.-

- Perfecto, llamaré a Gilbert y le avisaré del cambio. Au revoir.-

- Adiós.-

Antonio miró el celular y se dirigió inmediatamente a borrar el historial de llamadas.

- ¿Y tú a donde pretendes ir el domingo? ¿Con quién hablabas?-

Antonio se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás, sabiendo con lo que se encontraría.

- Con Francis… pensaba quedar con él y un amigo que no conoces para comer.-

- ¿Un amigo que no conozco? ¿Otro puto ex novio tuyo?-

- No.-

- No irás a ningún lado, Fernández.- Lovino se le acercó y lo cogió posesivamente de la cintura.-

- Vale, ya entiendo, quieres un abrazo.- Antonio lo apretó contra su pecho y lo movió un poco de un lado a otro. –Yo también te he extrañado, amor.-

Lovino aflojó el ceño pronto, incapaz de seguir enojado.

- ¿Salgamos a dar una vuelta, cielo?-

- Che palle, está bien.-

+'+'+'+'+

- No entiendo como te puede ir tan bien con tus novias si buscas compañía para más tarde aún estando con ellas.-

- Es un amigo. Si quisiera quedar con alguien elegiría a una de las bellezas que tengo en mi agenda.- Se recostó sobre Arthur, arrojando el celular en algún lugar sobre la cama. – A diferencia tuya, yo si tengo vida social.-

- ¿Y qué sabes tú? Yo también tengo conquistas por allí.

- ¿Te has acostado con alguien más aparte de mí esta última semana?-

- Por supuesto que sí.- Mintió. -¿No sé nota?-

- Debo reconocer que estás mucho más calmado y de mejor humor que de costumbre.- Aceptó el francés mientras empezaba a masajear la espalda y el cuello del inglés, quien ronroneo de felicidad por el buen resultado de su falacia y por la caricia.

- ¿Te duele?- Le preguntó Francis.- Cuando te la meten.-

- No seas ridículo, a mí no me la mete nadie, ¿no te ha quedado claro?-

Francis continuó haciendo círculos.

- ¿Y a ti?- Se atrevió a devolver la pregunta pocos segundos después.-

- Un poco.- Reconoció Francis, deteniéndose y dejándose caer a su lado. Arthur se arrastró unos centímetros para quedar sobre el abdomen del mayor.

- Si esto se convertirá en una costumbre, habrán reglas.- Empezó el de ojos azules. – Primero, nada de celos.-

- Segundo, yo seré siempre quien elija.-

- Segundo- lo corrigió Francis con una mirada de advertencia- no soy tu esclavo sexual, ese papel te queda mejor a ti. No me molesta que seas tú quien elija, mientras me dejes hacerlo cuando quiera.-

- Sin problemas.- Aceptó Arthur.- Tercero: quiero comida y donde dormir cuando venga.-

- Si vienes cuando te llame, lo tendrás.-

- ¿Hablas de cuando no te den la pasada?-

- Sí.-

- Ser un segundo plato… no me molesta viniendo de ti. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Arthur fingió estar dubitativo y agregó.- ¿Y te tendré a ti cada vez que te llame?-

-No, yo soy el dueño de casa. Tú vienes cuando te llame y cuando quieras, pero si estoy ocupado te quedas con las ganas.-

- Está bien. Tampoco te necesito tanto.- Remarcó el británico.- Como ya dije, la gente hace fila por pasarme su culo.-

Francis selló ese pacto de no amor con un beso liviano de sentimientos.

Partiendo por esa pequeña mentira, iniciaron las demás.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Cosillas:

¡Al fin llegué al FrUK! Me siento realizada, aunque este capi no es ni la sombra de los anteriores (?)

¿Les encajó la música con la escena de Matt cantando? ¿Si, no?

Stieg Larsson es el autor de la trilogía Millenium: su personaje femenino tiene una pinta muy... poco ortodoxa, pero la lleva igual n.n

Lo que dice Martín es algo así como que está muy molesto y dice casi puros garabatos. Alguien me pidió su lado turro, ya veremos si sale jejeje.

A los españoles espero no haberles insultado con mi pésima comprensión de la política del siglo XX, sólo quería hacer ver que Papi Toño y Toño Junior tenían visiones diferentes y que al chico no le interesa seguir los pasos de sus antepasados.

Trivia idiota: el capítulo de Matthew, en un inicio, estaba planeado para durar hasta cuando Francis le corta el mechón a Arthur. ¿Se imaginan cuanto habría tardado en publicarlo si no lo hubiese cortado?

¡Y tenemos ganador! Es la señorita **Miss Androgeny **que tendrá su premio. Estoy escribiendo una serie de microdrabbles, así que dime el tema, pareja o personaje del que quieras que trate y te lo escribiré. A las demás, sigan participando, anímense. ¿Cómo se llamará el capítulo 13?

¿Reviews?

Próximo capítulo: **Martín**


	12. Martín

**6423 palabras.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes**_ -los que avanzan poco a poco en busca de la salida o de la entrada-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: **Posibles comentarios fuertes en la escena FrUK. Advertencias tarísticas.

**PD: **Supongo que la próxima vez que nos leamos aquí será después de mi cumpleaños. ¿Qué les parece un poco de lemon para festejar? Apunten la pareja para ir pensándolo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<span> Capítulo 12: Martín**

.

.

.

Apenas abrió la puerta escuchó unos gritos –de Arthur- en el interior y por el pequeño espacio que había dejado entre dintel y puerta Tante Meggie se coló moviendo sus patitas a una velocidad increíble, a pesar de que no llegaba a correr. Simplemente avanzaba con un paso rápido, bien erguida y sin voltear atrás, con una pañoleta nueva –color verde- y el mismo aro de siempre.

Detrás de ella, Arthur empujó la puerta sin saludarlo y corrió en pos de la minina, que al escuchar la voz de su dueño comenzó a correr, atravesando la calle.

Entró a su casa y dejó la maleta a un lado de la puerta, agotado. Quería dormir.

Tras un suspiro continuó, aliviándose porque las habitaciones estuvieran más limpias de lo que esperaba. Se sentía muy, muy calmado. Al menos hasta que llegó a su habitación.

Dejó caer sus brazos y arrugó la cara como si fuese a llorar.

- ¿Y tú que chucha estai haciendo aquí?- Casi sollozó.

- ¿Sho?- Martín miró en derredor con un pan en la boca y una revista en las manos. Tragó.- Es mi día libre, che.-

- Tú no tienes trabajo no puedes tener… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

- ¿No te dije que era mi día libre, boludo?-

- No, quise decir… ya, salte no más, quiero dormir.

Arthur volvió con Caroline bien sujeta en sus manos. El animal tenía una cara de enojo que podría intimidar a cualquiera. Menos a su amo.

Martín venía en dirección contraria, recibió a la gata y la fue a encerrar a la cocina – "Sos una gata mala, che, mirá que no hay guita para que te estés preñando con cualquier villero que se te cruce."- mientras Arthur encendía la radio y continuaba marcando los pasos que conocía de lo que esperaba no fuera la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomó?- Le preguntó el inglés al otro rubio, dando una vuelta con gracia. Martín sentándose en el sofá y recogiendo las piernas para que Arthur no tropezara.

-Bastante bien, parece. Sigo aquí.-

Arthur se equilibraba perfectamente sobre la planta de su pie mientras contaba. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…Lily vuelve a tomarle la mano y él ya puede dejar de mantenerla estirada como imbécil, puede bajar su pierna y no verse tan terriblemente homosexual con sus calzas largas y su camiseta ajustada. Ahora debe levantarla… recuerda como debe sostenerla, sin ejercer demasiada presión para no lastimarla, y al mismo tiempo hundiendo lo suficiente sus dedos para que no se caiga.

Aún no logra hacerlo en la vida real, la chica pesa demasiado para él. No necesitan decirle que el comentario está de más; sabe que Lily podría tener una recaída si llega a decírselo.

Luego se da la vuelta, cuenta el compás. Uno: apoya el pie derecho, cruzándolo. Dos: acerca el izquierdo, descruzando sus piernas. Tres: da un pequeño galope.

Martín no se ríe, ya lo molestó lo suficiente. Se ha tejido una suerte de amistad entre ambos estas últimas semanas, fruto de la convivencia. A veces Arthur no vuelve hasta las cuatro, hasta las nueve de la mañana. A veces Martín debe salir apurado en dirección a la tienda de Yao. Se han repartido el aseo de la casa, Martín ha aportado a los gastos en comida (misteriosamente Arthur nunca tenía dinero para comprarla) a cambio del techo. Han pasado veladas juntos, compartiendo cigarros e intercambiando anécdotas, han discutido pero han sabido llevarse bien para no acabar matándose el uno al otro.

Lo último: descubrieron que Caroline está en celo. Arthur maldijo las luces artificiales y el cómo alteran a los animales. Martín le dijo que no encendiera las luces, que de paso se ahorraba la cuenta de la luz. Se miraron con odio un momento. Finalmente se determinó que la hembra estuviera en claustro hasta nuevo aviso.

Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Se mareó un poco.

Caroline maulló desde la cocina.

+'+'+'+'+

Matt llegó más tarde de lo usual a desayunar, como venía haciendo todos los días desde que su hermano llegara a casa.

Como todos los días lo encontró hablando con sus padres, con las raíces cada vez más castañas y largas, dándole una apariencia inusual y atractiva.

Como todos los días saludó con una sonrisa y se atiborró de todo el sirope que pudo.

- Subirás de peso y no seré yo quien te tenga que hacer rodar por toda la casa.- Bromeó Alfred antes de morder un pan con queso, jamón, mantequilla y… mantequilla de maní. A Matthew no le gustaba la mantequilla de maní.

- No su-subiré de peso.- Negó frunciendo levemente los labios y entrecerrando los ojos. Alfred bebió de su vaso, mirándolo mientras se defendía.- Camino mucho todos los días y… y tengo la misma complexión que tú… no sería justo.- Mientras más se explayaba con sus argumento, más comía.

Su padre miró su reloj y se despidió de su esposa antes de irse. Matt tragó con cierto dolor y se despidió también.

- Tampoco te he visto ejercitarte demasiado, brat.-

- No tienes los ojos donde debes, Alfred.-

El mayor sonrió.

- ¿Dónde debería tenerlos?-

Matthew se levantó fingiendo indiferencia y se ofreció a lavar los platos. La señora los dejó solos.

-En cosas más importantes, pero no en lo que como y en lo que no… tú no eres quien para hablar.-

Su madre volvió a entrar en la habitación, con un elegante abrigo. Se despidió con un beso en los labios de cada chico.

- Claro que soy quien para hablar.- Retomó la conversación Alfred.- Estoy de vacaciones.-

- De todos modos, una cosa no quita a la otra, Alfred.-

- ¿Dónde debería poner los ojos, entonces?-

- ¿Escuchas lo que te digo?-

- La mitad.-

Matthew soltó un suspiro. Ese era el momento en que no hablaba con Alfred el chico de sus sueños, el que lo comprendía y le daba motivos para esperar su regreso, el que iba hasta su cama si necesidad de ser llamado cuando lo despertaba una pesadilla, el que representaba todo lo que amaba. En ese momento era su hermano mayor –que más parecía menor-, el que le escondía las zapatillas y los lentes, el que usaba su cepillo de dientes- sin su permiso- porque el suyo se le había quedado en Estados Unidos, el que le robaba el bol de cereal cuando da la vuelta en busca de una cuchara.

- ¿Qué registró tu cerebro con exactitud, por favor?-

- Que no veo lo que debería.-

Matt se sentó de nueva cuenta, secándose las manos en un paño –en los pantalones no, él algo había aprendido de Arthur- y mirando con seriedad a su hermano… pero no le resultó. Ante la sonrisa sincera de su gemelo, su molestia era imposible de sustentar.

- Sólo come, Al.-

Alfred se calló por un momento, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y una mano envolviendo el puño de la otra, frotándoselas.

Matthew se sirvió un poco de cereal.

Alfred estiró su mano y le limpió la comisura de la boca, llevándose luego el pulgar a la suya.

Matthew lo miró sorprendido, sin llegar a escandalizarse.

- Espera.- Se fijó Alfred, estirándose por sobre la mesa.- Te quedó pegajoso.-

Acercó su rostro al de su gemelo y lamió el borde izquierdo de los labios, una, dos, tres veces. Luego con el puño de su polerón le secó la saliva, evitando caer sobre la mesa.

El corazón del menor se concentró en su garganta un momento, mientras su mente le gritaba que besara a Alfred al tiempo que evaluaba las buenas y malas consecuencias que podían derivar de sus actos.

No se atrevió a besarlo, pero sí reunió el coraje necesario para rozar los labios contrarios.

- Mejor.- Aseguró Alfred, volviendo a su lugar y ocultado el sudor frío que le recorría el cuello por su –no el de Matthew- atrevido acto.

- ¿No te duele?- Preguntó Matt, señalando con la mirada los dedos rotos de su hermano.

- Ya no.-

+'+'+'+'+

- Foto, foto.- Reía Lily abrazando a Emil mientras Cosette enfocaba.

Estaban en la habitación de la mulata, disfrutando de una taza de chocolate caliente mientras revisaban las fotos de ese día. Emil las pasaba una tras otra mientras Cosette cambiaba la música en su ordenador.

- ¿Y esa carpeta?- Preguntó curiosa Lily.

Cosette miró hacia atrás y le ordenó a Emil voltearse. El chico obedeció sin replicar, tirándose de espaldas en la cama.

- ¿Eres tú?- Le preguntó Lily a la otra chica.

- Sí.-

Eran una sucesión de fotos en las que salía la chica desnuda. Cada una de ellas mostraba un corte de cabello más y más acentuado.

- Tomé las tijeras y fui cortando centímetro a centímetro mi cabello. Si las pasas rápidamente…- Pasó las imágenes en diapositivas una tras otra…

- ¡Parece un video! Es muy lindo.- concedió Swingli.- Y el cabello te tapa perfectamente los…bueno, ya sabes. Aunque a primera vista no lo parece.-

- ¿Verdad que sí?- Se emocionó con cierta arrogancia Cosette.- Ahora puede mirar, Emil.- Agregó.

Lily se miró las puntas de las trenzas.

- ¿No te regañaron por cortarte el cabello?-

- ¿Qué? No, lo tenía muy largo y no exagere. Además es mío, ¿no?-

- Yo tendría miedo a que mi hermano me retara.-

- Es niñita, es niñita.- Coreó desde la cama Emil, sin poder evitarlo.

- ES niñita. - Recalcó Cosette.- Si no quiere cortarse el cabello no hay problema.-

- ¡Yo si quiero!- Interrumpió la rubia.- Siempre he deseado tener el mismo corte de mi hermano.-

- ¿Quieres cortártelo?- Preguntó con un brillo en los ojos Cosette.

- ¿Ahora?-

- Sí, ahora.-

- ¡Suéltate las trenzas!- agregó Emil, esta vez soltando una risa baja que culminó en un gallito. Las chicas se rieron y el pobre se escondió tras un cojín.

- Yo tengo tijeras, espera aquí.-

Emil y Lily se quedaron un momento solos. La rubia evitó formularse miedos, el chico aprovechó de observarla mientras conservaba su cabello intacto. Tenía el presentimiento que quedaría un desastre, empero lo guardó para sí.

Entre Emil y Cosette deshicieron las trenzas y las peinaron. Luego volvieron a armarlas.

- Quiero hacerlo yo.- Cosette le entregó las tijeras y Lily se sostuvo una de las trenzas. Y la cortó, dando un paso.

+'+'+'+'+

- Estás más gordito.- Observó Manuel entregándole una cerveza a Arthur.- Y te ves mucho mejor.- Agregó, con una sonrisa.

Martín estaba en la cocina, feliz de que el chileno le hubiese llevado yerba mate como regalo.

Me siento mejor.- Respondió haciendo crujir su cuello. Manuel se volvió a Arthur, quien continuaba sentándose en su sillón preferido, tal como recordaba. Se fijó en su labio inferior.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?- Preguntó señalando el labret. Arthur empujó la piel de debajo de su labio para mostrárselo mejor.

- Me lo hice con una bránula el día que te fuiste.-

- ¿Y ése? ¿Tú lo dejaste entrar o se coló?-

- ¿Crees que estaría aquí si hubiese entrado sin mi permiso?-

- ¿Se ha portado bien?-

- Muy bien. No me molestaría que se quedara.- Arthur abrió la lata. La cerveza se subió.-

- Tsk.-

- Voy por un paño.- Ofreció Manuel, levantándose.

- No, deja, yo voy.-

Arthur se levantó, bebiendo de la lata para que no se siguiera subiendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Con un "epa" y su pie le cortó el paso a Caroline.

Tomó un paño y se secó el chaleco. A su lado Martín chupaba con una bombilla de metal un tazón y escupía en el lavaplatos… no quiso preguntar que estaba haciendo. El latino se detuvo y se disponía a regresar a la salita cuando una idea pareció cruzar su cabeza.

- ¡Manolo, ¿querés mate vos también?!-

- ¡Dale!-

Arthur movió la cabeza en negativa cuando vio que volvía a llenar el tazón con agua y volvía a chuparlo… y lo volvía a escupir. Casi le advierte a Manuel del acto cuando lo vio recibir el brebaje y beber.

- Estábamos pensando con Arthur…- Empezó el chileno, con el sabor amargo en la boca y el termo con agua caliente entre sus pies y los del otro latino. Martín ya sabía lo que vendría, lo tenían todo planeado con Arthur, pero de eso Manuel no tenía por qué enterarse. – Que te quedes aquí.-

- Con ciertas condiciones.- recalcó ante la mal disimulada sonrisa del argentino.- No me tocas y pones plata.-

- Podemos rotar las camas.- Agregó Arthur. Tanto él como Martín sabían lo poco que llegaba a casa a dormir. El inglés no le dio las razones, a pesar de tener más que claro que la razón tenía nombre y apellido. Y un olor a vino casi permanente en las noches.

- No tengo trabajo ahora, pero te juro Manu que consigo uno.-

- ¿Con ese chino?- Inquirió Arthur, levantando una ceja. Ese punto no lo habían resuelto antes de la llegada de González. – Pensé que no te pagaba.-

- A veces. Se lo debo porque me ayudó mucho cuando llegué aquí.- Explicó mirando intensamente al chileno.- Sha que hay chabones histéricos que calientan la sopa y no la sirven.- Agregó en castellano, recibiendo un golpe en las costillas.

Arthur se rió por lo bajo.

- Además no tengo papeles, pero veré que hago. Así Arthur deja ese bar de mala muerte que les gusta llamar trabajo.-

- Yo creo que Karpusi te recibiría en ese "bar de mala muerte" sin problemas.- Ironizó Manuel.

- No lo hará, ya le pregunté.- Negó Kirkland, sin que González reparara en lo curioso de que se informara al respecto con anticipación.

Caroline saltó sobre el regazo de Martín, mirando intensamente a los otros dos presentes. En que momento salió de la cocina y cómo, no lo sabían.

Clavó sus uñas en las piernas del rubio, dando a entender que no lo dejaría ir.

+'+'+'+'+

- Entonces divides la semi suma por pi.-

- ¿Para qué necesitas saber las proporciones correctas si basta con usar la falange del dedo meñique como guía?-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Mira.- Feliciano le mostró a su novio su mano, separando el dedo meñique del resto. En frente suyo tenía un jugo natural y los apuntes del alemán, quien estudiaba con la ayuda- si así podía llamársele- del mayor.

- Las proporciones del cuerpo humano son perfectas, creación de Dios. Mira, puedo usarlo como regla para crear proporciones. ¿Ves ese árbol, y el farol que está más cerca?-

- Sí.- Feliciano cerró un ojo y tomó el lápiz del alemán. Abrió uno de los cuadernos en la última página.

- Para mí –dijo, empezando a dibujar.- las distancias son: el árbol, una falange. El farol, una y media.- Luego colocó su meñique sobre el dibujo, mostrándole la concordancia.- De nada sirven los cálculos exactos si no se aprecian esas sutilezas, esos desperfectos que dentro de sus parámetros le conceden el toque de realidad a las obras. Eso me enseñó mi hermano.-

- Existen ecuaciones para calcular la desviación del resultado, las tengo aquí anotadas.- Ludwig hojeó su cuaderno, pero Feliciano lo detuvo colocando sus dedos sobre el mismo.

- La perfección es sólo de Dios, amore.-

- Esa es sólo la excusa de quienes no pueden dejar de cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez.- Contradijo Ludwig, sonando más brusco de lo que deseaba.

- Pensé que eras protestante.-

- ¿Y qué si lo soy? Tú eres ortodoxo, no deberías pensar esas cosas.-

- Es lo que me enseñó mi hermano.-

Ludwig bufó, intentando concentrarse en sus notas.

- Si tenemos hijos serán agnósticos.- Determinó el castaño. Tras unos segundos Beillschmidt sonrió, pensando que Feliciano no comprendía el alcance de sus palabras. No pensó que realmente el chico le estuviese diciendo que quería dar los pasos de su vida junto a él.

- No podemos tener hijos.-

- Pero si los llegamos a tener.-

El rubio buscó los ojos de su amado y posó su mano sobre la de éste, entrelazando disimuladamente sus dedos anchos con los largos y delgados.

Usualmente los comparaba con un pincel. Hoy no era la excepción.

+'+'+'+'+

Emma miraba a su hermano leer, mientras acomodaba en su bolso sus pertenencias. En el bolsillo interior menor guardaba sus llaves y su dinero. En el externo, el que pertenecía a Vargas. Por dentro el bolso se dividía en dos: en un lado dejaba todo lo que pudiese manchar o desparramarse –cocaína, marihuana, Special K- y en el otro las bolsitas de plástico transparentes en que llevaba las drogas de diseño. Contó los éxtasis, las anfetaminas, los calmantes. Se aseguró de llevar suficientes jeringas –puestas de su bolsillo, Lovino vendía la heroína sin ellas- y dudó entre guardar o no la pasta base que acababa de sacar de su licuadora. Guardó los frasquitos con ácido bien ordenados.

Suspiró.

- Si no quieres hacer eso, no tienes porqué hacerlo.-

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?-

- Podemos volver a Bélgica.- La lengua del mayor era lenta, se trababa fácilmente. Pero insistía en hablar.- Me siento mejor.

- Aún no. Esperemos un poco más.- Emma tomó el mortero de la cocina y molió el contenido completo de una caja de Ritalin. Puso otro en su bolso, con las pastillas intactas.

- ¿Dónde dejé…?-

- Sobre el microondas.-

- … mi cuaderno…- Emma miró a su hermano.- Gracias.-

- ¿A dónde vas?-

- Club drugs.- Contesta Emma, a lo que su hermano asintió, volviendo a su libro.- Hay una discoteca recién estrenada, Lovino me envió para allá.-

Emma tomó una hoja de cuaderno y escribió sobre ella: "buddha" y "CK". Cortó los papelitos y los colocó en bolsas diferentes.

- Vuelvo en unas horas más.-

Piet Hein vio a su hermana colgarse el bolso y hacerle una seña con su mano y su sonrisa gatuna. En cuanto salió, dejó el libro a un lado e intentó pararse, dispuesto a mejorar su condición física con la práctica de toda clase de actividades motrices.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur se quitó los lentes y miró hacia el techo. Su estómago amenazaba con reclamar, mas por el momento se mantenía tranquilo.

- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó a las habitaciones de la casa.

- Las siete.- Le respondió Martín desde el baño, donde se estaba peinando.

- Saldré.- Anunció Kirkland, dejando de lado el libro que tenía en una mano y parándose. Sentía como si no hubiese dejado el sillón en todo el día después de las horas que llevaba allí leyendo y tomando notas que luego transformaría en un epítome.

- ¿Vas a comprar algo? Porque me dejé algo en la tienda y también voy a salir en un rato.- Ofreció Hernández.

- No, voy a comer fuera.- El inglés se abrigó con una chaqueta que encontró tirada. No era de él, pero no le importo. – Me llevo una chaqueta negra que estaba sobre la radio.-

- Ya.- le respondió la voz de Manuel desde su habitación.

- No me esperen.- Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se subió el cuello de la prenda. Sintió que las mangas le quedaban un poco cortas, pero le daba flojera regresar. Unos metros después, sacó su celular y llamó al francés.

+'+'+'+'+

Kiku miraba a su pareja tomar la siesta número cinco del día, arropado con una frazada que le trajo al sentir la temperatura descender. Algunos mininos dormían entre sus brazos y sobre su regazo. Otros se acomodaban en los huecos que dejaba el cuerpo del castaño en el sofá. Un ronroneo generalizado se escuchaba frente al japonés.

Había insistido en que esa casa era la de Karpusi y que por ello a quien le correspondía dormir en el sofá era a él. Pero su antiguo jefe insistió en cederle la cama. Era casi irrisorio que a pesar de estar "peleados" discutieran con tanta calma y con argumentos tan cariñosos sobre quien debía hacerse el ofendido.

Kiku apeló a su costumbre de dormir en futones. Heracles, a que él era el ofendido. Honda dijo ser más joven. Karpusi, que su cuerpo era más resistente.

Kiku dejó un suave beso en la mejilla del mayor antes de salir camino a Leichnam of Schlange.

+'+'+'+'+

- Buenos días.- Sonrió Elizabeta mientras arreglaba unas flores que adornaban su local. El chico que entró miraba los aros expuestos, las expansiones, los lentes de contacto de colores, las muñequeras, y en general todo lo que la castaña ofrecía.

-Buenos días.- Contestó.- Pensé que habían cerrado…-

- Me fui un tiempo, pero ya volví.- La chica se sentó en un taburete, mirando hacia fuera.

- Si lo sabía.- Contestó el chico, eligiendo un banano y señalándoselo para que se lo guardara en una bolsita.- Pero en Leichnam dicen que cerraste permanentemente.-

- ¿Perdón?- Eli se arregló el cabello, un tanto desconcertada.

- El dueño, un albino, dijo que te retirabas. Pasé por allí ayer.- Recibió la bolsita y pagó.- Gracias.-

- De nada, gracias a ti.- La chica de ojos verdes esperó a que el joven saliera para abalanzarse sobre su bolso en busca de su celular. Ya vería Gilbert.

+'+'+'+'+

Toris recibió un beso frío en sus labios. Su pareja acababa de llegar de sus clases de baile y se encontraba helado a pesar de la chaqueta –femenina- que llevaba puesta.

Entonces Félix le susurró al oído sus confirmaciones.

- Es un profesor de castellano, muy fabulosamente guapo, ¿quién diría que Lovi-love juega para el otro equipo?-

Toris buscó sus ojos, murmurando.

- ¿Todo es como averiguó Eduard? No me fío de las páginas sociales.-

- Todito, o sea. ¿Pudo ingresar a su cuenta bancaria?-

- Sí.-

- ¿Y? Me tienes esperando, Toris, como que no tengo todo el día. Mi esmalte se está descascarando.

El rubio se separó, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- ¿Me preparaste algo? Tengo así como mucha hambre.-

- Te estaba esperando.-

- ¿Y bien me vas a decir? ¿O tendré que 'interrogarte'? Mira que el traje de policía tuve que devolverlo, amor, como que tendrás que esperar unos días.-

- ¿De qué me hablas?- Toris se mantenía fuera de la cocina, intentando por todos los medios seguir el hilo de los pensamientos del polaco.

- ¿Para qué me mandaste un mensaje hoy?- Félix se dio la vuelta.- Parecía como que totalmente importante.-

- Vargas contactó a Raivis, pensé que querías saberlo.- A Lorinaitis a veces se le olvida que es él quien manda.

- No me molestes por algo como que tan corriente. Típico que nos busca, si le damos todo.-

- Preguntó si teníamos algún sicario.-

- ¿De verdad? Qué genial. ¿Hay alguien que le cae mal?-

- Preguntó en un caso hipotético. Según Raivis, estaban discutiendo sobre los precios cuando lo preguntó.-

- Ah.- Félix llevó un plato a la mesa mientras otro se calentaba en el microondas. – Trae la sal, cariño. O sea que quiere saber si le quitaríamos un peso de encima. ¿Quiere estafar a alguien? ¿Le deben dinero? ¿Debe dinero? Como que son tantas las posibilidades que me da dolor de cabeza.-

Toris se sentó mientras el rubio traía el otro plato.

- Natasha debe estar en camino.- Mencionó el polaco mirando el reloj.

Lorinaitis se limitó a asentir.

+'+'+'+'+

Mientras pasaba frente a un bar, restaurante, pub, lo que sea, Densen vio un papel pegado al vidrio.

No era el primero que leía en que ofrecieran trabajo de camarero, pero nunca estaba de más tomar nota.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur observaba por la ventana la oscuridad y la lluvia caer. El humo de su cigarro se dispersaba mientras Francis observaba su cuerpo desnudo desde la cama.

- Deberías dejar de fumar. Acorta el pene, y con ese aro que tienes allí hay que cuidar lo que va quedando.-

- ¿Te molesta? ¿Lo sientes cuando te lo meto, siquiera? ¿Te duele?- Se irritó Arthur.

- No.- reconoció Francis.- Apenas lo siento…-

- Te gusta.- Arthur retuvo el humo un momento y movió el cigarro más allá del marco, botando las cenizas. Repentinamente inspirado, agregó como quien no quiere la cosa una potenciador de las mentiras que le decía a Francis desde hace semanas.- A todos les gusta mi _Prince Albert_.-

- ¿Le pusiste nombre?-

- Así se llama el piercing, idiota.-

Francis calló, hundiendo el mentón en su pecho y mirándose las manos y los anillos que en ellas tenía.

- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó repentinamente, levantando la vista.- Iré a ver a una amiga.-

- ¿La del otro día, esa que según tú, tiene "ojos de ángel"?-

- La misma.-

- Son como las diez quince.- Arthur le dio la última calada al cigarro, frunciendo los labios y llenando sus pulmones al máximo.-

- Aún tengo tiempo.- Francis se sentó en el borde de la cama y volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Arthur con la mirada.

Se fijó nuevamente en los nombres tatuados junto a su tobillo.

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado de donde vienes?-

- No necesitas saber de donde vengo para cogerme.- Arthur retuvo unos segundo más la toxina y luego la dejó ir.

- Claro que sí.- Contradijo Francis, curioso.- ¿Qué tal si tu madre tenía Sida? Eso se transmite por la sangre, tú podrías tenerlo y estarle pegando tus bichos a medio Londres.-

-No tengo Sida ni ninguna enfermedad de esas que tienes tú.- Arrojó el cigarro por la ventana.

- No puedes estar seguro.-

- ¿Quieres un examen médico? Lo tendrás. Estás en tu derecho, después de todo.-

- No pretendía hacerte enfadar, lapin.-

- No estoy enfadado.-

- No, claro que no.- Francis se recostó nuevamente.- ¿Nunca te has preguntado de donde vienes?-

Arthur lo miró rencoroso. Francis notó cierto brillo rabioso en sus matices verdes.

- Dijiste que no te molestaba.- Arthur abrió la boca para contestar algún improperio, pero la cerró.

- Si yo fuera tú, investigaría hasta encontrar a quien me dio la vida. ¿Te imaginas el reencuentro? Ambos juntos nuevamente, tras una separación de años. La esperanza casi perdida volviéndose una llama fuerte y abrasiva mientras nos abrazamos entre lágrimas. Las conversaciones en que nos relatamos lo mucho que nos extrañamos y que luchamos. ¿No tiene un toque de romántico?-

- Estás mal de la cabeza.- Arthur se apoyó en la pared, mirando al mayor.- No existen tales conversaciones. Es imposible un reencuentro, siendo que nunca antes nos hemos conocido. No es nadie en mi vida más que una extraña. ¿Crees que se pueden albergar sentimientos hacia una persona que no conoces y que en teoría deberías conocer? Has visto demasiadas películas yanquees.-

- Yo pienso que sería lindo.-

- Cállate. Tú no sabes nada.- Arthur miró el suelo, escuchando a la lluvia caer.- ¿No tienes una cita ahora?-

- Oui.- El mayor se rascó la barba

El teléfono de Arthur sonó y vibró en sus pantalones. El inglés los recogió del suelo y revisó la pantalla, leyendo el mensaje que su hermano menor le había enviado. Francis lo vio agachar la cabeza, sosteniendo el celular contra su cadera sin intenciones de elevarlo hasta la altura de los ojos y sintió la repentina necesidad de decirle que su cuerpo era perfecto. Mal alimentado y con más metal y tatuajes de los que le gustaría- pero perfecto para él. Como sus cejas fruncidas y sus verdes ojos.

Como el alma que se albergaba en su cuerpo.

Difusa e impenetrable como la lluvia de invierno que ahora caía en Londres.

El pensamiento no duró más allá de un segundo, y no llamó la atención del gabacho. Solía tener uno por cada amante. No pensó que Arthur no era exactamente uno. No existía amor ni cariño entre ellos, no al menos como el que el francés tenía con sus demás parejas.

- ¿Nunca sentiste curiosidad? ¿Nunca deseaste saber por qué te dejaron?- Francis llamó la atención del inglés. Este arrojó el celular sobre la cama y se acercó al gabacho.- Francis se detuvo un momento, desafiando a Kirkland con los ojos.- ¿Debo seguir llamándote Arthur Kirkland? Porque quizá tenías otro nombre antes.-

El inglés puso una rodilla sobre la cama, inclinándose sobre su amante. Sobre el miembro semi erecto de su amante.

Francis continuó divagando para sí. En parte porque le parecía una situación morbosamente curiosa y en parte porque quería molestar a Arthur.

- Seguramente tienes miedo de saber la realidad de tus inicios. Temes que haya sido una mujer violada, o una prostituta. O una adolescente.- Francis levantó una ceja, divertido con sus palabras, sin medir las consecuencias que podrían tener éstas en el británico. Arthur tampoco dio signos de molestarse.- ¿Te das cuenta que podrías salir con ella y ni enterarte? O a lo mejor tuvo un accidente y murió. Tal vez tuviste unos padres que te amaban. Pero eso nunca lo sabremos, ya que monsieur Kirkland teme salir de su estado de incertidumbre para afrontarse a una realidad incambiable.

Arthur metió el pene de Bonnefoy en su boca, apretando a ratos, buscando excitarlo. Bonnefoy puso su mano sobre la cabeza del menor, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras, cerrando los ojos con deleite. A Francis le encantaba hablar y tener un oyente tan sumiso, por lo que continuó haciéndolo.

- El problema es que hay más posibilidades de creer –según tu propia línea de pensamiento, a mí me gustan los finales felices- que no te quiso. Pero eso da lugar a que te rodearas de gente que si te ama. Tus hermanos, tus padres. Tus amigos. Yo.

Arthur levantó la cabeza, quitándose la excitación francesa de la boca.

- Tú no me amas.-

Francis lo empujó con su mano para que volviese a los suyo.

- Tienes la mano pesada. Ninguno de los otros es así.- Comentó Arthur antes de continuar. Prefería distraerse de las palabras del francés. Había aprendido, a través de las historias que le narraba éste, que no se percataba de que el mundo seguía más allá de él. No se daba cuenta de que haber besado a una mujer casada frente a su esposo desembocaría en una pelea familiar. No veía el alcance de sus actos más allá del aquí y del ahora cuando no se trataba de personas que permanecieran constantemente en su vida.

Aun así, Arthur reconocía en su interior, aunque a duras penas, que a ratos intentaba hacerse el interesante frente al gabacho, como si quisiese reproducir en el hombre la espontánea chispa que tuvo con Lily. Cuando la chica lo aceptó de buen grado sin recurrir a la imagen predefinida que todos tenemos en la mente para juzgarlo sin conocerlo, le provocó al joven punk una sensación especial. Por eso mismo, llevaba mintiendo todas esas semanas, inventándose salidas con otros y otras.

Del mismo modo, aceptaba que quería demostrar a su profesor que él no era un joven violento como opinara el mayor en un principio. Por supuesto que lo hacía porque debería soportar la cara de la rana un buen tiempo más y no deseaba tener que vivir con su mirada inquisitoria todo el tiempo.

Francis lo observaba con interés, ¿en qué pensaba el inglés? "Todos a mi alrededor me juzgan y no tienen el derecho. Pero que no lo tengan no significa que sus observaciones carezcan de sentido. ¿Me estaré engañando a mí mismo?"

Francis dejó de hablar al tiempo que Kirkland aumentaba la velocidad de su sube y baja con la boca.

Se detuvo una última vez para lamer la punta, comentando entre risillas alguna comparación con otra de sus conquistas inventadas, sacándole canas verdes al francés, quién con un "sigue, rosbif" le dio una palmada fuerte en la cabeza. Arthur se detuvo en seco, mientras su cabeza le retumbaba, sin decidirse si ese golpe había sido a propósito o si el gabacho no se había sabido controlar debido a su excitación.

- Nunca tendrás a alguien mejor que yo. La próxima vez que vengas, te enseñaré como se folla de verdad.

Arthur, aún con la cabeza retumbándole un poco, volvió a rodearlo con sus labios, recuperando pronto el ritmo.

- Algún día- Francis jadeó- la duda, ah, te carcomerá y no serás capaz d-e mantenerla.-

"No. Nunca."

Prefería engañarse a sí mismo.

+'+'+'+'+

Martín salió de la casa camino a la tienda de Yao. Se colocó el gorro de su parka para no mojarse con la lluvia y caminó hasta el paradero de buses más cercano.

+'+'+'+'+

La primera bala entró por debajo de sus costillas y salió por su espalda.

La segunda se incrustó en su hombro cuando se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos del edificio.

Alguien lo había alertado. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la tomó por sorpresa.

Para su suerte, el ascensor continuaba allí. Se metió en el y rápidamente apretó el botón del primer piso, arremangándose entre jadeos el vestido. Pero el hombre fue más rápido y detuvo el cierre de las puertas.

Natasha sacó un cuchillo de sus ligas y lo clavó con furia en la mano de hombre. Con otro, más largo y puntiagudo, lo obligó a retroceder.

Al salir en el primer piso, marcó el primer número del discado rápido.

Iván dejó de lado los tonos agudos que intentaba conseguir y contestó su celular.

Al minuto Gilbert se terminaba de abrigar en la camioneta, mientras Braginski aceleraba.

+'+'+'+'+

Yao sintió unos ruidos en la puerta de su tienda.

Dejó su te verde a un lado y bajó a abrir. Los golpes no cesaban de oírse a pesar que la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte.

Al abrir, un chico de cabello blanco entró cargando a una hermosa chica. Detrás, Iván lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Sobre el mostrador-aru.

Iván entró a la tienda mientras Gilbert recostaba a la chica con cuidado.

- Una en el hombro y otra en el costado.- Le informó levantando sus ojos rojos.- ¿Qué estaba haciendo?-

- Llévenla a un hospital-aru

- No.- Iván desabrochó los botones de la parte superior del vestido. Con cuidado desvistió el tronco de su hermana. La camisa estaba roja allí donde las balas habían penetrado en la carne.- No tenemos como explicarlo. Lorinaitis no nos apoyará, la abandonará tal como hizo conmigo.-

- Te lo tienes bien merecido-aru

El ruido de unas llaves sobre la cerradura alertó a ambos. Martín levantó la mirada desde el picaporte.

- ¿Yao?-

- No te quedes allí parado, sube y tráeme alcohol y unas pinzas-aru

Martín corrió a hacer lo que le decían, sin comprender nada.

- ¿Y él?-

- Un dependiente.-

Natasha abrió con pesar los ojos mientras Gilbert presionaba sus heridas con su polerón. Volvió a cerrarlos.

Martín bajó pronto con el alcohol, yodo y algodón. Yao los recibió.

- No encontré pinzas.-

- No importa. Ahora busca vendas- aru.

Iván se quitó su abrigo y atrajo una estufa a gas que el chino le indicó. Mientras, Martín buscó entre las mercancías algo que le sirviera. Rompió con los dientes un paquete con vendas. Al levantar la mirada, vio un juego de cosméticos femeninos. Unas pinzas de ésas podrían servirle.

- Ve arriba y hierve agua- aru.- Dijo Wang dirigiéndose a Gilbert. Mientras el albino trotaba hacia el segundo piso –Martín lo sintió pasar por detrás suyo- a cumplir con el mandado, Yao se arremangó.

Iván se paro detrás suyo, mirando a su hermana semi desnuda sobre el mesón.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- Se atrevió a preguntar.

- Varado en Reino Unido.- Respondió mordaz el chino. Martín regresó con las vendas y la pinza. Yao la estudió y asintió, satisfecho. Le indicó a Braginski que encendiera la estufa mientras él buscaba un guante en los cajones del mueble. Martín quedó anonadado con la hermosura de la chica. No pudo evitar recorrer con sus pupilas las formas de su pecho, de sus costillas y de su estómago y su vientre, que se perdía bajo el vestido sacado a medias. Martín subió a buscar un cuenco según las instrucciones de su jefe.

- Yo no quise estafarte, yo sólo seguía órdenes.-

- ¿Y ahora- aru ka?-

- Estoy fuera. Me descubrieron cuando le entregaba pasta base a un diller.- Iván le entregó su guante de cuero a Yao.- me dejaron solo. Al final me libré gracias a Natasha. Parece que amenazó a alguien.-

- A Eduard.- Susurró la menor, para luego dejar salir un gemido de dolor.

- Date la vuelta.- Ordenó Yao, ayudándola.- No hay orificio de salida.-

El más alto asintió. Yao colocó la punta de las pinzas en el fuego. Cuando Natasha hubo recuperado su posición inicial, regresaron Martín y Gilbert. Habían intercambiado unas palabras. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso cuando salieron de sus casas.

Al menos tenían cerca de gente conocida. Aunque fuera las mismas personas que los metieron en ese lío.

Yao se lavó las manos con el agua hirviendo, sin preocuparse por sus manos quemándose. Natasha volvió a perder el conocimiento cuando le limpió las heridas y volvió a abrirlas para limpiarlas. La sangre volvió a manar.

Iván y Martín se sentaron en el suelo, en una esquina. Gilbert se apoyó en la pared, junto a ellos, observando de lejos la blanca piel de la chica. Yao le quitó gran parte de la ropa que le quedaba, para que no le molestara mientras desinfectaba.

Gilbert, homosexual asumido, orgulloso y proclamado, sintió una atracción instintiva hacia ese cuerpo.

Cada cierto tanto, Martín regresaba a la trastienda a buscar algodón.

Los minutos pasaron tortuosamente. Iván se ausentó un rato para ir a comprar vodka y tener con qué tranquilizarse. No se atrevió a llamar a Ekaterine.

Cuando Yao terminó con su trabajo, Gilbert fue el encargado de arropar a la mujer mientras Iván se retiraba a conversar con Yao. Martín guardó los implementos.

Definitivamente, Gilbert no podía negar lo hermoso de la piel femenina y el encantamiento que parecía haber cernido sobre él. Lo que más lo sorprendió, fue que su mente comparaba el cuerpo de Natasha con el de Iván. Por un momento se dijo que, si ella fuese hombre, se habría enamorado.

Pero eso no quitaba que la blancura y tersura ejercía una atracción casi demoníaca sobre él.

- Puedo conseguirte los papeles para salir, no puedo agradecértelo de otro modo.-

Martín bajaba las escaleras mientras Yao e Iván discutían.

- Ese no es más que un intento de encubrir tu antigua falta-aru.

- Yao, confía en mí.-

- No quiero. Dale los papeles a él.- dijo señalando al argentino.- Y esta vez sin trucos.-

Iván suspiró, preguntándose si así conseguiría el perdón del chino.

- Está bien. Tendrá sus papeles.-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de las horas y horas que ocupé en escribir, planear, pulir y corregir este fic, ¿merezco diez minutos para un comentario? No sean tímidos, cada vez falta menos para el final. Los veo en mis stats.

Recuerden adivinar el nombre del capítulo 14, Lynn ya ganó una vez y el final puede que esté a la vuelta de la esquina.

Próximo capítulo: **Emma.**


	13. Emma

**5879 palabras.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes**_ -los que nos han acompañado durante el racconto-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: **A estas alturas, incesto, lemon (¿?), ingleses deprimidos, italianos celosos, noches con monstruos en la oscuridad.

**PD: **¡Cumplí la mayoría de edad! Y como les dije, agregue el lemon de las parejas que solicitaron.

PD2: Recuerden intentar adivinar el nombre del capítulo 15.

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<span> Capítulo 13: Emma**

.

.

.

Arthur metió su llave en la cerradura y la giró. Miró detrás suyo, hacia Lily, y le sonrió, abriendo.

Entonces se escucharon los pasos de Francis acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Estrenando las llaves que te di, ma cher?-

- Yes.-

Los tres entraron y Lily corrió a encender la estufa a parafina que se escondía en una esquina. Francis se quitó su bufanda y los guantes, dándole calor a sus dedos con su aliento.

Arthur lo miró con la idea de tomar su mano y calentarla entre las suyas, mas volteó y fue en ayuda de Swingli.

El sonido de las llamas cortando el aire lo entretuvieron un momento que Francis aprovechó parase acercarse a calentar sus dedos.

- Hará frío allí dentro.- Comentó el inglés.

- Mucho.- Corroboró la mujer.- Todos los años es igual.

- Ayúdame a mover la estufa, Arthur.-

- Claro.-

Practicaron por horas antes de ir a comer y discutir sobre que debían arreglar. Francis le explicó verbalmente lo que debía cambiar, pero Arthur comprendió mejor las cosas cuando, a la vuelta, Francis tomó su lugar y le mostró como debía moverse correctamente.

Viéndolos a él y a Lily, a Arthur le daban ganas de hacerse a un lado. A pesar de intentar imitar a la perfección a Francis, continuaba cometiendo errores menores en su modo de relacionar su cuerpo con el de Lily.

La chica se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y se cobijó en su abrigo antes de dejarlo sólo.

Con Francis.

- ¿Te molesta que fume?-

- No.-

- ¿No apagarás las luces?-

- Tenemos que practicar.-

Arthur sostuvo el cigarro en la boca un instante, mirando a Francis mientras prendía el encendedor. Luego lo arrojó al suelo, cerca de su bolso, y soltó el humo.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan?-

- Acércate.-

El brillo en los ojos de Francis provocó desconfianza en el británico. Arqueó la ceja visiblemente, para que notara su recelo, lográndolo.

Dejó caer las cenizas insolentemente. Sabía que a Francis eso no le gustaba. Con lo ordenado que era su departamento, era difícil imaginar las orgías que seguramente el galo armaba allí. O eso pensaba Kirkland.

Francis arrugó el ceño, provocando la risa de Arthur. Realmente no le gustaba la suciedad. Esa era una de las razones por las que siempre salía a cazar y devoraba a sus presas en cualquier edificio de Londres, pero nunca en su propia guarida.

Eso habría sido un insulto a su hermana y a Pierre.

Desenfadadamente se acercó al gabacho y tomó su mano como se la habría tomado a Lily, mas Francis lo hizo girar para que quedara de espalda a él y lo tomó por la cintura. Cerró sus dedos amoldándolos a la camiseta, manteniendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

- Tú serás Lily. Ahora, uno, dos, tres...-

Lo hizo llevar el compás con más lentitud de la real, enseñándole el punto de vista de Swingli. De ese modo, Arthur sabría cuáles eran los puntos ciegos de la menor y podría apoyarla debidamente.

Tomó su mano y lo ayudó a girar, explicándole cómo debía realizar el movimiento de muñeca, mientras Arthur asentía. Meses atrás eso lo habría hecho enfadar. Ahora, no era más que parte de su rutina.

Nuevamente lo agarró de la cintura, esta vez alzándolo. Fue entonces que Arthur se agarró de los brazos del francés y en general de cualquier parte de su cuerpo que le sirviera de apoyo y comenzó a patalear, iniciando una sarta de garabatos para que lo bajara.

- Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso si no quieres que te arranque la cara.-

- Deberías tranquilizarte. ¿Cómo te sentirías si Lily hiciera lo mismo? Deberías pensar en la confianza que te tiene, lapin.-

- Odio cuando pones esa cara.-

- ¿En serio?-

- Claro que sí, es desagradable... y me dan ganas de golpearte... y... yo no... te tengo confianza... y tú... tú...-

- ¿Yo qué?-

- Se supone que estamos practican... mmm.-

- ¿Practi...cando?-

- Ah, cállate.-

- Mmm... sabes a menta... dame.-

- Son de Lily, ja, ja, ja. Quédate con las ganas, rana. Ya, déjame, supuestamente ahora soy un bloody muñeco en el suelo según tu propia obra.

+'+'+'+'+

Terminó de firmar. Manuel lo acompañaba, parado a un lado suyo. Karpusi le estrechó la mano y le sonrió.

- Entras el próximo lunes. Nos queda una semana juntos, González.-

- ¿Yo? Yo me quedo, el que se va es Arthur.-

- Hablé con Kirkland ayer, dijo que tienes preferencia por tus estudios.-

- No, la idea era que él se fuera.- Se extrañó Manuel, mirando alternativamente a Karpusi y a Hernández.

- Ah, sí. Mientras no estabas lo hablamos con Arthur ya que tú estás estudiando y como te conocemos...-

El rubio le sonrió dándole a entender el resto de la oración. Manuel se acercó y lo abrazó en agradecimiento.

+'+'+'+'+

Eduard le señaló a la mujer antes que ésta entrara a Glance Flash. Su acompañante asintió temeroso y se apeó del auto, diciéndole que le esperara.

Von Bock se recostó en su asiento, sacó su laptop, y envió un mensaje a Lorinaitis.

Galante entró al local, donde pocos clientes iniciaban el día tardíamente. En la barra atendía un hombre castaño y ella estaba sentada conversando con él. Sólo un chico -de apariencia latina- y una muchacha atendían.

Raivis se sentó en una silla cercana y esperó a que la moza lo atendiera, vigilando con un ligero temblor y encogimiento de estómago al hombre detrás de la barra y a la mujer rubia que lo acompañaba.

En una mesa cercana a la suya, una chica tomó la mano del mozo -el de apariencia latina- y la acarició hablándole, diciéndole que lo extrañaría y que sin falta aprovecharía esos últimos días. Las otras dos mujeres que la acompañaban lo toquetearon un poco y expresaron lo mismo.

Pidió un jugo natural y esperó, intentando tranquilizarse, realizando los ejercicios de respiración que Eduard y Toris le habían enseñado.

Ella se disculpó con el barman y contestó su celular. El hombre se retiró por un momento. Y Raivis se acercó.

- Es muy caro, busca otro para dentro de unos meses más, así tengo tiempo de hablar con Lovino para que se haga la idea... El es un amor de persona cuando quiere... Pero se trata de mí, lo entenderá...-

Galante se sentó a su lado y tomó una carta, simulando estar interesado en ella. Emma se fijó en él.

- Tengo un cliente, debo cortar... Yo también te quiero.-

Emma se giró hacia Raivis.

- Carnet.- Le exigió, dudando de su edad.

El se lo mostró.

- ¿Siempre preguntas la edad de las personas? E-eso es muy noble dentro de lo que cabe.-

- ¿Vas a comprar o no?-

- V-vengo a vender.- Contestó Galante, sonriendo tímidamente.- Escuché que usted quiere viajar a Bélgica. Bajo mi responsabilidad, le entrego esta tarjeta. Esa persona puede hacerle un precio, es revendedor de asientos, usted sabe.- Galante comenzó a jugar con la carta, desviando la mirada.- Compra los asientos con anticipación y...-

- No, gracias.- Le sonrió Emma.- Aún tengo cosas que hacer aquí.-

- C-como usted quiera.-

Emma vio al chico alejarse en dirección a su mesa a dejar unas monedas. Luego éste se marchó.

- Llamaré a González para que limpie el baño y deje de hacerse el lindo.-

Emma se volteó hacia Karpusi. Regresó luego a su bebida y al bajar la vista vio sobre la barra la tarjeta olvidada.

+'+'+'+'+

Densen abrazó a Berit. Emil fingió no verlos a través de la puerta entornada, a pesar de seguir fielmente el camino de besos y risas en el cuello de su hermana.

Los mayores estaban en la cocina, y él tenía hambre. No se detuvo a escuchar la noticia del varón, que había conseguido trabajo en un bar. El se detuvo a preguntarse qué se sentiría abrazar a una chica de ese modo y ser cariñoso con ella. El se detuvo a preguntarse si sería necesario realmente establecer una relación para ello, ya que le parecía mucho más sencillo saciar su curiosidad con alguna de sus dos amigas.

+'+'+'+'+

Se calentaba las manos con la taza de su té mientras Gilbert ordenaba en filas los piercings sobre una tela negra.

- Ser clemente es un acto de superioridad.-

- No necesito la clemencia de ellos… listo, ahora pobre del que me los desordene.-

- ¿Y ellos la suya? Hedevary-san debe cargar no sólo con tres personas, sino que ahora también debe mantener su casa, ¿no es demasiado?-

- ¿Qué esperas que haga?- Gilbert caminó hasta el equipo de música, buscando entre sus CD's alguno que le interesara.- ¿Qué sea una especie de proveedor divino?-

Kiku no respondió. Como cada día, tocaba el tema durante un breve minuto para luego olvidar el asunto.

De a poco, penetraba en la angustia de Beilschmidt.

+'+'+'+'+

Esa noche Alfred tuvo miedo. Matthew le repitió hasta el cansancio que no viera "arrástrame al infierno" porque luego no podría dormir y tuvo razón.

Sintió el impulso de ir a meterse en la cama de sus padres, pero no se atrevió a recorrer el pasillo en la obscuridad (no, aquí nada de ser mayor de edad ya). El interruptor de la luz le jugó una mala pasada y no reveló su posición.

Apegándose a la pared y caminando con lentitud para que nada lo atacara, se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Contuvo el aliento, y lo soltó de a poco antes de empezar a girar la manilla, intentando aplacar el miedo de encontrar a su gemelo muerto y rodeado de insectos, con las marcas del demonio en todo su cuerpo.

Incluso después de abrir la puerta, no se atrevió a entrar en la habitación.

"Es sólo una película, si algo malo me ataca grito y despierto a todo, no, los héroes no gritamos, si algo me ataca lo golpeo de vuelta, eso, soy fuerte, era sólo una película, el diablo no existe, Dios mío, ayúdame, que no me ataque el diablo…"

Nada más entrar a la habitación, cerró despacio para que nada lo pudiese atacar desde afuera. Había logrado salir de su habitación hacia un lugar seguro sin que nada lo lastimara. Podía sentirse tranquilo.

- ¿Alfred…?- Preguntó medio dormido el menor, encendiendo la lámpara de su velador.

- Matt, tengo miedo.-

- Vuelve a tu pieza.-

- Matt, tengo miedo, no quiero dormir solo.-

- ¿Quieres dormir aquí?- El menor entrecerró sus ojos, rehuyendo la luz de la lámpara y pasándose la mano por sus párpados para despabilarse.- Alfred, regresa a tu habitación, no molestes.-

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Por favor, sólo por hoy.- Insistió.

Matthew dejó caer su cabeza, volviendo a dormirse.

- Está bien. Pero tú armas la cama mañana.-

Alfred susurró "good" al acercarse a Matthew. Pasó por encima suyo, para poder recostarse del lado de la pared. Matthew apagó la luz.

- Buenas noches.-

- Buenas noches.- Respondió, estando más despierto que de día. Se abrazó al menor, buscando sentir su piel y su cercanía para apaciguar el miedo. Matthew no tardó en volver a dormirse, mientras Alfred enterraba su rostro en el pijama ajeno, aspirando el aroma de su hermano.

Levantó la mirada, topándose con el cuello y la barbilla del políglota. Acercó sus labios y atrapó un pliego de piel entre estos, suavemente.

Matthew se rió por lo bajo en sus sueños, donde el olor corporal de su hermano y su calor predominaban y trucaban las imágenes, derivando en la sensación de ser correspondido.

Lejos de dormir, Alfred besó la barbilla de Matthew, sintiendo un roce en los labios que le provocaba cosquillas. Buscó nuevamente ese roce, enloqueciendo con el cosquilleo que le provocaban deseos de rascarse los labios.

Sacó su mano izquierda de las mantas y tocó la mandíbula de Matthew, buscando la incipiente barba. Luego se tocó la suya, encontrando el mismo resultado. Le pareció extrañamente maravilloso que ambos se pareciesen hasta en esos detalles.

Envalentonado con sus juegos, deslizó su mano por dentro de la camisa del pijama ajeno buscando la piel acalorada de Matthew. Lo acarició, bajando su mano hasta el borde del pantalón y volviéndola a subir, sin aventurarse aún en explorar los muslos o las piernas de su hermano dormido.

Sus dedos, a pesar de seguir sintiéndose rotos, aceptaban el dolor como una ofrenda, como un modo para calmar la furia de Dios. Como un castigo para pagar el placer que le provocaban esos dedos rotos sobre la piel cálida.

Matthew susurró unas palabras en sus sueños, demasiado difíciles de comprender. Alfred contuvo la respiración sigiloso, antes de retomar sus caricias de manera lenta. Pero pronto recobró su ímpetu habitual y deslizó su mano bajó el elástico del pantalón de Matthew.

Se detuvo nuevamente, asegurándose que el menor continuaba dormido, antes de bajarse con dificultad un poco su propia prenda. Se tocó a sí mismo, embargado por el aroma de Matthew. Cerró sus ojos, tocando el vello púbico de su gemelo y guiándose por el cuerpo de éste.

Entonces recordó que todo eso estaba mal, y que si se detenía ahora podía fingir que nunca ocurrió. Porque de primera ambos eran hombres, lo que implicaba lo pecaminoso del acto. Y en segunda, porque son hermanos y no es moralmente correcto enamorarte de tu hermano, sea del sexo que sea.

Quiso retirar su mano, pero Matthew se lo impidió, sujetándolo de la muñeca. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo y luego, como de rebote, hacia arriba, hacia el rostro de su hermano, que lo miraba sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Balbuceó alguna excusa, mientras el menor se replegaba sobre sí mismo, encogiendo el cuerpo y sin saber a donde mirar ni como reaccionar. Al final, viendo todo perdido, lo besó. En los labios. A Alfred.

Fue un beso lento y cuidadoso, exclusivamente entre sus labios, pero a Alfred le bastó para acercarse a sentir el rostro caliente por la vergüenza en busca de otro. Y otro. Y otro y otro, hasta que unas pequeñas risas se le escaparon a Matthew, unas risas nerviosas mezcladas con felicidad. Como si todo fuese un sueño.

Alfred solía pensar que Dios lo miraba en todo momento para saber cuando exactamente pecaba en lo referente a su hermano. En ese instante no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo.

Matthew guió nuevamente la mano de Alfred por el camino de su vientre, devolviéndola al lugar del que escapaba. Y él mismo recorrió con sus dedos el cuerpo del mayor, soltando unas risas que parecían sollozos. Que eran sollozos.

Alfred tiró todo al tiesto de la basura. A Dios, a su familia y al mundo entero. Con los dedos de Matthew entre su cabello, nada de eso parecía importar.

Con los dedos de Matthew entre su cabello, tenía los ojos donde debía.

+'+'+'+'+

Elizabeta le dictó la dirección a Ludwig. Le había llegado en un mensaje de texto de parte de Gilbert junto a las palabras "por Ludwig", "pídeme perdón", "te odio" y "no los necesito".

El rubio le agradeció el dato y prometió ir a darle un vistazo al lugar.

Elizabeta se mordió el dedo, intentando recordar donde había escuchado hablar de Glance Flash.

+'+'+'+'+

Ladeó su rostro para poder respirar. Lovino lo lamía sujetando su cadera, hundiendo su lengua y repasando los contornos de su entrada. Antonio cerró sus ojos, soltando un suave gemido para satisfacción de su pareja.

Lovino besó su espalda morena, recorriendo el camino de su columna con cierta devoción, sujetándose de los muslos hispanos para poder subir –bajar- cada vez más sin resbalar, hasta llegar a la nuca y a los cabellos obscuros. Los mordió, tirando de ellos y volviendo a atacarlos.

Sintiendo el roce de sus cuerpos y aún con la cadera levantada, Fernández separó sus piernas para acercarse al colchón, siendo aplastado por todo el peso de Lovino, que acariciaba el interior de sus piernas, besando y mordiendo su hombro.

Le dijo "te amo" y el castaño pareció ignorarlo, rindiéndole pleitesía a su piel bronceada y a su textura. Un apretón fuerte en sus piernas se sintió después, cuando Lovino recordó a los anteriores amores de Antonio, específicamente a uno que todavía permanecía en la vida del español.

Murmuró amenazas contra la piel caliente que tenía debajo suyo, buscando con sus dedos el ano del catalán. Los introdujo sin mucha misericordia, obligando al músculo a abrirse ante él, su único y legítimo dueño.

Antonio no entendió las amenazas ni le pareció extraña la agresividad. Para él, era la pasión de Vargas la que lo movía a actuar de manera tan poco delicada.

Lovino se deslizó dentro suyo de un solo movimiento, ignorando el grito de dolor de Antonio.

- ¡Puta madre…! ¡Lovino!-

El español volvió a quejarse con cada movimiento que el menor hacía dentro de él, pero en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza detenerlo. Le gustaba de cierta forma esa agresividad que desplazaba a la usual indiferencia de Vargas. Lo hacía sentir deseado por el castaño, aunque tuviese ese toque enfermizo de cuando Lovino se erguía en sus rodillas y lo empujaba, teniendo la fantasía de un Antonio sumiso, que sólo existía por y para él.

Salió de las paredes morenas y le mordió la nalga, sin cariño alguno, sólo posesión. Antonio se quejó fuerte, volteando su rostro para verlo, pero Lovino ya había vuelto a lo de antes, abriéndose paso en su interior con bravura, aplastando el cráneo español con una mano para que no se atreviera a levantar la cabeza, para que no se fuese de donde estaba, para que no lo dejara.

No se preocupó por manchar a Antonio, ni de los gritos del español cuando llegaba a su límite con la tortura impuesta por sus manos. Si el hispano se quería levantar para lavarse, podía hacerlo. Pero era problema suyo si recibía un castigo para nada amoroso por abandonar el lecho.

Cuando Antonio se durmió con los mimos que le prodigaba Lovino –como si ellos pudiesen borrar la huella cruel de su torpeza al amar- este último se sentó en el borde de la cama. Buscó su celular y llamó a Lorinaitis, sin poder luchar por sí mismo contra la certeza que las palabras de Fernández no iban dedicadas a él, sino a otro.

Le dio un nombre al adormilado joven y luego se recostó junto a su novio, vigilándolo con todos los nervios en tensión.

Antonio, enamorado como sólo él puede estarlo, no sabía el peligro que se cernía sobre su mejor amigo.

+'+'+'+'+

Observó a su hermana ir y venir.

"Nos vamos" le había dicho. Piet Hein lavaba la loza con tranquilidad, cuidando de no cortarse con los cuchillos.

La conversación de la noche anterior se había extendido demasiado, pero el resultado le era satisfactorio. Emma no quiso marcharse, pero él logró presionarla lo suficiente.

El detonante fue la visita de una chica, mulata, a Emma.

La belga se había negado a venderle algo, adivinando su edad, pero la chica soltó de pronto que no podía negarse a hacerlo porque ya de por sí lo que hacía no estaba bien, ¿qué más daba si le vendía a un menor? Además, tanto no le faltaba para entrar en los parámetros de la belga.

Si eso estaba provocando, Emma prefería no saber más del asunto. No le dijo a Ekaterine, ni a Lovino, ni a Elizabeta, ni a Arthur.

Para cuando llegó la noche, Lorinaitis ya había dado el paso más importante para cerrar su cerca en derredor de Vargas.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Eh? ¿Bonnefoy?-

- Al parecer es un francés. De camino acá fui a ver la dirección que nos dio.-

- ¿Cómo está Naty?-

- Mejor, manda saludos.-

- Uy, le debemos una a Iván, no querría perderla, como que no sobreviviría sin ella.-

- Cuando Ekaterine vuelva con nosotros le ofreceremos regresar como compensación. Ya veremos que hacer con su detención, Eduard se ha graduado con honores en hackeo los últimos años.-

- No puedo esperar a darle la noticia que volverá con nosotros. Ella es tan fabulosa. Pero Toris…-

- ¿Eh?-

- Ese apellido me es como que totalmente familiar, ¿sabes el nombre?-

- Aquí lo anoté. François. ¿Por?-

- Oh, no, Toris, malo, malo, malo. A él no se le toca ni un pelo, no lo permitiré y si le haces algo nunca más te vuelvo a hablar.-

- ¿Félix?-

- Es mi instructor de baile, como que no pienso estar buscando otro. ¡Y su cabello es hermoso! Si lo matas, ¿con quién intercambiaré consejos de belleza? Vargas está loco, el fin de semana de la próxima semana Lily se presenta… bueno, ya me aburrí de esta conversación, estaré en la pieza si me disculpas.-

+'+'+'+'+

- Ultimo día.- Le sonrió Arthur.

- Ultimo día.- Asintió Manuel, doblando su ropa.- Mañana pórtate bien cuando no esté.-

- Lo haré.-

- Y cuida a ese imbécil.-

- Te lo prometo.-

Pero la promesa no valió mucho cuando, al día siguiente, Arthur se prometiera no volver a pasar vergüenza.

Media hora antes Francis y Antonio se encontraron cerca de la casa de este último con una idea en mente: pasar un buen rato entre amigos dado que Lovino dio el permiso.

Caminaron mirando la fachada de todos los pubs que había en los alrededores, juzgándolos por los nombres, carteles y luces. Antonio fue el que leyó el nombre de un sitio que Lovino mencionaba de vez en cuando en sus conversaciones telefónicas y quien sugirió entrar allí.

Desde fuera parecía un lugar calmado e incluso cuando entraron no encontraron nada de lo que sorprenderse. No fue hasta cuando una chica en ropa interior los atendió que Francis activó sus cinco sentidos para observar mejor al personal y confirmar sus sospechas que notaron en qué clase de lugar habían ido a parar.

No era un vulgar café con piernas pero tampoco los empleados estaban vestidos como se supone que debe ser. Tampoco era un lugar donde se realizaran shows porque no existía un escenario ni una tarima siquiera. Era, por el contrario, un lugar de tamaño medio, al parecer atendido por el mismo dueño, y su función no era más que la de entretener la vista mientras se bebía y se charlaba con los amigos. (O amigas, a simple vista podía notarse que la mayor parte de la clientela era femenina).

En una esquina estallaron risas y varias chicas de los alrededores miraron en esa dirección, pero Francis estaba demasiado ocupado en observar a las mujeres y prestar atención a su amigo como para buscar la razón de las risas.

Nada más salir de la habitación, un coro de voces saludaron a Manuel por su nombre con un curioso acento.

El sonrió, extrañado de que tantas chicas supieran su nombre y, aún más, de que realmente fuera una suerte de despedida. La noche no fue realmente particular, aparte de que se restregó más de lo normal con Arthur cuando la música subía de tono. Como siempre hubo apretones por aquí y por allá, Arthur en algún momento fue absorbido por un agujero negro de rubias que habían juntado un par de mesas y lo habían hecho lucir su lindo trasero con una tonada movida (en una mesa un hombre exclamó "¡malditos canis!" pero al parecer sólo Manuel comprendió el idioma).

En otra mesa unas chicas habían bebido de más y cuando el latino fue a interrumpir con sigilo su besuqueo unas manos lo raptaron y lo soltaron dos minutos después con el cabello revuelto, un agarrón donde supuestamente estaba prohibido tocar y los boxers más abajo de donde estaban antes.

Se arregló el delantal –la batalla contra Karpusi por dejárselos puesto les había permitido usar ese pequeño salvaguardo de su integridad física desde hace varios meses- y Arthur se detuvo junto a él sosteniendo una bandeja con tragos.

- Tienes lápiz labial allí.- Le dijo, limpiándole con saliva la parte de atrás del cuello.- ¿Soy yo u hoy están más revoltosas?-

- Es la luna, seguro están todas ovulando.- Expuso González completamente convencido.

- Mira.- Le señaló Arthur con un movimiento de cadera y levantando un poco sus calzas para mostrarle su glúteo, donde una marca roja evidenciaba una palmada fuerte.

- Ah, no, hoy gano yo.-

- Si es que puedes.-

- ¿De nuevo con apuestas?-

- Es el último día, no podemos dejar la tradición de cada fin de semana.-

Karpusi asintió.

- Apuesto diez libras a qué gana González, Emma. ¿Emma? Qué extraño que no esté aquí. Ahora que lo pienso, no la he vuelto a ver…-

Las divagaciones posteriores se desvanecieron cuando le llegaron más vasos sucios.

Francis no se fijó en la silueta conocida en un buen tiempo. Le llamó la atención que dos chicos estuvieran bailando juntos, tocándose como si realmente estuvieran coqueteando, pero no pensó que uno de ellos pudiera ser Arthur.

- ¿Hoy no te juntas con tu amiguito, tío?-

- Me tiene castigado.-

Antonio se atoró con su bebida, riendo.

- ¿Te tiene castigado? Y tú me acusas de macabeo. ¿No era sólo una entretención cuando no encontrabas alguna tía con la que revolcarte?-

- Sí, pero me canceló la semana completa. Cosette llegó un día a clases acusándome de no haberla esperado en casa el día anterior y a él –que se jura un caballero, mira tú- no le pareció correcto que tratara a mi hermana así.-

- Complicado el chicuelo, je.- Rió Fernández, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás y sonriendo abiertamente. Francis lo observó, con su rostro apoyado en su mano y la bombilla en su boca.

Una chica de la mesa de al lado le hizo una seña al hispano para que se acercara. Tenía un cigarro apagado en la mano. Le habló al oído y Fernández buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón frente a la mirada tranquila del francés. Revisó su chaqueta y sacó un encendedor, para luego prender el cigarro de la chica con una sonrisa.

Comenzó a jugar con el encendedor.

- Lovino me está comenzando a asustar.-

- Te has tardado bastante. A los demás nos asustó hace tiempo.-

- Creo que me está siguiendo, o algo así. Pero ahora está de lo más amable conmigo, supongo que se le pasó.- Sonrió para sí.

- ¿Quieres un beso?- Ofreció Francis con seriedad, enderezándose en su puesto.

- No.- El español arrugó un poco la cara.- No es para tanto.-

Una chica pasó por su lado y con una seña el español la llamó. Le pidió algo más, pareciendo recobrar el ánimo.

- ¿Viste a esos dos que se están sobajeando? Apuesto lo que quieras a que el del tatuaje es, o fue, anoréxico.-

- ¿Cuáles…?- Francis se dio la vuelta.- Sí, lo vi recién, parecen muy amigos.-

Mientras hablaba, localizó mejor al que tenía el tatuaje, pareciéndole vagamente familiar las formas.

- Juraría que Arthur tiene el mismo tatua… ¡pero si es Arthur, mon Dieu!-

- ¿Ese es tu putillo? Fran, tienes un gusto horrible, dime por favor que te atrae su personalidad o consideraré seriamente el hacerme una cirugía.-

- No seas tonto, eres hermoso, Tonyo.-

El español miró al británico un momento.

- Por la puta, ¿le pagan por ser feo o qué?-

- No seas pesado, es más guapo de lo que crees.-

- Lo sé, pero me gusta molestarte al respecto.-

El de ojos verdes miró a su amigo, mordiéndose la uña pensativo.

- Espérame aquí, ¿vale?-

- ¿A dónde vas?- Francis siguió con la mirada a su amigo, que pasó con cuidado entre las sillas y tuvo el detalle de acariciarle el hombro al pasar a su lado.

- A levantarte el castigo.-

Francis no se volteó a ver el camino que seguía Antonio, pero lo cierto es que se dirigió hasta el hombre tras la barra y le habló. Volvió poco después, con una sonrisa ancha y un pocillo de maní que Karpusi le había entregado como cortesía de la casa.

- Arthur, te solicitan en la mesa tres.-

Cuando se miraron a los ojos, Arthur quiso desaparecer, voltear y salir corriendo, pegarse un tiro o, en su defecto, pegarle un tiro a Bonnefoy.

Por su parte, Francis disimuló sonriendo con un suave matiz de perversión.

- Miren nada más, sabía que te gustaba bailar, pero nunca pensé que te refirieras a esto.-

- No sé que mierda haces aquí, Bonnefoy, pero estoy muy ocupado.-

- Nosotros sólo entramos por casualidad.- Interrumpió Fernández.- Vinimos a divertirnos.-

Arthur y Francis compitieron con la mirada, sin saber que decirse. Ninguno parecía querer ceder, mas Arthur suspiró y le preguntó que quería. Francis, acostumbrado ya al cuerpo del británico, lo sostuvo por la cintura con una mano libre y bajó por esta, rodeando su cadera y sus muslos. Arthur no se movió, simplemente continuó taladrándolo con sus pupilas.

El otro sólo sonrió, dedicándole luego una mirada y un guiño a su amigo.

- Es interesante tenerte aquí, de éste modo. ¿Puedo sentarte en mis piernas?-Preguntó travieso, llevando su mano hacia la parte frontal del cuerpo inglés, pero Arthur lo detuvo con firmeza, sosteniéndole la mano.

- Sin tocar.- Arthur miró alrededor; al parecer algunas chicas cuchicheaban y lo miraban disimuladamente, mientras la música no bajaba de nivel ni las conversaciones descendían. Sus oídos volvieron a registrar todo un segundo antes de volver a escuchar el vacío y sentarse a horcajadas sobre el francés, a quien no le molestó ladear su silla un poco para facilitarle las cosas.

- Eres el segundo maricón que me pide esto.-

- Así que de aquí es de donde sacas a tus chicas.-

Arthur no respondió, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle que no, que todo eran historias suyas para estar a su nivel, que era homosexual a morir y todas sus historias con mujeres eran una mentira.

- No te imaginé sirviendo como objeto sexual para otros.- Le dijo, recorriendo su espalda con las manos ante la ladeada pero atenta mirada de Antonio. Manuel notó la larga ausencia de Arthur y lo buscó con la mirada.

- En la mesa tres.- Le señaló Karpusi.

- Eres una mierda, no soy el objeto sexual de nadie, metrosexual.-

- ¿No dijiste que ya te habían pedido hacer esto?-

- Lo mandé a la cresta.-

Manuel se acercó, pero se detuvo a unos metros, cuando Francis y Arthur se fundieron en un beso largo y lento. Eso no era normal. Los manoseos y piropos sí, las insinuaciones en broma también. Pero nunca había visto a Arthur besando a alguien allí.

- Esto es como una fantasía.- Se rió Francis, mientras Antonio se levantaba y dejaba unos billetes allí. Al pasar por su lado se despidió con un rápido beso en los labios y se fue, diciéndole algo como "me debes una".

Ese fue el primer momento en que Arthur fue conciente de lo que realmente le sucedía cuando de François Bonnefoy se trataba. Fue una idea fugaz en que convergieron todo el tiempo en que llevaba mintiéndole pensando en que así se ponía a su altura -en que así le daba celos-, la naturalidad de sus cuerpos al rozarse (como ahora, que se meneaba mientras le quitaban el delantal), la delicia de sentirlo cuando lo guiaba junto a Lily y las horas pasadas en ese departamento que cada vez le era más familiar y cotidiano.

Arthur le levantó el castigo con la condición que fuera capaz de esperarlo hasta la hora de cierre. Francis cumplió.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur despierta a la mañana siguiente a pesar de estar –entre su trabajo como mesero y su trabajo como amante- cansado. Estira sus brazos y su cuerpo, retorciéndose entre las sábanas de aquella cama que le pertenece exclusivamente a él, a pesar que aún no lo sabe. Francis se queja un poco por el dolor que siente en su retaguardia, pero no por ello deja de arreglarse.

Arthur voltea el rostro acomodándolo entre sus brazos, sonriendo satisfecho ante la imagen de Francis.

- Dijiste que tu hermana venía hoy- Le comentó un poco adormilado, escuchando el típico sonido de la corbata al ser posicionada en el cuello de la camisa.

Francis responde algo sobre que ella llegará más tarde, que ahora tiene una cita. Arthur no ve nada de malo en ello (en que tenga una cita), pero se levanta cubriéndose con la sábana para anudar esa corbata y, de paso, marcar instintivamente su territorio. Francis lo besa con una sonrisa. Parece la mañana perfecta de cualquier par de novios.

- ¿Llegarás a dormir?- Le pregunta sin dejar que los celos se entrevean en su voz.

- ¿Vendrás tú?- Le responde Francis con una sonrisa que provoca más penas en el corazón de Arthur.

- No vendré a molestar tu velada familiar… si es que no dejas abandonada a tu hermana otra vez.- Lo mira con sus profundos ojos verdes, acusadoramente. Un impulso lo empuja a mostrarle que sin embargo está allí, más presente de lo que piensa. –Ya no hay huevos, si te interesa saber. Tampoco hay azúcar ni esa asquerosidad que tomas tú.-

- ¿Vino?- Francis hace el amago de levantar una ceja.

- Café.- El británico se dirige a la cama para no caer ante el peso de un descubrimiento que, sabe, llegará de lleno en sólo un momento. – Y tampoco hay leche para tu hermana.-

Siente el peso del francés sobre la cama y posteriormente sus dientes en su hombro.

– Y el lustramuebles se terminó ayer.- Continua intentando lucir indiferente.

Bonnefoy le pregunta si falta algo más y él responde, sin ser capaz de pensar bien, que no. Su rostro parece estar ido en la búsqueda de una respuesta, pero sólo era él mismo pensando que lo que le sucedía no podía ser real.

Juega con los aros de su labio, distrayéndose. Le pregunta a Francis algo más sin fijarse en ello, solamente por el gusto de hacer conversación.

Unos brazos lo rodean y él desearía estar así todo el día, el resto de sus días.

Recuerda haberle dicho "parásito, soy deseado, no estúpido" antes que Francis se dirigiera a la puerta.

- Cierra la puerta al salir, petit. Je t'aime.-

Arthur resopla, dudando de las palabras del francés.

Aquella era una mañana normal en casa de Francis. Arthur no podía determinar precisamente que clase de relación tenían, pero de seguro existía un nombre para ella.

La verdad es que temía nombrarla.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada ajena y aspiró el aroma, cerrando sus ojos ante el deleite del aroma, la suavidad del lecho y la agradable temperatura de su cuerpo desnudo.

Volvió a aspirar, llevándose una mano a su entrepierna y acariciándose. Recordó los gemidos de Francis, su piel, el vello que lo cubría. Recordó sus ojos idos en el orgasmo, el olor a sexo llenando la habitación.

Aumentó la velocidad de la masturbación, sintiéndose ridículo. Pensó en el cabello rubio del dueño de casa: su brillo, su textura, su olor.

Manchó las sábanas y su mano al eyacular, empezando a sollozar sin lágrimas en sus resuellos tras ese instante de detención en el tiempo.

Eran amigos con ventaja. No, para ellos ese concepto no servía, no eran follamigos porque ni siquiera eran amigos.

Eran el juguete sexual del otro.

Y él se había enamorado contra todo pronóstico.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y así es como volvemos al principio. ¿Comprenden como están las cosas a estas alturas? No puedo creer que me tomara siete capítulos más de los que esperaba llegar a este punto. A partir de aquí la historia continua, pero no durará mucho más. Si mis cálculos no me fallan (y últimamente lo han hecho bastante) quedarían unos cuatro capítulos más.

¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen un review con sus sugerencias, ingleses borrachos, franceses pervertidos, españoles apasionados e italianos celosos!

Próximo capítulo: **Manuel**


	14. Manuel

No sé cuantas palabras :'C sorry, tengo sueño y quería actualizar el ocho de septiembre en recuerdo al aniversario de cuando empecé a salir con mi primer amor.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes**_ -los amigos de los bailarines-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: **Félix, italianos celosos, japoneses convincentes, pánico escénico, ingleses enamorados.

**PD:** la idea de la que nació este fic fue durante una presentación de gimnasia rítmica. Pensé en Francia y luego en Inglaterra practicando gimnasia rítmica o ballet. Originalmente eran países y hacían una apuesta: Arthur debía aprender ballet y Francis hockey sobre hielo (fútbol ya sabe... creo). Escuché la canción "procedimiento para llegar a un común acuerdo. Surgió el songfic de aquí. Y al final quedó un multichapter para explicar lo que imaginé aquí. Tantán.

PD2: Cada capítulo llevaba el nombre por algo, pero en este se me olvidó la razón O.o perdonen. Supongo que será porque es el que da la voz de alarma o algo así (?)

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<span> Capítulo 14: Manuel**

.

.

.

Terminó de barrer el aula y, tras dejar la escoba apoyada en la pared, se sentó sobre su mesa.

- Cuidado con botar el café.-

Antonio miró a Lovino cariñosamente. Posteriormente tomó aire para decir algo y tomó una taza de la mesa. En una pared estaban arrimados los pupitres y en su silla, Lovino masticaba con mala cara un dulce.

- ¿Y esa mala leche, tomatito?-

Lovino realizó un ligero gesto de desagrado ante el apodo, pero no se abalanzó sobre la yugular de su pareja como hacía en los inicios de la relación.

- Trato de llamar a una amiga y no contesta.-

- Ey, levanta esos ojos. ¿Es muy importante para ti?-

- Sí… supongo.-

Antonio bebió un sorbo largo y luego abrió la boca para dejar caer el líquido –hirviendo- de vuelta a la taza. Lovino soltó una risita.

- Eso me recuerda. Lovino, sé que no te cae bien Francis…-

- No me digas, ¿en serio? ¿Desde cuando ocultabas esa información, Antonio bastardo?-

- Pero quiero que aprendas a llevarte bien con él. O que por lo menos aprendas a soportarlo. Es mi mejor amigo y…- Se acercó la taza nuevamente, soplando un poco y sintiendo la temperatura con los labios.- quiero que se lleven bien.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa, sin beber nada.

Lovino no respondió, limitándose a mirar molesto algún punto en la mesa. Si realmente Francis era tan importante para Antonio como él decía, agradecía desde el fondo –muy desde el fondo- de su corazón que Lorinaitis lo hubiese llamado para decirle lo imposible –por "razones internas"- de su encargo.

- Ese Francis es bueno para las mujeres, ¿no?-

- Sí. ¡Allí tienen un punto en común! Ambos son unos mujeriegos.

Lovino sonrió con suficiencia. Luego, una idea surcó su mente como un torpedo. ¿Por qué no darle una lección de decencia al francés? Por qué no enseñarle que, de manera indirecta, podía significar un problema para sus amantes. Si realmente quería a Antonio como un amigo- e incluso si lo amaba como cuando eran pareja- no desearía que mal alguno lo alcanzase.

- Claro que tengo buen gusto para las mujeres. En eso nadie me compara.-

- Y para los hombres también, reconoce que soy la pareja más bonita que has tenido en tu vida.-

- Antonio; eres la única pareja que he tenido.-

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur se levantó con pereza y tomó una ducha rápida. Se paseó desnudo por la habitación principal, recogiendo su ropa y la del francés, antes de buscar en los cajones del gabacho alguna prenda suya. No le costó encontrarlas.

Junto a ellas, también halló algunas de sus muñequeras y su collar. Lo levantó y se lo probó, mirándose luego en el espejo del baño.

Se lo quitó, sin demasiadas ganas de usarlo.

Cambió las sábanas de la cama y las metió a la lavadora junto a sus prendas y las pertenecientes a Francis. Buscó el computador portátil del dueño de casa y lo llevó a la mesa. La primavera principiaba a manifestarse y no se sorprendió cuando Pierre inició una tonada.

Tenía un par de horas antes que fuera medio día. Buscó un cigarro en su bolso. Lo miró un instante y fue por las tijeras de la cocina, con las que cortó la más desaliñada y manchada de las pañoletas amarradas a éste.

La luz de encendido de la radio fue notada poco después, y él presionó el botón para reproducir el disco que estuviese puesto, sólo con la intención de hacer callar al molesto pájaro.

Arthur se sentía como un extranjero en su propio país. En casa de Manuel, abundaba el castellano hasta por las esquinas -no es un decir, Martín tenía su propia colección de una historieta llamada Mafalda en un rincón- y en casa de Francis el francés lo perseguía.

El idioma, claro está.

Sacó las cosas de su bolso y lo puso a lavar junto a la ropa de Francis y a la suya.

Se sirvió un desayuno generoso en comparación a lo que meses antes consumía. Buscó en su billetera alguna pastilla para iniciar el día, pero no se enojó al no encontrar ninguna. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó a teclear.

Antes de mediodía se detuvo, levantó la mesa y fue a ver la lavadora. Al volver se detuvo un momento a escuchar la música.

Se acercó al equipo de música, buscando la carátula.

Le Valse des Monstres, de Yann Tiersen.

Le pareció tan discordante con su estado anímico y al mismo tiempo tan similar a su fantasía, que no escuchó la puerta al abrirse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Giró la cabeza.

- ¿Cosette? Francis llegará más tarde. Yo ya me voy, no te molesto.-

- No, no es eso, sólo me sorprendí. No es normal que él traiga a alguien.-

- ¿Qué dices?-

- Que eres la única persona que ha traído aquí.- Aumentó la voz, pensando que el británico no la escuchó.

Arthur dejó la carátula sobre el mueble y tomó una chaqueta –ni él mismo sabe de donde- para dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¿Arthur?-

- Me voy. Saludos a tu gente.-

Cejó de escuchar la música al cerrar la puerta. Pensó en usar el ascensor, mas la luz solar lo invitaba a caminar. Por la ventana le llegaban nuevos ruidos convertidos en calor, en sol de primavera y en ambiente de primavera. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, encontrando un reproductor de música que no era suyo, cayendo recién en la cuenta que esa chaqueta era de Manuel.

No se martirizaba por la agitación que lo llevó a confundirse la noche anterior. Y si él no se arrojaba piedras, nadie más podía hacerlo. Estaba en su derecho de fantasear, de sentirse plenamente enamorado, ¿no era así? ¿No dijo Cosette: "Eres la única persona que ha traído aquí"?

La primavera lo confundía: no era así.

Se colocó los audífonos, separándose de la estación naciente y presionó el botón de reproducción, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

_Yo sé que soy poco superficial y que me manejo en la promiscuidad._

Conocía la canción, Manuel la cantaba de vez en cuando.

_Sé que quieres, yo también._

Al salir del edificio, antes de respirar, antes de ver e incluso antes que el mundo le gritara con sus colores que no le importan sus minúsculas preocupaciones ante la inmensidad de su rotación, echó a correr.

_Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré._

¿Cuántas cuadras fueron? Al doblar en una esquina un pensamiento ligero como una pluma le dijo que la entrada al metro había sido dejada detrás. Y luego la pluma voló.

No recuerda precisamente el camino, ni las esquinas en las que paró o en las que siguió de largo a pesar de la luz roja. En algún momento le tocaron la bocina y cuando llegó a las calles más transitadas por peatones tuvo que disminuir la velocidad para no chocar. Pero nada fue tan claro como su respiración entre las frías baldosas de la galería, como el rasguño de las llaves en la abertura de la cerradura.

_Sé que me quieres tener y yo te prometo; prometo no hablarte de amor._

Quitarse la chaqueta y tirar las llaves fue todo un gesto de rebeldía. Encender la radio y subir el volumen de la música no fue más que un acto masoquista. No asegurar el pestillo fue únicamente un olvido.

_Ah, tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar. Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más._

¿No era eso lo que siempre quiso hacer? Convertir su cuerpo en su propio títere, sin hilos que lo sostengan, balanceándose según los mandatos de sus impulsos nerviosos, jugando a enredarlo y a deshacerlo.

_Sensual, la depravación en mí es sensual._

Desmayándose sobre esa viga tan íntima (allí donde había dado lo mejor de sí mismo para cumplir sus fantasías).

Desmayándose sobre ella con un movimiento sensual, bailándole sólo a ella. Para que sus brazos y piernas lo sostuvieran débilmente y su cuerpo demostrara esa debilidad.

Como si la viga fuese el mismo Francis y estuviese bailando sobre su estómago, moviendo la cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás. O moviendo los hombros de forma similar a las sacudidas de un sollozo.

_Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber que igual y no estaré al amanecer._

Golpeó el espejo con sus puños. Su reflejo se agitaba al compás de sus convulsiones, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con los latidos de su corazón, marcando el paso con su propio conteo. Sístole, diástole. Sístole, diástole.

_Crees que sólo te quiero para una vez, pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien._

Por suerte para él, no comprendía la letra.

- Me gusta como bailas. ¿No es un desperdicio dedicarte a la gimnasia acrobática antes que a la danza propiamente tal?-

Se dio la vuelta y miró de reojo hacia la radio y luego a Lily.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?-

- ¿Te gusta Francis, no?- Arthur abrió los ojos, a lo que Lily se sonrojó levemente.

- Se ve que esperabas ver a otra persona en mi lugar…aunque no creo que quisieras que alguien te viese… disculpa.-

- Está bien, me sorprendiste.- Arthur se agachó a apagar la radio.- Y no, no me gusta Francis. No tengo los mismos gustos desviados de él.- Arthur se acercó a la menor, de un modo que podría parecerle a cualquier observador que no los conociera como el de un acosador algo maniático.- ¿Cómo pensaste?- Le sonrió.- Lily, eres muy pequeña aún. ¿Quieres practicar?-

Al posicionar el CD de música en la radio, Arthur notó lo viejo que parecía ser todo. La radio, sus manos y el mismo CD que seguramente ya se sabía de memoria.

- No soy tan pequeña. Tengo cinco años menos que tú.-

- ¿Cinco? ¿Cuál era el número de pista?-

- El ocho. Bueno, seis años menos que tú.-

Arthur se detiene y vuelve a colocar la pista número uno.

- Mientras te preparas me voy a tomar un té, tengo la boca seca.-

Lily asiente y empieza a realizar ejercicios de oxigenación. Arthur la ve desde el marco de la puerta y se pregunta desde cuándo es que la ha empezado a ver como a una hermanita. Se fija en los brazos de Lily y en el cuello de Lily y en el brillo recuperado del cabello de Lily y entonces es cuando comprende la insistencia de Francis en que se cuide.

Como leyéndole la mente, Matthew lo llama a su celular, preguntándole si podría ir a visitarlos cuando Alfred le arrebata el teléfono y le dice que es un mal hermano por no ir a verlo todavía (todo ante la mirada discordante de Matthew).

Luego de cuarenta minutos practicando la pieza completa –porque no pueden equivocarse a pesar de no ser los únicos en participar- Lily acepta tomar un té junto a Arthur, quien lava la taza que se trajo de su departamento –antes que lo echaran- para poder tomar una cantidad indecente de brebaje a gusto.

Kirkland le menciona lo linda que se ve, mencionando un "te ves más sana" que pretende emular el "estás más gordito" que Manuel le dijo cuando volvió de América.

Lily sonríe, marcándosele los hoyuelos en las mejillas.

- Francis siempre dice que el día de la presentación no se practica.- Menciona ella, haciendo notar su nerviosismo por lo que ocurrirá esa noche. Arthur acomoda la chaqueta que ha traído de la sala de prácticas sobre el sillón (que también le parece viejo, como la estufa y la llave de agua) y la chica olfatea extrañada.

- ¿Y ese olor?-

Arthur se detiene con el té en la mano y se sonroja. Lily disimula sus ganas de oler más de cerca la chaqueta y continúa calentándose las manos.

- Es de un amigo. La chaqueta.- Aclara Kirkland.

- ¿A qué huele?- Pregunta Lily más inocente de lo que ella piensa y menos ingenua de lo que se espera Arthur.

- A marihuana.- Le dice secamente, sorbiendo. Ella no parece sorprenderse. Por el contrario, luce algo pensativa.

- ¿Tú me darías?- Termina por preguntar.

- ¿Para qué la quieres?-

Lily le sostiene la mirada un momento, preguntándose que sonaría peor a oídos del mayor: si para inhibir el hambre o para probar.

- Para probar.- Termina diciendo.- Una amiga trató de conseguirse pero no le quisieron vender.- Comentó rascándose la nariz.

El rubio posa su mirada en ella, con celo y la chica teme haberlo hecho enojar.

- Nunca te metas en esto, Lily. Uno ya sabe lo que puede y hasta donde puede, pero no quiero que te arriesgues en averiguarlo. Además- agregó acariciándole el cabello- esas cosas te quitan el hambre y tú ya estás mejor, ¿no?-

Arthur ve a Lily alejarse por la galería, decidido a no quedarse demasiado tiempo más allí. Vuelve a entrar y se para frente al espejo con la frente apoyada en él, mirándose a los verdes ojos.

+'+'+'+'+

Miró a su gemelo con enojo, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

- Hace mucho que no me ve, es obvio que quiere verme. Quiero decir, ¡soy su hermano favorito! Ni siquiera comprendo lo terrible que debe ser no haberme venido a ver aun sabiendo que estaba aquí.-

- Al, tienes mucha imaginación.- Suspiró Matthew.

En respuesta le sonrió,

+'+'+'+'+

"Maledizione" Feliciano repitió la frase en voz baja, llamando la atención de Ludwig quien buscaba alguna camisa en su closet.

- ¿Feliciano, pasa algo?- El italiano se dio la vuelta en la cama, dejando al descubierto su pecho y la cruz que Ludwig le regalara tiempo atrás.

- Nada, ve~.- No sabía como explicarle a su hermano que no había llegado a dormir. Se apresuró a vestirse, sonriéndole a Ludwig para que no sacase sus propias conclusiones y se acordase del mayor de los Vargas. Y se fue.

Tuvo suerte de que el alemán estuviese distraído; a pesar de que Gilbert ya no representaba un impedimento para ellos- estaban en casa del alemán y el albino ni se enteraba de ello debido a su auto exilio –el alemán no se olvidaba del mayor de los Vargas y para Feliciano era todo un logro hacerlo desatender el recuerdo de su Lovino.

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de su casa y sostuvo la manija sin decidirse a entrar. Fue entonces que vio una moneda en el suelo y con una sonrisa se agachó a recogerla, sosteniendo la manija y con el torso mirando en dirección a la calle.

- ¡Fra-fratello!- Lovino se detuvo enfrente suyo.

- Hermano, ¿esa es la misma ropa que tenías puesta ayer?-

- Cállate, tonto, que clase de pregunta es ésa, por supuesto que no lo es.- Lovino clavó la mirada en algún lugar de la camisa de su hermano, sin ser capaz de reaccionar y decirle lo mismo al menor. –Hazte a un lado y déjame pasar, ¿ya te vas a tu puesto?- Feliciano dejó pasar a su hermano quien sacó sus llaves.

- S-sí.- Le mintió, sin confiar en sus propias palabras.

- Se te está quedando tu bolso nuevamente, idiota. ¡Y no te marches todavía! Quiero saber si has visto a Emma

+'+'+'+'+

Toris se sintió aliviado de tener trabajo de campo que atender. ¿Qué importaba que le hubiesen confirmado que muchos de sus compradores lo habían cambiado por Vargas? ¿Qué importara que éste vendiera más barato? Ahora tenía la oportunidad de estirar las piernas e, irónicamente, averiguar algunas cosillas para el italiano.

Los vio salir a comprar, y se sorprendió al comprobar las palabras de Lovino. El hombre era un mujeriego y al parecer no tenía límites de edad para seducir mujeres. No tardó mucho en abrir la puerta y entrar al piso, encontrándolo ordenado y alegre. Escuchó cantar a Pierre y al darse la vuelta vio el cuadro de una chica morena sentada sobre un columpio. Sonreía, contrastando sus dientes blancos con su piel mulata y tostada. Francis lo había pintado nueve años antes, cuando tenía diecisiete y la chica, ocho. Un par de coletas caían sobre sus hombros y llevaba puesto un vestido celeste y sin vuelos, tan simple y ligero, que el mínimo movimiento lo hacía flotar tras su hermana.

Lorinaitis reconoció a la muchacha que viera con el francés y no se molestó en hacerse más preguntas.

No fue mucho lo que pudo encontrar allí. Tampoco era muy importante, porque Eduard ya le tenía una lista de personas que frecuentaban al gabacho. Pero por sobre todo, debían elegir con cuidado. Y encontrar los adornos de Arthur en los cajones y algunas otras pertenencias que revelaban la presencia de un hombre aparte de Francis en ese piso le sirvió mucho para descartar posibilidades.

Podía ser un albino, que parecía tener toda la pinta de alguien que usa esa clase de accesorios, un muchacho castaño –que intuía con precisión, era el novio de Vargas- y un chico rubio del que no sabían mucho, pero que parecía ser el que más contacto tenía con el francés en base a la talla de ropa que allí había.

Salió antes que los hermanos Bonnefoy volvieran, sin dejar señales de su breve estadía.

+'+'+'+'+

Matthew se acomoda sobre su cama, recostado, mientras Arthur gira entrecortadamente en la silla del escritorio con una taza de té caliente en sus manos. Alfred se apoya en un peluche de oso polar gigante y sorbe su chocolate caliente.

Matthew se quita las gafas y las deja sobre la mesilla. Alfred lo mira cariñosamente, sin ser capaz de disimular –y fallando totalmente cuando lo intenta porque, ¡maldición, es feliz!- al tiempo que le acaricia el tobillo.

Arthur detuvo una milésima de segundo el vaivén de izquierda a derecha que tenía con sus pies y lo retomó de derecha a izquierda, repitiendo y repitiendo.

Alfred inició con su cháchara ante la atenta mirada de su hermano adoptivo, pero pronto la detuvo al captar la intensidad de ésta.

Matthew desvió su rostro. Todo atisbo de mando que mostrara por unos cuantos minutos al decirle a Al que lo dejara hablar a él se fue al regresar el sonrojo de su rostro y el tartamudeo de su lengua.

- A-Arthur…-

- Alfred, todavía tienes las marcas.- Le gruñó al de lentes, interrumpiendo a Matt.

- Consecuencias del oficio.- Lo emuló con una sonrisa socarrona. Arthur cambió su expresión por una más relajada.

- Cuéntenme.-

+'+'+'+'+

A lo lejos pudo ver algo diferente a lo usual en el escaparate de su tienda y con una extraña sensación corrió, cruzando la calle apenas fijándose en los autos.

Empapelando el vidrio, un anuncio se repetía decenas de veces, mostrándole multiplicada la imagen de un jabalí aplastando a una culebra. No le costó identificar el trazo de Elizabeta ni el mensaje que le estaba entregando.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Le tenía rabia? Pero si era él el ofendido.

Aunque, sinceramente, ya ni él mismo se comprendía.

Se detuvo un momento, antes de rasgar la mitad empapelada que permanecía intacta, y admiró la falta de detalle del jabalí. Era apenas un sombreado. En contraste, la culebra –el cadáver de culebra- lucía cada escama. Volvió a agarrar el borde, dispuesto a sacarlo, cuando Kiku le habló.

- ¿No dejará el empapelado? Pensé que usted lo había puesto a propósito.-

Gilbert se volteó. El japonés traía una bolsa con su almuerzo.

- ¿Ya estaba cuando abriste?-

- Sí. ¿Está bien? Se ve más pálido que de costumbre.-

El albino, tocado en la fibra de su orgullo, adquirió un tono rojizo de rabia y vergüenza. Honda abrió la puerta e ingresó al local, seguido por Beilschmidt.

- Elizabeta-san no lo habrá hecho con la intención de dañarlo.-

Gilbert bajó el volumen de la música.

- Diría que, más bien, busca llamar su atención. ¿No son ustedes amigos?-

- Eramos amigos.- Precisó su interlocutor.

- Los amigos se pelean.-

- Las parejas también se pelean.- Le devolvió.

- Las parejas también se pelean.- Concedió Kiku.- Y los hermanos, y los padres con sus hijos, y las personas consigo mismas. ¿Pero no es parte de la prueba que se nos impone? Si nuestros lazos son realmente fuertes, no podremos olvidarnos del otro. E intentaremos volver.-

- ¿Hoy dormirás con él?-

- No duermo aquí por que no pueda volver a casa. Duermo aquí porque no debo volver a casa.-

- Deberías.- Gilbert movió los dedos nervioso.- Dos noches es una cosa. Pero cuando las semanas se suceden, los recuerdos se debilitan. No las imágenes, pero sí las sensaciones. Hasta que olvidas como quererlos.-

- ¿Usted ya lo ha olvidado?-

- A veces pienso que sí.-

- ¿Es Braginsky-san?-

- ¿Natasha? No. Ella es hermosa, y bastante interesante. Pero no me gusta.-

Kiku encendió un incienso.

- Kiku.- Siguió Gilbert, sentándose en su asiento preferido.- Quiero volver, pero no me quiero ir de casa de Iván.-

Miró el suelo, mientras Kiku se fijaba en sus ojos rojos de demonio.

- En un principio creí que era por comodidad. Pero cada vez estoy menos seguro. Extraño a mi hermano, y extraño a Elizabeta. Hasta extraño a Roderich. Pero siento que si me voy, perderé algo impor…-

El celular de Gilbert comenzó a sonar. El albino miró la pantalla y con fuerza lo arrojó contra la pared contraria. Milagrosamente el aparato no se rompió, pero cuando Kiku se acercó a recogerlo, le gritó.

- Es el puto de Vargas, no lo recojas.-

El nipón, sin embargo, no lo obedeció y miró la pantalla prenderse y apagarse.

- Todo esto empezó con Vargas. ¿No estaría bien que lo terminara también?-

Gilbert hinchó el pecho, observando intensamente a Honda.

Y le arrebató el teléfono para contestar, sin saber que con ello salvaba su pellejo y condenaba el de un amigo.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur entró a la casa, sorprendiéndose del silencio.

Caroline estaba echada sobre un sillón y sólo ronroneó con suavidad cuando le acarició la cabeza al pasar.

- ¿Dónde están?- Medio preguntó para sí y medio preguntó a Caroline en voz baja. El ánimo que recuperó estando con sus hermanos se disipó en su trayecto a la casa del extranjero, al analizar la situación con la visión que no quiso mostrarles. (Pero que sabía ellos conocían de sobra).

Desde el umbral de la habitación de Manuel los vio, a Martín abrazado al torso desnudo de su amigo y al chileno con una cara de trasnochado envidiable.

No le alegró ni le disgustó la escena. Tenía sus propios problemas.

Levantó del suelo un bototo –la ropa estaba desparramada en el piso- y lo arrojó con certera puntería a los tortolitos, despertándolos sobresaltados.

- ¿Qué mier…?-

- Manuel, ¿compraste té?-

- Sí, está en la cocina.-

- No lo vi.-

- ¡Está en la cocina, cresta!-

Arthur se alejó ligeramente de mejor humor (Flaco, besame) escuchando unos susurros enojados en castellano (Ya quítate, culiao) de los que sólo podía intuir su significado (No es a mí a quien le dieron por el culo anoche) aunque parecían bastante obvios cuando el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso y las quejas de Martín se escucharon amortiguados por el pasillo.

Se sirvió un té y al poco tiempo Manuel, a medio vestir, lo acompañaba.

- Renuncié.- Anunció. Manuel contuvo la respiración un segundo.- A Glance Flash.-

El americano soltó un suspiro.

- Pensé que habías renunciado a la editorial, me asustaste. Eso no se hace.-

Guardaron silencio un momento.

- ¿Irás a la presentación?-

- ¿Es esta tarde?-

Arthur asiente con la cabeza y un sonido ininteligible.

- Iré a tu presentación, Reino.-

Martín entra cabizbajo y abraza con cuidado a Manuel por la espalada. El chico de cabello oscuro se queda quieto un momento, pero pronto posiciona sus manos sobre las que lo rodeaban y dejó que el rubio acomodase el mentón en su hombro.

- ¿Hoy no es tu primer día?- Escucha Arthur que hablan los otros dos, pero no les presta atención y el no comprender el idioma es un lujo en ese momento.

Matthew y Alfred se oían felices. Se veían felices y sentía que la plenitud que los rodeaba era real. Real y efímera, porque en el mismo momento en que aseveró "Mamá y papá no tienen idea, supongo" notó la abolladura en ella.

- ¡Mierda, ché, es re tarde!-

Matthew se retiró un momento a abrirle la puerta a unos evangélicos –el chico escuchó todo lo que le tuvieron que decir con paciencia- y Alfred le pudo confiar a grandes rasgos su sentimiento de culpa. Pero Arthur comprendió todo a partir de las vagas referencias del menor.

Martín le dio un beso en la frente al otro americano antes de recibir un manotazo que lo mandó a freír espárragos. Arthur respondió el movimiento de manos cuando el otro rubio desaparecía camino a la salida.

Y porque comprendía, y porque él no era quien para arrojarles la primera piedra, le dio a entender claramente que él los apoyaría hasta el final, pero que más les valía no echarse atrás después.

- ¿Crees que nos iría bien si…?-

- Sí.- Contestó con poca atención.

Habló con claridad porque conocía a Alfred. Debía explicarle con manzanitas que de nada le servía atormentarse por algo que era más fuerte que él.

Las ganas de decir que el instinto es más fuerte le carcomieron la garganta, pero no las manifestó. No quería rebajar los sentimientos de su hermano a la categoría de "instintos".

- ¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir por qué no te quedaste a dormir anoche?

- Me quedé en casa de otra persona.-

- Reino, mírame.-

Arthur lo ignoró y lavó la taza que acababa de utilizar.

- Arthur, mírame.- Insistió el americano.- No sé quién es ése, pero no creo que te haga bien.-

Arthur levantó la cabeza, haciendo contacto visual.

- No. Estás enamorado.-

- Imposible.-

- No te creo.-

- No me creas.-

Ambos chicos, cerrados como sólo ellos pueden serlo, se dijeron con la mirada que estaba bien, que Arthur sabía cuidarse, que no es nada serio y que no quiere ser molestado con preguntas.

- Saldré. Hay comida en el refrigerador.- Anunció Manuel desperezándose.- Anótame la dirección para no perderme.-

+'+'+'+'+

Pasó revista a los tres nuevos empleados.

- Beilschmidt, a ti te enseñaré el arte de los tragos. Hernández y Densen; ustedes atiendan las mesas. Hoy es el día de prueba de los tres. Si pasan esta evaluación, no tendré problemas en contratarlos. De un día para otro la mitad de mi personal desapareció. Supongo que es una señal inequívoca de que algo importante sucederá, así es que vayan con los ojos bien abiertos.-

Martín y Densen recibieron unos delantales limpios y Ludwig siguió a Karpusi hasta detrás de la barra.

+'+'+'+'+

Francis llevaba puesta una boina negra y un pañuelo. Arthur casi vomita al verlo vestido tan amaneradamente. Y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que todo era un teatro por parte del francés.

No fueron muchas las personas que asistieron –no más de dos personas por alumna- y no llenarían más de tres filas de asientos en la agrupación de en medio. Tanto Arthur como Lily estaban nerviosos: eran los últimos y saber que el polaco que se presentaba antes que ellos canceló a última hora y por tanto su turno llegaría antes de lo previsto no los ayudaba.

Arthur buscó con la mirada a Orden y a Capitanía. Sólo vio a Manuel. Gilbert no llegó entonces, ni lo hizo durante la presentación. No importaba: un testigo menos.

Desde el costado del escenario veía el contonear de sus compañeras. A algunas las conocía y a unas pocas, no. Recién en ese momento Arthur notó la cantidad de horas que debía invertir el francés cada día para enseñar a cada alumna, o a cada grupo. La sola idea le empujó a ver a Bonnefoy como algo más que un mujeriego.

Entre los aplausos, Lily le tocó el brazo para llamar su atención.

- Nuestro turno.-

Al caminar sobre la madera brillante por el uso, Kirkland pudo distinguir a dos personas apartadas del resto. Mathew apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Alfred y sonreía.

Se detuvieron en medio del escenario y Arthur sostuvo por la cintura a Lily, quien se apoyó en un pie y estiró el otro en el aire. Por primera vez Arthur descubrió lo liberador que era utilizar una canción que no fuese clásica.

La hizo girar sobre sí misma y la levantó con una sonrisa: era el juego de un niño con una muñeca.

Arthur era el niño y Lily, la muñeca.

Eran, ambos, la infancia.

Cuando lo único que importa es darle vida a un juguete y convertirlo en un compañero con vida. Por ello, Lily se soltaba de su agarre y se movía graciosamente por sí misma, sosteniéndolo de la mano mientras él la seguía, buscándola y haciendo del escenario su sala de juegos. Lily dio un salto y al caer juntó sus manos a la altura de su regazo. Ella rió.

Arthur también.

La tomó de ambas manos y la hizo dar una vuelta sin soltarla. Swingli quedó atrapada en el abrazo y él la guió caminando hacia atrás, soltándola luego para, con sus manos y brazos, mostrarle el mundo en amplios movimientos. Hinchó el pecho, sosteniendo a Lily por los costados y sirviéndole de soporte para que ella se luciese frente al público.

Arthur sonreía, feliz por Lily y por su momento de gloria.

La música se fundió con otra y Arthur comenzó a alejarse de Lily, quien de a poco perdió su porte, recostándose en el suelo. Arthur la levantó y caminó con ella hasta una esquina del escenario, contando el tiempo y permaneciendo atento a la música.

Lily se mantuvo en el lugar en que Arthur la dejó, sin moverse ni dejar de sonreír.

El inglés caminó de nueva cuenta al centro del escenario, pasando cerca de un costado del plató. Se quitó la polera y la arrojó tras bambalinas, recibiendo a cambio una camisa con que se cubrió sin abotonarla.

¿Cómo se llamaban las canciones que Francis había combinado? No era el momento de distraerse, sin embargo, le parecía una pregunta de suma importancia. Quizá fuese su mente que intentaba calmar el nerviosismo.

"La Veillée" Nombró en su mente la canción dejada atrás, arrodillando una pierna. Levantó sus manos, una, dos, tres veces a la velocidad de la música. Ahora eran un piano y unos violines los que se escuchaban. "Summer seventy eight"

Rodó y volvió a incorporarse con una rodilla en el suelo, repitiendo el gesto un par de veces más.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se la tomó con las manos.

Era el cambio. Ya no era un niño, ahora era un adulto.

Se incorporó fingiendo torpeza en sus pasos y avanzando de lado, para luego retomar vigor y abrir sus brazos para girar, describiendo un semicírculo sobre los tablones.

¿Por qué Francis le hacía interpretar a la adultez con pasos torpes y a la infancia con pasos firmes?

Balanceó su cadera, siguiendo el movimiento con su torso, sus hombros y su cabeza, en repentinos movimientos de cansancio. Se recordó a sí mismo esa mañana, realizando esos mismos espasmos –para él no existía otra palabra para describir esa réplica de la derrota y del cansancio- al manifestar verdaderamente su cansancio con su situación y su derrota frente a Bonnefoy.

Tomó un ligero impulso y saltó, girando el cuerpo y cayendo lo más suavemente que podía. Se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Lily, hasta al fin verlo.

Se acercó con una carrerilla y la observó. Buscó una de sus manos y la invitó a levantarse tirando de ella, pero el muñeco no respondía.

Ya no tenía vida, pues Arthur ahora era un adulto.

"Y el Vals de Amelie" Completó en su mente, mientras con sus manos tomaba a Lily por la cintura y la levantaba, cargando con todo su peso muerto.

Ella dejaba cae su cabeza a un costado, sin quitar esa sonrisa inerte de su rostro.

Una vez de pie, Arthur tomó sus manos con las suyas y realizó los movimientos que, de niño, recordaba haberle visto hacer a su muñeca.

Pero el recuerdo no era vida, y en cuanto él dejaba sus rápidos giros, Lily no mostraba la voluntad para seguir por ella misma.

Así, cada movimiento de Arthur era repetido por Lily como una sombra, sin equivocarse en ningún momento, pues ambos habían practicado ya mucho y aquel era el momento cúlmine desde que se conocía. Los dobleces de los brazos fueron acelerando y el cambio de lado a lado de su perfil también, pero no perdieron en ningún momento la coordinación.

Arthur se detuvo de improviso, y Lily lo imitó.

Sus rostros continuaban siendo las máscaras de la niñez perdida y la adultez. Una con aquella eterna sonrisa estéril y la otra con el dolor de saber que nunca volverá la vida que mató en sus recuerdos.

¿Por qué, nuevamente, Francis mostraba esa etapa como un doloroso y nostálgico estado? Arthur no veía nada en sus conocimientos sobre el gabacho que le llevase a comprender esa interpretación.

Con sus manos en la cintura de Swingli y los brazos de ella alzados –formando un cuatro ladeado que no caía gracias al atril que era Arthur- le susurró palabras al oído que ni él mismo comprendía. Seducía a sus recuerdos para que regresaran a la vida, pero por más que Lily seguía sus pasos, sabía todo perdido.

Sin saberlo, le susurraba las palabras en francés que Francis le dedicaba en las noches.

Lentamente redujo la velocidad de las vueltas, dejando a Liliam con el cuerpo hacia adelante, sosteniéndola del hombro. La piel blanca de su pierna era sujetada contra la cadera de Arthur.

Y allí quedaron.

Con lentitud, Arthur la atrajo a su cuerpo y la depositó en el suelo, desarmada como un muñeco.

Y caminó hacia la salida del escenario.

+'+'+'+'+

A la salida, sus hermanos y González lo felicitaron tan masculinamente como se les ocurrió –nada de flores, sólo abrazos y golpes en la espalda. Gilbert jamás llegó.

Cada chica allí presente tenía a alguien que le fuera a sonreir. Y Lily lucía radiante junto a su hermano, Francis, Cosette y un chico que Arthur supuso sería un amigo.

Mientras sus hermanos y su amigo se presentaban –Matthew lucía un ligero sonrojo desde que se enterara que éste era el chico al que le había robado algunos archivos- se dirigió hasta el grupo de su compañera.

Secretamente esperaba que Francis también lo felicitara a él.

Esperó en vano. Francis parecía ignorarlo y dedicarle toda su atención a Lily y, en menor medida, a las demás alumnas.

¿Qué acaso él no era otro más de su grupo de retrasados pupilos?

Alfred sugirió ir a comer algo ya que estaban los tres reunidos. Matthew preguntó si habría oscurecido.

Arthur respondió con evasivas, sintiendo decepción.

Viendo lo mucho que le importaba al francés. Nótese la ironía.

+'+'+'+'+

- Arthur-san.- Lo saludó con sorpresa y alegría cuando lo vio entrar. Dejó la revista y los lentes a un lado y se acercó a estrecharle la mano.- ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde? Ya voy a cerrar.-

- Hola, Kiku. Disculpa por molestarte.- El inglés fingió una sonrisa.- Gilbert me dijo que pasara a buscar mi moto. ¿Tienes las llaves?-

El japonés lo pensó un momento y caminó hasta la trastienda. En unos clavos Gilbert colgaba las llaves y no le costó dar con ella.

Arthur taró un minuto en seguirlo, leyendo el quinto mensaje de texto que le enviaba Matthew preguntándole donde diablos se había metido. Le contestó que en el café de la esquina, inventándose un lugar que, probablemente, no existía en la vida real.

- ¿Es ésta?-

- Sí, es esa. Gracias Kiku.-

Honda lo acompañó hasta la salida, aprovechando para bajar la lata y cerrar la tienda.

- Adiós, Kiku. Fue un gusto verte.- Se despidió Arthur con sinceridad.-

- Adiós, Arthur-san.-

El inglés encendió el motor poco después, sujetando con fuerza las manillas del vehículo y sintiendo la anticipación.

+'+'+'+'+

Una hora antes, exactamente cuando Arthur ayudaba a Lily a calzarse sus zapatillas de ballet, Gilbert introducía sus llaves en la cerradura de su casa.

Roderich estaba inclinado sobre unas partituras en la mesa.

- Preparé un kuchen de manzana si quieres comer al… ¡Gilbert!-

El austriaco se levanto apresurado.

- Hallo, Rod.- Saludó el albino, sintiendo cierta extrañeza al volver a hablar y oír alemán.

Detrás del exiliado, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Gilbert se dio la vuelta y Ludwig bajó la mirada, buscando la farsa en el rostro de su hermano.

El mayor se acercó y lo abrazó.

- Ich habe dich vermisst.- Le susurró. Ludwig lo abrazó de vuelta.

- Hermano, no pienso terminar mi relación con Feliciano si es a eso a lo que…-

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Feliciano me agrada. Deberías traerlo alguna vez a comer.-

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron, antes que Gilbert bajara la mirada y pidiera permiso para retirarse.

Elizabeta estaba acostada sobre su cama, leyendo un libro en húngaro, cuando Gilbert se asomó y tocó la madera de la puerta para hacerse notar.

Cerró el libro con cuidado, interponiendo un marca páginas y lo dejó sobre su velador.

- Tut mir leid.-

Ella le estiró los brazos ofreciéndole un abrazo, y él se apoyó en la cama para acercarse y recibirlo. Se recostaron juntos.

Elizabeta pasó sus dedos entre los cabellos blancos, sintiendo el aroma que antes le era tan familiar y que se pegaba a su piel por las noches.

- Hablé con Lovino Vargas.- Levantó la mirada, provocando que Hedevary detuviera sus mimos.- Leichnam of Schlange es historia.-

Ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre el cojín y él permitió que siguiera acariciándolo.

- Creo que me gustan las mujeres.- Reconoció un minuto después.

- Oh…, mi niño.- Le respondió acercándolo a su seno y abrazándolo con más fuerza.- ¿Significa que ya no podremos dormir juntos?-

-Significa que no eres ni hombre ni mujer porque sigues sin despertarme nada, kesesese~

Elizabeta le pegó un chirlo en la mejilla y se permitió reír con la broma.

- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-

- En casa de un amigo.- Gilbert sonrió.- Y creo que ya sé por qué su hermana me pareció atractiva. Le pediré que me venga a buscar para que lo conozcas.-

Estuvieron así un tiempo, poniéndose al día, hasta que Gilbert decidió llamar a Iván.

Lo que no esperaba es que éste hubiese prestado su camioneta.

Tras cortar, recibió una llamada de Manuel avisándole que Arthur había desparecido. Que no estaba en casa ni con nadie. Había intentado comunicarse con él y no contestaba.

Volvió a llamar a Iván, preguntándole si sabía algo sobre Reino.

E Iván le dijo que lo mejor sería llamar a una ambulancia.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur redujo la velocidad que llevaba desde que saliera de Londres, ya más calmado.

Pasó junto a un auto y el chupón de aire lo desestabilizó, sin llegar a botarlo. Nuevamente aumentó la velocidad.

Cambió las luces y gritó.

+'+'+'+'+

- Yo debería haber estado en el escenario.- Se quejó Félix.- Habría sido fabuloso. Ni siquiera pude felicitar a Lily.-

- Ya, ya.- Lo calmó Toris, señalándole que acelerara para no perder de vista al inglés.- Al menos tuviste la suerte que fuera uno de tus compañeros, ¿no?-

- Casi no lo he visto, sino, créeme que me enojaba mucho por las tonterías de Lovino. Mira, aumentó la velocidad de nuevo.-

-Eduard me envió un mensaje.- Señaló el lituano, leyendo.- Dice que ya dejó el mensaje en casa de Bonnefoy.-

- ¿Verdad que soy un genio con las palabras?-

- Mira el camino, Félix.-

- Lo estoy mirando. Pero reconoce que soy fabuloso con las palabras.- Sonrió.

Toris también sonrió, sin perder de vista la moto que seguían.

- Está reduciendo velocidad.-

- Ya entendí, ya entendí.-

- Parece que va a detenerse.-

- ¿Me detengo también? Yo quería ir por el albino, era mucho más guapo.-

- Parece que Lovino quiere hacer un trato con él, no estoy seguro, por eso lo descartó. No, espera a que lo haga y terminamos con esto… -

- "O uno o ninguno"- Recitó Félix, pisando el embriague y moviendo la palanca de cambios.

Arthur se detuvo poco después a un costado de la carretera para no molestar a los demás conductores y activó las luces, sintiéndose un poco mejor con la adrenalina, a pesar que la sensación de abandono no remitía.

Entonces sintió como lo impactaban.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quiero agradecer a mi uke Van der Banck por las traducciones al alemán ("Te he extrañado" y "Lo lamento mucho" respectivamente) y por su montonera de comentarios (la pobre se leyó siete capítulos de un tirón) *le manda un beso*

Muchas gracias a quienes leen, y no se olviden de dejar un comentario. Mientras más comentarios, más feliz será el próximo capítulo (¿?). Nos quedan dos o tres capítulos más, todo depende de lo que comenten.

Próximo capítulo: **Iván**


	15. Iván

**4910 palabras.** Disculpen que aquí no aparezcan ni Kiku ni Herácles, aunque deberían :C pero igual en el próximo capítulo se sobreentenderá su situación por lo que no importa... creo.

**Escribo sin fin de lucro.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes**_ -los preocupados por una u otra razón-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: **Insultos por parte de... bueno, de todos, todos están estresados, hay que entenderlos. Alemanes con bocotas. Italianos molestos. Ingleses hastiados. Bielorusas y una micro-uzi. Rusos espectadores.

**PD:** Ya recordé por qué el capítulo anterior se llamaba Manuel... originalmente Matt traducía un poema de los que le robó y se lo leía a Alfred y cosas... pero me dio vergüenza (la poesía es complicada) y no lo quise poner aunque ya estuviese escrito.

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<span> Capítulo 15: Iván  
><strong>

.

.

.

Sus brazos y su espalda temblaban en sacudidas rápidas e informes. Sus párpados también tiritaban mientras la mezcla de la luz de los focos de un auto y la oscuridad de la noche se alternaban en sucesiones rápidas. El miedo le engrifaba los músculos. Su cuerpo pesaba y lo sentía caer, mas él no debía caer; si lo hacía sería aplastado por las ruedas. Apretó las manos sin sentir ningún manubrio, llegándole los temblores a éstas nuevamente.

Abrió sus ojos, más lentamente de lo que hubiese querido. Los antebrazos le cosquilleaban y todo su cuerpo pesaba. Estaba tendido: eso fue lo primero que logró comprender. Antes de establecer donde se encontraba, el cuerpo comenzó a dolerle: en un principio fue un leve calor, luego incrementó hasta ser más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Se quejó como un perro herido y le respondió el ruido de una silla al ser corrida.

- ¿Arthur, despertaste? Despertó, mierda, llamar a Matt, llamar a Matt, mi celular. No te muevas, llamaré a Matt.-

Puta. ¿Y cómo _holy shit_ esperaba que se moviera?

- No te muevas, dijeron que no podías, el médico. Arthur no te mue… Matt, ya despertó, ¿qué tengo que hacer? Sí, pero nunca me han pasado esta clase de cosas… ¡yo no sé, no me grites, mamá te va a oír!-

Oh, el ruido. Ese era Alfred gritando. Arthur no quería que gritara, quería verlo claramente, sin que se moviera de un lado a otro. Alfred podía parar esa sensación, ¿o no? ¿Qué estaba pensando? El corazón se le contrajo: tenía miedo y sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo otra vez.

+'+'+'+'+

A Iván le gusta el blanco. Le recuerda la nieve, el hielo, y el calor compartido con alguien más.

A Iván le gusta el rojo. Le recuerda la sangre, la vida y las marcas que pueden dejar las caricias.

A Iván le gusta el rosado. Le recuerda su vieja bufanda, las flores y los botones del delantal que vestía Ekaterine dieciocho años atrás.

Pero por sobre todo, a Iván le gusta ver el blanco, el rojo y el rosado unidos en un único cuadro, recordándole la nieve, el hielo, el calor compartido, la sangre, la vida, las marcas que dejan las caricias, su vieja bufanda, las flores y los botones del delantal de su hermana.

No fue su culpa.

Gilbert fue quien le pidió que lo fuese a buscar. Por supuesto que podía hacerlo, pero debía esperar a que le devolvieran su camioneta. Si estaba manchada, eso sí, tendría que lavarle el parachoques primero.

Fue Gilbert quien decidió movilizarse por su cuenta, contactar nuevamente a Manuel y a otras personas, quien llamó a carabineros, quien decidió pasar la angustia de buscarlo. Fue Gilbert el que acompañó a quienes recibieran una llamada sobre un choque en la carretera.

Y fue Gilbert el que volvió a casa en ese estado nervioso. El simplemente lo ayudó.

Con ese "mierda, mierda, mierda, de ésta no se salva dos veces" se vio obligado a apoyar a su amigo.

Tal vez debió detenerse con el décimo "no". Pero debía estar seguro que el albino no se fuese a arrepentir luego de sus palabras, por lo que prefirió esperar al décimo quinto no. Hay que asegurarse.

- Ya me disculpé.-

- Ya lo sé.-

- Pero, Gilbert, ya me disculpé.-

- ¡Ya sé, deja de insistir! No me molesta lo que hiciste, me molesta el momento. Entiendo que no hayas podido resistirte a mi atrayente persona, pero, ¿tenías que decírmelo cuando Arthur podría morirse? ¿En serio? Esto no es un juego, Iván.-

- Sé que no es un juego, pero no había nada más que pudieras hacer. Te veías muy mal, muy tenso.-

- ESTABA muy mal y muy tenso.-

- ¿Entonces actué bien?-

- Sí, Iván, tanto que me dejaste sin habla.-

- Pensé que fue mi lengua la que te dejó sin habla, ¿eso que dijiste es bueno o malo?-

- Fue SARCASMO.-

- Ah… ¿pero estuvo bien, cierto? ¿Te gustó? ¿Saldrías conmigo? Si te gustó y sales conmigo puedo besarte muchas veces al día y cada vez que lo desees.-

- No quiero salir contigo, Iván… tengo una novia.-

- Es la primera vez que escucho eso, ¿no que no te gustaban las mujeres?-

- Pero ella es la excepción, es tan marimacha que parece hombre.-

- Creo que te estás inventando todo.-

- Sal de mi cuarto.-

- Es mi casa.-

- Es mi aire.-

- Es el aire de todos.-

-…-

- El otro día mirabas a mi hermana. Mi cuerpo es como el de mi hermana.-

- Largo, me duele la cabeza.-

Lo miró con tristeza, esperando captar la mirada del albino, mas Gilbert tenía la cara cubierta con la almohada. No le creía su discursito. Si sinceramente le hubiese molestado, no le habría correspondido ni al beso ni al abrazo ni a las palabras.

- Creo que no has comprendido bien lo que te digo. Me gustas, y si tengo que picarte en trocitos y guardarlos en el refrigerador para tenerte, lo haré, ¿me comprendes? Dime que comprendes.-

Dios, la locura obsesiva amorosa era un mal de familia.

- Te comprendo, Iván. ¿Comprendes que vuelvo a mi casa en unos días más?-

Iván bajó aun más la comisura de sus labios, se arrodilló en la cama de su huésped y se inclinó sobre él.

- Pero mientras World Reference exista, nos seguiremos viendo, ¿no es así, Orden? Planeamos ensayar mañana y discutir si aceptar los miércoles de cover.-

El alemán respondió, pero Iván no le prestó atención. Con ambas manos a cada lado del torso ajeno, sonreía para sí, hasta que Gilbert sintió una presión extraña en el colchón y se interrumpió.

- ¿Estás encima mío?-

- Da!- Exclamó Iván, dejándose caer sobre su amigo, quitándole todo el aire y buscando abrazarle.

Gilbert se rindió y lo abrazó. Al menos debía agradecerle de algún modo el tiempo que le permitió vivir bajo su techo.

- Si es verdad eso que tienes el mismo cuerpo de tu hermana…-

- La belleza es de familia, pero a mí me faltan dos senos y me sobran hombros y un pene.-

- Más te valía.-

+'+'+'+'+

Aquél día Lovino se dirigió a Glance Flash con paso firme y su mejor cara de mafioso. Emma continuaba desaparecida, mas él debía guardar la calma y seguir adelante. Lo primero era reestablecer uno a uno los puntos de venta de la belga, aunque tuviese que conseguirse a otro trabajador para ello. Es más, los expandiría, quedarse en ese sector era demasiado poca cosa, él ya estaba a la altura de los grandes –no tan grandes- aunque su labor fuese más minimalista, si así puede llamársele. Los Bálticos siempre trabajaron con poca cantidad y gran calidad. El podía llegar a tener la misma calidad y una cantidad mucho mayor. Podría partir con una única área para crecer. Llevar varias al mismo tiempo lo agotaba; no concebía la idea de un grupo reducido dedicándose a varias áreas a la vez. ¿Sería la organización jerárquica? El podía lograrlo, no por nada era Lovino Vargas.

Se sentó a la barra. Por el momento necesitaba mantener sus ingresos. Una pena tremenda la pérdida de Emma, mas no debía ser demasiado difícil suplirla. Ekaterine estaba descartada, por lo que el mayor de los Vargas pidió un capuchino y se sentó a esperar y a observar.

Le pareció el mismo lugar tranquilo que conociera la primera vez que entró allí. En aquel entonces trabajaba solo y su hermano lo ayudaba de vez en cuando. Los empleados eran otros, lo que era comprensible si pensaba en el tiempo transcurrido.

- ¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó Densen a Martín.- Lleva allí ya demasiadas horas.-

- Yo no sé, recién pidió algo y no lo podemos echar si consume.-

- Lo vi hablar con una mujer.-

- No sabes contar, fueron dos… o tres. Y un caballero.-

- Déjense de cuchichear.-

- ¿No te intriga, Ludwig? Es sospechoso, parece de película, como uno de estos tipos que esperan a que les cambien un paquete, ja, ja, ja.-

- Si crea problemas lo expulso, éste es un lugar tranquilo.-

- Tú no has venido de noche, ¿o sí?-

- ¿Y si vino a buscar alguna mujer fácil?-

- Ese eres tú que re-coge chiquillas de la calle.-

- ¡Berit es una buena chica, y me ama! Claro, no lo dice, pero es por su hermano, se avergüenza.-

- Sí, claro, y yo soy Maradona. Ni siquiera sabes de donde es.-

- Noruega.-

- ¿Y qué hace en Reino Unido?-

- ¿De paseo?-

- ¿Con el hermano? No, allí hay algo raro, yo que tú la investigo.-

- Mira, otra chica.-

- Vaya que es bueno para hablar con la gente.-

Alguien levantó la mano en una mesa y Martín se le acercó. Ludwig hacía rato que estaba detrás de la barra, secando las copas y vasos y mirando furtivamente a Lovino. Densen se rascó la cabeza y suspiró.

+'+'+'+'+

Francis durmió mal.

Cualquiera a quién se le acerque una muchacha extremadamente guapa la invitará a un lugar más tranquilo para conversar. Además, había sido un día magnífico, el anglocejón no se veía por ninguna parte y aquella compañía era el broche de oro, ¿no?

Le preguntó si deseaba comer algo, y ante su negativa, le sirvió una copa de vino. Conversaron un poco, él coqueteando a pesar de los estridentes chillidos de Pierre, quien sentía nuevamente profanado su hogar.

- ¿No hay modo de callarlo?- Preguntó Natalia Alfronskaya, o así decía llamarse la joven.

- No le gusta que traiga invitados.- Contestó Francis, recordando a las únicas cuatro personas aparte de él a las que el ave estaba acostumbrada. De pronto, sintió la ausencia de Arthur y un mal presentimiento lo embargó. Se levantó a lavar las copas mientras le preguntaba a Natalia si quería algo más. Ella no respondió, demasiado preocupada en realizar movimientos tranquilos que no le provocaran dolor en las zonas de su cuerpo en que se incrustaron las balas al sacar su micro-uzi y desplegar su culata.

- ¿Entonces, que dices?- Preguntó dándose la vuelta, encontrando el cañón apuntándole. Si hubiera reaccionado de manera más calmada, tal vez hubiese notado la falta de un supresor de sonido, lo que volvía inverosímil la actitud de Natalia si pretendía que nadie se enterara.

- Los hombres como tú son una mierda, Bonnefoy. Te dispararía con mucho gusto en las bolas, pero mi encargo es otro.-

Se dio un tiempo para que la palidez de Francis se acentuara, su respiración se cortase y sus palpitaciones resonaran en la cocina.

- A alguien no le gusta tu promiscuidad, Bonnefoy.- Prosiguió con un deleite frío.- Como todo puto seguro ni sabes con quien te has enemistado. Posiblemente alguna antigua conquista, o algún marido engañado, o un hermano celoso… ¿quién sabe? Son tantas las posibilidades que me das pena.-

Francis fue incapaz de tragar saliva.

- El mensaje es éste: "o uno o ninguno". Como pareces ser lento te lo explicaré con claridad. Por alguna extraña razón no te haré nada, pero en este momento un amiguito tuyo está siendo llevado al hospital. Si vive o no, no puedo adivinarlo, pero ten por seguro que el que debería estar en su lugar eres tú. Si tanto amas a la gente, déjala tranquila.-

Lo surrealista de la situación lo confundió. Cuando se recupero del susto, Natalia no estaba y podría haber jurado que nunca estuvo allí.

Eduard la esperaba en un taxi, pero eso el francés no podía saberlo.

Por si las dudas, sin embargo, llamó a Antonio, preocupado y evitando que el miedo se notase en su voz.

Luego llamó a Gilbert, mas el albino no contestó, demasiado ocupado en besar a Iván como para escuchar el tono de llamada de Dragon Force.

Pensó un momento, si existía alguna otra persona a la cual llamar. ¿A Vash? ¿A Liliam? ¿A Cosette? ¿A Arthur?

El último nombre fue el que más miedo le causó.

Marcó el número con malestar, pero saltó el buzón de voz.

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa del comedor sintiendo el día recién comenzado, mientras Pierre saltaba de un lado al otro en su jaula. Entonces Gilbert le devolvió la llamada con su antiguamente usual buen humor.

- ¿Pasa algo Fran?-

- Eh, nada, Gil.- Comenzó a caminar, acercándose hasta su emplumada mascota.- Quería saber si estás bien.-

- Cla-claro que… bueno, sí, estoy bien.-

- ¿Pasó algo? Recién te oías muy alegre y de pronto cambiaste el tono de voz.- Dijo, abriendo la puerta y metiendo la mano a la jaula para acariciar a la avecilla.- ¿Estás con alguien?-

- No… con nadie. Voy saliendo a ver a un amigo, anoche tuvo un accidente.-

Francis se detuvo un momento, instancia que aprovechó Pierre para picotearle los dedos con suavidad.

- ¿Qué amigo?-

- Un amigo, Fran. No creo que quieras saber quien es.-

El rubio apoyó la frente en las paredes metálicas de la habitación de Pierre.

- ¿Arthur? ¿Es él?-

-… Ja, no pensé que fuera a importarte, ustedes se la viven peleando según nos has contado.-

- ¿Qué… le pasó?- Se decidió a preguntarle, retirando la mano de la jaula y dejando a Pierre asomarse con su cabecilla ladeada.

- Lo chocaron cuando iba en su moto, algo así. No le he preguntado, la última vez que lo vi despierto gritaba. Lo llenaron de morfina.-

- A ese drogadicto seguro le gustó.- Comentó intentando sonar ofensivo y no tremendamente culpable como realmente se sentía.

- Arthur no es un drogadicto, Fran. En este momento no me gusta oírte hablar así de él.-

Ambos sabían que mentía en gran parte. Cuando finalmente colgó, minutos después, se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Se sostuvo el cráneo con las manos, sin saber que hacer. Más asustado que nunca. Necesitando a Arthur más que nunca.

+'+'+'+'+

Ambos hermanos se miraron.

- Nos dijiste que no le dijéramos.- Habló Matthew.

- Mamá ni sabe que estamos aquí, yo le dije que acompañaría a Matt a sus clases de español.-

- Reaccionabas cuando te hablábamos ¿realmente no recuerdas nada?-

Arthur estaba recostado; ninguno de sus hermanos se atrevió a ayudarlo a sentarse. Tenía vendas en todo su cuerpo y tenía la impresión que sin ellas se desarmaría en trocitos.

Una hora después un médico fue a revisarlo –literalmente- antes que volviera a dormir.

Durante el tiempo que permanecía despierto solía estar alguien a su lado, normalmente uno de sus hermanos.

Lo que podía sentir –escuchaba bastante, razonaba muy poco y no hablaba nada- era que tenía un trauma cerrado en alguna costilla. Le costaba demasiado respirar. Tenía un yeso en la pierna que _recuerda_ haberse roto cuando el parachoques del auto le dio de costado. Una de sus manos también estaba enyesada, pero no podía precisar la razón, hasta donde sabía sólo se la había torcido al caer. Sentía un dolor bajo y continuo en diferentes áreas de su pecho, abdomen y piernas. Un hombro le dolía.

Eso era lo que él podía _sentir_.

Al menos la cháchara de Alfred lo mantenía entretenido y conciente de estar vivo.

+'+'+'+'+

Cuando Feliciano entró en la casa del alemán, saludó con una sonrisa a la chica allí presente, iluminándosele los ojos al reconocer a Elizabeta.

A pesar de las caras que ponía Ludwig, Gilbert le agradó. Era ruidoso y egocéntrico, sí, pero también muy divertido y amigable.

Feliciano homenajeaba a la diosa Fortuna con su risa, por mostrarle que las cosas mejoran.

Hasta que Gilbert les pregunta, con un tono de voz que demuestra su irritación, si Lovino sabe de su relación.

Feliciano lo mira con una sonrisa boba, mientras el alemán golpea la mesa con la cuchara. Tal como los dos días anteriores, había visitado a Arthur y era la primera vez que llegaba a almorzar a su casa, por la razón exclusiva de la visita de Feliciano.

Cuando lo niega, hablando en lugar de Ludwig, éste juraría ver en Gilbert el mismo gesto adusto de su padre. Menea la cabeza, desaprobando esa actitud de su hermano mayor.

Y tal vez porque Gilbert quiere lo mejor para su hermano o tal vez porque quiere mejorar sus relaciones con Lovino, deja entrever en su comentario posterior que deberán hacérselo saber.

+'+'+'+'+

A pesar de no conocer al chico que acompañaba a Gilbert, Francis le está muy agradecido. Porque de no ser por ese tal Iván, no lo habrían dejado pasar; nadie paraba las palabras de Gilbert al vuelo con tanta facilidad. Aunque ahora el personal creyese que se trata del novio del inglés.

Pensándolo fríamente, puede que no estén tan alejadas de la realidad (aunque probablemente si le pidiese al mismo Arthur que los catalogara "fríamente" éste diría todo lo contrario).

Gracias a este chico que el supone –su sexto sentido se lo dice- es la pareja del albino –se lo llevó de la mano, no es muy difícil- puede estar sólo con Arthur. Al menos hasta que llegue alguien más, a quién tendrá que decirle que se trata de un amigo o lo primero que se le venga a la mente.

A pesar de haber esperado impacientemente a que ese momento llegara, se siente extraño. Y solo. Terriblemente solo.

Quizá se sentiría mejor si hubiese podido estar con el inglés antes, cuando estaba realmente bajo peligro, e incluso siendo un poco más realista, cuando lo trasladaron a ese cuarto.

O no quizás, sino seguramente, se sentiría mejor si la noche del acto hubiese invitado a Arthur a comer con ellos, o si lo hubiese retenido al menos un minuto para felicitarlo por su buena interpretación –creó la danza a partir de lo que veía en el inglés, después de todo-, o si lo hubiese tenido con él esa velada, haciendo el amor. O teniendo sexo, daba lo mismo el contexto con tal de no tener que verlo así ahora.

Arthur no despertó ese día, o al menos no lo hizo mientras Bonnefoy estuvo allí. Francis, por ello, tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Se sentía tan culpable? ¿Era un mero acto de apariencias? A esas alturas no se creía esas mentiras ni el mismo.

El hilo de sus ideas lo llevó a una muchacha cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese momento –Marianne, Miriam, María, algo así- pero por la que había llegado a tener una discusión con Arthur. A éste no le pareció bonito que el francés estuviese cortejando jóvenes para desvirgarlas –"desflorar, Arthur, son como flores que se abren tímidamente a los primeros rayos del sol"- y luego dejarlas como si nunca hubiesen existido. Esa idea lo llevó a otra mujer, y luego a otra, siendo éstas no más que el recuerdo de algún hecho en específico.

¿Debería decirle a Arthur que ya tenía aprendida la lección? Seguramente se reiría en su cara con palabras denigrantes, lo acusaría de corto de luces por tardar tanto en notarlo y se mostraría altivo por haber vencido moralmente a la rana.

Y Francis, viendo a aquel que era más vendas y sábanas que piel, aseveró para sí que ese precio era completamente justo, si el inglés le daba la oportunidad de estar con él para plantearle su derrota.

+'+'+'+'+

Al despertar, aún con los párpados cerrados (el color blanco del hospital lo abruma) escucha un tecleo incesante a su lado.

Intenta girar la cabeza, descubriendo nuevamente que tiene inmovilizado el cuello, pero quien sea que está tecleando a su lado nota sus –intentos- de movimientos y deja el computador de lado para acercar una silla y sentarse junto a él.

Un índice recorre su nariz rota (Arthur sabe que tiene algodón en los orificios nasales, aunque no se ha visto el rostro todavía) y sus pómulos. Y es tal la costumbre de aquel tacto, que Arthur no puede menos que sorprenderse ante sus elucubraciones e intentar enfocar a la persona en cuestión.

- Bonjour, petit monstre.-

Arthur cerró los ojos. Francis se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con cuidado.

- Vous, mon garçon, êtes un problème. Peut-être que j'aime un problème. Mon...coeur...-

Arthur inhaló profundo por la boca, interrumpiendo al gabacho. Lo miró con intensidad, con unas ganas de echarlo a patadas (como si eso fuese posible) tan grandes como sus ganas de abrazarlo.

- Si hubieses muerto habrías sido demasiado tarde para decirte esto, y sé que tú no tienes ningún interés en mí, pero de todas las personas a las que he amado por juego, eres la única a la que Pierre acepta. ¿Me aceptas tú a mí?-

- De-debo ser un imbécil para aceptar al culpable.-

Francis tomó la mano libre del inglés y la acarició con cuidado. No sospechó lo extraño de que Arthur supiese que él era el culpable, ni de lejos vislumbró la verdadera implicancia de sus palabras.

- Pero… quiero creer.-

- ¿Quieres creer qué? Petit, se te cierran los párpados.-

- We… you and I…-

- Arthur, jamás te lo he dicho, pero me encanta verte dormir.-

+'+'+'+'+

El día en que Gilbert le pasó la propiedad del local a Lovino, era su cumpleaños. Gilbert, con rigidez y lentitud, se aseguró de no dejar nada de lado, desde impuestos hasta promesas escritas sobre el acto en sí.

Fue una acción tan poco personal, que no fue necesario demasiado diálogo de las partes al momento de transferir definitivamente la propiedad. No fue necesario ni hubiese sido necesario. Pero como siempre, Gilbert _debía_ tener la última palabra.

- Adiós Lovino, saluda a Feliciano de mi parte.-

- Claro que lo haré, como si fuese a darle los saludos de una patata podrida a mi hermano, hijo de puta, ¿a nombre de quién se los doy? ¿De tu orto mal follado? Aléjate de mi hermano, pedazo de mierda.-

Gilbert, picado, contestó sin pensar.

- Yo me acerco si quiero, no dejaré que alguien de tu familia arruine a mi hermano, por muy amable que luzca.-

- Me vale verga tu hermano.-

- Al tuyo parece importarle la verga del mío.-

Lovino, ya de por sí bastante irascible, estaba rojo de la rabia.

- ¿Qué insinúas, Beilschmidt?-

- Pregúntale a tu hermanito.-

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur y Gilbert discutían. Manuel miraba por la ventana, ya acostumbrado a las conversaciones del baterista y del guitarrista desde que Arthur comenzó a hablar fluidamente. E incluso de antes. Eran el alemán y el inglés después de todo, y el primero quería celebrar su cumpleaños el dos de septiembre.

- Faltan siete meses para eso, no tiene sentido, Gilbert.- Regañó amenazando con golpear al albino con su mano buena.

- Me gusta la fecha, ¡y mi cumpleaños merece ser celebrado!- Insistía el mayor arrodillado junto a la cama (Arthur, a estas alturas, odiaba las camas).

- Nadie te dijo que no lo festejaras.-

- Pero tú estás aquí.-

- Y seguiré aquí hasta que decidan que no tengo nada en el cerebro y me pueda parar. No creo que vayan a tardar tanto…- Se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta. Gilbert se levantó y fue a abrirla.- y aunque lo hicieran, qué importa si falto.-

Gilbert saludó con un gran abrazo al recién llegado, Manuel, con un escueto hola y cohibiéndose al ver el ramo de flores. Inventando una excusa tomó al albino de la muñeca y le pidió que lo acompañara.

Al quedar solos, Francis se agachó a besar al británico en los labios, mas éste los frunció, dando a entender su desagrado. Se rió por lo bajo y le besó el puente de la nariz.

- No quiero saber nada de ti, rana inmunda.- Sentenció el enamorado.- Llévate tus mugrosas flores.-

- Son de parte de Lily, te extraña.-

- Ella puede venir cuando quiera.-

- Acéptalas.- Sonrió de medio lado.- Es un gesto de cariño de su parte.-

- No son un gesto de su parte.- Acusó frunciendo el ceño.- Hablé con ella ayer: no ha enviado ninguna flor y prometió traerlas ella misma.-

Francis, que hasta entonces diera la espalda al menor para arreglar las flores, detuvo el movimiento de sus manos. Dejó la idea flotando en el aire y cambió el tema.

- ¿Vas bien con la abstinencia?-

- Si te refieres a la abstinencia sexual; muy bien, gracias.- Respondió mordaz.

- No me refiero precisamente a esa abstinencia.- Francis se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la mesilla.- Aunque, si te sirve de consuelo, me encargaré con gusto de tus necesidades sexuales cuando salgas de aquí.-

- Imposible, ese trato ya caducó. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Bonnefoy.-

- ¿Por qué tan agresivo?- El francés habló con un tono de sorpresa fingido: era el mismo cuento todos los días que iba a visitarlo.- ¿No te gusta que te hable de tu adicción o de verdad ya no quieres continuar con nuestra relación?-

- Esta bloody relación se acabó.-

- ¿Y si te dijera que me gustas?-

Arthur continuó mirando al frente, sin buscar al gabacho con la mirada.

- Lo mismo dijiste ayer. Y antes de ayer. Y el antes, antes de ayer.-

- ¿Y si hoy dijera que te amo?-

Arthur frunció aún más el ceño.

- ¿Puedes explicarme cuál es la lógica? De la nada me dices que quieres estar conmigo, que quieres algo serio, que me amas. Explícate.-

- Te quedarás dormido antes que lo haga. Mira, ya se te caen los párpados otra vez.-

El menor parpadeó con velocidad para espabilarse.

- Te escucho.-

- Te extraño.-

- Extrañas que te follen.-

- Te extraño a ti.-

Kirkland no respondió. No necesitaba nuevas falsas esperanzas. Ya veía a donde podía llevarlo.

- Fui a la carretera- empezó a confesar tras un momento.- Porque de todas las putas personas yo era el único hombre haciendo el ridículo, y tú no fuiste capaz de felicitarme.-

- Pensé que no querías que lo hiciera.- Francis movió rápidamente la cabeza, acomodando su cabello.- Siempre dijiste que no te gustaba la idea de bailar frente a mucha gente. ¿Y cómo es eso que fue porque no te felicité? Eso no es importante.-

- Yes, it is.-

- Estabas con tu familia, con tus amigos. ¿Para qué me querías? No era algo importante.

- Yes, it was, bloody hell.-

Arthur apretó los ojos, sintiendo escozor en su garganta, tal como cuando su madre fue a verlo porque el idiota de Alfred no pudo mantener la bocota callada.

- Arthur, respóndeme una sola pregunta y te dejaré tranquilo.-

El anglosajón levantó las cejas, dando a entender que tenía su atención.

- ¿Soy importante para ti?-

Y el inglés, con cierta rabia por la pregunta estúpida (estaba en un hospital por la importancia que le daba a Francis) contestó con más naturalidad de la que se esperaba.

- Yes.-

+'+'+'+'+

Gilbert tocó el timbre, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Iván. Elizabeta abrió la puerta y los ojos le brillaron al ver a ambos hombres. Gilbert se le acercó y le besó los labios con inocencia, sonriente como hace mucho no se le veía, y tirando de Iván para que entrara mientra él iba por una bufanda y un gorro.

Iván saludó a la húngara con educación, como cada vez que la veía, y mientras esperaban a que el albino eligiera qué usar, se sentaron a conversar.

- Apuesto a que en este momento está buscando en mis cajones a ver si encuentra algo que le guste.- Le confió la mujer.

- ¡Te escuché, demonio con senos!-

- Es muy ruidoso.- Contestó Iván.- Me gusta que esté tan lleno de vida.-

- No se te vaya a poner mañoso, oye, mira que se porta como un niño.-

- Sabré controlarlo.- Iván miró a su interlocutora con perspicacia.- Además, yo también me comporto como un niño a veces, puedo perdonarlo.-

- Cuida que no se meta en problemas de nuevo, por favor.-

- ¿Problemas?-

- Como el que tuvo con Vargas.- Bajó la voz ella.

- Vargas no es un problema.-

- Tenía una amiga que trabajaba con él. Hace un mes que no sé nada de ella. Desapareció de Londres, se esfumó.-

Iván escuchó con atención, aunque su semblante no cambió.

- ¿Desapareció?-

- Absolutamente. No contesta el teléfono, se mudó, nadie sabe nada. Sus vecinos tampoco pudieron precisarme cuando se fue. Por eso hay que cuidar a Gil, que es de armar problemas.-

Iván sopesó las palabras de la húngara. Recordó las conversaciones con Gilbert respecto a las amenazas de Lovino y a su hermana mayor confiándole sobre lo nervioso que estaba éste. Y sus planes. Toris no era tonto y sabía lo arriesgado que era que una de sus subordinadas viviera con el subordinado de la competencia.

¿Significaba eso que debía temer por su familia?

No, a Toris no le agradaba la violencia. Menos si conocía a los afectados. El y Ekaterine no eran precisamente unos desconocidos para Los Bálticos. Prácticamente fundaron el grupo con ese chico finlandés y el sueco, aunque fuera Félix luego el que ingresara por recomendación de Toris y el que llevase las cosas a otro nivel con su iniciativa.

Sentía que _algo_, una _posibilidad_ se le estuviese pasando. Elizabeta le sirvió un café antes de pegarle un grito a Gilbert diciéndole que podía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo porque ya estaban cómodos.

Iván no sintió miedo. Al menos su pareja ya no estaba relacionado de ningún modo con el descendiente de italianos.

De todos modos, si algo sucedía, se enteraría tarde o temprano.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Creo que, entre mis partes favoritas, está Naty con su repulsión, Iván siendo "romántico", el beso de saludo de Eli y Gil y las cavilaciones de Iván. Y, por sobre todo, la imagen de Arthur incapacitado de moverse. En especial por el collar, que no le deja mover el cuello. Verlo hablando con los demás así me da risa y ternura y, al mismo tiempo, me sorprende su temple para no sentirse disminuido.

Iván consigue lo que quiere *dedito arriba para el ruso*

Muchísimas gracias a elizita 95, a mi amante Van *corazón*, a DouceDouceLuni y a Miss Androgeny por sus comentarios el capítulo anterior. Lamento no poder darle PruHun a quien lo pidió, pero es que Gil ya estaba reservado para alguien, aunque bueeeeenoooo,igual se besa con Eli (?) pero son besos de hermanos.

Ah, y el francés es muy rancio porque no sé francés e intenté usar la lógica. Me pelee un momento con mi diccionario de francés y sus ejemplos.

Algunas explicaciones: micro uzi no es la más pequeña que existe, pero entra en un bolso de mano cuando se le repliega la culata.

Tras un choque (aparte del estado de shock) una persona puede reaccionar a los estímulos, como sonidos. Eso es relativamente bueno. Sin embargo, no razonan por obvias razones. Se deben hacer examenes para determinar el dañoproducido por el choque y es posible que la sacudida lastime la corteza cerebral. Eh... Bueno, aquí hago una confesión. Una semana antes de publicar el capítulo anterior, crucé una avenida (en un sector en que los autos toman velocidad) con luz roja. Dos segundos después, la chica que venía detrás mío fue atropellada. El sonido del golpe es horrible, ver a un cuerposiento convertido (su peso) en nada por una masa mayor en movimiento también es horrible. Desgraciadamente (la avenida es de doble tránsito con dos carriles por lado y un bandejón central) yo era la más cercana (estaba en el bandejón y ella tirada en un carril de al lado) por ello fui la primera el llegar y reaccionar y ver la sangre (Era Un Charco De Sangre) y sus ojos en blanco, su cuerpo tirado y fue horrible. Quise detener la hemorragia con una blusa pero alguien me gritó "no la muevas" y allí me quebré, porque contradecía todo lo que yo sabía sobre qué hacer. Horas después entendí que era mover, no tocar, porque yo no pensaba moverla (eso habría sido huevón).

En fin, que me siento culpable por ello. Luego despertó y empezó a gritar. Algo horrible. Pasaron muchas cosas ese día.

Sé que muchos no se tomarán cinco minutos para dejar un comentario, pero no importa. Usen esos cinco minutos para anotar como contactos en sus celulares los tres números básicos. En el momento se olvidan.

Volviendo al fic.

De verdad que estoy muuuuuuuy emocionada porque en el próximo capítulo... bueno, pasan cosas. ¿Quieren confesiones amorosas, momenntos melosos y toda esa parafernalia? Un comentario podría bastar ;D

Próximo capítulo: **Félix**


	16. Félix

**Unas 12 mil palabras.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powes y todos sus personajes -**_Todos aquellos que nos han acompañado en esta historia, aportando su propia parte-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: **Como siempre, advertencias tarísticas. Ya saben, incesto, mención a drogas y cosas así.

Este es el último capítulo, me pregunto si llegaremos a los cien comentarios, sería genial *inserte un corazón*. No sé que decir... me duele el estómago de los nervios: empecé esta historia en enero y la terminaré en diciembre. Como un diario de vida de este año. Han pasado muchas cosas, muchas, muchas cosas, pero aquí está.

Ya dije en el capítulo anterior que debí agregar allí lo de Heracles, pero no importa.

PD: zhu ni hao yunqi, es algo así como "buena suerte". Xiexie es "gracias·. Ambos están en chino.

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<span> Capítulo 16: Félix**

.

.

.

Semanas antes Heracles había escapado del piso nada más verlo entrar. Lo siguió, guardando una distancia de unos cuantos metros.

Karpusi sabía que Kiku lo seguía y éste sabía que Heracles lo sabía

El japonés se detuvo a unos metros del puente más cercano, mientras Heracles seguía camino por el borde de éste, ignorando la falta de un paso peatonal, internándose varios metros en sentido contrario al de los vehículos.

Le tomó de medio a un minuto decidirse a seguirlo por el mismo camino, jurando a cada segundo que los atropellarían. Sintiendo un gran alivio cada vez que no sucedía.

Tener el recuerdo fresco del accidente de Arthur no lo ayudaba mucho.

Heracles se apoyaba en la estructura, intentando ver las aguas, pensando en Sadiq y en los gatos pequeños encerrados en sus mochilas, cuando iban al Hungerford en la noche y corrían hasta llegar a la mitad del puente, apostando a gritos quién haría qué tarea de perder su nadador favorito.

Los dejaban caer, y buscaban la estela en el agua. En ese momento, semanas atrás, Heracles comprendía que ellos, tanto Sadiq como él, eran sabedores de estar cometiendo un mal acto. De no ser así, ¿por qué lo hacían de noche, cuando era más fácil ver si el animal sobrevivía o no cuando se tenía luz de sol?

Gilbert llama su atención y le pregunta si quedan expansiones de seis centímetros. Kiku pierde el recuerdo un momento al levantarse a buscar lo pedido.

¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí, llegó hasta el castaño y se paró a su lado, apegándose lo más posible al borde. El mayor parecía no compartir su miedo, limitándose a verlo un instante antes de redirigir su mirada al río.

Era difícil reconocer que él mismo fue una mala persona, porque si él, que se consideraba una buena persona actualmente, descubría que siendo un niño mató por diversión a decenas y decenas de seres vivos, descubría, al mismo tiempo, que era capaz de llevar esa desligazón de conciencia a otros ámbitos, y a otras dimensiones. Como era el tema con Lovino, que sabiendo lo que hacía con su local, no le colocaba trabas.

Kiku preguntó si pasaba algo que le quisiese decir.

- No es algo que quiera que sepas.- Le contestó, dividiendo su atención entre su interlocutor y el río.

- Al menos volvamos, este lugar es peligroso.-

- ¿Por qué tendría que ser peligroso?- Replicó.- No creo que alguien tenga la intención de arrollarnos. Estamos iluminados, nos pueden ver y nos esquivan.-

- Pero los accidentes ocurren, Heracles-san, y es mejor no tentar a la suerte. Quizá ellos no tengan intención de hacernos daño, ¿pero a considerado la variable de la casualidad?-

Heracles miró hacia el río nuevamente. Un camión pasó a su lado, extremadamente cerca de ambos.

- La variable de la casualidad.- Repitió. Se preguntó donde estaría Sadiq ahora, si habría tomado un camino distinto al de la calle, si continuaría ahogando seres vivos por diversión o necesidad. Quería creer que como él ya había madurado y comprendido muchas cosas que de niños desdeñaban.

O que, a diferencia de él, no sentía remordimientos por los actos cometidos cuando niños y seguía su vida más allá de ellos. Lo que en su momento fue robar carteras por diversión ahora de adulto lo comprendía como una necesidad de su compañero de aventuras. Esperaba realmente que no siguiese siendo así.

Era extraño, le parecía al descendiente de griegos, que a partir de esa adquisición de conciencia dedicase de manera indirecta a apoyar a quienes le recordaran a Sadiq. Jóvenes que pudiesen mejorar su condición. Como fue el caso de Kiku y Manuel, como estudiantes extranjeros, o el de Scotten y Arthur como consumidores de drogas. Se preguntó si el escocés que trabajara para él años atrás estaría bien, si hubiese superado la rehabilitación. Era curioso como su sentimiento de culpa por no haber comprendido a Sadiq, y por no haber hecho algo por él al comenzar a entender, lo llevaba a contratar esa clase de personas.

¿Y qué venía ahora? Densen tenía una casa que mantener, al igual que Martín (Arthur no era de mucha ayuda en el hospital ni Manuel en la universidad). Ludwig ya no contaba con esas características, ¿debería despedirlo y buscar a alguien más? ¿Seguir con la tradición drogadicta?

Quizá debiese dejar ir a los gatos.

Kiku suspiró de alivio cuando le dio la razón y aceptó regresar. El camino de vuelta fue peor que el de ida, porque sólo podían sentir a los vehículos acercárseles por la espalda. El menor pudo respirar aliviado cuando regresaron a la calzada, y aunque quiso preguntar qué era lo que tenía tan pensativo a su pareja, no lo hizo.

¿Cómo iba a suponer que una premisa como "ayudar" gobernaría de tal modo su vida? El lo único que quería era que tuviera más moderación al momento de recoger animales de la calle.

Mientras tanto, Heracles continuaba divagando. Emma ya no estaba, y siguiendo su patrón de principios, ya no tenía por qué permitirle el paso a Lovino Vargas a Glance Flash. El pequeño mafioso no tenía un hermano inhabilitado a quién cuidar.

- Hey, Kiku.- Vuelve a llamar su atención Gilbert, sentándose en un taburete que se trajeron de Leichnam of Schlange. Elizabeta entra al local con el almuerzo de los tres, dejándolo sobre la mesa que ocupa Kiku para estudiar los fines de semana. El japonés aparta sus apuntes, poniendo su atención en Gilbert.

- ¿Fuiste tú el que habló con Karpusi para que le cerrara el paso a Vargas? Hombre, no tenías por qué hacer eso, nos dejó sin local pero no estamos mal. Pero se agradece de todos modos, odio ver la tremenda mole que están construyendo allí ahora.-

- ¿Disculpe, Gilbert-san? No sé de qué me habla.-

- No te hagas, Ludwig ya me lo contó. Que le dieron el permiso de echarlo a patadas del lugar.-

Kiku ladeó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, sin comprender. Era verdad que ya no estaban distantes (peleados era una palabra de difícil uso en esta situación), pero continuaba con la idea de un Heracles despreocupado.

No tenía idea de qué había llevado a Karpusi a cambiar su actitud permisiva anterior por ésta.

+'+'+'+'+

Permaneció unas semanas más en el hospital por sus fracturas y la insistencia materna. Lo peor de todo era el yeso en su pierna izquierda, la herida interna que iba sanando, el yeso que se extendía en su muñeca y antebrazo derecho y el collarín cervical que rodeaba su cuello. Se libró por muy poco de medidas peores (algo así como que el choque debió ser a baja velocidad o que lo vio venir y no se dio el síndrome de latigazo). Sería un problema el bañarse durante los próximos tres o cuatro meses. Pobres de sus músculos.

(Ni hablar de los sudores fríos, de Gilbert negándose por una vez a meterse en problemas, de Iván –IVAN- siguiéndole el juego al albino, del médico sugiriendo un centro de rehabilitación, los sedantes y el "estabas drogado ¿cierto?" que terminó llegando de todos modos junto a la cara de no creerle que no, que no lo estuvo).

De todo eso, sin embargo, podía rescatar muchas cosas. Quizá no todas buenas, pero si importantes en cuanto a lo que configuraba su realidad.

La primera de ellas era Matt y Al.

(La segunda, Francis besándolo a la fuerza cuando probaron no darle nada y en la noche tiritó).

Fue cuando, con su mejor sonrisa de galán, Alfred consiguió permiso para dormir en la misma habitación de Arthur. No era necesario, pero sí un acto muy considerado de su parte y el mayor lo apreciaba. Matthew se coló, pasando desapercibido y siendo confundido con su gemelo cada vez que alguien se cruzaba con él.

En la noche durmieron juntos. Conversaron un poco, siendo las insinuaciones de Alfred sobre regresar a Estados Unidos con Matthew bastante obvias, aunque no se diera cuenta. Arthur se reía, preguntaba a Alfred sobre cómo había sido su vida fuera del país, si era real el estereotipo del estadounidense promedio y aunque el menor lo negó completamente convencido los otros dos no le creyeron.

Sería pasado media noche cuando a Arthur lo despertó el dolor en su pierna (Alfred le había comunicado con una sonrisa que tenía metal dentro del cuerpo, como si fuese algo maravilloso). Se removió despacio, respirando suavemente puesto que no era más que un malestar, era normal. Intentó volver a dormir cuando los escuchó susurrar y reír por lo bajo.

Agudizó el oído, interesado. Matthew le decía riendo a Alfred que no, que se dejara de molestar y se durmiera de una vez porque tenía sueño y ya bastante tenía con soportarlo durante el día. Arthur no consideró que su voz se escuchase realmente cansada. Para su desgracia, si llegaba a recostarse de lado para verlos mejor podrían notar que estaba despierto, por lo que intentó valerse de los sonidos. Y si bien él no podía verlos, Alfred hundía su nariz en el cuello de su hermano y murmuraba pretensiones algo subidas de tono, hasta que Matthew le comentó algo serio y el mayor quedó estático, con los ojos bien abiertos a pesar de no ver bien en la oscuridad.

Con la mención a sus padres, Matthew logró quitarse de encima a Alfred, dándole la espalda luego y cerrando los ojos para dormir.

+'+'+'+'+

Félix prácticamente trabajaba solo mientras Francis colgaba unas fotografías enmarcadas que su hermana tomara del acto de hace unas semanas. De vez en cuando preguntaba a Félix qué opinaba, a lo que el polaco le daba su sincera opinión: no importaba qué pieza musical eligiera o cual coreografía creara, los trajes quedaban a su, o sea, genial cargo.

La vida de Félix últimamente era muy divertida. Hace poco se había enterado de que Vargas había sido expulsado de Glance Flash y no sintió pena alguna al presentarse frente a Feliciano a detenerlo por "posesión y comercio de sustancias ilegales". La reacción acobardada del chico fue sumamente deleitante, y aunque lo dejó ir tras decomisarle sus productos, por lo que observaron Feliciano no volvió a aparecer por allí. Lo encontraron a los pocos días, quedándose unas cuantas horas a un par de cuadras de su aula de clases, atrayendo gente joven con su sonrisa que inspiraba a la confianza.

Ahora pensaba en como mover los hilos para terminar de amedrentar al joven. No debían dejar a los Vargas en pie, ni al mayor ni al menor. Lovino por su parte estaba más relajado en el último tiempo y buscaba soluciones con mayor ahínco, aunque no era muy bien visto en barrios nuevos. Escuchó que contrató a unos emigrantes de la periferia. Era difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta, tratándose del mosaico cultural que era Londres, pero si eran indocumentados lo pasaría muy bien. Seguramente eran europeos del este, hasta quizás encontrase a un compatriota.

Soltó una risa, recordando la adrenalina de hace unos días. Había dado resultado: Lovino confiaba en ellos tras aquel servicio que le prestaron. Félix sabía que el shock impediría a quien fuese recordar los hechos anteriores al choque, pero reconocía que el chico fue escurridizo. El golpe seco debió quebrarle la pierna, o como mínimo provocarle una fractura. Se la aplastó con el parachoques contra la moto, después de todo. Lo tomó por sorpresa que acelerara de todos modos e intentase alejarse del vehículo, pensaba que caería y que podría arrollarlo o asustarlo un poco. Toris miraba en otra dirección, absteniéndose.

Lo chocó una vez más por detrás, provocando una brusca sacudida en la moto. El chico mantuvo el equilibrio por unos segundos antes de caer, con todo el armatoste sobre él. Toris marcó un número en su celular y dio la faena por terminada, avisando de un choque en la carretera.

Félix se desató el cabello y lo volvió a amarrar, resoplando.

Hacía falta el golpe de gracia, de modo tal que no los involucraran a ellos. Meter a Lovino en la cárcel de algún modo distinto al de delatarlo. Aquello sólo sería una bomba de tiempo para que Lovino dijese quienes fueron sus proveedores, muy mala idea. Debían encerrarlo por algo completamente distinto.

Debía averiguar quién era concretamente aquél a quien Vargas celaba.

+'+'+'+'+

Fue una de las noches en que Alfred se escabulló a la habitación de Matthew para dormir con él. No era algo precisamente extraño, incluso su madre lo había interceptado y se había mostrado muy contenta comparando su actitud actual con la que tenían cuando niños. Alfred no quiso mostrarle las diferencias, sin embargo no fue necesario que lo hiciera.

Matthew delineaba el contorno del ombligo de su hermano por debajo de las sábanas y le hablaba sobre sus planes a futuro, interrumpiéndose cada pocas sílabas para recibir los besos y lametones de Alfred. Era infantil, sí, porque debían tener los pies sobre la Tierra, mas sin perjuicio de lo anterior le gustaba sentirse escuchado por Alfred, aunque éste no pudiese dejarlo terminar una frase ni permaneciendo callado.

Tenían las luces apagadas, y la puerta se entornó muy silenciosamente para no despertarlos. De haber sido el segundo anterior, o el siguiente quizá, no se habría visto un beso correspondido con mayor pasión de la que establecía el vínculo sanguíneo. Prácticamente saltaron en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la sangre se volvió hiel en sus capilares nada más ver la mezcla de desconcierto y enojo que se veía en el rostro de la única persona en el mundo que podía decir con autoridad que eran hermanos.

¿Qué clase de plato quebraron, qué jarrón? ¿Mancharon con barro la tapicería del sillón? ¿Qué es lo que han roto, qué es lo que han maculado?

¿Por qué los regañan si no es por eso?

Su voz no fue precisamente fuerte, sin embargo bastó para amedrentarlos y para que Alfred saliese disparado por su lado con el temor de recibir un golpe. La orden fue clara: cada uno a su habitación, hasta que los llamasen.

Matthew se apegó a la pared, dando golpes y esperando una respuesta, hasta que Alfred le contestó del otro lado. Pasaron los minutos, haciéndoseles eternos. Alfred rasguñaba la superficie con las uñas, con un lápiz, con una escuadra, con lo que fuese que encontrara con tal de crear un agujero. Matthew dormitó, ninguno de los dos se atrevió en aquel momento a escapar de la reprimenda.

Nada de lo que les dijeron les pareció nuevo. Entrelazaron sus manos, pero les ordenaron separarse, porque no podían hacer eso nunca más si no comprendían el límite. Alfred no quiso comprenderlo hasta que le tocaron el punto débil de la religión, que ya les bastaba con un hijo homosexual para encima tener a los otros dos en las mismas condiciones. Matthew no escuchó aquel razonamiento: intentaba con todas sus fuerzas creer que no era más que un arma arrojadiza de parte de sus progenitores, que ellos no estaban diciendo eso, porque si Arthur llegaba a enterarse no habría moto de por medio que le quitase la vida.

Las razones fueron variadas, desde la moral hasta la aberración biológica del hecho. Alfred intentó defenderlos, mientras Matthew esperaba a que la tormenta pasase. Ya después vería el modo de hacerlos comprender que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar al mayor.

Quizá lo peor fue el llanto de su madre, cuando les permitieron volver a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, apagado por la longitud del pasillo.

¿Qué está roto, qué, maculado?

+'+'+'+'+

Sonaron las campanillas cuando abrió la puerta, tal como recodaba. El interior del local era, sin embargo, diferente a como lo había visto hace sólo un par de semanas, en la última visita a Yao.

Paulatinamente, los peluches desparecían, la vajilla barata era ofertada en grandes conjuntos y los relojes se vendían. Los lazos con los proveedores, ya caducados, dejaban mucho tiempo libre al chino, que iba de un lado para otro despidiéndose de sus amistades.

Un muchacho acariciaba a un frailecillo en el mostrador. Martín lo miró de reojo, sin llegar a acostumbrarse del todo a su reemplazante.

- ¿Y Yao?- Le preguntó. El chico levantó la mirada y casi sin expresiones en el rostro le respondió que volvería pronto.

Paseó la mirada por los objetos que encontraba, tomando algunos en sus manos y repasándolos, recordando vagamente el día en que los apiñó para hacerlos caber en un estante, o el momento en que, limpiando, se encontró con juguetes más viejos que el hilo negro.

Sobre el mostrador descansaba una cajita musical que estaba siendo reparada. La reconoció como uno de los tantos objetos que intentó arreglar para vender al otro lado del estrecho, o al final del recorrido del tren. Recopilando los últimos meses, ¿quién diría que regresaría a sus tierras con dos idiomas a cuestas y la habilidad manual de un chino? Perseguir a Manuel no había significado pérdida. Al menos el tiempo fue aprovechado en aprender.

Yao regresó tiempo después que Martín se tomó el derecho de sentarse en una silla junto al mostrador. Lo saludó con una sonrisa y confirmó su idea al ver el local cada vez más vacío.

Emil los siguió con la mirada antes y después que Yao le ordenase –con los mismos gestos con que antes le ordenara a Martín- prepararles un té. La ceremonia no tuvo grandes lujos sobre el mostrador, pero siguió cada paso necesario a impulso de regaños.

Martín no le pidió a Yao un número para mantener la comunicación. Yao tampoco le pidió a Martín un correo al cual escribirle. Ninguno de los dos tenía una dirección fuera de Londres.

- Regresaré a casa, de todos modos, tanto si me deportan como si me voy por mi cuenta, no tengo intenciones de regresar.-

- Quizá nunca lo encuentres.-

- Pero dejar pasar el tiempo no es la mejor opción. Deberías saberlo, tú eres quien no quiso esperar a perder un rastro.-

- Mis condiciones son más óptimas, che, zhu ni hao yunqi.-

- Xie... Muchas gracias.-

+'+'+'+'+

No le dijeron nada a Arthur cuando lo dieron de alta. Alfred empujó la silla de ruedas hasta la salida, por protocolo, acompañados por un enfermero que a cierta distancia estaba atento por si le pedían ayuda. No se lo dijeron porque era un plan sin respaldos a pesar de la decisión con que Alfred le dijo a su gemelo que la solución era tan simple como no volver a casa.

El único conocido de Arthur dueño de un vehículo de cuatro ruedas los esperaba a la salida. Iván sonreía, apoyado en el techo de la camioneta. Gilbert estaba sentado en el puesto del conductor, virando el volante y fingiendo un ruido de autos en una carrera. Su ceño lucía concentrado hasta que su pareja le tocó el parabrisas para llamar su atención y mostrarle a los recién llegados.

El alemán abrió la puerta de golpe y se bajó haciendo fuerza con sus manos en el techo. Iván torció levemente la boca: no quería que lo abollara.

- Con ustedes, señoras y señores, el superviviente de un accidente, tras una prolongada abstinencia que casi le es fatal...- Alfred levantó una ceja, sin comprender. Matthew silbó una melodía, siguiendo el juego del albino con cierto remordimiento de conciencia.- Vuelve a su tribu para continuar con la vida, kesesese~

El inglés apoyó su mano buena en el brazo de la silla e intentó levantarse por su cuenta, sonriéndole a su compañero que no tardó en ayudarlo junto a Alfred a mantenerse en pie. Lo abrazó, porque aunque lo veía casi a diario, estar fuera de estas paredes blancas le parecía el final de una dura etapa.

- Prométeme que es la última estupidez que haces en tu vida… o al menos la última que atente con tu vida, viejo, que ni siquiera sé la maldita razón pero ya ves que me preocupas.-

- ¿La razón por la que te preocupa o la razón por la que soy un estúpido, persona que permaneció fuera de su casa por una tonta pelea?-

- Ambas.- Gilbert pasó una mano por detrás de sus piernas y la otra por detrás de sus hombros, alzándolo y cargándolo hasta el asiento trasero. Arthur se afirmó como pudo a la chaqueta de Gilbert cuando éste le provocó un salto en el aire para acomodar mejor su peso.

Con cuidado lo sentó. Recibió de Matthew las muletas y se las entregó. Iván le daba las gracias al hombre que los acompañara y que luego se devolvió con la silla. Matthew y Alfred daban la vuelta a la camioneta para sentarse el otro lado.

Gilbert se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y nada más asegurar el cinturón de seguridad, se volteó a buscarle conversación al rubio.

- Viejo, Manuel y yo ya tenemos fecha, será divertidísimo aunque no sé donde será… el señorito y Fran me tienen una genial sorpresa, nos divertiremos como nunca, habrá hierba y…-

- Lo que mi querido Gilbert quiere decir…- lo interrumpió Iván, para no asustar a los gemelos que tenían cara de no matar una mosca.- es que celebraremos su cumpleaños, más allá de que ya no sea la fecha.- Y al decir esto miró al copiloto.- Y nos despediremos de Manuel, por lo que seremos muchos los… invitados.-

- No creo que entremos todos en una casa… o que la casa sobreviva, bollocks.-

- ¿Arthur?-

- Después te cuento Alfred, sólo ignóralos. Sé que te costará, pero...-

- Francis me ha dicho que no me preocupe, que encontrará un lugar digno para celebrarme como se debe.-

- Hasta ahora nos hemos confirmado Manuel, mi flor de nieve, la chica que hace llorar a mi flor de nieve, el parásito acosador de mi flor de nieve y la otra víctima del acosador de mi flor de nieve.-

- ¿Flor de nieve…?-

- ¡Francis y Antonio! Mis dos amigos, ya sabes.-

- Pero ellos…-

- Francis y Antonio, verdammt.-

- Ya, pero ellos…-

- Fra.-

- Ellos…-

- Fran y Toño.-

- E…-

- ¿Te sumas o serás un aburrido con tutú incluido?-

- Mprf…-

- Alfred…-

- His face is funny.-

Gilbert se sentó correctamente en su asiento y encendió la radio, comenzando a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la guantera.

+'+'+'+'+

Jugueteó un poco con el labio inferior de Lovino, estirándolo con los dientes. Lo besó y el menor le respondió. Estaban solos en la casa de Antonio, quien rodeaba el cuello de Lovino con los brazos. Las manos sujetaban fuertemente su cintura, y sus gemelos colgaban relajados desde el borde de la mesa.

Lovino, de pie, se inclinó sobre el mayor, sin separar sus labios, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

Era feliz. Todo lo referente a Antonio estaba saliendo a la perfección, y sin tener ese peso encima, suplir a Emma y cambiar el eje de ventas no había sido tan complicado. Por otra parte, Ekaterine tenía toda la experiencia previa de su tiempo con Los Bálticos, y aunque a Lovino no le gustaba la relación sanguínea que mantenía con Natasha, la veía como una mujer demasiado tranquila y pacífica como para traicionarlo.

Acariciaba los muslos de Fernández, soltando una risilla y volviéndolo a besar, cuando el celular del español comenzó a sonar.

Ambos resoplaron disgustados, más Lovino que Antonio. Se dio la vuelta, mirando el suelo con las manos en su cintura, mientras el otro contestaba.

Notó el cambio de inmediato, puesto que no existían muchas personas a las que Antonio hablase en esa mezcla de francés y castellano. Levantó la cabeza en un tic antes de volver a agacharla. Antonio le daba la espalda, o al menos se volteaba todo lo que podía estando sentado sobre la mesa.

Lo que le molestaba no era que hablaran o se vieran. Lo que le molestaba era no tener ni puta idea de qué hablaban. Se hizo el desentendido, aunque tuviese ganas de arrebatarle el teléfono al español.

Al menos Bonnefoy no intentaría nada.

¿Verdad?

- Como últimamente andas tan desaparecido dentro de ese hospital ya pensaba que no te acordabas de nada que no fuese él. Vale, que me has llamado, pero eso no es lo mismo a verte, tío, a veces me da por extrañarte. Sí. Ajá. Vale. Salúdame a Gilbert y a tu puta. Sí lo es. Vale, lo que tú digas, gilipollas. Je, je je, para eso estamos. Adiós, yo también te quiero mucho.- Fernández cortó y dejó el celular sobre la mesa, algo alejado de su cuerpo.- Lovino… estamos organizando una fiesta para un amigo y estaré afuera.- Le estiró las manos para que el menor se acercase.- ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mi amor y cariño?- Preguntó meloso cuando Vargas le obedeció.

- Traducción de imbécil a no tan imbécil: "¿Me das permiso y prometes no enojarte si prefiero a mis amigos antes que a ti?" Claro, imbécil, tampoco te estaré encerrando en una habitación, por quién me tomas. ¿Cuándo es? ¿Hoy, mañana?-

- Todo el fin de semana de la próxima semana.-

- Lo arreglan todo con anticipación al parecer.- Masculló.

- Claro, será fuera de la ciudad en una casa que mi primo y… bueno, mi primo, se consiguió con un amigo.- "Que Fran y Rod se consiguieron de un tal Zwingli".

Rodeo el cuello de Lovino con sus brazos y se inclinó a besarlo.

- ¿No quieres continuar, tomatito de mi corazón?- Le dijo con una sonrisa, ya sin darle importancia al tema. Lovino apoyo sus manos en los brazos del mayor y se acercó más al borde, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron.

- ¿Quiénes más irán?-

Antonio le besó la comisura de los labios, luego la barbilla. Se detuvo bajo el mentón y respondió con los ojos cerrados.

- Bueno, son tres festejados. Yo conozco a uno, que a su vez conoce a los otros dos y es como si entre sí se invitaran, algo como grupos que se repiten y justo yo soy el que no se entera de nada.-

- No me has respondido.- Lovino apretó la suya contra la ingle de Fernández. Antonio le revolvió el cabello, bajando la cabeza y juntando sus frentes.

- No se los otros dos, pero de parte de mi amigo va su novio, Fran, una chica que le saca la mugre cada vez que quiere y yo.-

Sus ojos se buscaron, los de Antonio sonreían y los de Lovino lo escrutaban suavemente.

- Me parece bien que te diviertas con los bastardos de tus amigos.

+'+'+'+'+

- Nos vamos.-

- ¿Alfred?-

Matthew abrió de par en par los ojos, se suponía que no podían estar juntos y solos en una habitación. Se los prohibieron nada más volver del hospital. Por ello, Alfred no podía nada más abrir la puerta de su habitación, entrar y dirigirse a su clóset: si llegaban a verlos no les iría bien.

- Alfred, no puedes estar aquí.- Le dijo en voz más baja que la habitual.- Papá puede venir en cualquier momento.-

- Que venga.- Le contestó, sacando algunas camisas, poleras, un par de chalecos y pantalones que metió en la maleta que trajera de Estados Unidos.- Nosotros nos vamos. Toma tu mochila, Matt. Lleva tu carnet, tu pasaporte y olvídate de todo lo demás.-

El menor giró en la silla del escritorio, abriendo un cajón y sacando lo pedido. Abrió los dos cajones de más arriba y los volvió a cerrar con calma, mirando en derredor y pensando. Se acercó a su hermano y se arrodilló, buscando entre sus zapatos una caja.

- ¿Y ese dinero?-

- ¿En qué te has gastado tu mesada de los últimos diez años, Alfred?-

- Dulces para ti.-

Matthew sonrió.

- Dulces para mí.- Repitió.

- Y un peluche de oso polar que te regalé para nuestro cumpleaños.-

- Y un peluche.-

Alfred se agachó un poco, Matthew levantó el torso y se besaron suavemente, con un cariño y una paz plena.

- Tengo tus cosas, Mattie. Ya vámonos.-

- ¿Sabes siquiera a dónde?-

- No. Pero te amo.-

Matthew se dejó ayudar al ponerse el abrigo. Salieron de la habitación con un peso en el estómago, sabiendo que sus acciones dejarían brechas abiertas que no podían ya cerrar, creándose el camino único que es una vida. Los pasos de Matthew fueron acortándose al llegar a la entrada principal.

Sin despedidas era casi tan doloroso como con ellas.

Alfred tomó sus llaves de la pecera vacía que había sobre la mesilla junto a la entrada. Matthew miró hacia atrás y se paralizó.

- ¿A dónde van ustedes dos?-

Alfred abrió la puerta, como sin haber escuchado. Se volteó, dándole la espalda a la tarde que caía.

- Nos vamos.-

- Ustedes no van a ninguna parte, Alfred, deja las llaves allí y éntrate. Ahora.-

Una voz femenina se acercó un poco preocupada. El peso en el estómago de Matthew se volvió dolor en su pecho al ver a su madre.

Alfred también la vio. Contuvo la respiración un segundo y dejó la maleta junto a Matthew, para caminar de vuelta hacia la mesilla, donde dejó las llaves.

Ambos padres esperaron en silencio a que Alfred cerrara la puerta, pero en lugar de eso, el chico recogió la maleta y con su mano libre tomó la de Matthew.

- De todos modos ya no las necesitaremos.- Masculló al salir.

Matthew cerró la puerta. Durante los siguientes pasos ambos mantenían el temor y la esperanza que los siguieran y detuvieron, pero el camino a la vereda mutó en la vereda misma y los autos continuaban pasando por las calles del barrio cuando siguieron camino a la próxima estación de metro.

El mundo continuaba, ignorándolos.

Cuando las sombras dominaron, la de ellos se apoyaba contra un árbol, con la maleta y la mochila a un lado y los columpios y subibajas vacíos, abrazándose y besándose.

Felices y asustados.

+'+'+'+'+

- No te gusta la idea.-

- No es mi problema realmente.- Cosette miró la luz ente sus dedos separados, acostada sobre la cama de Francis. El mayor se quitó los zapatos, sentado y girando el cuello hacia su hermana.

- ¿En qué piensas, Cosette?-

La chica movió los dedos, sin responder. No estaba segura de querer hablar del tema con su hermano, pero mucho menos quería hablarlo con su madre.

- Un amigo me hizo ciertas… proposiciones indecorosas.- Dijo medio en broma para que el ambiente no se pusiera tenso. Comenzó a jugar con sus coletas, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Francis dejó su zapato en el suelo con cuidado, acercándose a su hermana a gatas y acostándose a su lado, mirándola.

- ¿Qué clase de proposiciones?-

- Tú sabes qué clase de proposiciones, François.- Le contestó, sintiendo que la lengua se le trababa mientras el francés iba y venía en las preguntas y respuestas de ambos.

Finalmente, Francis suspiró por lo bajo.

- Eso es decisión tuya, Cosette.- Dijo, no queriendo sonar demasiado duro ni categórico.- Pero si tienes cualquier duda puedes preguntarme. Si quieres que te ayude en algo…-

Cosette guardó silencio un momento. Francis no hablo, mirándola y notando por primera vez de manera tajante y real que su hermana pequeña ya no era tan pequeña.

- ¿Duele mucho?-

- Un poco… a ambos. Y si ya es demasiado es porque no es el momento. Y nadie, Cosette.- Francis hizo una pausa, esperando a que su hermana lo mirara a los ojos. La tomó del mentón.- Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. No importa que tanto diga quererte o si te amenaza con dejarte por no darle el gusto. ¿Me escuchaste, Cosette?-

La chica murmuró un sí y Francis la soltó, sonriéndole. No le preguntó sobre quién le hablaba, ni si pensaba hacerlo realmente. Tampoco le dijo que él, usando su persuasión, lo conseguía normalmente.

- ¿Quieres dinero para un motel?- Le preguntó.- Porque si vas de verdad a hacerlo tiene que ser en un lugar cómodo, no detrás de la puerta de la cocina.-

- ¿No puede ser aquí?-

- No, Cosette. Aquí no, por ahora. Quiero… cambiarle las vibras a este piso, si me entiendes.-

- … Está bien.-

Francis le hizo un cariño en la cabeza.

- Estás más grande. ¿Qué vas a estudiar? ¿Ya te decidiste?-

Cosette iba a responder cuando sintió la mano de Francis tomando la suya. Sonrió.

- Más o menos.

+'+'+'+'+

Le abrió la puerta un muchacho de cabello rubio al que había visto un par de veces en el hospital. El muchacho hizo una mueca y dijo algo como "si quieres shevártelo hacelo rápido, che, ya no lo aguanto" que pudo comprender a medias. Arthur regañaba al par de gemelos que él deducía eran sus hermanos. Era un poco morboso por su parte el antes haberlos mirado de reojo, pero era parte de su naturaleza. No habían intercambiado muchas palabras más que para presentarse.

Sin embargo, Francis sabía lo importantes que eran para Arthur y obviamente no le convenía dejar una mala impresión, por lo que siempre se comportó amable con los gemelos. El que les hubiese ofrecido el cuarto de huéspedes de su piso al enterarse que, por alguna razón, no se estaban quedando en casa de sus padres era parte de la advertencia de Gilbert: siempre buscaba un beneficio, y si con ello conseguía la aprobación de los gemelos, lo haría encantado.

De todos modos Arthur mencionó que, ya que Gilbert lo había invitado, no se negaría a compartir habitación. Por faltas de camas, obviamente, tal como compartirían Gilbert y Elizabeta. Pero con siete personas en una casa con cinco habitaciones, aquello era necesario.

Francis se sentó en el brazo del sillón en que Arthur estaba sentado, con su fiel computadora portátil en las rodillas. El menor no le hizo caso alguno, recuperando el trabajo atrasado de esas semanas y tratando de robarle Internet al vecino con el propósito de enviar lo más pronto posible el escrito a su editorial para que no le siguiesen reteniendo el sueldo. Arthur los odiaba.

- Amor, te resfriarás.- Murmuró colando los dedos en el cuello del delgado suéter del inglés, por la espalda. Arthur sólo movió el hombro molesto.

- Deberías ponerte el verde que te gusta tanto, es más abrigador.-

- ¿Puedes decirme por qué estás aquí? Que yo sepa no conoces a nadie de esta casa salvo a mí, y yo no soy tu amigo.-

- No, tú eres mi amante.-

Arthur dejó de teclear y levantó la mirada, girándose un poco. Lo miró con una mezcla de indiferencia y molestia.

- ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor qué decir?- Le espetó con verdadera e irónica curiosidad. Francis le quitó los lentes, los cerró y se inclinó hasta rozar su mentón con la frente de Kirkland.

- No me has dicho que quieres ser mi pareja.- Le recuerda, cosquilleándole los labios y la nariz con el cabello ajeno. Arthur gruñó, abriendo un poco la boca. Francis sonrió, acariciándole el cabello mientras le sostenía la nuca.

- Piere te extraña.-

Arthur cerró sus ojos. Se dejó acariciar un momento, relajándose. Levantó el rostro, rozando con su nariz el cuello de Bonnefoy, quien se atrevió a buscar los labios del menor. Se detuvo en la comisura, Arthur también, esperando cada uno a que el otro le diese el chance para seguir. No saben quien hizo el primer movimiento, sólo que se rozaron los labios, acariciándose entre sí, antes de plantar un beso suave. No se separaron, esperando un instante para besarse nuevamente.

Instante, tras instante, tras instante, tras instante, Manuel y Matthew los observaron reconciliarse desde detrás de la puerta de la cocina, sosteniendo a Caroline para que no saltase sobre el rubio que osaba poner las manos sobre su dueño.

+'+'+'+'+

Sus hermanos y Gilbert le prohibieron montarse nuevamente en su motocicleta, por lo que Arthur fue junto a Manuel, Elizabeta e Iván en la camioneta de este último, sujetando durante las horas que duró el trayecto hasta los acantilados el bajo y la guitarra. La batería iba desarmada en la parte de atrás. Francis y Antonio partieron antes para asegurarse que todas las habitaciones estaban habilitadas. Cada quien se instaló en la que le correspondía y no tardaron en bajar a la piscina. Francis dejó que Antonio lo ayudara a picar las verduras, pero pronto lo envió junto al resto a divertirse.

Al rato Gilbert, en bermudas y mojado, comenzó a armar la batería en el living. Francis iba y venía acarreando las ensaladas al comedor y convenciéndose que el mes de clases gratuitas para Lily que prometiera a Vash a cambio de prestarles la casa por el fin de semana valió la pena. Iván ayudó a su pareja en el armado y de pronto se escucharon las protestas cuando desconectaron los parlantes del estéreo.

Arthur, vestido, permanecía recostado en una toalla sobre el pasto, tomando el sol volado como él sólo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no se la quita nadie y a poco de quedarse dormido, mientras Manuel y Antonio se tiraban chistes (¿qué chistes? Nadie lo sabe, de todos ellos sólo Francis comprende un poco el castellano y no está presente) y Elizabeta entraba a poner música de nuevo.

El cerdo en el horno estuvo listo cuando la mujer convencía a Gilbert de conectar el reproductor de música a los amplificadores si no quería enchufar el estéreo en beneficio de los instrumentos. Francis mandó callar a ambos al pedirle que llamaran a los demás a comer.

Tanto a Francis como a Arthur los hizo encogerse en su asiento que Iván y Gilbert se tomasen de la mano por sobre la mesa. Por suerte Elizabeta estaba sentada en medio para salvarlos de hacer tonterías como imitarlos, aunque la mujer juraría luego sentir una extrañas vibras alrededor cuando estuviese con Gilbert lavando los platos. El albino le haría quitarse esas ideas tontas de la cabeza, ¿vibras provenientes de quienes? ¿De Francis y Arthur? Tonterías.

Arthur brindó por que Manuel volviese bien a casa y terminara la carrera. Manuel, por el cumpleaños de Gilbert, que, aunque tarde, pudieron celebrar todos juntos, y Gilbert, porque Arthur ya sólo mantenía el brazo en cabestrillo y se libró de palmarla.

Mientras World Reference –menos Gilbert que lavaba los platos- improvisaba con sus instrumentos y repartían papelillos, Feliciano y Ludwig cruzaban la calle en completa obscuridad en dirección a la casa de este último. Unos cortes de luz generalizados e intermitentes en el sector empujaron a Roderich a pasar la noche en casa de Vash.

Mientras buscaban las llaves la corriente volvió.

Trajinaron en la cocina, conversando, con las velas sobre la mesa por si les tocaba un momento de oscuridad. Feliciano reía mucho, incluso llegó a tararear una canción. Ludwig se sentía un poco torpe moviéndose en ese espacio, con Feliciano deslizándose para acá y para allá con la olla.

Un poco de ese sentimiento de torpeza se fue cuando el castaño notó su situación y le pidió ayuda para vaciar el agua caliente en el lavaplatos aunque no la necesitara.

- Lud, ¿Puedes encargarte tú? Es muy pesado-

- ¿Ah? ¡Sí!- Respondió veloz, dando un paso y medio para sujetar la olla. Feliciano sonrió, aunque en este caso fuese por ver cómodo a Ludwig al tener algo que hacer con sus manos. Siguió las indicaciones de su pareja hasta encontrar un par de platos, cubiertos y una bandeja. Puso todo sobre la mesa y la luz volvió a apagarse.

- Qué conveniente, amore, Dios es muy amable, ¿no crees?-

Ludwig gruñó, no tanto por estar en desacuerdo sino para mostrar que lo escuchó. Tanteó en busca de fósforos y encendió una vela.

Siguió a Vargas hasta la puerta de entrada, sin sorprenderse demasiado cuando el muchacho se sentó en la acera, dejando los tallarines a un lado. Prendió las demás velas y las pegó al cemento en fila para que alumbraran al tiempo que esperaba a que su pareja buscase qué beber.

El castaño lo tapó con un cubrecama y dejó los vasos junto a él, con una botella de bebida. Se sentó a su lado y se tapó a su vez, apegándose a su cuerpo y mirando las pocas estrellas que aprovechaban el corte de luz para mostrarse allí. Ludwig lo rodeó con su brazo. Feliciano rió al verlo intentar comer con la zurda.

Una hora después, Feliciano descubrió por tercera vez consecutiva que se estaba quedando dormido. Se movió un poco, desperezándose, mas ante el silencio de Ludwig y el calor de su abrazo, volvió a dormitar unos minutos más, despertándose al volver la energía eléctrica nuevamente. Se levantó de un salto –o tan "de un salto" como pueda levantarse alguien con sueño- e ingresaron nuevamente a la vivienda. Ludwig no puso problemas en que se quedase esa noche, por lo que, luego de colocar nuevamente el cubrecama en su lugar, no tardaron más de cinco minutos en caer profundamente dormidos.

Martín, leyendo en línea las noticias de su patria, aprovechó de cotizar vuelos para él y para Manuel, acariciando entre tecleos a Caroline.

+'+'+'+'+

- No debiste despertarme, bollocks.- Se quejó mirando la cama, con una almohada en la mano. Del otro lado del mueble, Francis corrió las frazadas, tomó la almohada de su lado, y lo golpeó con ella en un hombro.

- Por supuesto que debí despertarte: no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerte comer comida de verdad. Este mes has bajado las pocas libras que te he hecho ganar con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación.-

- Exageras.-

- Exagero, claro, yo exagero. Si yo fuera tu madre te habría inscrito aunque te hubieses negado. No puedo creer que tuvieses una... reserva, o como quieras llamarlo, de eso en tu casa.-

El inglés levantó un dedo, negando.

- No, antes muerto que en rehabilitación.-

- A este paso terminarás muerto, Arthur.-

- El sofá del living se veía muy cómodo, ¿quieres ir a comprobarlo?-

Francis le dedicó una mirada llena de desprecio.

- Nos preocupamos por ti.- Acusó.

- No lo hagan. A cada quien le toca lo que le toca, y a mí me tocó cuidarme por mí mismo. Es lo natural.- Arthur abrió la cama de su lado y acomodó su almohada.

- Tú no estás solo, nunca lo estuviste.-

- Pero es el orden natural de las cosas. Que lo haya desobedecido por un cierto periodo de tiempo es otro tema.-

Francis volvió a golpearlo con la almohada.

- Imbécile. Ingrat.-

Arthur interpuso su brazo en cabestrillo- la única lesión que le perduraba- para que dejara de darle almohadazos y cerró los puños en una actitud agresiva.

- Odio cuando hablas francés. No entiendo ninguna mierda.-

- Es lo que hay, ve acostumbrándote.-

Mala idea. Arthur frunció el ceño,

- Bien, querido.- Empezó, remarcando el "querido"- Esto es, también, lo que hay. Si no te gusta, déjalo. Ahora.-

El francés se apoyó con los nudillos sobre la cama, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Que esto es lo que hay, si no te gusta, déjalo.-

- Ahora.- Completó.

- Sí, ahora.-

No respondió, simplemente dejó que el "click" en su cabeza hiciese mover el resto de tuercas y se levantó, dejando la almohada a un lado y saliendo de la habitación. Arthur no lo miró hasta que ya le daba la espalda, más allá de la puerta. Le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, después de todo.

Aunque estuviese enamorado de Francis, continuaba sintiendo rencor hacia él. Rencor por no amarlo cuando se supone no debía amarlo. Rencor por hacerle tener unas incorpóreas ilusiones que desde el principio especificaron no se iban a dar. Rencor por haber seguido tan condenadamente al pie de la letra su pacto de no amor.

Resopló, revolviéndose el cabello con su mano sana. Arrugó la frente.

Quizá el rencor no fuese hacia Francis. Quizá el rencor fuese hacia…

¡Idioteces! Hacia sí mismo no, por primera vez existía alguien más a quién culpar.

Subió una rodilla a la cama y se quedó allí, hundiendo el colchón, en silencio.

+'+'+'+'+

Nadó de espalda, con la luz de unos faroles alumbrando el agua. Su cabello recogido ya estaba mojado. Sentía su respiración sobre la superficie, y el agua chocando suavemente contra las baldosas en los contornos de la piscina. Braceó una vez más y se dio la vuelta, hundiéndose e impulsándose hasta el otro extremo. Se apoyó un par de segundos, respiró profundo, se hundió y se impulsó en la pared.

Arthur siguió la estela que dejó al nadar de vuelta, sin sonreír, sin fruncir el ceño, sin moverse. Su respiración era acompasada y profunda. Anticipándose, sus latidos se aceleraron.

Sacó la cabeza y respiró por la boca, pasándose una mano por la cara para quitarse el agua. Arthur caminó hasta quedar junto al codo con el que se sujetaba al borde. Bajó su mirada, él la levantó. En su habitación, Elizabeta apagó la última luz de la casa, una vez terminado su libro.

- ¿Quieres nadar?-

- No, el agua está muy fría.-

- Es una piscina temperada, si no ni loco dejaba a Antonio bañarse en esta época.-

Arthur movió un poco el cabeza, dubitativo.

- No traje bañador.-

- Báñate sin traje de baño.- Francis sonrió, Arthur se sonrojó un poco.- En boxers.- Aclaró, un poco aplacado ante el gesto del menor.- Deja tu ropa junto a la mía.-

Uno caminó por el borde hasta las sillas de playa, él otro lo siguió con pequeños impulsos y movimientos dentro del agua. Arthur se quitó la camiseta con cuidado y se sentó a quitarse los zapatos. Francis lo esperó en silencio. Al llegar el turno de los pantalones, se detuvo y lo miró.

- El yeso.- Dijo, moviendo el hombro del brazo en cabestrillo.- No puedo mojarlo.-

- Claro que puedes mojarlo, lo has hecho todos estos días.- Le replicó.- Allez!-

- ¿Allez?- Consultó humildemente, como un modo de pedir perdón por la discusión de hace unos minutos.

- Let's go.- Le respondió con una sonrisa amplia. Arthur se levantó y dejó caer los pantalones, dejando ver sus boxers negros. Caminó hasta la orilla y se sentó, sumergiendo las piernas.

Las movió un poco, mirando el agua. Francis levantó las cejas, instándolo a apresurarse. Ante eso, se mordió el labio, miró a Francis, luego el agua, y detuvo el movimiento. Entonces confesó en un susurro.

- No sé nadar.-

Bastaron esas palabras para que Francis le perdonara por completo. Qué problema debía ser, se dijo, no saber caminar bien, y además no poder nadar, siendo que son los únicos dos dones que se les da para empezar.

Siendo así, ¿cómo correr, cómo bailar, cómo saltar y fingir un vuelo corto?

- No es un problema, yo te sostendré.-

Le tomó la cintura con una mano y se afirmó del borde con la otra. Arthur rodeó su cuello con su brazo izquierdo, cerró los ojos con un poco de miedo y se dejó caer.

Se abrazó a Francis con fuerza. Podía sentir como el mayor movía las piernas para mantenerlos flotando y aquello -la idea de ser un peso más, el escuchar su respiración cansada junto a su oído, sentir su cuerpo tenso- le hizo sentir inconscientemente que sobraba.

Siempre siendo una carga para todos quienes lo rodeaban.

- Sepárate un poco.- Le ordenó con voz amable.- Y patalea. Por una vez patalea por una buena causa.- Bromeó.

Siguió sus indicaciones, con lentitud para no dañarse nuevamente la pierna. El francés le apretó los boxers para soltar el aire que atraparon, para que no molestaran. Luego se alejó de la orilla, sin soltar jamás ni el borde ni al mismo Arthur.

Sus pies se rozaron un par de veces. Francis quiso decir algo, mas necesitaba esforzarse y calló.

- No más.- Murmuró Arthur deteniéndose y rodeando la cadera de Francis con sus piernas. El francés no dijo nada por el peso extra, ni exigió nada a cambio más que besarle la mejilla.- Pero me gustó. Me siento liviano y pesado al mismo tiempo. Es extraño.-

- Dicen que el agua nos recuerda el vientre materno. Por eso nos tranquiliza.- Arthur dejó que le quitase el cabello mojado de los ojos.- No pienses nada triste, si'l te plaît.-

- ¿Si te ple?-

- Por favor…-

- Yo no pienso cosas tristes. Sólo no sé nadar.-

- ¿Ves que piensas cosas tristes? Si no, no especificarías eso.-

- Te odio.-

Francis bufó por respuesta, sonriendo tiernamente.

- Yo te amo. Pero no te tomaré tal como estás, Arthur, porque hacerlo equivaldría a que estés sólo por siempre. Tienes defectos, y estoy seguro que eres más que consciente de cuales son. Pero está bien. La gente no es perfecta, y alejarlos desde el inicio mostrando que no piensas cambiar es una gran tontería. Todos cambiamos: tú me has hecho cambiar.

- No sé nadar.-

- Sabes bailar, y caminar bastante torpemente.-

- No sé nadar.- Repitió- Nunca he sabido. Es lo natural que esté solo, no sé por qué no lo entiendes.-

- ¿No sabes por qué no lo entiendo o por qué tú, inconscientemente, te resistes a aceptarlo?-

Guardaron silencio un minuto. Arthur intentaba discurrir sin conseguirlo: el agua le adormecía el pensamiento. Se sentía particularmente tranquilo.

- I love you too.-

Transcurrió un minuto más. El algún momento Arthur comenzó a acariciarle la barba, con la mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Francis, mirando la oscuridad. Sintió que le besaban la oreja y volteó el rostro, recibiendo en silencio un segundo beso. Tierno, sin apuros, convencido de que ese momento sería eterno. El silencio que eran sus labios encontrándose, el agua chocando con la orilla y algún grillo solitario en la oscuridad les reafirmaban esa idea.

Eventualmente se detuvieron. Francis le mordió el labio, a lo que intentó quitar el rostro sin demasiada convicción.

A Francis le costaba más mantenerlos a flote y ambos podían sentirlo.

- No sé si quiera cambiar.- Confesó.

- Yo te he hecho cambiar.-

- No me has hecho cambiar.-

- No llevas puesto ningún aro.-

Arthur sumergió una mano abierta en el agua y la movió.

- Me los hicieron sacar en el hospital. Y después olvidé volver a ponérmelos.-

- Mala excusa, Arthur. Desde antes que te veo menos… maltratado. No me gusta verte así.-

- Siempre me has despreciado por ello.- Recordó sin ánimos.

- No. Antes te despreciaba por ello. Ahora me preocupas.-

- ¿Borrarás todos los números de tu celular?-

- Tiraré mi agenda completa.-

Una ligera sonrisa precedió al beso de agradecimiento. De asentimiento.

- Estoy cansado.- Apuntó el mayor, mirando el cielo negro un instante.- Tengo una idea. Toma aire.-

- ¿Francis?-

- Toma aire, allez, fais-moi confiance.-

- Trust me?-

- Yes.-

Hizo como le pedía y cerró sus ojos. Le susurraron al oído que no los abriera o le arderían, que no debía tener miedo porque era como sumergirse en una bañera llena de agua, sólo que más grande. Asintió.

Su cabello se mojó, los oídos le retumbaron un poco. Le asustó la idea de saberse sumergido, aferrado a la única voluntad de Francis para salir de allí. Una suave caricia le recorrió el cuerpo, y permaneció su recuerdo cuando Francis se arrodilló en el fondo.

El sonido era diferente: todo era sonido. El movimiento era sonido, su corazón era sonido, Francis soltando su oxígeno para permanecer hundido era sonido y el contacto con las prendas también parecía sonido. Se atrevió a soltar el abrazo e intentar tocar el cemento. No lo consiguió, con lo que volvió a aterrarse.

Francis distinguía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, las mejillas un poco infladas, el cabello flotando y el manoteo cuando Arthur quiso volver a aferrarse. Lo atrajo hacia sí y el menor se tranquilizó, relajando sus facciones.

Afirmado como estaba y con todo el cuerpo siendo envuelto por el agua, Arthur sintió que la sensación de seguridad que desapareciera de su vida en la adolescencia, regresaba con mayor fuerza y menos secretos.

"Dentro tuyo lo reconoces, ¿verdad? Que todo a tu alrededor sea calmo, que tu peso no importe. No me sorprende la torpeza de tus pasos, si antes de ellos has olvidado esta sensación. No, no la has olvidado. Te obligaste a no recordarla. Pero ya pasó. Estoy aquí".

Quizá el momento no pudiese ser eterno, pero el hueco llenado permanecería así.

Arthur le jaló el cabello. Francis se impulsó hacia la superficie. Ambos boquearon. El inglés no se atrevió a abrir los ojos o a respirar normalmente hasta no haberse pasado la mano por el rostro varias veces. Su pecho se extendía y contraía, en bocanadas profundas.

Con cuidado, Francis le ayudó con el cabello. Arthur se dejó, soltó un suspiro de risa. Se tocó la nariz con insistencia hasta sentirla seca.

- Ahora es cuando hacemos el amor.- Bromeó alejándose y soltando sus piernas, quitándole a Francis gran parte de su peso. Las movió sin un buen ritmo, pero con práctica lo conseguiría. Francis no lo soltó.

- No me tientes, Arthur, o nos ahogaremos.-

Ambos sabían que ese era el punto y aparte con que el momento acababa. Arthur se dejó acercar lo suficiente para poder sostenerse del borde por sí mismo y salió. Francis tardó un poco más. Se dejó caer de espalda, descansando un poco, antes de tomar la mano que Arthur le ofrecía.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, agotados como si acabasen de hacer el amor.

+'+'+'+'+

Félix se acarició el mentón, pensativo.

Necesitaría un auto.

O un vehículo, el que fuera. Quizá dejar un folleto con el itinerario de viajes a la costa.

Sonrió para sí. ¿Toris mantendría esa habilidad de sus primeros tiempos? Antes de ser el cabecilla visible de Los Bálticos.

- ¿Toris?- Habló cuando le contestaron el teléfono.- Hombre, tengo que pedirte así un tremendo favor. Verás, lindo, olvidé un pequeñísimo detalle en todo este súper mega fantástico plan mío, qué tonto.- Río un poco.- O sea, no, nunca un error tan terrible, o sea, por quién me tomas. Sí… no, niño, cómo se te ocurre a estas alturas, o sea, no supo comportarse en su momento y sigue sin hacerlo, ¿y tú quieres que lo deje pasar? No, no, no. Además, ya es muy tarde, ya sabes lo fosforito que es, le echas una chispita y ¡bum! Prende.

Mantuvo el silencio un momento, escuchando. Se miró las uñas, asintiendo a cuanto escuchaba.

- Necesito que vuelvas a tus inicios, cariño, un auto cualquiera sirve… cualquiera sirve, Toris, el primero que se te ponga en frente… Con llaves en lo posible, nada de cortar cables o sería sospechoso… vale… A mí no, a Ekaterine… no, no lo hemos hablado… ya sabes como es, dile que es un regalo.- Aguantó la replica y fue cortado las veces que intentó hablar. Toris no dejaba de dar razones. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes, esperando.- Funcionará, tranquilo, no le doy más de un día. Mañana el chico lo llevará a descubrir su dramón familiar, me da hasta pena por esos tortolitos, quién diría que me entretendría tanto gracias a Vargas… Los indocumentados se venden fácil, ya sabes… yo también lo hice, ¿recuerdas, bombón?- Sonrió con amplitud, aunque nadie lo viese.

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y fue a abrir la llave de la ducha, canturreando en polaco.

+'+'+'+'+

Elizabeta estiró las piernas, soltó un gemido de gusto y se dio la vuelta. Abrazó el cuerpo de Gilbert y se apegó a su espalda, acercando también sus piernas. Ronroneó un poco, demasiado a gusto como para querer despertarse. Gilbert, sintiéndola, gruñó por lo bajo, medio dándose la vuelta para estirarse, apretando con fuerza los ojos. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a acurrucarse.

- Apuesto que te gustaría despertar junto a Iván.- Le susurró ella al oído, picándole el rollo. A Gilbert lo recorrió un escalofrío y dio un cabezazo involuntario hacia atrás.

De este modo, todos despertaron ante el grito de "bruto" de Elizabeta y los posteriores de Gilbert.

+'+'+'+'+

Se despabiló frotándose el ojo cerrado, haciendo suficiente movimiento para despertar a su vez a Ludwig. Siguió así un rato, más de lo normalmente necesario, hasta que el rubio optó por preguntarle si se sentía bien.

- Tuve un sueño extraño.- Comenzó, sin dejar de frotarse el ojo. Repetir el mismo movimiento una y otra vez le permitía concentrarse antes de olvidar el sueño.- Estaba en un lugar tranquilo, sin muchas personas en los alrededores… creo que estaba contigo, y tú me hablabas, pero lo hacías sin verdaderos sentimientos. Yo lloraba, y sentía mis dientes flojos, como si se me fuesen a caer. ¿Qué crees que signifique?-

- Son sólo sueños, Feliciano.-

- ¿Pero crees que signifique algo?-

Ludwig lo meditó un momento. De Elizabeta había escuchado algo al respecto, algo sobre dientes cayéndose y encías sangrando. Muerte de alguien cercano, al parecer.-

- Creo que… ¿cómo dijiste que sentías tus dientes?-

- Los sentía muy flojos.-

- Pero no se te caían.-

- No.-

- Entonces no creo que signifique algo, más bien debe ser tu insconciente recordándote que tienes dentista la próxima semana. Seguro lo olvidaste, como siempre.-

- Ve~ Ludwig, siempre recuerdas mis horarios.-

El rubio sonrió, complacido por la suerte de admiración que se reflejaba en el tono del castaño. Respondió algo con falsa modestia y se ofreció a preparar el desayuno.

+'+'+'+'+

- Qué persona tan amable.- Soltó Matthew, abrazándose una rodilla. Alfred miraba el cuadro de una niña morena en un columpio.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Matt?-

- Dejó que nos quedáramos aquí, sin conocernos. Es muy amable.-

- Seh, podríamos robarle algo, qué persona tan confiada. Supongo que es porque conoce a Arthur.- Alfred rió.- Cualquier diría que busca conseguir algo con esto.-

- ¿Tú crees?-

- No te alarmes, no podría conseguir nada de nosotros.- Se volteó a ver a su gemelo y se acercó. Le robó un beso, Matthew le correspondió no muy convencido.

- Tranquilo, nadie nos ve.-

- Lo sé.-

- ¿Entonces?-

- ¿Crees que nos odien?-

El mayor se separó, mirándolo con seriedad.

- No me importa.-

- Son nuestros padres, Alfred.-

- Lo sé. Pero tú importas más.- Frotó su nariz con la de él e intentó darle confianza con una sonrisa y su mirada.

- Tengo miedo… que algún día nos arrepintamos.-

Se miraron a los ojos, Alfred con un rostro inexpresivo y Matthew con verdadera preocupación. A Alfred le faltó mucho tacto para decir su innegable situación, mas así era él.

- Ya no podemos hacerlo, si eso llega a pasar, estamos jodidos.-

El menor bajó la mirada, contrayéndose en sí mismo. Su hermano lo tomó por la barbilla y con suavidad lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente.

- Pero eso no pasará. Jamás. Tienes mi palabra.-

Después de eso, Matthew se dejó guiar hasta la habitación principal. Abrió la ventana, miró un momento por ella, como muchas veces antes hizo Arthur fumando, y la cerró cuando Alfred lo llamó.

Siendo pleno día, no les costaba ver.

Se confesaron mutuamente que estaban nerviosos. Sus manos fueron más lento que de costumbre, sabedores de que esa ocasión sería diferente, que marcaría a ambos. Verse desnudos no fue motivo de vergüenza, como nunca lo fue. Alfred tenía más cicatrices que Matthew, y el menor no dejó de notarlas cuando posaba sus labios. Lo besó mil veces, Alfred se dejó hacer, sintiendo golpes de calor en el rostro de vez en cuando.

En el ascensor del edificio, Cosette buscaba las llaves del piso de su hermano. Francis siempre tenía condones en su velador, y no se molestaría si le sacaba unos cuantos, de eso estaba segura. Además, siempre le dejaba dinero en un tarro de la cocina.

Avanzó con unos pasos nerviosos. Siempre podía sacarlos y no usarlos, nada la obligaba… y aunque Emil parecía un muy buen chico… pero tenía curiosidad, no podía negarlo.

Entró y cerró la puerta, avanzó un poco y se detuvo, poniendo atención.

Escuchaba voces.

Sintió la cara arder al reconocer algunas palabras, pero no se fue inmediatamente. Cuando se percató que llevaba allí más de un minuto, dio la vuelta impactada por su propia reacción.

"Merde! Merde, merde, merde!"

Alfred y Matthew jamás se enterarían de ello.

+'+'+'+'+

Se dejó caer en un sillón. Se pasó la mano por la cara, suspirando.

Iván, que por casualidad pasó por su lado, notó su semblante y se sentó con naturalidad en el brazo del sofá.

- ¿Pasa algo, camarada?- Preguntó.

Francis movió la mano, abriendo la boca para contestar. Tomó aire, mas lo soltó y no dijo nada, volviendo a taparse la cara.

El vocalista miró a su alrededor, sin fijarse en nada en particular. Unas risotadas se escucharon desde arriba. Francis meneó la cabeza en negativa.

- No sé qué mierda se metieron dentro ahora.-

- Déjalos ser.- Francis se encogido en su lugar.- No la están pasando mal, créeme. Yo también los acompaño de vez en cuando.-

- No estoy de acuerdo.-

- Déjalos ser.- Repitió Iván.- Si te preocupan, acércate a ellos, no los ahuyentes con palabras feas. A veces les dan ataques de pánico. Cuando eso sucede se alejan de lo que sea que les haya provocado esa reacción, tan tontos no son. Es preferible estar allí para calmarlos y que su corazón no explote del susto.-

El francés lo miró, manteniendo esa pose dramática de no soportarlos. Iván ladeo la cabeza, preguntándole con el gesto si había comprendido. Francis negó.

- Ven, te mostraré.- Lo conminó levantándose y caminado hacia la habitación de la que provenían las risas. Se sentó en el suelo junto a Elizabeta y pidió la botella de ron que había sobre el velador. Se sirvió un poco en el vaso de Gilbert y, en lugar de devolver la botella, la dejó tras su espalda, a su alcance.

- Así te integras a lo que hacen y puedes vigilarlos. Tampoco se pasa mal, camarada.- Le dijo a Francis, quien miraba inconforme a sus amigos. Antonio no lo engañaba, se había dejado llevar. De Arthur no tenía dudas, y Gilbert ni se había fijado que ya no tenía el alcohol a su alcance, no necesitaba más pruebas.

Su interlocutor se enderezó, miró a Elizabeta, tratando de decidir de qué lado estaba ella y contestó, relajándose un poco.

- Puede que tengas razón.-

+'+'+'+'+

Lovino siguió al rumano, que le iba hablando sobre cuales eran los puntos del barrio que podían vigilarse más fácilmente. Lo que no entraba en la comprensión de Vargas era por qué no estaban en el lugar en el que se suponía debían estar.

Hasta que los vio.

De golpe recordó las palabras de Beilschmidt, y la rabia lo carcomió por dentro. Olvidándose del muchacho que lo acompañaba, se acercó a Feliciano, que lo notó cuando ya le faltaban poco metros para encararlo. Soltó la mano de Ludwig por instinto, asustándose ante la expresión de su hermano.

- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo con ese hijo de puta?- Le gritó.- Vienes inmediatamente conmigo a casa, bastardo de mierda, ¿a quién le has pedido permiso, eh? ¿Crees que puedes mandarte solo, acaso?- El alemán no comprendió, pero al notar como Feliciano se tensaba, supuso que los términos usados debían ser fuertes. Feliciano, endureciéndose de pronto, contestó en el mismo idioma y tono.

- ¡No es un hijo de puta! El hijo de puta eres tú, fratello, mia mamma mi perdoni. Por eso vives con miedo a que Antonio no te soporte, ¡siempre haces lo mismo! Nos controlas a todos para sentir que no te dejaremos.-

- Qué dices, imbécil mal agradecido, ¡estoy pagando tu puta carrera!-

Pero Feliciano no lo escuchaba, agitado por sus propias palabras.

- Lo que yo tenga con quien me dé la gana es asunto mío. Preocúpate por tus propios asuntos, o de verdad Antonio terminará huyendo de ti.-

Lovino alzó su mano, Feliciano se encogió en su lugar, pero antes de poder golpearlo, lo detuvieron, agarrando fuertemente su muñeca. Ludwig no lo soltó de inmediato, mirándole fijamente.

- ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres, pedazo de mierda?!-

El rubio no mostró ninguna expresión en particular.

- No deberías tratar así a tu hermano.- Dijo, antes de soltarlo y poner una mano en el hombro de Feliciano. Sintió un leve temblor en el cuerpo de éste, por lo que le dirigió una mirada extrañada, mas no vio en su rostro algún otro delator de su miedo.

Feliciano miraba duramente a su hermano, quien le devolvía el mismo tipo de mirada. El mayor masculló algo, Feliciano abrió ligeramente los ojos mas permaneció impávido. Lovino le espetó algo más, escupió al suelo y se fue, seguido del rumano que lo llevó hasta allí.

Feliciano suspiró y se recargó contra Ludwig.

+'+'+'+'+

Colgó al rumano y marcó el número de Vargas. Sonreía, ahora era cuando le tocaba el papel principal, dar el último empujón para acabar con Vargas. ¿No era acaso un genio? Aunque el estereotipo suele decir que los polacos son lentos. Mas, ¿quién fue el que movió las piezas, hasta dejarlo completamente aislado?

Quedaba una pieza. El sonido de marcado duró medio minuto y dio paso al buzón de voz. Félix estaba sorprendido, ¿no le contestaba? ¿Entonces cómo sembrar la última cizaña? Ya tenía todo preparado, y no podía perder la oportunidad de un enfrentamiento fuera de la ciudad, o sea, como totalmente no, era todo tan perfecto.

Volvió a insistir, más Lovino no contestaba. Gruñó un poco, porque eso significaba que tendría que seguir insistiéndole a Lovino en Londres. Ese chico era tan aburrido.

Lo que Félix no sabría hasta más tarde, es que Lovino picó el anzuelo sin necesidad de su intervención directa. Bastó con el intercambio de palabras con su hermano para que llamase a Antonio, quien en ese momento dormía la siesta con el celular apagado.

Quizá, si Fernández le hubiese contestado, o si Lovino hubiese tardado más en encontrar un vehículo -¿desde cuándo Ekaterine tenía uno? En el momento no se detuvo a pensar lo extraño de todo eso, hervía en rabia- o si sólo hubiese manejado a una menor velocidad y se hubiese dado el tiempo para calmarse, nada de lo que sucedería más tarde llegaría a ser una realidad.

+'+'+'+'+

Luego de calmados los ánimos bajo la vigilancia de Iván y Francis, y de que se diesen cuenta que ya debían ir haciendo las maletas para la vuelta, Francis y Arthur estaban en su habitación, buscando un chaleco o chaqueta para abrigarse ante el frío de la tarde. Elizabeta había subido la temperatura de la calefacción central en la mañana por los estornudos de Antonio.

- No voy a morir por un resfriado.- Alegó el inglés, pidiendo paciencia. Francis, sin embargo, continuó buscando entre sus cosas alguna prenda decente.

- Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no crees? Dieu, este chaleco es espantoso, ¿no tienes nada más bonito?-

- Ese chaleco me lo tejió mi madre, git.-

- Como decía, es encantador. El color verde te sienta de maravilla, ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto.-

Arthur gruñó. Hasta ellos llegaban las risas en el patio: habían descubierto la barbacoa y estaban decidiendo al azar quien iría a comprar carne a Dover. Por los garabatos Arthur adivinó que el elegido fue Manuel. El silencio llegó poco después, cuando Elizabeta y Gilbert fueron a pasear por los alrededores, conversando sobre la parroquia que habían visitado en la mañana, y que no estaría mal volver en otra ocasión con más tiempo y un mejor itinerario.

Tras ver un mapa con el americano para no perderse en el camino, Antonio entró de nuevo en la casa. Se detuvo un segundo en la sala de estar, colocándose los audífonos, antes de ir a la cocina a preparar unas ensaladas. Arthur y Francis bajaron las escaleras, conversando, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

Se miraron, Arthur dio unos pasos.

- Debe ser Manuel, quizá se le quedó algo.- Murmuró, sin preocupación.

Lovino tenía una mano en el bolsillo y un cigarro en la otra. Arthur se hizo un pequeño paso hacia atrás y le preguntó qué quería, no muy seguro de dejarlo pasar. Pensaba que todos sus asuntos con Gilbert estaban acabados. Tampoco llegaba a comprender por qué alguien iría hasta los acantilados cuando podía arreglar sus asuntos en Londres.

- ¿Está aquí Antonio Fernández?- Preguntó. Arthur le respondió que sí, calmándose internamente. Francis le preguntó quién era y al verlo lo invitó a pasar. Le preguntó por su madre y su hermano, a lo que Lovino dio un áspero "bien", recordando como Gilbert le había insinuado que su hermano lo estaba traicionando. Recordando que seguramente para todos cuanto lo supieran debió ser un hazmerreír.

Francis dijo que iría a buscar a Antonio, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, una bala le impactó a la altura de la clavícula.

- ¡Francis!- Arthur abrió los ojos, procesando en unos escasos microsegundos la situación. No tardó en llegar junto a Francis, antes de escuchar un nuevo movimiento y mirar a Lovino, que apuntó nuevamente al francés.

- No te acerques a Antonio.-

La bala pasó rozando el cuello de Francis, ante un muy asustado Arthur que presionaba la mano de su pareja contra la primera herida. En la cocina, Antonio se quitó los audífonos al sentir el primer disparo, creyendo escuchar a Lovino y asomándose a la puerta cuando su mejor amigo era atacado por segunda vez.

De dónde mierda Lovino sacó un arma, Antonio no lo sabía. El castaño lo vio acercarse, mas no hizo caso. Bonnefoy ya había sido demasiado problema para ellos.

- ¡Lovino, cálmate! ¡¿Qué coño haces?!-

El joven ignoró los brazos que lo rodearon, evadiendo la mano que intentó quitarle el arma.

- Es tu amante, ¿no? Tu puto amante.-

- No, Lovino, escúchame.-

- ¡Cállate, tú no te irás!-

Arthur intentaba acallar los gemidos de Francis, y hacerlo caminar hacia algún punto seguro –el sofá, la puerta de la cocina- completamente indeciso. Miró al atacante y rezó porque el español fuese capaz de contenerlo, empero un tercer disparo dirigido a Francis se encontró con su brazo de por medio. Chilló, tal como Francis lo había hecho segundos antes.

Lovino intentó jalar del gatillo una vez más, pero el movimiento de Antonio, y el modo en que sujetaba sus brazos se lo impedía.

- ¡Mírame, Lovino, por favor!- Insistía Antonio, con el corazón agitado como todos los presentes. Iván, en su habitación, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, viendo la escena desde esa cómoda posición.

Ese era Vargas… qué interesante.

Ambos latinos forcejearon, Arthur soltó a Francis y se apretó el brazo, antes de volver a sostenerlo, mientras la ropa se manchaba de sangre.

Un disparo al aire.

Lovino intentó voltearse para soltarse, chocando su hombro izquierdo con el pecho de Fernández, y sin mirarlo.

Antonio puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Vargas y le apretó el mentón con el pulgar, obligándolo a voltear bruscamente el rostro. Con su otra mano intentaba apuntar la pistola al suelo.

- ¡Qué me mires!-

A pesar del grito, sus dedos sintieron como algo se rompía. El rostro de Lovino, inmortalmente sorprendido, le miraba en una posición imposible.

- ¿Eh? Ah… no, ¡Ah! ¡Lovino!-

Lo soltó inmediatamente, pero el cuerpo de Lovino Varga cayó al suelo como un saco. Los ojos permanecían abierto, la cabeza girada en un ángulo mortal. El corazón de Antonio se paralizó. Arthur, a pesar de tener el yeso y un brazo baleado, intentaba sostener a Francis, que perdía sangre y fuerza.

Iván buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su celular. No pensó que fuera a necesitar ese número que conservaba marcado en su memoria. Toris Lorinaitis contestó unos pitidos después.

- ¿Iván? Buenas noches.-

- Buenas noches, Toris. ¿Puedo hablar con Félix, por favor? Ponlo en altavoz si te parece bien.-

Se escuchó un tono dubitativo y cómo presionaban botones. Elizabeta, volviendo de su paseo, gritó. Gilbert corrió hasta Francis y Arthur, evaluando en un vistazo a quien debían tratar primero.

- Hola, Félix. Tengo a Lovino Vargas en la sala, puedo oler sangre y todo grita tu nombre.-

- ¿Funcionó? Te dije, Toris, totalmente genial, ¿quieres que llame yo o tú llamas a carabineros, Iván? Como que no lo dejen escapar, esto no termina aquí. Los crímenes pasionales son tan geniales y románticos.-

- No creo que sea necesario.- Iván miró la escena una vez más. Elizabeta intentaba temblorosamente marcar un número.- El cuerpo es el de Vargas; si planeabas que matara a otra persona no ha resultado.-

Del otro lado de la línea guardaron silencio.

- No importa.- Sentenció Félix.- O sea, como que mi idea era bajarle los humos unos años, así bien encerradito, y luego atraerlo a nosotros, pero si no se puede queda el puesto totalmente vacante, ¿qué dices, Iván? ¿Quieres volver con nosotros? No sabes cuanto extraño a Ekaterine, o sea, éramos tan amiguis todos y por tonterías tuvimos que separarnos, que feo.-

Sonrió, jugando con sus dedos detrás de su espalda. Escuchó a Elizabeta informar que la ambulancia ya iba. Antonio todavía no hablaba, parado en la misma posición y mirándose las manos, con la boca abierta, totalmente shockeado.

- Me parece bien. Estamos hablando. Félix, Toris, un gusto saber de ustedes.-

Bajó las escaleras, acercándose a los heridos para ayudar a Gilbert a quitarle la camisa a Francis. Nadie notó su larga ausencia.

Y mientras, Antonio continuaba mirando sus manos, y más allá de ellas, entre sus dedos, los ojos abiertos de Lovino y esos labios que jamás volvería a besar, separados en una mueca de sorpresa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La historia, en teoría, termina aquí. Así fue planeada en un principio, por allí hay quien ya lo sabía. El epílogo en sí no me importa mucho, porque ya aquí terminan los ciclos principales, pero de todos modos pienso escribirlo.

Lo de botar aire es un truco para no flotar. Así es como yo hago para tenderme en el suelo de las piscinas :D

La escena de la piscina la quería escribir desde que empecé, recuerdo que me dije "Inglaterra no puede no saber nadar, es ridículo" y luego "ya, imaginemos que sí fuera así. ¿Cómo quedaría un fic con esa idea?" y fue una de las bases para empezar. Lo mismo la escena del final, con Iván hablando por teléfono, cachando altiro el mote, como se dice por aquí. De todos modos no sé si todos habráb comprendido la escena entre Franci y Arthur porque es muy metafóricas, y mezcla lo, como llamarlo, espiritual con lo físico, centrándose en Arthur, su historia y su forma de ser hasta ahora.

No sé qué más decir, la verdad. No pensé llegar a terminar :D No hay muchos lectores, o por la cantidad de comentarios recibidos no son muchos, pero les estoy muy agradecida. Si hay algún lector fantasma, este es un buen momento para decir qué le pareció.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D

Próximo capítulo: **Epílogo**


	17. Epílogo

**Poco más de 1300 palabras. **Un epílogo minúsculo. Quiero agradecer a todos quienes comentan, y a los que leen.**  
><strong>

**Escribo sin fin de lucro.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes**_ -cada uno de los que tienen o hubiesen tenido una vida por delante-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: **Creo que por primera vez ninguna.

**Trivia:**

**-** Este fic tiene 17 capítulos porque es el fic número 17 de Hetalia que escribo.

- Originalmente Arthur practicaba Gimnasia Acrobática (al iniciar el fic Gran Bretaña llevaba dos años campeón en dúos masculinos, si no me equivoco) pero como podrán notar, es de a dos (mínimo), por lo que habría necesitado otro personaje masculino, y no podía ser Francis porque él es el entrenador y tuve que cambiarlo :( Pensé en Alfred, pero él estaba en Estados Unidos. Vean estos videos, y cualquier parecido con Arthur es pura coincidencia.

Este me encanta, diría que es el mejor (los primeros cuatro minutos son de Gran Bretaña): youtube (. com) (slach) watch?v=5tRb9TuSEoo

Buenísimo: youtube (. com) (slach) watch?v=ynNuufwQrac

Muy bueno: youtube (. com) (slach) watch?v=LhqORrJciqs

- Francis le sugiere a Arthur que practique salsa porque en ese momento la autora tuvo un relámpago en la mente con forma de inglés con pantalones blancos y camisa roja con brazos holgados, moviendo los hombros.

- la página en que Francis escribe cuentos es fanfiction.

- Originalmente Gilbert y Arthur obligaba a Francis a hacerse un piercing, pero Alega pidió que Francis no se hiciese nada en el cuerpo y lo eliminé :3

- Originalmente Matthew no cantaba, traducía un poema que le leía a Alfred.

- Originalmente Francis golpeaba a Arthur :O pero ya era muy complicada su relación para agregar eso.

Si se me ocurre otra la agregaré xD

**Respuestas a anónimos:**

**L0kais: **Muchísimas gracias por decir que te gusto. Eso siempre es lo ideal, aunque llegue sólo a una persona ^.^ Aquí no se habla mucho de cómo reaccionan Antonio y Feli con la muerte de Lovino por la clase de narración, pero la imagen que tengo desde que empecé a escribir es de Feli llorando en el cementerio, con Ludwig al lado/detrás suyo, pero sin compartir su sentimiento. Como no la pude poner aquí, lo agregué como un sueño/premonición en el capítulo anterior, pero no es lo mismo :( Ya eres otra persona que enganché al FrUK xDDDD eso también es genial :D, si te reíste... esa parte era seria, pero supongo que no fue una risa despectiva, so... igual bakán que te gustara, de verdad me hace muy muy feliz. Igual no pensé que alguien fuese a notar que el tema de Matt y Al en casa de Francis tenía relación con el cambio de vibras, pero michi, le achuntaste. Hay partes que las dejo como medio inconclusas porque no son realmente relevantes, por eso es que no las tienes claras, tranqui, es la idea ;) Mucahs gracias por tu comentario, que estés muy bien y que tengas un feliz año 2013.

**Aiko Asuna: **Si quieres hacer críticas analíticas, puedes, pero que sean con amor por favor o destrozarás mi kokoró Uu No hay planeada una segunda parte y tampoco sería capaz de planearla :_D Que te haya fascinado es todo un halago, gracias.

**PD: **Disculpen que sea tan corto, no hay mucho que decir aquí. Los comentarios anónimos a este capítulo los responderé nada más leerlos en mi perfil y permanecerá la respuesta allí por un tiempo.

**Nota importante**: Para quienes no entendieron la escena de la piscina, los guío un poco. Nadar simboliza el crecer con la confianza, la seguridad, el amor, la enseñanza y el apoyo que se recibe de la familia (la sensación de flotar en el vientre materno que es el cariño incondicional, el hogar. El nadar y no solamente flotar es el aporte propio que se da para crecer en base al "flotar"). Arthur siente que nunca le fue concedido porque su madre biológica lo abandonó, desnaturalizándolo. Caminar, en cambio, es autónomo, y es vivir por ti mismo, ser independiente, ir por tu propio camino sin ayuda. Correr, saltar y volar son las etapas que vendrían después, como la realización propia. Bailar tiene que ver con la parte sensual y el que sea de a dos: el amor de pareja. Tiene mucho que ver con las etapas de la vida. El hecho de sumergirse y luego emerger también tiene un simbolismo relacionado a todo esto.

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Torpeza de tus Pasos:<span> Capítulo 17: Epílogo  
><strong>

.

.

.

Sale de la habitación y cierra tras de sí con cuidado para no despertarle. De camino a su cuarto recupera su bebida -que dejara sobre la mesilla del teléfono- y se detiene un instante en la puerta cerrada para respirar profundo antes de entrar.

Arthur mira por la ventana. A su lado está la postal que esa mañana llegó junto a las cuentas. Se le acerca por la espalda, ignorando el olor dulzón del aire en la habitación, y le abraza, acariciando sus brazos. El inglés voltea un poco para verlo, vuelve a mirar hacia afuera y le ofrece el porro que tiene entre los dedos, abriendo la boca y exhalando.

- ¿Se durmió?-

- Sí.-

El menor arruga la nariz y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Francis, quien le besa el cuello y la clavícula, sobre las iniciales marcadas en la piel, que ya necesitan ser retocadas nuevamente.

Con los años, todo tinte debe ser retocado.

El que lo marca como suyo, por sobre todos los demás.

- Pregunta si pasaremos navidad con los abuelos.- Le comenta. Arthur suelta un bufido.

- No soporto a tus padres.- Hace notar. No piensa en la opción de los suyos puesto que no los ha visto en mucho. Un par de años o más. Desde que supo la decisión de sus hermanos y sintió que les usurpaba el apellido.

- Cosette viene también. Tiene una exposición. Dice que es el mejor momento de su vida y quiere vernos y no quiero romperle la ilusión.-

- Ellos también.- Suelta y se lleva el porro a los labios. Mira el objeto y dobla la varilla de metal que sobresale en la punta consumida.

- ¿Tus hermanos vienen?-

- No, pero también dicen que es el mejor momento de sus vidas. Siguen saltando de ciudad en ciudad por todo el bloody continente. América es asquerosamente grande y Alfred no parará hasta conocerlo todo. Qué imbécil es.-

- ¿Dónde están ahora?- Le pregunta Francis, tomando la postal y leyendo el reverso. En una esquina lee "Nicaragua" y levanta las cejas, un poco sorprendido.

- Alfred Jones y Matthew Williams- comienza a decir, resaltando con molestia los apellidos,- se encuentran desde hace tres meses en Managua, y calculan los señoritos que podrán viajar más al sur en un mes más. Idiotas, idiotas los dos. Tienen un bloody departamento en el bloody Toronto y aun así no se quedan quietos.-

- A mí me parece muy romántico y divertido.- Comenta el francés, dejando la postal nuevamente donde la encontró. Arthur bufa y se ríe sin ganas.- Si con el arriendo les alcanza para viajar, bien por ellos. A mí me encantaría viajar y conocer, ¿no tienes unos amigos en Argentina?-

- No voy a molestarlos porque tú quieres viajar.-

- Solamente estás molesto porque tus hermanos no han regresado a Reino Unido. ¿Y qué si quiero viajar y tú me das en el gusto? Encima que podemos visitar a Alfred y Matthew.-

- Esto es tan tremendamente injusto. Debo ser la peor clase de ladrón que existe... y ya es tarde para arreglar las cosas.-

- Eres tan tonto.-

- Es difícil pensar en Alfred quitándole a Matthew su virginidad, ¿sí?-

- Yo escuché que fue al revés.- Arthur abrió los ojos, sorprendido y Francis levantó las cejas, porque no se esperaba que Arthur no lo supiera.

- ¿Cómo sabes?-

- Me lo dijo un pajarito... una paloma negra... o un cuervo, si prefieres.- Arthur escudriñó el rostro del mayor, conternado, intentando fruncir el ceño.

- ¡Tu hermana!-

- Oui.-

- No lo puedo creer.- Aclara Arthur, negando con la cabeza. Francis se ríe y lo despeina un poco. Estira una mano y cierra la ventana.

El inglés comprende el gesto y deja la colilla sobre un cenicero. Mira el techo, absorto como antes que llegara Francis, pensando en toda la información que ha recibido. El francés lo suelta, se dirige a la cama y busca bajo su almohada su pijama. Cuando ya está quitándose la camiseta Arthur le habla.

- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué estamos juntos?-

- Bueno, yo recuerdo que hace diez años desperté en un hospital y tú estabas allí y pensé... que no podrías haber sido otro.-

- Y días después me sugeriste que buscara un entrenador de gimnasia acrobática porque ya no había nada que pudieras hacer y ya sabía lo básico para la disciplina Y te mandé a la mierda por tu bloody consejo. También lo recuerdo. Pero no es eso. Estaba pensando...-

Francis se arrodilló sobre la cama, escuchándolo con atención, queriendo saber a qué quería llegar Arthur.

- Estaba pensando en el día en que me di cuenta que... sentía algo por ti.-

- Que me amabas.-

- No, no, o sí, o no, no sé, incluso ahora tengo mis dudas, rana. Es todo tan extraño.-

- Has fumado demasiado. Métete a la cama.-

- No, escucha. Recordé ese día y me di cuenta que no era allí donde empezaba todo. Pero no sé en qué momento preciso lo hizo.-

- Gilbert me llamó, me habló de ti y al día siguiente nos conocimos.- Francis se sentó, ladeó la cabeza y Arthur se volteó a mirarlo.

- Sí... pero fue una coincidencia que te conociera a ti y no a otro. Y luego está Ekaterine, porque de no ser por ella nunca me habrías llevado a tu casa, o incluso el mismo Vargas. A veces pienso que si no fuera por él no estaríamos como estamos ahora.-

El mayor se pasa una mano por el cabello.

- Si no fuera por él, Antonio no estaría como está. Pero sigue viendo al hermano. Gilbert y él siempre conversan de esos dos y dicen que el hermano de Gil y el de Vargas terminan y vuelven constantemente. Quedaron muy mal con la muerte de Lovino. Dice que en el funeral el chico no paraba de llorar.-

- Seguro el tampoco lo hizo.- Murmuró Arthur.

- Ya sabes el resto de la historia, que volvió a España a arreglar las cosas con su padre. Fue en un buen momento, el hombre murió poco después.-

- Yo digo... si Kiku no me hubiese aconsejado, o si no hubiese tenido el apoyo de Karpusi, y el de Gilbert y Manuel, o si Alfred y Matt no fuesen como son... si Vargas no te hubiese disparado y no te hubiese enviado al bloody hospital teniéndonos a todos más asustados que la mierda... las cosas serían distintas.-

- Si no te hubiesen chocado jamás me habría enterado que te gustaba, ya que estamos.-

- Esa es una coincidencia que todavía no me explico.-

Francis guardó silencio, ya que nunca le había hablado a Arthur sobre la visita de Natasha.

- Me pregunto qué habrá llevado a Vargas a hacer esa locura.-

- Creo que estaba celoso.-

- Tampoco me explico qué lo llevó a estar celoso.-

- ¿Sabes? Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas.- Francis le hizo un gesto para que se acerca y Arthur lo obedeció. El mayor le acomodó la camisa del pijama.- Prepárate, pasaremos Navidad con mi familia, y Año Nuevo con la tuya. No me importa si no se han hablado. No me importa si sientes que no debes verles o si dices que es tu culpa que tus hermanos tomaran sus decisiones, porque mon petit merece conocer a sus abuelos.-

Arthur se quejó cuando Francis le besó el pecho por sobre la ropa y bajó hasta su estómago, abrazándolo sin dejarle irse. También se quejó cuando le acarició la rosa sangrante de su costado por debajo de la camisa.

- Mañana viene la asistente social.-

- God, la odio como no tienes idea, ¿no nos habíamos librado de ella?-

- El plan es que mi madre cuide a mon petit y que nosotros la recibamos como las personas civilizadas que se supone que somos. Es la última vez, lo prometo.-

El inglés bufó, con una sonrisa indecisa, y Francis lo dejó apartarse. Se acostó con un notebook en las rodillas y se puso sus lentes. Francis se paseó entre la cocina y la habitación un buen rato todavía, bebiéndose su vaso. El piso está silencioso y por un minuto tiene la idea de comprar un ave, como en su tiempo tuvo a Pierre. Recuerda cuando Arthur llegó con su gata a lo que antes fuera su hogar, y las discusiones porque ésta intentara comerse a Pierre. A pesar de ello extraña la imagen de Arthur con Caroline en el regazo.

Sonrió, ocurriéndosele un perfecto regalo de Navidad para su pareja. Nunca estaba de más una mascota.

Puso sobre el mesón de la cocina las entradas que Lily le regaló para su presentación, para no perderlas, y se aseguró de que su cámara de video estuviese cargándose. Luego le mostraría la grabación a sus nuevos pupilos, para que viesen que podían llegar lejos.

Y para que descubrieran que se puede superar un trastorno si se quiere.

Arthur cerraba su computador portátil y lo dejaba en la repisa baja de su velador cuando Francis volvió. Se recostó, dándole la espalda. Francis no tardó mucho en buscarlo y besarle la nuca. Le mordió la oreja, donde ya no había más que cicatrices de lo que antes fueran perforaciones.

El inglés fingió estar ya dormido, incluso cuando Bonnefoy se apegó a su cuerpo, dándole calor. A su vez, y del modo más natural que pudo, se acomodó al cuerpo de Francis y sonrió, a gusto, porque Francis tenía razón y aunque continuase viviendo las consecuencias de lo sucedido antaño, ya no debía darle más vueltas. Ya era pasado.

Como todas las noches Francis le hizo sentir tranquilo.

Y como todos los días desde que se aceptaran, no le agradeció por bailar junto a él sin dejarle tropezar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Van y Lynn, por instarme a continuar con su buen ánimo.

A Dafne, Diego y Tania por ser personas tan buenas y apoyarme siempre.

A Noe, por matar a Lovino.

Y a Daniela, por entender a Arthur y a los gemelos.

La Torpeza de tus Pasos: **Finalizado.**


End file.
